The Prince, The Girl, The Lion
by AGirlHasNoName20
Summary: 1300 years later, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are back in Narnia to save the day. But their golden days are long gone and now, the must fight along unexpected allies to save Narnia from new enemies as their people face extinction. But most of all, they must stay strong as this journey...changes their lives forever. Suspian. Edmund/OC.
1. Sunrise of the Adventure

Hi Guys!

I started this story in Wattpad (username: **bornthisway2012** ; story: **Prince Caspian FANFIC** ) and I published it here as well but I forgot the password to my old account so I'm starting again. Yay.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of "The Chronicles of Narnia" contents, they belong to its respective owners. I do own the characters of my creation._

RR guys, it would mean the world to me.

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 1. "Sunrise Of The Adventure"

 _Peter POV_

Everyone surrounding us was shining from excitement as we all waited for the train that would take us to the school.

Another school year was starting and everyone was looking forward to it. Not for the lessons or the moody teachers or the feeling of being trapped by lots of information and the obligation of being responsible but for the wondering of the new students, the freedom of being apart of our parents for a whole year and just the delighting idea of being only with friends again.

This would be amazing, if it weren't for the tiny issue that this world wasn't our home.

My heart was home of a lot of pain, doubts and sadness about the time we had passed in England. A whole dull year in England. However, this feelings were nothing compared to what I felt whenever I gazed to my siblings'expressions.

My youngest sister Lucy was always the sunshine of our house. She always saw the good side of the things and was always ready to cheer us up. She always had faith in that everything would be better and that after bad things, the good ones had to come. But now...she still had faith, she faced everyday with a bravery that surprised me... though it wasn't unexpected, you know, it was for a reason that she held the title of the Valiant. However, the sparkles that she always had in her eyes were slowly fading and it pained me to see it.

Edmund was always the one to joke everytime he had a chance. At first it might be a pain in the neck but afterwards, he made you laugh with his cunning and sarcastic expressions and jokes. Now he wasn't much better. He tried not to show his feelings but I knew him too much for that. Since his experience with the White Witch, he grew distant from us but now, it was different and much worse and I was afraid to see how far it was going to reach.

But the one that I most suffered about was Susan. When we were in Narnia, she truly was herself . Always in a merry mood and at the same time, whenever a danger would threaten us, she would defend us with her life. Her gentleness, her bravery and her protection toward us remained intact. She would forever be gentle; she would always be our confident, always would read storied to Lucy, always would make Turkish Delight for Edmund and would always be at my side whenever we had to protect the ones we loved. On the other hand, her shine in her eyes, her merry laugh and the glow that seemed to surround her, due to her happiness, seemed to be gone and I was afraid that it might be lost for forever.

Now we four were sitted in the same bench waiting for the damn train. We all seemed more serious than usual but Susan's face was...without life.

"Su, are you okay?" I asked her though the answer was obvious.

Su nodded and I thought that that was the only answer I would get when she suddenly said "Is there any hope we are getting back?"

I winced since her voice was empty.

Not a slight trace of emotion.

And that was it.

Noticing Susan's emptiness, Edmund's silence and Lucy's seriousness, drived me crazy. Why all this pain?

"It's been an year already" I hissed as I rose from the bench and three pair of eyes glued at me "How much time is he going to make us wait?" I finished, not being able to pronounce his name for my anger towards Him was still huge.

Due to the fact that my feelings and thoughts were very readable on my face, Lucy immediately figured out the reason of my madness and she replied "He has a reason, Peter" Lucy declared and again, I noticed that her faith was as firm as always "We gotta have faith"

"Yeah but still, this officially sucks" Edmund said as he got more comfortable at his place on the bench "I don't know if I can wait any longer"

I nodded in agreement as I gazed at Susan. Su didn't say a word but she grabbed Lucy's hand silently promising her to be always by her side. I sighed and then sitted again on the bench, between Ed and Lu.

I kept looking at floor when I felt a little warm hand grabbing mine: Lucy.

We remained silent when suddenly, Lucy jumped in surprise giving a shout and then just stared at the bench, visibly intrigued.

"Keep it quiet, Lu" Susan said

"But something pinched me!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide.

I was going to complain when suddenly, I felt something pinching me as well and in one quick motion, I was standing beside Lucy but glaring at my younger brother.

"Edmund, stop'it!" I hissed

"I didn't do any-" he started replying back but something jotled him and he rose from his seat as well, changing his exclamation "What the hell was that!?"

Susan also rose from her seat, opening widely her eyes as a strong wind current blew all over the station.

"This is magic!" Lucy exclamed, grinning widely.

"Hold hands, now" Su said as she grabbed Lucy's right hand and my left hand.

"NO WAY!" Edmund shouted back for the wind was becoming indeed noisy...

"JUST DO IT!" I replied screaming as I held his left hand.

And we kept like this; nobody seemed to realize nothing of what was happening: Papers flying over all the place, the bricks of the wall behind us were disappearing and revealing a stone wall, as we looked forward, I noticed that the bricks in the front wall were disappearing but there were appearing slight traces of blue...though the train was making it hardly to confirm.

Suddenly the last part of the train raced in front of us and it disappeared as the exit of what now seemed a cave grew brighter until finally, you could see an utterly beautiful landscape: the amazing beach was surrounded by a tall cliff full of trees; everything under the bright and powerful sun.

As we slowly made our way towards that paradise, I quickly glanced at my siblings and what I saw, almost caused me to laugh from relief: Lucy had recover her cheerful expression and was smiling widely at the scene; Edmund's eyes has recovered it's warmness and was calmly staring at everything; Susan... Susan had recovered her brighteness and she was slowly smiling as she was more and more herself.

I didn't need a mirror to know that my expression was pretty much alike to theirs.

We stopped at the edge of the cave and looking behind, it surprised me to arrived from there and to know the fact that in another world, this would be a train station.

Lucy gave a few steps and then turned around staring at Susan as her smile grew wider; if that was even possible. Susan reflected that smile and together, they ran towards the water, laughing, shouting and letting go of their shoes and jackets.

Ed and I looked at each other smiling and toghether, we followed the girls as I thought one last thing.

We finally were in home.


	2. Escape Of The Heir

Hi Guys! How is it going?

As you will notice, this chaoter centers around Caspian as he finds out he has a baby cousin. Now, this story intends to follow the movie, but it`s got some book-related parts. I found it`s more interesting to mix both worlds.

If you want to read more, you can go to my wattpad account _bornthisway2012_ (yeah, huge Lady Gaga fan at that time) and read the latest chapters there (name of the story is _Prince Caspian FANFIC_.

 **Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1.**

 _Hope you like this!_

Chapter 2. "Escape of the Heir"

 **Caspian POV**

"Caspian..."

"Five more minutes" I whispered half asleep.

"I'm afraid you don't have them, get up now!" the same voice exclaimed and realizing it was my tutor, Doctor Cornelius, I snapped my eyes open.

"Another astronomy' lesson?" I asked as I got up.

"No Caspian, now hurry!" Doctor Cornelius grabbed my arm and said "Your aunt had her baby. A boy"

After hearing those words, I understood the severity of the situation. I picked up my shoes and followed my tutor to my closet, which had a secret passage. I was about to enter when I heard quiet steps coming to my bedroom so I quickly entered the closet and left the door a gap open so I could see their intentions.

It was the worst decision I ever took.

Five or six guards silently entered my bedroom and simultaneously, they raised their crossbows, loaded them and shoot several times at my bed's closed curtains. The bed where I was sleeping five minutes ago.

I snapped out and followed Doctor Cornelius. We went to the armery, where I picked my sword and my tutor put a black cloak on me.

After that we went to the courtyard, where my fellow horse, Destrier, was ready to escape with us. Or at least, that's what I believed...

I mounted Destrier and offered my hand to Doctor Cornelius, as to help him, but he refused, saying:

" No my dear Prince. It is easier to follow two than to follow one. You have to do it by yourself ".

" Will I ever see you again?" I asked trembling with the idea of losing my dearest friend.

"It is possible but for now, I got you a gift" as he said this, he handed me an object, wrapped in a brown cloth. Touching it, I supposed it was a horn. A very carved horn.

"Use it only when you are in the greatest danger and it shall summon help" then he paused and grabbing my hand he said the last sentence that I would hear from him until we met again:

"Everything you know is about to change".

Without waiting for an answer, he smacked Destrier sending me off before I had the chance to stop him. Realizing that I had no other choice, I focused on the new danger that was waiting for me : the guards.

The guards were starting to surround me and I was starting to worry but on the other hand, the idea of a new adventure was thrilling.

Two guards ran towards me, one of them holding a lance so I pushed them away with Destrier as I grabbed the lance and threw it aside, breaking it. Afterwards, I unsheathed my sword and killed another guard but things were starting to get complicated:

Four guards were waiting for me with lances before the gate that was now closing but I didn't freak out: Destrier was an excellent horse.

I urged Destrier to go forward and he jumped before the guards could reach us and the gate closed behind us with a loud sound.

However, I didn't stop to see how their reaction was. As I quickly crossed the bridge, I heard cheering and looking behind, I noticed that they were throwing fireworks to the sky. That it had to mean only one thing: they were celebrating my cousin's birth.

I continued galloping, noticing that I was followed so I decided to cross Beruna's river and then go to the woods, place I knew telmarines are afraid of.

After I crossed the Beruna' river, I went to the woods. I heard them stopping on their tracks, as I expected, but their leader, Lord Sopespian, encouraged them by saying:

"Don't be cowards! Are you going to follow him or do you prefer to face Miraz'anger?"

That was enough to make them continue. I urged Destrier to go faster but looking behind, my head was hit by a branch. However, my shoe was stucked between Destrier's reins so I was swept for a lot of meters until I could freed myself and I was left lying on the woods'floor. There wasn't any sound, apart for the one that the animals made but suddenly, a light was turned on and two creatures got out from their home. One of them, a ginger headed...dwarf?, started approaching me as he unsheathed his dagger but a noise made him stop in his track: the guards were coming.

"Get him, I will go for the humans!" that creature said to the other one, a black headed dwarf, and then he attacked the guards.

The other one hesitated and then started moving towards me (he also was carrying a dagger) but another object catched my attention: the object that Doctor Cornelius gave was lying a few meters beside me : it was a white horn carved with gold and white patterns.

Without any second thought, I quickly grabbed the horn and blew.

A loud, powerful sound filled the forest but I couldn't see its effects since the dwarf decided to knock me out with his dagger.

The last thing I felt, was a horrible pain in my forehead.

 **Lucy POV**

I was again in my home, my siblings were themselves again and we were all playing in the water.

How amazing could that be?

But of course, fun wasn't for forever.

"Ed? Ed what's happening?" Peter asked as we all stopped playing, noticing that Edmund was staring someplace above us.

"Where are we?" He asked back, still staring somewhere else.

"Where do you think?" Peter smirked, obviously amused but Ed didn't seem to notice.

"Well, it's just that I never saw ruins in Narnia" Ed replied and we all gazed to the place Ed was staring at.

He was staring at the cliff and only now, I noticed it was full of ruins at it's top.

Without saying a word, we went out of the water and climbed the cliff.

Peter arrived first, I followed him and then Ed and Su. As we all arrived, I noticed that we were in a place that seemed to be a courtyard but it was obvious that it had way more than one floor since they were ruins of what seemed to be stairs before.

We all went on different ways, exploring the place. After a while, I decided to go to what seemed a balcony and as I arrived there, I noticed that the view was...familiar. Utterly confused I asked:

"Who do you think lived here?"

Susan, who was coming towards me, stopped in her tracks and then picked something of the floor who made her frown in confusion. Then she said:

"I think we lived here"

I also frown as approached her noticing what she had: a chess piece, made of gold and with the form of a horse.

"Hey, that's mine, it's from my chess set!" Edmund came towards us, followed by Peter.

"What chess set?" Peter said, obviously confused

"Well, I don't have a chess set made entirely of gold back in England, don't I?" Ed smirked as he took the piece from Susan's hand.

Peter glare at his younger brother but I was too focused staring terrorized at another group of ruins. No it couldn't be...

"No" I whispered as I ran towards that place

"Lucy? Lucy, wait!" My siblings yelled as they also followed me running.

I stopped before that place, contemplating what assured me that this group of ruins was our 'house' for 15 years. Peter stopped also beside me whispering something like 'what' so I grabbed his arm and urged him forward as Susan and Edmund followed us.

"Don't you see it? Imagine walls at its sides-" here I paused to pull Peter before a pile of stones "-and columns all over there-" here I paused again to pull Susan before another pile of stones and noticing that Edmund had gone to the pile of stones at Peter's left, I walked until I was before the last pile of stones, at Susan's left and finished saying as I gazed above me : " and a roof made of glass".

We kept staring at that place where we first were given glory: High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Kings and queens of Narnia, once adults and now once again teenagers. We were at a place where we first hold our tiles, our crowns. And now, it was all destroyed but why? by whom?.

"Cair Paravel" Peter voiced our thoughts. Now that he said it, I wanted to figure our what had happened here...and so wanted the others.

"Lets continue exploring" Susan said and we all nodded and left towards different directions of the place.

Edmund got farther than any of us and suddenly said "Catapults".

"What did you said, Ed?" Peter asked as we all went towards Edmund, who knelt beside a stone, studying it.

"Catapults" Ed said looking shortly at us " Cair Paravel was destroyed by catapults".

I was terrorized by the idea of an attack towards our beloved castle but it lasted shortly since Peter and Edmund went towards a wall which now I remembered, hide our treasure room. After moving it, we found out a wooden door.

"It's locked!" Edmund almost groaned.

"It's wood its very old. We can break it easily" Peter said and together with Edmund, they started destroying the door until the only thing that remained from it, were it's ashes.

Peter picked a stick from the floor and afterwards, he ripped off part of his shirt's cloth and then, he wrapped a part of the stick with it.

"Damn...Ed, do you have matches?" he asked Edmund, realizing hat he didn't have nothing useful to make a fire.

"No but...Will this be useful?" Ed innocently smiled as he pulled out a flashlight from his bag . Susan and I smiled truly, amused. Ed and his pranks...

"You could have mentioned it before!" Peter exclaimed, pretending to be mad. Ed just gave a short laugh, gazed at me and Su and then, he went towards the dark passage. Peter made a gesture to us to follow him and Su went in, followed by me.

As we arrived to the end of the stairs, I noticed that it indeed was out treasure chamber and that it was almost as before. I stared amazed at it but then I noticed that my siblings have continued so I quickly followed them until I found them, staring at a black, big gate.

Finally, Peter opened it and we all entered to the chamber. Four statues of us as adults were behind our chests. I excitedly went towards mine, the one at the farthest right and as I arrived, I heard Susan and Edmund going to their own chests while Peter stayed behind, gazing at a shield, with an Aslan's face carvingon it.

As I opened it, I noticed that everything was there: my dagger, my cordial, my dresses... . As I picked one of them, it saddened me that it was one that I wore when I was adult and that it wasn't going to fit me 'till I was adult again, thing that would happen in a lot of years.

" I was so tall the" I sighed as I lifted the beautiful dress.

"Well, you were older, Lu" Susan smiled kindly at me and I couldn't help myself but to return the smile.

"Which is different now,centuries later...that you're a kid again" Ed smirked as he gazed at us: he was wearing one of his favorites helmets that was much bigger than his head.

We laughed and then we noticed that Peter hadn't joined us yet. We silently stared at him as he moved forward an after gazing at his own statue, he opened his chest.

"Oh no" Susan whispered causing me to look at her in wonder.

Seeing my questioning look, Susan said "My horn, I think I lost it before when went to England, while we were chasing the White Deer".

I looked sorrowfully at her and afterwards, we both looked at Peter that had unsheathed his sword, Rhindon and was saying as he stared at it :

" When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death"

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again" I said sadly as everyone looked at me. We had left the place we where supposed to protect, to help. And now, we still haven't seen any friend and the only thing left of our home, Cair Paravel , was ashes.

"Everyone we knew. Mr Tumnus, the Fox and The Beavers. They are all gone now" I voiced my thoughts and my siblings look were suddenly full with guilt and sadness.

Peter gazed at us. Edmund's supportive and firm nod, Susan's gentle and strong smile and my always faithful gaze before saying:

"I think its time we found out what's going on" he said and we all nodded in agreement.

 **Elizabeth POV**

June, 20th on the fifthtiesth year of King's Ersan Reign.

Dear Brother:

Its been already two years since I am here and I still cant believe my luck. the most loving family received me and apart form that, (though I don't give too much importance), I am between Archeland's Monarchs.

But I still miss you brother. I left you when you were barely born and now, I wonder how old are you. I wonder if you are safe, considering what type of family we have, and it pains me to not being able of helping you and being by your side.

Here, things are starting getting worse. In Narnia, Lord Miraz is getting more and more powerful and its causing problems in Archeland. Father was considering entering in a war against them but for now, its too dangerous. We are a bigger country but that only gives us the disadvantage of not having the enough army to protect the entire country while the Narnia occupied by the Telmarines, holds the title of the Country with the biggest army ever.

I have to go brother, father has news for me and my brother, Prince Thorin, but I will be shortly back and will write you again.

I love you brother and I miss you a lot everyday.

Lots of love,

Elizabeth.

A lonely tear rolled down my cheek as I put the letter in a tiny chest, with the others that I have wrote to my brother and that he would possibly never receive.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I grabbed my bow and arrows and get out of my room, walking towards my father's study.

As I walked down the hallways, lords and servants bowed respectfully before me and inclined my head though I didn't feel like I deserved such a show of respect.

Yes I was the crown princess of Archenland and yes, everybody believed I was more worth of the title than my younger brother but the thing was: I wasn't born here.

I was born in another world and I had the luck of being transported here by Aslan when I was 14 years old, where King Ersan picked me and cared about as if I was his daughter by blood. Then he realised that I would be a better Queen than Thorìn and now, I was the one to held his title.

And still, I didn't feel worthy.

"Hello, dear one" my father said as I arrived to his study. Thorin was already there and he smirked at me. Yeah, another consequence of being the crowned princess, was that my brother now hated me.

"Hello dad. Hello Thorìn" I greeted them smiling and then, I sitted beside Thorìn in front of Dad's desk "You called Dad?".

"Yeah. I have news about Narnia's situation" he paused to raise from his chair and as he started walking, he said "Narnia is at the edge of something that might change it for forever. My spies have told me that two days ago, an event caused the hope of the end of Miraz' reign".

"Really? And what happened?" Thorin and I asked at the same time.

Father looked at us and said:

"Lord Miraz's been given a son and Prince Caspian has disappeared from the castle. It is feared he might start a revolution".


	3. What The Horn Has Called

**Hi guys! How are you?**

Thanks for staying with me in this story. I promise you, it does get better in further chapters. Will upload ch 4 in a few hours.

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch 1.**

If you liked this story or want to read my other stories, you can go to my wattpad account (username: **bornthisway2012** )

As always, please take the time to R&R. It would mean the world to me.

 ** _Hope you like this!_ **

_Chapter 3. "What the horn has called"_

Susan POV

Wearing a narnian dress and feeling the weight of my quiver hung across my back was what was missing to feel completely a home. I still was concerned by my horn's location but I was sure it was fine: Aslan wouldn't have allowed the horn to be broken or something like that.

I was alone at the treasure chamber since the others wanted to discuss the way we should go first. I would have joined them but I had to do something first.

Staring at my marble statue, I wandered in my mind until I remembered the last time Lu and I talked about Narnia.

*Flashback*

 _"Su? We came back!" Lu excalimed as she entered the house with Pete and Ed._

 _"Hey guys! How was school?" I asked faking a smile as Lu hugged me and Pete kissed the top of my head._

 _"As always...dull" Ed said as he greet me. Then, he suddenly smirked towards Peter and told me "However, Pete is an awesome older brother! He made an effort to cheer us up and fought with two guys..."_

 _He couldn't finish the sentence as Peter started chasing him but the damage was done: the person that Peter was most afraid of her anger had already listened what happened:_

 _Me._

 _"PETER!" I yellee and Pete stop dead in his tracks "What's the freaking problem with you!, you can't even go to highschool an entire week without getting in problems!"._

 _"I'm sorry Su! But now you have to relax since you're not well...so I'm gonna be in my room! Bye sis, take care!" he quickly said and disappeared before I could even open my mouth._

 _"Peter! Damn it!" I cursed as I sat again on the sofa where I was reading._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, my older sister Queen Susan, the Gentle" Ed smirked and Lu barely managed to hold back a giggle but I frown at them and Ed also hurried upstairs._

 _After laughing hard, Lucy suddenly grew serious and as she sat beside me, she asked:_

 _"How are you, sister?"._

 _I grinned before replying "I'm fine Lu...I just didn't have the enough strengh to go to highschool"._

 _Lu nodded, knowing exactly what I meant "I see...what were you reading?" she asked and I showed her the book._

 _"I was reading Ed's chronicles about Narnia history...at least what we knew about it"._

 _"Ed is such a good writer...and when we return to Narnia we will have another book!" Lu exclaimed grinning as she raised from the sofa to leave._

 _"How do you know that we are coming back?" I couldn't hold that particular question and I mentally slapped myself as I saw how my sister turned around to face me._

 _"I do not know that, I just have all my faith on it" she calmly replied._

 _"But...it's just so painful...I'm trying hard to believe but it's just so painful but it's just so hard being here and no at my real home!. I don't know if I should-" I trailed off as my tears started rolling down my eyes._

 _"Don't know if you should what?, if you should forget all?" she said sobbing like me. Then she knelt before me and said words that I shall never forget._

 _"Susan, it's hard but if you do not believe, there's no way you are coming back to Narnia ever again. Please Su, be strong for if you forget, we are all gonna lose you and yoù are not only gonna lose Narnia, but also Aslan and us"._

 _*End Flashback*._

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I realized how coward I was. Stop believing in Narnia? Leaving my siblings alone? Giving up Aslan's guidance?. I didn't deserve to be in Narnia and I didn't deserve to be one of it's Queen. How could I be a Queen if I wasn't sure if I should continue believing in my own country?.

Getting closer to the sheild that held Peter, I pronounced my last words in the chamber:

"I'm so sorry Aslan. During the rest of my life, I shall try to be worthy of the bless you gave me by coming here and of the title that you once grant me with".

Somehow feeling better, I went outside to start an adventure that would change my life forever.

As I arrived outside, I noticed that Pete, Ed and Lu looked much more like royalty with their narnian clothes and weapons.

Peter was wearing a loose sky blue shirt covered by a brown v-neck leather vest, brown pants and black boots. His magnificent sword, Rhindon, was shining from his place at Peter's side, along with his shield that was hanging at Peter's back.

Ed was wearing a sky-blue shirt, brown pants and dark brown boots. He also had a sword at his side and a shield at his back.

Lu was wearing a beatiful dress: It's long sleeves and skirts were orange and it's upper part was grey with golden embroideries. Her cordial was safely kept in Lu's tiny bag and her old dagger was at her side.

"There you are! Finally, I must say!" Peter exclaimed faking anger as I approached them.

"Is it a crime to care about what you wear?" I exclaimed back and Peter raised his eyebrows.

"If you take 5 hours then yes, it's a crime!" he snapped though he was smiling.

"That's the problem with men, they don't care about what they wear" I said also smiling.

"That's because we have more important things to do, sis" Ed said, getting into the conversation " Anyways, first we are going towards...what the hell is that?"

We all looked towards the direction he was pointing and raised our eyebrows, utterly intrigued at what we were seeing.

"I think they are two men..." Pete trailed off.

"And they are holding something..."Lu trailed off like his brother.

"And they wanna throw it? Wait as minute! is it-" Ed exclaimed but was cut off by me.

"It's a dwarf and he is tied! We gotta save him! " I yelled as I started running towards the beach. I heard Peter calling me but I ignored him and after a few seconds, I felt my siblings following me.

As I climbed a tiny dune, I took one arrow from my quiver, readied her bow, aimed and shooting at the boat's side, I sharply ordered:

"Drop him!".

Seeing the dwarf's expression assured me that those words weren't the best choice. What happened later proved it: as my siblings stood beside me, the men indeed drop him...into the water.

Peter ran to help him and Edmund ran towards the boat but I had my own business to take: one of the armed men raised a crossbow but I shoot him down before he could kill any of us. However, the other man jumped to the water after his mate before I could kill him too.

As I lowered my bow, I noticed that Pete had left his sword so I took it as I indicated Lu to ran to help the dwarf.

As Lucy ran towards them, followed by me, I check on my broters: Pete was soaked but safe and he was coming towards the beach with the dwarf in his arms. Ed was pulling the boat onto the sand and I grinned noticing that he also was well.

Lu cut the ropes that were tying the dwarf's hands with her dagger and as the dwarf coughed and gasped for air, I smiled at my siblings, proud of them: we had worked like a team...like the team we were before.

But it seemed that the dwarf wasn't so satisfied.

"Drop him? Drop him! That's the best you could come up with?" the dwarf growled at me.

"A simple thank you would suffice" I snapped back angrily though I knew he was right.

"Those telmarines were drowning me just fine without your help!" the dwarf hissed.

"So, are you saying that you didn't want to be saved?" Pete got into the conversation glaring at the dwarf. After all, there were some good aspects about Pete's overprotectiviness...

"Anyway, why were they trying to kill you?" Lucy asked concerned.

"They're telmarined, that's what they do!" Trumpkin exclaimed and his words caught Ed's attention.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

The dwarf looked away and mumbled "Where have you been the last hundred of years".

We all grinned and Lucy said as I passed Rhindon to his owner "It's a bit of a long story".

The dwarf stared at us in amezement before saying "So, it's really you?. The Kings and Queens of Old?".

"I'm King Peter, the Magnificent" Pete said as he walked a few steps forward and offered his hand to the dwarf to shook it. Peter and his stubborness...

"You could have skip the last part" I smirked and my younger siblings laughed.

"Probably" the dwarf agreed with me as he tried hard not to laugh.

"You'd be surprised" Peter didn't show embarresment at all. In fact, as he said those words, he unsheated the sword.

The dwarf retreated a few steps as he said " Believe me, you don't want to do that boy".

Peter gave a small smile as he gazed at Ed saying "Not me, Him".

Ed gave also a small smile and he unsheated his own sword as Pete gave Rhindon to the dwarf and retreated until he stood beside me.

The dwarf seemed uncomfortable with the sword's weight but suddenly, he raised it and slash it aiming at Ed's head. As Ed dodged, Lu screamed and I grew concerned though I knew that Ed was gonna win. On the other hand, Peter was staring calmly at the fight.

Ed dodged again but without so much luck this time. The dwarf reached to elbow my brother in the head but Ed quickly dodged again, hitting the dwarf's butt with the sword and making us laugh hard.

Then, Ed seemed to want to end the fight since he started intending to stab the dwarf at his head and then at his bottom, the dwarf always blocking him.

"I taught him that" Pete suddenly whispered proudly.

"Liar! We all know here that it's an old Archenlandian move and that he taught it to you" Lu exclaimed and we both laughed as we watched Peter's skin becoming the most dark shade of red we had ever seen.

Ed won the fight when the dwarf was unarmed and immediately, the dwarf had Ed's sword a few inches from his throat.

The dwarf's eyes widened as he knelt in front of Edmund. Then he said something that totally caught my atention.

"Maybe the horn worked after all"

"What horn?" I asked though I had the feeling I already knew the answer.

Caspian POV.

My eyes fluttered open but I couldnt think how did I got to this strange and low house. I couldnt think about what had happened yesterday. I couldnt think if I could remember what had happened yesterday.

I couldnt think at all.

It was all a headache, sleep and fever. Definetely not good.

Suddenly, I remembered all: my cousin's born; guards shooting arrows towards my bed, asuming that I was sleeping there; my escape from the castle; the guards following me...and being hit by a branch.

Touching it, I noticed that someone had bandaged my head so I got up, wondering if I would meet the gentle people that had helped me.

But as I arrived to the bottom of the stairs, what I heard caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"You said you were going to kill him!". said a black haired creature...a dwarf?.

"Kill him? I said I would take care of him!" about this creature'specie, I didn't have idea.

Suddenly, I winced in pain and trying to control myself to not to scream, I lost a few words they were saying.

"It's a telamrine, not a lost puppy!" the dwarf yelled exasperated.

On the meantime, I was deciding what to do. I always was a good swordsman but I didn't have a sword and besides, I wasn't coward but in this thing, I wanted my life to be remained. I actually felt too sleepy to think, which was a pain in the neck but my instinct was more awake and it was telling me something that made me frown in indecision.

Don't Attack.

"Beside I can't kill him now, I bandaged his head! It would be like killing a guest!" the unknown creature exclaimed.

Not taking my sight out of the dwarf, I took the first thing that I felt with my right hand and running, I pushed the dwarf's mate with all my force, pushed also the dwarf and turned around only to find the dwarf pointing a dagger at me. Good plan after all.

"See? I told you we should have killed him when we got the chance!" the dwarf exclaimed not taking his eyes out of me.

"Calm down or do you want me to sit on your head again?" the other creature told him. Then he turned around and told me"And you, look what you did!. I have been cooking this all morning. Fortunalety, I have some left...".

"What are you?" I asked the talking animal.

"What am I? Well that's funny. I guess you don't recognize a badger when you see one.." he trailed off as he went to other room.

I was amazed. Yesterday morning, I was calm in the castle and in one day, my life was threatened, I learned I got a cousin, I escaped from the only place it could barely be called home, I got myself hit by a branch and now, I had discovered the Narnians.

"You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct" I voiced my thoughts.

"Well, sorry for disappointing you." the dwarf snapped.

"Here it's hot" the badger said as he put a bowl with soup in front of me and the dwarf groaned.

"Really? Are you actually feeding him?Now you're gonna have here a tavern for the Telmarine soldiers?". he snapped.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm Prince Caspian" I said as I straightened myself. The badger looked at me, utterly concerned before saying:

"Really? Then, what are you doing here?"

"I'm...running away" I said and thought what were my options. I was far away of the castle, without a freaking idea of how I was going to survive. But the most surprising thing was that it felt awesoe being away from Miraz. Not only because of the obvious reason that if I got closer, I would be dead in less than five minutes; it was because it really never was my home. And now, I was sure i was going to find one.

Suddenly, I realized that they were staring at me. The dwarf like expecting something. The badger...with hope i his eyes.

"Why did you runaway?"

I didnt know where to start and as I regained strangh, I decided that this two would probably be my first allies. So, I told them the whole story.

When I finished with the branch incident, I felt pretty embarrased with that so to hide my feelings, I asked "What happened after?".

The badger and the dwarf exchanged looks and finally, the badger said "I'm TruffleHunter and this one is Nikabrik. We live here with another mate: Trumpkin, another dwarf. But he was captured by the same men that were following you. You fell of the horse and blew the horn. After that, we took care of you".

"I didnt took care of you. I dont care about you" Nikabrik snapped but I ignored him since I had another question in mind.

"The horn. Where is it?" .

The badger gazed sadly at me before lifting it and giving it to me.

However, I had made my mind and I did already knew what to do next.

"Keep it. I'm out of here" I got up and started putting my armor, my movements inprecise because my hands were trembling from impatience "Until I'm dead, my uncle won't stop. It's time to put an end to this".

As I turned around, I heard words fron TruffleHunter's mouth that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Wait, you're meant to save us!".

I turned around and as the badger gave me the horn, he asked :

"Tell me, what do you know about Queen Susan's horn?"

Elizabeth POV

"What? And what are we doing here?" I said and got up to leave and prepare my things.

"Beth" my father said but I ignored him.

"I gotta pick my bow, arrows, clothes, paper, ink..."I continued but was cut off by my dad.

"Beth! We are not going anywhere"

"What?" I exclaimed staring in disbelief at my father.

"Honey, its dangerous for us and for Prince Caspian's quest! We are going to Narnia when all this is done."

"But father, he is like another brother to me! I gotta help him!".

"Sis, you listened to father. We are not going. End of the discussion, and I'm gone!" Thorìn exclaimed and left the room.

My father looked sorrowfully at me and then left, leaving me in a state of indecision and anger.

Chapter 4, as I mentioned before, will be up in a few hours. Stay tuned!


	4. The Kings and Queens of Old

Hi! How are you?

As promised, here it's chapter 4. I will upload ch 5 and 6 tomorrow.

If you liked this story or want to read more of my works, you can go to my wattpad account ( user: bornthisway2012) There, you will be able to read this fanfic's latest chapters (name of the story in Wattpad is Prince Caspian FANFIC), or you can read other works of mine.

Remember to R&R :)

Hope you like it!

Cheers for reading!

Chapter 4. The Kings and Queens of Old.

 **Edmund POV.**

 ***Flashback***

 _"_ _Peter, what the hell is going on?" I exclaimed angered as I entered the detention room._

 _Fortunately_ _, my brother was alone. He was supporting himself against the window as he stared at the distance._

 _As I entered, he looked at me and immediately, a mix of surprise, anger and pain filled his eyes._

 _"_ _What's going on with what?" He calmly replied. So he chose to play indifferent...I sighed as I sat on the desk at the front of the room and in front on Peter._

 _"_ _Mr Lewis asked me to talk to you so that means that you went too far this time" I stated and stared at my brother, determined to take the truth out of him._

 _Peter raised an eyebrow and smirked before replying "Since when are you the mature one?"._

 _"_ _Since you decided to behave like a baby!" I exclaimed and Peter chuckled, though the amusement didn't reach his eyes._

 _"_ _Okay, do whatever you want. Play the adult here, judge me, I don't care. After all, you are the Just. But let me tell you this: I'm only the victim here. I'm not the one to blame"._

 _I took a few steps forward, exasperation filling everything of me "Is this about Narnia? Do you feel betrayed because you are a child again? Because you have to go through everything again? Because you were thrown out of your of your kingdom? Let me tell you this Peter: You can do whatever you want, you can behave like a complete jerk but you are not coming back to Narnia by being like this. You want to be adult again? Then, why do you behave like a baby?. Wanna be the Magnificent High King again? Do you think our people would be proud of you?. Wanna be in Narnia? Then stop playing the fool and behave like the old Peter. Like my brother used to be. Like King Peter"._

 _Pretty proud of myself, I turned to leave but when I was opening the door, I heard Peter's voice:_

 _"_ _I'm sorry"_

 _I turned and smiled "Don't worry brother. Just behave yourself and...one more thing and I will tell the principal to call Su. I warned you"._

 _I barely hold a smirk seeing Peter's frightening gaze as I left the room._

 _ ***End Flashback**_ _*_

As the boat arrived to the Glasswater river, I started thinking about what Trumpkin, the dwarf had told us before.

Trumpkin said that the telamrines had invaded Narnia centuries ago and now, it was believed by the telmarines that the Narnians were extinct. The actual King, Caspian IX, had passed away and his brother, Miraz was the ruler while the heir, Prince Caspian X, wasn't ready to take Caspian's IX throne.

The day Trumpkin was captured, Prince Caspian was escaping from the castle and while he was followed, he ran into Trumpkin's house where he lived with two mates.

I have never felt so guilty in my entire life.

When Aslan crowned us, we were supposed to take care of this country and it's people. Our duty was to rule with justice, bravery, wisdom and most of all: we needed to be here.

Now 1300 years later, Narnia was invaded , the Narnians were hunted and slaughtered and even the trees weren't moving anymore.

A fact that also Lucy noticed.

"They are so quiet" Lucy said as she glanced sadly at the trees.

"Those are trees, what did you expected?" Trumpkin hissed and we all looked at him.

"They used to dance" Lucy simply replied.

"When you walked away, the telmarines came here and claimed this land as theirs. We all hid in the forest and the trees, they fell asleep in a dream where they don't seem to be waking up anytime soon" Trumpkin said as he looked away.

"I don't get it. Why didn't Aslan do something about this? Lucy said looking intrigued.

"Aslan? He left when you all did" Trumpkin hissed and looked away as we four stared at him, guilt shining in our expressions.

"We never meant to leave" Peter said from his spot in front of me. Only now I noticed that Pete stopped rowing to stare at Trumpkin in disbelief.

"It doesn't change anything, does it?" Trumpkin sadly replied.

"Lead us to Caspian and it will" Peter said, ending the conversation and I could see how he grew determined. Su gazed back at him, looking as determined at his older brother. Lu, on the other hand, was still sad about the Aslan thing.

And so was I.

 **Lucy POV.**

Narnia was changed.

It was as simple as that.

Now, it didn't matter how did it happen, why, when or who's guilt was. Now the only thing that was important was to change this. Somehow we were going to bring a new Golden Age to Narnia. Like before. Peter, Susan, Edmund and I were going to do it. We were going to honor our titles as the Valiant, the Just, the Gentle and the Magnificent.

I had faith on us.

Faith on Aslan.

Faith on Narnia.

As we arrived to the beach, I immediately raised out of the boat to explore. I still was moved due to what we heard earlier but with each passing moment, I was growing more and more determined to solve this.

As the others were pulling the boat towards the sand, I started wandering around when I found someone that made me stop dead in my tracks: a bear.

"Hello!" I greeted him excitedly and I felt how the others stopped what they were doing to look at me. They were so overprotective...

The bear only growled at me but I found it completely understandable considering what had happened in Narnia.

"Don't worry, we are friends!" I reassured him but the bear didn't stop growling.

"Do not move your majesty!" I heard Trumpkin's deep voice and I turned around to look at him in time to see him giving a few steps towards the boat.

I turned around again and what I saw caused my eyes to widen: the bear was running towards me and I was sure that he wasn't going to give me a hug. What I did the was the only thing that Trumpkin told me not to do: I runaway.

As I run, I noticed Trumpkin, Pete and Ed going for their weapons as Susan raised her bow.

"You better leave her alone !" Su ordered as she aimed at the bear but the Narnian only ignored her.

"C'mon Susan! Shoot!" Ed yelled as he and Pete stood beside Susan, their swords unsheathed.

Suddenly, I fell and the bear stood on his back legs and then, he raised one of his front legs and got prepared to kill me.

And from one moment to another, everything went in slow motion. As I stared at my killer, all my life passed before my eyes. My siblings...even if I went to Aslan's Country, I was going to miss them so much!. My oldest brother Peter...so overprotective but sweet...Susan, so bossy but at the same time gentle...Edmund, so distant but wise...

But before the bear killed me, an arrow reached his side, killing him and I turned around to face my savior.

Su still was aiming her arrow at the dead bear and was staring at him with teary eyes. She also looked behind in time to see Trumpkin dropping his bow. Pete, Ed and Trumpkin raced forward as Su stood behind a few moments, still moved.

Peter lift me and wrapped an arm around me as he and Ed pointed their sword at the bear.

"He was wild" Ed stated as Trumpkin examined the bear.

"I think he couldn't talk at all" Pete said to Edmund.

"Thank you" I thanked Tumpkin wholeheartedly.

Trumpkin gazed at me before saying "When you are treated like a beast, you end turned like that".

And as he unsheathed his dagger he warned us "Be careful for you may find out a much more wild place than when you left".

As the dagger entered the bear's skin, I couldn't look so I buried my face in Peter's chest.

 **Caspian POV.**

I didn't have an idea of what to do now, where to go or how much time I was going to bear being without food, water or money when I heard another group of bushes moving. For the tenth time this morning.

"I heard you" I said as I turned around in time to see TrufleHunter and Nikabrik going out from their hiding spots behind two trees.

"You blew the horn. You summoned the Kings and Queens of Old! They might be on the way! Don't leave!" TruffleHunter almost begged as the both of them got closer.

I only turned around to leave but Nikabrik's words made me stop dead in my tracks:

"Fine! I wanna see how you explain everything to the minotaurs without our help!"

"Minotaurs? Those still exist?" I asked as I turned around.

"Yes and they are very moody!" TruffleHunter exclaimed as he and Nikabrik continued their path towards me.

"Besides, they are big" Nikabrik said.

"Huge" TruffleHunter added.

"What about the centaurs? Those also exist?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, the centaurs might be on your side but i don't know about the rest" TruffleHunter answered before growing concerned "Human. I smell humans".

"Who? Him?" Nikabrik asked pointing at me and we both looked at TruffleHunter, utterly intrigued.

"Not" he answered and his eyes widened as he stared at the place we came from "Them!".

My eyes also widened as I started at the direction TruffleHunter was pointing: several Telmarines were aiming at us with their crossbows and screaming orders between them.

The only order that came out from my mouth was what I supposed was the wisest thing to do.

"Run!".

As we ran, arrow after arrow flew beside us, trying without succeed to kill us but suddenly, an arrow stuck at TruffleHunter and she fell, wounded at his side.

Nikabrik started walking towards the badger but I stopped him and ran towards TruffleHunter. As I knelt beside him, the badger shook his head and handing me Queen Susan's horn, he said "Take it! It's much more important than me!".

After hesitating, I put the horn as fast as I could in my bag but when I was about to grab TruffleHunter, I felt someone beside us.

Guess it was too late.

The telmarine was about to release his arrow when suddenly he felt, already dead.

Not caring if his killer was my enemy or not, I took the chance and continued running as the arrows were still threatening our life.

When I arrived next to Nikabrik, I left TruffleHunter with him and unsheathed my sword.

"Get out of here". I ordered as I turned around.

What I saw left me amazed: one by one, all the telmarines fell dead until it was only one left. He dropped his corssbow and with his sword, he started slashing the grass but it was useful: in the end he also was dead.

After there was no guards left, the grass moved as the hidden killer ran to kill me as well.

Suddenly the killer jumped and I fell with him standing on my chest and pointing his sword at me .

The mysterious killer: A mouse.

"Choose your last words, you telmarine bastard!" the mouse ordered leaving me speechless for a few moments.

"You- you are a mouse!" I exclaimed, utterly confused and the mouse lowered his sword a little bit, looking disappointed.

"I was hoping for something a little more…original. Anyways, pick up your sword!" He ordered and I shook my head.

"Mmm, no thank you" I answered, feeling somehow amused.

"Why? C'mon, arm yourself!, I shall not fight someone that is unarmed!" the mouse exclaimed angered and I barely could hid back a chuckle. Curious fact, I was amused when I was about to die…interesting…

"Which is why I think that I may live a little bit longer if I don't cross blades with you, noble mouse" I answered surprisingly calm.

" I think that you didn't understand me. I said that I wouldn't fight with someone unarmed, not that you would live" he dangerously said as he pressed his blade a little more closer from my throat.

"Reeepicheep!" fortunately, Trufflehunter was present…" Leave the boy alone!"

The mouse looked at the badger seeming surprised and outraged.

"Trufflehunter" he hissed "I hope you have a very good reason for this utterly inappropriate interruption",

"Not at all. You may continue" Nikabrik said and I could feel the smirk in his voice. I mentally sent him a death glare since I couldn't look at them. If looks killed…

"He is the one who blew the horn!" Trufflehunter exclaimed, obviously deciding to ignore his mate.

The mouse lowered his sword as he muttered "What?-" but if he was going to say something, he was interrupted by a much deeper voice.

"Then let him bring it forward"

As I could sit, I noticed that there were three centaurs looking at us. The one who spoke seemed to be the leader. He had a dark brown' skin and he seemed fierce and bravery but also wise.

"For this is why we have gathered" he finished as I noticed a familiar person standing beside them.

Elizabeth.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. It's All About Faith

**Alright, guys?**

Here we have chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up in a few minutes so stay tuned!

 **Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

 **If you want to read this story's latest chapters or read any of my other fics, you can go to my wattpad account (username: bornthisway2012)**

Hope you like it!

Thanks for reading so far!

Cheers!

 **Chapter 5 "It´s All about faith.**

 **Caspian´s POV:**

"How could you reach Narnia?" I asked Elizabeth, utterly amazed as we walked with TruffleHunter, Nikabrik, Glenstorm the Centaur and his sons towards somewhere.

"I tried to convince father to come and help you and though I understood that he didn´t want to risk your mission by briniging a whole army, I found unfair that I couldn´t come so I decided to come anyways. I know that he must be really scared but I had to come" She simply answered and I grew concerned.

"But are you saying that you escaped without telling your father? Only to help me?" I asked and Elizabeth surprisingly chuckled.

"Don´t think that you are that important to me, Caspian" she smirked but then grew serious again "Miraz is not only threatining Narnia, but also every country around and of course, Archenland is not the exception. I´m tired of him pretending to be the master of the world so I came to assured myself of his end because let´s accept it Caspian, you are not that clever" we both chuckled and Elizabeth finished saying "I know I worried my father and that I may have disappointed the entire Archenland due to my behavior but you are my brother and I always loved Narnia. I couldn´t leave any of you alone".

I was really moved by her words but I tried to hide my emotions, at least while we were surrounded by Narnians that were trying to convince themselves that I was a strong leader, not a guy who wiped all along the day.

"What about Thor? I thought that he loved adventures" I asked, secretly missing one of my best friends.

Elizabeth´s face darkened before answering "He...he passed away a few months ago. He was...he was in the woods, camping with Thorín and when they went to sleep, a pack of wolves attack them. Thor started to run and told Thorín to run towards the opposite side, towards Anvard. Don´t know how but he made it. Thor died being a hero".

My eyes widened as I learned of Thor´s death. He was such an amazing person, so brave and funny (sometimes too funny) and was a really just person.

"I´m so sorry Beth" I was only able to say that, being still slightly stunned for my friend´s death "So rry for being disrespectful by asking this but...does that means that you are the heir now?"

"Thanks Caspian and it was supposed that Thorín was the next in line for he was born here and I wasn´t but I think Dad was still doubting it. However, I guess that I´m out of the thing due to my escape".

Before I got the chance to reply, TruffleHunter announced.

"This is it!"

"Why are we here?" I asked, staring amazed at the surroundings.

"The Narnians were gathered here due to the horn. They are going to come to hear what you have to say so I hope you have something prepared when the time comes" Elizabeth then smirked and finished "Good luck, bro!" she exclaimed and I glared at her as I couldn´t help but to feel nervous.

It was going to be a long night.

Lucy´s POV.

As we were walking through the forest, the way Peter thought it was the best option to follow so we could find Caspian ; Susan and I were remembering past moments.

"Oh yeah, Peter was born to fight" Susan chuckled as we talked about one of the several fights Peter had.

"Indeed sis but you aren´t much different. Remember when you got into a fight with Peter?" I said raising an eyebrow and then I chuckled as Susan´s eyes widened in fear.

 ***Flashback** *

 _"Lu, you coming" Andrea asked me as the bell rang, letting the students go home for today._

 _"Yeah, in one second. Mrs Lopez wants to talk to me" I said smiling and Andrea waved at me as she got out of the class._

 _"Mrs Lopez, did you want to talk to me?" I asked as I sat on one of the front seats in the class._

 _"Yes, Mrs Pevensie" the teacher said and then she gazed at me "Lucy, I have been talking with the others teachers and we are worried about you. You have been really quiet than how you were last year. Is there anything wrong?"._

 _"I´good, Mrs Loez" I answered with a reassuring smile but the teacher didn´t seem to buy it._

 _However, I didnt have time to worry about it since suddenly, I heard voices, yells, like in a fight. Then I remembered that Peter was going to pick me up. Oh no..._

 _"I´m sorry Mrs Lopez but I gotta go" I hurriedly said and before the teacher could stop me, I disappeared towards the source of the noise._

 _As I raced towards the fight, I started hearing better and it surprised me what I heard...Susan was also there?._

 _"Peter! What the hell are you doing?" Susan exclaimed as I arrived next to her._

 _"Hey Lu" Su told me as she smiled at me but before I could reply, I was cut off by Peter._

 _"I might be getting old but I think that it´s obvious, Su" Peter smirked as he dodged and then knocked another guy "I was followed! I swear I was only coming to pick Lucy up!"_

 _"Yeah, I know! I was told by a Lu´s classmate on my way home! Stop, now!" Su exclaimed exasperatedly and one of the annoying guys fighting with Peter smirked._

 _"Yeah Pevensie, you already lost. Why don´t you go to hell with your slut sister so we can beat the shit out of the other one" he said, the last part said as he pointed at me._

 _Silence fell over all the people gathered as I went pale and Susan raised an eyebrow._

 _"Did you just call Susan a slut?" Peter growled, obviously remembering the Rabadash´incident._

 _"And did you just said that you wanted to beat the shit out of my little sister?" Susan hissed as she gave me her bag. Oh no..._

 _"I reckon I said that, pair of idiots" the boy smirked and his other mates cracked up._

 _"Okay, bullies" Su smiled tenderly as she stood beside Pete._

 _"You are screwed up" Pete ended and they both charged forward._

 _Peter, Susan and Edmund were always an excellent team when it came to war. Always protecting each others back so when one of them couldn´t reach an enemy, the other one would knock them off with their swords or arrows._

 _Now it wasn´t the exception. They put their backs against eachother as they dodged, knocked and hit one by one of this guys._

 _Where there was one left, Peter smirked and Susan raised an eyebrow before stepping forward but they couldn´t reach the guy since he fell and then raced towards the exit. All the people there cracked up and then went outside as I raced forward to hug my siblings._

 _"You are awesome guys, I love you!" I exclaimed happily as I felt them hugging me back._

 _"We already knew it, Lu but thanks!" Pete chuckled and then gazed at Su "Su, we should do this more often, we make a great team"._

 _"We always did, Pete but if this means that I have to save your butt everytime you get into trouble..." she trailed off and then knelt beside me "You okay, Lu?"_

 _I nodded and Su smiled but then, a partypooper got into scene: Mrs Lopez._

 _" Mr and Mrs Pevensie, I would love for you to come with the unique purpouse of picking your sister!"_

 _"But Mrs Lopez They-" Peter started explaining himself but was cut off by my teacher._

" _No_ _buts, Mr Pevensie! Now you and your sister, come with me!" Mrs Lopez exclaimed, turn on her heels and left._

 _"Now we are screwed" Peter mumbled._

 _"What are we gonna do with Lucy?" Susan asked and exchanged a worried look with Pete._

 _"Guys? Why are you lot here?" A voice said and we smiled realizing that it was Edmund._

 _"Hey Ed, what are you doing here?" Su smiled a Ed and Ed couldn´t help but to smile back._

 _"I was waiting for you at home and I got bored so I came here, figuring out that you both probably came to look for Lucy."_

 _"Awesome. Would you mind taking Lu home? We gotta talk with Mrs Lopez" Pete groaned and Ed chuckled._

 _"Not at all but I´m surprised that_ yo _u got in problems, Lu" Ed smiled at me and continued "Be careful for if you do it again you might end like Peter"_

 _"Haha, Ed" Pete glared and we all chuckled "It wasn´t her, it was Su and me"._

 _"Are you having a laugh? There is no way Susan Pevensie, the Gentle Queen, could get in trouble" Ed looked shocked but before any of us could say a word, we heard heels coming toward us._

 _"Didn´t I tell you to come with me ? Mr and Mrs Pevensie, now!" Mrs Lopez glared at us and Pete waved at us while Su gave us a quick kisss in the cheek to each one and one moment later, they were gone._

 _"What happened, anyways?" Ed asked me as we walked home._

 _I glanced at my also overprotective brother, though in less amount than the other two. Finally, I decided to tell him the truth._

 _"Ed, you won´t like it..." I trailed off and he narrowed his eyes at me._

 _*_ _ **End Flashback***_

"What a jerk!" Su exclaimed, her eyes dark at the memory.

"Su, you gotta admit it, we make an awesome team" Peter smirked at Su as he continued walking before us.

"Yeah, we make an awesome team...at hitting people. Great" Su smirked back but then changed of subject as her eyes narrowed "Hey, I don´t remember this way at all".

"That´s the problem with girls. They don´t have a map in their heads" Peter smirked as he glanced shortly at us.

"That´s because we already have something inside there" I said faking annoyance and I felt Susan´s chuckle beside me.

"I wish he would listen to the DLF" Su mumbled at me and I barely held a chuckle when Edmund got closer.

"DLF?" Ed asked from above a tiny cliff.

"Dear Little Friend" I chuckled as I glanced back at my brother.

"That´s indeed nice" Trumpkin sarcastically said and I could hear Ed´s laugh.

"No, I´m not lost" Peter mumbled angrily as he stood above a tiny stone and glared at a group of large stones so he didn´t see how Ed, Su and I rolled our eyes. He indeed was stubborn...

"No, you just went the wrong way" Trumpkin said as he stood a few steps before Ed.

"You said that Caspian was at the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way there its by the Rush river" Peter hissed as he glared at the dwarf.

"Yeah but unless I´m mistaken, you are not getting anywhere by going through this way" Trumpkin smirked and Peter gave him an stern look.

"Then that explains it, you are mistaken DLF" Peter frowned and turned around to leave. I looked at Ed in time to see him rolling his eyes before following his brother. Su sighed and followed them too so I hid back a chuckle and started walking. Peter was more and more stubborn with each passing second.

We walked for what seemed hours until suddenly, Peter stopped dead in his tracks and when Su arrived next to him, Peter stopped her with an arm.

I raced forward with Ed and what I saw amazed me: a huge cliff with a river at the bottom. I couldn´t remember that Narnia had a cliff.

I heard Peter muttering a curse under his breath and Susan must have heard it too because she gave him a wise look.

"Is that...along the time, the water erodes the land making it deeper-"

"Oh shut up" Peter hissed and Susan glared at him.

"Is it a way to climb down?" Ed asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah. Falling "Trumpkin answered and for Peter´s sanity, I barely held back a chuckle.

"But I still now where I am" Peter complained looking confused.

"There is a ford near Beruna. If you don´t mind swimming" Trumpkin said as he slightly turned around and Su sighed.

"It´s better than walking" Su said as she started to walk away with the others. I was going to follow them but something made me look again to the other side of the cliff. There he was, smiling at me and somehow I knew I had to follow him.

Aslan.

"Aslan? It´s Aslan!" I turned towards them in time to see them looking confused at me "Don´t you see him? He is "I also turned around to see Aslan but he wasn´t there anymore "there".

"Are you seeing him now?" Trumpkin asked in desbelief and I glared at him.

"He was there. I´m not crazy" then I turned to look at Peter who was beside me "he wanted us to follow him"

Peter exchanged a glance with Susan and then told me "I´m sure that all this place is full of lions. And bears too"

"I reckon I can recognize Aslan when I see him" I answered, utterly exasperated. How could he doubt in Aslan?.

"Hey, I´m not going to jump a cliff for someone that doesn´t exist" Trumpkin said and I rolled my eyes.

"Last time I didn´t believe Lu I ended looking...looking like an idiot" Ed got in my side and I nodded my thanks before looking at Peter.

Peter gazed again at the place where I had seen Aslan and then at me. I felt sorry by the sadness that shone in his eyes but I also was growing tired of having such problems with Peter and Susan to believe me. "Why didn´t I see him?" Peter whispered and I smiled sadly at him.

"Maybe you didn´t want to" I pleaded, trying to convince him.

He hesitated before saying "I´m sorry Lu" then he followed Susan and Trumpkin.

I gazed intently at him before looking back at the place where I had seen Aslan. Why did he have to make everything so difficult? Why neither Peter or Susan believed me?.

I turned around and looked at Edmund as I felt tears in my eyes. He motioned me to walk and I understood that the battle was lost. There was no way we would follow Aslan. I walked away as tars of frustation started falling down my cheeks.

 **Caspian POV**

"Traitor!"

"Liar!"

"Kill him!"

"It´s telmarine, kill him!"

I was stunned.

Not for the fear that was buried deep in my heart, fear that these creatures were tired and longing to give up everything. I believed in Narnians since always and I was afraid that they might have lost faith.

I was stunned that I actually was proven right. Narnians did exist and now, they were gathered aroung me. I was going to convince them that I was Narnian too.

"Narnains, he is the one who blew the horn! He gathered us here so please listen to him!" Elizabeth stood beside me and I couldn´t help but to feel a little bit better.

"The horn is just another thing they have stolen from us!"Nikabrik yelled at Beth and as her eyes furrowed, anger started growing in my chest. Okay, I was a telamrine but that didn´t mean that I was a thief...

"I didn´t steal anything from you!" I protested, surprised about how calm I sounded.

"Do you reckon I have to tell you all the things the telmarines took from us?" Nikabrik asked as his eyes widened in anger "You took our homes!"

"Our weapons!"

"Our lands!"

"Our villages!"

"Our lives!"

All those voices had one thing in common: Anger. I heard Elizabeth breathing deeply and I decided that we had to convince them quickly.

"You hold me accountable for all the crimes committed by my people?" I asked, trying to remain calm but it was not easy when you were so unjustly accused.

"Accountable" Nikabrik confirmed as he gazed towards the other Narnians "And also punishable!"

"That is rich coming from you dwarf" Reepicheep growled as he stood before me and unsheathed his sword "Or are you forgetting that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch!"

With the corner of my eye, I noticed that Elizabeth smirked a little bit and I couldn´t help but to feel that this was going better than what I thought.

"And I´d gladly do that again" Nikabrik pushed Reepicheep´s tiny blade with a finger and then pointed at me "Anything to get rid of...to get rid of of these bastards!".

"Then it is good that it isn´t in your power to bring her back!" TruffleHunter exclaimed angrily as he gave a few steps forward and Nikabrik reluctantly gave a step back "Or do you want this boy to go against Aslan?"

"No!" came the yells of the Narnians as Elizabeth gave a few steps forward.

"Narnians, listen to me!" everyone went silent, even Nikabrik and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in surprise "I totally understad your reasons to feel reluctant but you may not remember like I and surely the badgers do" she gave a smile to Trufflehunter who was looking at her wih amazement shining in her eyes "that Narnia was never right unless when it was ruled by a Son of Adam".

Silence fell deeper and I gazed surprised at everyone when Glenstorm started speaking in his deep voice.

"They are right, the time has come. I have watched the sky, for its mine job to watch like it is yours to remember badger. Tarva, Lord of Victory collided with Alambil, lady of the Peace and here on Earth" Glenstorm gazed respectfully at me "the Son of Adam has come forward to give us back our freedom".

I gazed at Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, Glenstorm and Elizabeth. They had all talked in my favour, not caring about the consequences. I was going to be thankful towards them for my entire life.

I knew that I had to speak but before a word could leave my mouth, Nikabrik made his last try.

"Why would we want him as our King?"

"Because beyond these woods " I began and everyone looked expectantly at me "I am a prince. The telmarine throne is rightfully mine Help me get it and I will bring peace between us".

"Do you think there will be peace in Narnia?" a new voice chirped and looking at the direction it came, I realized that the owner was a squirrel "Really? You really reckon that?"

"It´s all about faith, my friend" Elizabeth smiled at the squirrel and I took a deep breath, preparing myself to convince them a hundred percent.

"Two days ago I didn´t believe in the survival of talking animals or dwarves or centaurs. But you are here, in numbers far greater than I have ever imagined!" And whether this horn" I held up the hite horn "its magical or not, it brought us toghether. And toghether, we will take back what its ours!"

Every creature gathered there looked respectfully and I smiled, feeling that I had finally convinced them. Elizabeth nodded, seeming proud and Glenstorm stepped forward.

"If you lead us, then my sons and I" he unsheathed his sword and leant it forward "Offer you our swords!".

Immediately after, three other centaurs also pulled out their swords, rising it in a show of respect towards me. It took a few moments to every creature to also raise their swors, bows and every kid of weapon they had.

They had chosen a new leader.

"And we offer you our lives" Reepicheep spoke as he bowed before me " Unreserved".

This was beyond my dreams.

"Which are your ordets, Sire?" Trufflehunter asked looking expectantly at me.

"The telamrine army is not far behind us" I said after thinking "We need weapons. All we can get. I´m sure they are about to reach us".

"My liege" a voice called me and I was surprised to see that it was Elizabeth "we need a place to stay and where we can defend ourselves in case of an attack".

"I might have an idea for both problems" I said smiling, glad that we had finally begun taking action against telmarines " but I will need everyone´s help".

 **Susan POV.**

I didn´t understand yet why we never believed Lucy.

It didn´t matter now because we were officially humilliated.

Beruna´s river was full of telmarines cutting trees and making a bridge. I winced at all those trees that were being killed and I mentally cursed the telmarines.

Suddenly, we heard horses neighing near and we hide in time to see a few telmarines more coming.

One of them had a proud expresion and I wondered if he was Lord Miraz. He did seem bad after all.

"Maybe we shouldn´t have come here after all" I stated the obvious and Peter glared at me.

The men on horses continued their way towards the people killing trees and after they were far enough, Peter raised and went back towards the forest. Trumpkin gazed at us and followed him with an arrow in his bow. The rest of us raced towards them and we walked towards the cliff again as I thought in one thing that was carved in one of the weapons´carts.

An X.

"So...where did you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy when we arrived the cliff and Lucy, who was looking at the other side, glared at him.

"I wish you didn´t pretend to be adults all the time" she hissed as she gazed at Peter and me and then at Ed and Trumpkin "I didn´t think that I saw him, I did saw him" she complained as she gave a few steps to the left and I immediately grew concerned. That was not definetely the perfect place to be walking on...

"I am an adult and I don´t pretend" Trumpkin mumbled and Ed and I hid back a chuckle.

"Sure" Lucy´s eyes brightened in realization as she stood at the edge of the cliff "I saw him-" she was cut off when the land beneath her fell and sahe fell also giving a shout.

"Lucy!" I yelled as I raced forward with Peter. No no she couldn´t be dead...

Fortunalety, she landed in a piece of land that seemed to be the first of many steps towards the river.

I smiled, relaxing as Lucy finished her sentence.

"Here".

Edmund smiled before climbing down to follow Lu. When I reached my sister I hugged her fiercely, still moved for what had happened.

"Don´t you ever scare me like that again" I mumbled and I felt Lucy hugging me back.

"I will try not to" Lu replied but I felt that she still was angry with us so I mumbled my apologies and then we continued.

After hours, the night fell and we decided to camp in the forest. We laid there and not having any to eat, we all drank a huge amount of water and then went to sleep.

Hours passed, and I still couldn´t sleep. I was thinking hard about what had happened. I felt so guilty and I knew that Aslan knew what happened...and wasn´t making me any better.

I couldn´t help but to realize that I didn´t have other option but to talk to her.

"Lucy, are you awake?" I mumbled .

"Mm Hm" I took that as a yes so I turned around to gaze at her. Lu was looking at the sky with her arms around her back.

I supported myself on my elbows and did the question that was killing me inside.

"Why do you think I didn´t saw Aslan?"

Lucy gazed at me, surprise in her eyes and then she also supported herself on her elbows "You do believe me, right?"

"Well, it made us cross the river" I answered, still logical after all what happened along this year.

God, would I learn sometime?.

"I don´t know" Lu admitted sadly at me and I didn´t need a mirror to see my sad expression "Maybe you didn´t want to"

I smiled sadly before asking another thing "You did know that we were coming back, right?"

"That´s what I hoped" Lucy mumbled loking curious at me.

I sighed, feeling more and more confused with each passing second. Then I lay again "I was already resigned to the idea of us staying in England".

"But you are happy with the idea of coming, right?" Lucy asked and I sighed.

"While it lasts" I mumbled. Of course I did want to stay but I knew that if we came back again, I wouldn´t have the enough strengh to continue fighting.

Elizabeth´s POV

"Highness?" I heard a voice beside me and looking around, I realized that it was TruffleHunter.

"TruffleHunter, we aleady talked bout this, I´m Elizabeth" I smiled gently a him and he came to sit beside me.

We were at the How waiting for the others to return. Everybody seemed very tired after the long trip so I decided to take the entire guard. After a lot of complains, they finally agreed.

"Do you live with them, Elizabeth?" Trufflehunter suddenly asked me and I looked confused at him.

"With who, Trufflehunter?" I asked and he stared at the sky.

"With the Kings and Queens of Old...you do come from their world, right?" TruffleHunter answered and I smiled.

"Oh no, I do come from their world but I lived in another time"

"Then, how is it that you knew about Narnia´s existence?" The Narnian asked and I frowned since i had never thought about it.

"I guess I always thought that the most logical thing is that there were other worlds apart from the one were I lived" I answered "Im glad that I was proven right".

TruffleHunter stared at me with respect in his eyes but before he could say a thing, I saw that the sky wasn´t clear anymore.

"Look, they are coming!" I grinned, glad that everything went well considering the two griffins that were full of weapons.

"Alright?" I asked as Caspian landed beside me.

"Yeah, everything went well and we left them a message" Caspian smiled wickedly and I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"So..." I trailed off when he started walking away.

"Oh sorry" he apologized "dont worry about that, now you need to help me to make a party so we can hunt something to eat. You are an excellent archer so I will need you".

I chuckled before answering "Caspian, its 3 in the morning. You did it well, now sleep a little bit so you can work better tomorrow"

Caspian nodded, waved and enered the How to sleep. Trufflehunter followed him after he bowed before me and I remained there, watching at the beatiful Narnan sky.


	6. The How

Oi, oi guys! How is it going?

Here we have chapter 6, which means a lot for the sotry. You will see what I'm talking about.

 **Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

Here are the characters ages:

Caspian: 17

Peter:16

Susan: 15

Edmund: 14

Elizabeth: 14

Lucy:12

 **Cheers for reading and hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Chapter 6 "The How"**

 **Lucy's POV:**

 _"_ _Lucy"_

 _That was enough to wake me up._

 _It was amazing the feeling that that voice caused in me. It was...happiness? Courage? Calmness?._

 _Actually, it didn't matter._

 _A voice so strange and yet so familiar...and one of the most beautiful things I have ever listened in my life._

 _"_ _Lucy"_

 _I quickly sat up and sighed when I noticed that I couldnt see the one who called me. I gazed at my siblings and Trumpkin, deciding whether to wake them up or not. Finally, I got up and walked away alone...anyways, Peter and Susan probably weren't going to believe me and even if Ed stood by my side, we would probably be outnumbered since Trumpkin would never go towards the one who called me._

 _I raced forward and didn't stop until suddenly, I found myself staring at a group of trees...and they were moving. They moved aside until they formed two lines at my sides. As I walked between them, I noticed them bowing at me and I smiled, relieved that they were moving and that I could be a witness of that._

 _I kept running until suddenly, I caught a golden flash with the corner of my eye and as I stopped dead in my tracks, I saw him. One of my best friends, the one who was the best at leading me through the right path, the one I had chosen to put all my faith._

 _There he was, smiling amusingly at me._

 _Aslan._

 _"_ _Aslan!" I beamed and ran towards him "I've missed you so much" I mumbled as I buried my face in his mane. Then I smiled, noticing that I had to look even higher to look at his eyes._

" _You've grown!" I exclaimed and I could here a low chuckle from the lion._

 _"_ _Every year you grow, so shall I" Aslan answered and I smiled, happy to hear his low voice again._

 _But then, I grew serious "Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" I asked and Aslan sighed._

 _"_ _Things never happen the same way twice, dear one" Aslan said and I only stared at him, not knowing what to say. When I was about to open my mouth, a branch broke and we both turned to see who was._

And I woke up. I really woke up.

I gazed around and like in my dream, I couldn't see Aslan. Guess I would have to look for him again.

"Susan!" I whispered looking at my deeply asleep sister.

"Certainly Lu, whatever you like" she mumbled and I sighed before going again towards Aslan.

The forest was quiet, not even birds singing or animals running on the floor. When I arrived the group of trees that had bowed before me, I sighed, disappointed that the trees were still again. I walked towards one of the trees and rest a hand on its trunk.

"Wake up" I begged. For a second, I thought that it had worked but I only had to look once at its leaves to know that it was still not moving.

I continued walking, until suddenly, I found myself a few steps from the clearing where I had seen Aslan.

"Aslan?" I asked as I grew faithful. Before I had the chance to see the lion, someone put a hand over my mouth and pulled me behind a bush. My eyes widened in horror but when I looked at the stranger's eyes, I remained calm. Those blue eyes were unmistakable.

Peter.

We both looked towards the clearing and I grew surprised because of what I saw. A minotaur. I couldn't help but to feel unsteady about him. I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldnt get over the White Witch's general back in out first fight.

Peter motioned me to keep quiet and after I nodded, he quietly walked towards the Narnian as he silently unsheathed his sword. However, when he was about to strike, another sword crashed against my brother's.

A sword that belonged to a dark-haired young man.

They started fighting. Peter was pretty excellent but the stranger wasn't that much worse. They kept fighting, dodging and trying to stab the other person. The only thing they had in common was their objective: kill the other one.

Suddenly, Peter tried to stab the boy but he dodged and Rhindon got stuck in a tree nearby. The boy kicked my brother and tried to get Rhindon...so he didnt see my brother approaching him with a rock...

I had seen enough.

"Stop!" I yelled and they both looked at me, surprise and anger in their eyes. However, I didn't care for that since I was too focused looking at the Narnians gathering around us. Centaurs, dwarfs, wolves, fauns, badgers, bears, griffins...

We had finally found them.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter suddenly asked the stranger and I also look at him with a bigger interest.

 **Elizabeth POV**

"Caspian we hunt pretty big animals so I think we will-" I trailed off and stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed that Caspian wasn't with his group "Where is he?"

"Prince Caspian went to do something with Fabros, the Minotaur" Trufflehunter answered and I couldn't help but to feel concern. When it concerned Caspian, that always meant problem...

Suddenly, we heard the typical sound of two swords clashing and a girl screaming so I gulped, mentally cursing Caspian.

"Come with me" I motioned the Narnians and we started walking towards the source of the noises.

Suddenly, we found ourselves in a clearing staring at Caspian, who was pointing his sword at a blonde guy who looked around his age. A girl younger than me was staring at us amazed and I couldnt help but to feel that I had seen them before...

But when?

"Prince Caspian?" The blonde guy asked, disbelief in his voice and I raised an eyebrow, the guy's sword catching my attention. And then was that I figured out who they were, the sword was famous...

We were looking at High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Lucy the Valiant, King and Queen of the Golden Age.

"Yes, and who are you?" Caspian asked, anger in his voice and I rolled my eyes, not being able to believe that my best friend could be that dumb sometimes.

"And I thought you knew about the Golden Age" I smirked and everyone looked at me as I took a few steps forward "Look carefully at his sword, Caspian"

King Peter smiled at me, amusement in his eyes and I smiled back at him and Queen Lucy before bowing slightly.

Caspian only stared at me, utterly surprised and I barely held back a chuckle. Suddenly, an angered girl, a surprised boy and a dwarf with an unreadable expression appeared.

"Peter!" the girl snapped and I looked at them with a bigger interest. Those had to be Queen Susan the Gentle and King Edmund the Just...looking at the latter, I decided that it was a good thing that we had found them.

"High King Peter" Caspian stared in amazement at Rhindon, King peter's sword and I rolled my eyes at my friend's dumbness.

"Bravo, Caspian" I mumbled though King Peter and King Edmund listened me. King Edmund looked at me, smiling amused and I smiled back, a bit disturbed that I suddenly felt so nervous. What was wrong with me? He was only a boy...a boy really really handsome with stunning brown eyes...damn it!.

"I believe you called" King Peter smirked at Caspian and everyone was able to fell the hostile feelings that both leaders had already for each other.

"Well, yes, but...I thought you'd be older" Caspian said and I barely held back a groan. Then, I noticed how he gazed towards somewhere with interest in his eyes. I followed his gaze and smirked, noticing that he was staring at Queen Susan and she was staring back. I thought in keeping an eye on them but as I noticed King Edmund staring at me, I decided that I had other things to keep an eye on.

King Peter looked mad about what Caspian said "If you like, we could come back in a few years..." he trailed off and though I knew he was joking, I instantly grew afraid.

"No!" I exclaimed as I stared at King Edmund. Everyone looked at me and I couldn't help but to blush deeply, cursing myself as I noticed King Edmund chuckling silently.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just... you're not exactly what I expected" Caspian quickly said and I felt relieved that no one was looking at me anymore.

"Neither are you" King Edmund spoke as he gazed at Fabros. Okay I knew what minotaurs had done before but was that enough excuse to judge the minotaurs 1300 years after the fight against the White Witch?...on the other hand...how was that only a voice could cause me such intense feelings? Who the hell did I become and what happened with the former me?.

Before I could reply, I must admit that I was secretly hoping that I could make him speak more, Trufflehunter stood beside me.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes" he spoke wisely and I smiled at him, glad that he avoided me for speaking.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege" Reepicheep bowed deeply before King Peter and the Kings and Queens of Old smiled while Caspian didn't look happy at all though he was trying to hide it. God, the guy was indeed stubborn...

"Our hearts and swords are at your service" Reepicheep continued as he unsheathed his sword while Queen Lucy got closer to her sister.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute" she whispered and as Queen Susan took her eyes out of Caspian for a second to look at her sister, I couldn't help but to feel unsteady about what Reepicheep was going to say...

"Who said that?" he snapped pointing his sword at everyone.

Queen Lucy looked indeed embarrased and before she replied, I sent Reepicheep a warning look.

"Sorry" she mumbled and I couldn't help but to smile. Of the Golden Age' queens Queen Lucy was always my favorite one. How she always had faith in Aslan even when she was bothered by her siblings...she had my respect since day one.

"Your majesty, with the greatest respect" Reepicheep started "I do believe 'courageous' , 'courteous' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia"

"Well, at least some of you can handle a blade" King Peter smirked and I raised an eyebrow, surprised at his behavior. I noticed that Queen Susan was glaring dangerously at her brother and I couldn't help but to smile, noticing that she wasn't mad only because of her brother's words...the other cause had to do more with a certain telmarine boy which I could tell she was growing more and more attached to my closest friend...and looking once again at King Edmund, I surrended and realized that she wasn't the only one.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sir" Reepicheep bowed slightly and gazing at Caspian, I could instantly read his mind: _'your army?'_. I sighed, figuring out that the fight between them was going to be brought several times.

"Good. Because we are going to need every sword we can get" King Peter looked sternly at Caspian and I decided to take his side for once.

"Your majesties, we need to keep moving" I said, warning Caspian to calm down and telling King Peter to be polite. I noticed Queen Susan smiling gratefully at me and I smiled back before turning to both men and raising an eyebrow.

Both of them seemed to understood since they took a deep breath and then Caspian spoke.

"Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back" Caspian said, each word full of anger and I sighed knowing it was useless to warn them.

King Peter didn't answer. He grabbed Rhindon and as he sheathed it, he looked at me. After a second, I realized that he wanted to show him the way so I motioned them to start moving as I made my way, followed by the Narnians, Caspian, King Peter, Queens Susan and Lucy...and King Edmund.

 _'Okay, I will make a deal with you'_ I silently argued with my brain as we started moving towards theHow _'If you let me think anything but King Edmund for a minute, I will do whatever you want, do we have a deal?'_ Of course, I didn't got any answer so I sighed and gazed around.

 _'Let's see...Aslan...Aslan created Narnia...Aslan crowned the Kings and Queens of Old...Queens Susan and Lucy...Kings Peter and Edmund...Damn!'_

 **Edmund's POV**

Who would have thought that my life would change drastically when I stood alongside Susan and Trumpkin?

I was hungry, I needed to sleep more and I was thirsty but for now, that wasn't a problem. All I could think about was the girl walking in front of me.

And I didn't even knew her name.

How pathetic could be that?

"What's her name?" I asked Trufflehunter the badger, who was walking beside me.

Trufflehunter smiled knowingly at me and I silently cursed myself though I knew it was useless to try to change my statement.

"Her name is Elizabeth" he started and I couldn't help but to think it was a beautiful name "She is the princess of Archenland and came to help us though her father didn't let her. She is a great friend of Prince Caspian and is very respected for wanting to save our country"

I was stunned. Not only she was stunningly beautiful but also she wanted to save our country, even though it wasn't hers. She risked her title, her reputation in Archenland, even her life...only for us.

She already had my respect.

"Your majesty?" a voice asked and I turned surprised to see Elizabeth smiling at me. Trufflehunter had walked away and I didnt even realized "Are you okay?"

I stared at Elizabeth for a minute until I finally understood that she was talking to me.

"Oh, yeah. I've never been better" I said smiling widely at her and trying to not to show my embarrassment ' _you idiot! Continue talking!'_ I snapped mentally at myself and then I continued talking "though it's only Edmund, your highness, there is no need for formalities" I finished and immediately wanted to kill myself. How idiot could I be to tell her to not to use formalities but I called her 'your highness' ? Was I 12 or something like that to slutter in front of a girl? Even if it was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen? ' _stop thinking about her!'_ I mentally snapped myself but I knew it was useless. I had barely knew the girl for a few moments and I already was screwed

I was royally pissed off with myself.

"Of course, Edmund" Elizabeth answered and I was relieved that she didn't throw me a pun, the girl was gentle... or at least that's what I thought "Though I need to ask, how did you know I was princess?".

"I asked Trufflehunter things about you" I immediately answered bluntly and seeing Elizabeth's smirk, I mentally screamed. What had this girl done to me? When did I become so idiot?

I was turning into Peter!

"You know Elizabeth" I quickly tried to not to be the only one embarrassed "I may be getting old but weren't you the one who screamed for us to not to walk away?"

To my satisfaction, Elizabeth blushed deeply but a second after she started laughing hard.

"So, anxious to keep throwing me puns?" Elizabeth smirked and I looked at her inquiringly. Another pun-lover? The more we were, the better "bring it on, King Edmund"

We both laughed hard and everyone looked at us, smiling and glad that they already had some gossip to discuss about.

"You know, I think we should keep it down" Elizabeth whispered and I smiled, happy for no reason...god, I was worse than what I thought.

We kept talking, throwing occasional puns at each other and laughing. We were strangely very comfortable with each other...not like my sister and a certain telmarine prince...

"Do you think your sister is interested in Caspian?" Elizabeth asked suddenly and I gazed at my sister, who now was talking with the prince.

"What are we? Two old ladies gossiping?" I asked and as Elizabeth laughed, I smiled and continued "but if I you ask me...I'd say that both of them are interested in each other...though they are not the only ones" I finished and almost couldn't held back the urge to smack my head against the thickest tree.

' _You really need to sleep better, son, you are getting dumber and dumber!'_ I mentally yelled at myself as I got prepared to face what it was to come.

"What are you talking about King Edmund?" I heard Elizabeth's voice, slightly teasing and slightly...hopeful? Why was this so difficult?.

Fortunately, I was saved.

"Your majesties?" turning around, I recognized Fabros looking at us "I'm sorry to interrupt you but High King Peter and Prince Caspian want to talk to King Edmund and Queens Lucy and Susan have some questions to Princess Elizabeth"

"Of course, thank you my friend" Elizabeth smiled wholeheartedly and I also smiled, so relieved that I started feeling dizzy...holy Aslan.

"Well Edmund, I hope we can continue making fun of each other later" Elizabeth smiled at me and I smiled back though I wasn't very happy of the idea of finishing our conversation.

"Yeah, I hope so too" I smiled and Elizabeth waved and after a moment, she disappeared towards my sisters. I sighed and made my way towards Peter and Prince Caspian.

"Did you call?" I asked and both of them smirked at me. If they hated each other but stopped their bickering to look at me like that...oh no, that only meant one thing.

Teasing time.

"How are we, Ed?" Peter smirked teasingly.

"Don't know what you are talking about, Peter" I immediately understood what he meant to say and actually I didn't want to do this game with Peter...he wasn't very good at this anyway.

"Oh c'mon King Edmund...anyways, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy are interrogating Beth and you know how girls are..." Caspian smirked at me and surprisingly, Peter smiled widely at him. God, this was a proof of what gossiping could cause in people...

"First, its Edmund , second, you look like two old ladies, did you know that? And last but not least, you shouldn't worry only for me Pete..." I smirked seeing with satisfaction how Peter glared at me and Caspian's eyes widened in horror.

I chuckled with myself and walked away for them, leaving them in a total awkwardness. When it came to tease people, I was the best one.

Suddenly, we arrived to the edge of the forest and I stared amazed at what I saw. So this was the How. I was almost sure had seen something like this before but...when?.

"How are you finding the return to Narnia kiddo?" Susan mumbled, slightly teasing but when I looked at her, I realized that she was almost serious.

"Awesome, Su how about you?" I asked her as I tried to keep a certain Archenlandian girl out of my thoughts.

"Amazing" she replied and as I followed her gaze, I noticed with satisfaction that she was gazing at Caspian.

"How subtle sis, I'm proud of you" I chuckled and Susan glared at me.

"Yeah because you are better" Su smirked and I held back a groan knowing that Su was the only one able to read me like a book.

"Touche, sis, touche" I mumbled and Su chuckled silently as we went with the others.

Su stood besides Caspian and I smirked, noticing how she and Caspian gazed at each other but then, someone brushed slightly against my left arm. Turning to see who was, my eyes widened when I realized that it was Elizabeth. When she noticed that I was staring at her, she raised an eyebrow and I looked away, only to find Caspian's smirk as he stared at me.

When we arrived at the entrance of the How, centaurs stood at both sides and presented their weapons as a salute towards us. The Kings and Queens of Old. How weird to hear everyone calling us like that when for us, it only passed a year since our last visit. A horrible and dull year in .

Caspian and Elizabeth let us go before them and as me and my siblings gazed around, totally amazed, I heard Caspian's and Elizabeth's voices.

"What do you reckon Beth?" Caspian asked.

"Its a very peculiar group. They are indeed interesting" Elizabeth answered.

 **Caspian's POV**

Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan...

' _stop it!'_ I mentally snapped myself and forcing to not to think about Susan for at least one second...

Impossible task.

I sighed and made my way towards Edmund and Peter, who were staring at the ones working. I haven't started very well our relationship with King Peter but I was determined to change that.

"I know it's not what you are used to but its totally defensible" I said at the both of them.

Peter only nodded, looking slightly sternly at me...guess he didn't want our relationship to change...Edmund, on the other hand, nodded approvingly.

My relationship with both brothers was really weird considering that we had met about an hour ago.

Whether Peter already hated me, Edmund seemed to approve what we have done without their help.

 _'And if he is Beth's chosen...I won't show any complain'_ I thought with a smirk .

"Guys" Susan called and against my will, I jumped slightly "you may want to see this"

A smile formed in my mouth and I couldn't help but to mentally thank Aslan for allowing me to meet Susan.

I followed them towards a place deeper in the How and I found them studying carefully some carvings. Susan and Peter were staring at a carving of the Kings and Queens of Old' coronation; Edmund and Elizabeth were studying with Lucy another one of Susan and Lucy riding Aslan. The four monarchs looked surprised for a reason...but why?

"It's us" Susan stated "What is this place?"

I exchanged a surprised glance with Beth before answering.

"You don't know?" I asked and I noticed that Beth had problems to hid a chuckle.

The face of the other four were inrigued and interested. Beth gave me a torch, one to Peter and one to Edmund. After sending a smirk towards Beth, I started leading them.

As we walked, we were silent, as if we could feel how much magic had the place where I was leading them.

When we arrived, the four monarchs stood side by side, staring at a totally dark place. I brought the torch down to the stone ditch, which was full of oil and the fire raced along the ditch, filling the room with light and getting us inside a circle of fire.

I didn't saw their faces but I could tell they were pretty moved and considering what I heard of them, I could tell that Lucy was the most touched.

On the wall opposite to us was a stunningly beautiful carving of Aslan. It seemed so...real...

The Stone Table stood at the middle of the room, looking old and magical. Cold but I knew that for them, this was one of the the things that remained untouched since their last visit. For them, the Stone Table was warm.

Suddenly Lucy moved forward, being followed by her older sister. Lucy rested a hand against the cold Stone Table. Then she gazed at Susan with watery eyes.

"He must know what he is doing" Lucy said.

"It's up to us now" Peter said, determination in every single word.

Lucy only looked again at the Aslan's carving and I exchanged a glance with Beth, our eyes wearing the same concern.

So, what do you reckon, mates? I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writting this chap, my favorite one so far.

Please tell me your thoughts and if you have any recommendation about...well everything, dont hesitate and leave a comment or PM. Tell me also how you would like to see caspian and susan in the next chapter: making mistakes like Ed or Beth? Calm? Pretending to be calm? Tell me your thoughts!

 **Chapters 7 and 8 will be up tomorrow! Stay tuned!**


	7. The Bonds Between Us

Hey guys! How are you?

A little later than usual but here it is chapter 7.

If you want to read this fic's latest chapters or if you want to read any of my other stories, you can go to my wattpad account: (username: bornthisway2012)

 **Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

P.S: I am continuing this in first person but I have decided that all the battles will be written in third person...i don't think only one person is able to notice everything that is happening in a battle.

Hope you like it and as always, R&R :)

 **Chapter 7 "The Bonds Between Us"**

 **Susan's POV**

We had only been at the How for three days and we already treated each other like family.

Lucy had already become a little sister to Caspian and he was like a big brother to my little sister. Caspian had tried to teach Lucy how to use a sword...and failed completely. On the other hand, Lucy successfully taught Caspian how to use daggers. This moments were enough for them to become very united. Elizabeth was Lu's best friend and they had already found something to do together...tease me. Great.

About Edmund, he had finally found someone as cunning as him. With Caspian, he was challenged when it came to throw puns. They were best friends, thing that seemed logical to me since Caspian's best girl friend was the girl who Edmund had...interest on. About Elizabeth, I have never seen a person who could actually know a lot about my brother in only a few days. They were very similar: both cunning, clever, always teasing, funny... but Edmund was starting to look for her whenever he had a problem instead of looking for me and though I totally understood him, I couldn't help but to feel a little jealous.

Peter treated Elizabeth like another little sister since day one, when she teased Caspian when we met at the forest. Then, when he knew what Elizabeth had done to help us, she became a hero for my older brother. They always asked each other's opinion, helped each other in their choirs, talked about their lives...they were very good friends. On the other hand, Caspian...Peter didn't like him. End of the story.

About me...I liked Elizabeth and considered her an excellent leader, person and friend. I also was a very thankful for what she had done but...I just didn't feel like letting go Edmund yet. They weren't together or something like that but I felt that Edmund was getting farther and farther away and...and I just didn't like it. Elizabeth wasn't idiot and she seemed to realize that so she always was respectful with me...being the only one she called 'Your Majesty'. With Caspian...that was a long story.

"Thinking of a certain Telmarine Prince?" a teasing voice said behind me and I turned to smile at Lucy though I couldn't help but to blush deeply.

"Ha ha, Lu. Am I wearing my 'thinking about Caspian' t-shirt? Why is everybody keep teasing me with that?" I answered, trying to act offended though I knew it was impossible when it came to my little sister.

"That, my Queen, is because you haven't took your eyes out of him for the last hour" Elizabeth smirked as she passed beside us with her bow and quiver.

"Whatever" I tried to ignore what they were saying since Caspian was at a distance enough to hear us "are you going to the archery fields Elizabeth?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Care to join?" she asked as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at me.

"Yeah but if you call me 'Your Majesty' again I will have to shoot you" I smirked as I saw Elizabeth's light blush. Then I turned towards my little sister "Lucy, wanna continue practicing with the bow?"

"I must help Peter with...something" Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled at me "you two have fun...if you want I can tell Edmund and Caspian to join you"

I blushed deeply as I exchanged a terrorized glance with Elizabeth. Elizabeth however, was smirking.

"you know that you will have to pay for that later, right?"

"Yeah I know but for now, I'm glad that you didn't call me 'Your Majesty', Beth" Lucy winked at us and left.

"Your sister is very cunning for her age, Majes-Susan" Elizabeth laughed as we walked towards the fields.

"yeah she is...though I don't know if that is a good thing or not" I answered and we both laughed as we arrived towards the fields.

Around 50 narnians were waiting for us, all with their bows and quivers and an expectant look in their faces.

"All yours, Susan" Elizabeth mumbled and stood besides two dwarfs.

I rolled my eyes at her and started with the practice "Hello friends, ready to practice a little bit?" I said as I smiled at a young faun and his mother.

They all nodded, smiling and stood in front of the aim-shields. Immediately after they started to shoot at them as I studied each ones' skills.

"Very good Elizabeth!" I smiled as I walked beside her "just lower your elbow a little bit and shoot again...amazing!"

"Thanks Susan!" she smiled warmly at me and I smiled back, realizing that my jealously was unnecessary. Maybe.

"Beth!" suddenly Edmund was beside me looking at Elizabeth with wide eyes "you need to help me now!"

"Whoa, Ed, calm down and tell me what happened!" Elizabeth chuckled as she mimicked Ed's voice.

"It's Peter, I accidentally-" Ed's voice was cut off by a scream that I supposed, came from my brother "broke one of the maps of the Telmarine' castle"

"God, Edmund how are we supposed to fix that?" I exclaimed, frowning at my younger brother but surprisingly Elizabeth chuckled "And what are you laughing at? Caspian is also going to piss off!"

"Relax Susan, I brought a copy that I had in Archenland, you know in case something like this happened" Elizabeth smiled and took Edmund's hand "c'mon, let's fix this mess"

Edmund looked stunned at their hands but quickly recovered and followed Elizabeth inside the How.

I chuckled and continued helping the others. I noticed that they were pretty good and that with only a few instructions, they would become the best archers ever. After I helped the last narnian in the line, a young dwarf, I noticed that another person had joined us.

Caspian.

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat...well maybe five but I decided not to embarrass myself at least for once so I gulped, took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.

"Need help?" I asked and smiled when Caspian jumped slightly.

"Oh, hi Susan" Caspian smiled warmly at me "actually I think that I'm improving with this...stuff" he finished and frowned first at his crossbow and then at the aim-shield.

I gazed at his shield. Two arrows were stuck in the second ring to the center and one at the edge of the third. I raised an eyebrow and without a word, I aimed and shoot an arrow, which got stuck in the perfect center.

Caspian's eyes widened and I chuckled, smirking at him "think you can do it better?"

He quickly recovered and smirked back as his eyes brightened "Actually yeah, I think I can do it better"

I took a few steps back and motioned him to shoot. He looked intently at me and then at the shield after that he raised his crossbow, aimed and shoot...the arrow landing in the third ring to the center.

"No!" he groaned, his eyes burning form frustration...and he was indeed handsome when he was angry.

 _'Stop Susan, stop now!'_ I mentally snapped myself and went behind him.

"Here let me help you" I smirked as I raised his elbow and noticed how Caspian tensed...and he wasn't the only one.

" first thing is to calm down... lower your elbow...now raise the other hand up" I whispered too close to his ear, his intoxicating scent welcoming me"breath deeply... and shoot"

The arrow got stuck besides mine and Caspian smiled widely at me.

"I must admit it, you are a much greater archer than me" he smirked and I laughed "thank you very much, Susan"

His gaze was so intense...I couldn't help but to blush sightly before answering.

"No problem, Caspian" he leaned slightly but before anything happened, we were interrupted.

"Queen Susan!" a faun called me from his spot and snapped Caspian and me out of our...moment.

"So...I will see you later Caspian" I stuttered, feeling like an idiot when I felt myself blushing.

"yeah...I'll see you later" he smiled, also slightly embarrassed and left.

And I stood there, not able to take my eyes out of the young Telmarine prince as the only thing that went through my mind was his scent and his intense and beatiful eyes.

 **Peter's POV**

Edmund was dead.

It was that simple.

"Brother, what happened?" Lu asked as she entered the chamber.

"Edmund, that was what happened. He broke the Telamrine' castle map and now he has disappeared!" I answered, groaning as I gazed at the map, now shattered into pieces.

"Stop pacing and sit down, Peter, maybe he went to look for Beth" Lu smirked and I couldn't help but smirk back.

"Probably but how Beth would be useful here?" I asked still annoyed though I was growing amused.

" Well, maybe that's because Beth has a copy of that map" a third voice came and I smiled at Beth as she entered the chamber, the map on one hand and dragging Ed with the other one. Edmund seemed slightly embarrassed, disturbed and confused and I raised my eyebrows inquiringly at him before focusing again at the map.

I rushed towards her and taking the map out of her hands, I opened it and gasped, utterly amazed.

The map was accurate and cleaner than the former one, it was obvious that it had been made recently. It had also notes about the guards, how high were the walls, were was Miraz's chamber, etc.

I actually fell in love with that map.

"You beauty!"I screamed hugging Beth and then rushing to make a plan with that map.

Beth laughed and pulled Edmund forward, motioning to say something.

"So...are we good brother?" he asked, slightly afraid though his eyes wore an amused expression.

I playfully frowned at him and said "Of course Ed...you only have to keep Beth with us forever. You do actually realize that she saved yours and mine butt, don't you?"

Ed and Beth blushed deeply and I smirked as I focused again in the map. Then I felt something hitting me in the head.

"Ow!" I screamed and turning around, I saw Beth looking innocently at me while Ed and Lu cracked up "Did you just throw me a rock Beth?"

"I believe I did, Pete" she smirked and gave a few steps forward "I brought you this map...you let me hit you in the head...we are even, son"

"You do realize I'm a King right?" I playfully growled and Beth raised an eyebrow "You shouldn't talk to a King like that",

"Yeah and you do realize that you also are a guy right?" Beth mimicked my tone and we all cracked up "you shouldn't be gossiping like that, sweetheart"

My eyes widened and before I could think of a proper answer, Elizabeth spoke again.

"Well your majesties, I have to go and help with train the swordsmen. See you at dinner?"

Lu ran and hugged her while I smiled and Ed winked at her. Beth blushed slightly-much to Lu's and mine satisfaction- but then she winked at Ed and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, smiling widely at my younger brother.

"What was what?" Ed asked, trying to seem calm but failing miserably.

"That wink, brother, are you together or something like that?" Lu smirked and I sat on a chair, listening to the utterly interesting conversation and totally forgetting for a moment the attack plan that I wanted to propose to the others .

"No, Lu, why do you all keep bothering with that?" Ed asked annoyed but before we could answer, Ed spoke again, obviously trying to change the subject of the conversation "Do I have to do any choir this afternoon?".

I sighed at my brother's question and look for a second at the choir list before smirking and looking again at my younger brother "Yeah you have to train the swordsmen"

Ed's eyes widened and he rushed outside the room, his curses becoming more distant as he made his way outside the How.

"Do you think he is cursing because he forgot to go to the swords or because he left Beth alone for five minutes?" I asked, chuckling at my brother.

"Hard to tell" Lu smirked as she sat besides me "why did you call me, Pete?"

I sighed, knowing that what I was doing wasn't a good thing but well...I couldn't help but to think that what was going on wasn't fine.

"I need you to do me a favor" I started and Lu looked at me, motioning me to continue "I need you to you to find out what is going on between Su and Caspian"

 **Edmund's POV**

How could I even forget that I had to train the army? That was my favorite choir, for Aslan's sake! And- I had to admit it- how could I even forget that I was doing that with Beth? What was happening with my memory? What was happening with me? And where was the exit?

I was royally pissed off.

When I could finally made it, I heard Beth's voice.

"Well mates, I know that you must be starving so what do you think about continuing tomorrow?" she said and I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw them smiling then bowing and leaving the field.

How much time happened since I left Pete and Lu?

"Beth!" I exclaimed as I raced forward and Beth turned around, chuckling at me.

"Why the hurry Ed?" she smirked as I stopped beside her, panting heavily.

Five minutes later, I was able to spoke. Sort of.

"I-I'm so-so sorry-I-didn't- rea-ch in ti-me to-help y-ou with the trai-ning session" I stuttered and Elizabeth laughed as she handed me a glass with water.

"Whoa Ed, calm down and don't worry, it's not a big deal...i love to train them anyways... Are you kind of out of shape after being in England for a whole year, huh?" she smirked and I stuck my tongue at her.

"Very funny, Beth but yeah...I guess I couldn't do as much exercise as I wanted to...wait, how do you know about England?" I asked confused as I sat on the grass.

Beth joined me and gave me a duh-look "Ed, you and your siblings are the Kings and Queens of Old, I bet that every single being that knows about you has heard the name 'England' "

I glared playfully at her though I couldn't help but to feel like an idiot for not explaining me well "I should have explained myself a little bit better...how do you know that in England you can't do too much exercise?"

She sighed and I couldn't help but to focus on her mouth... _not the time,listen to her!_ I reminded myself so I closed my eyes and immediately after, I opened them again, focusing this time in her green eyes.

"Well, it's not that you can't work out in England but Narnia is much more... healthier and magic and..." she trailed off when she noticed the look that I was giving her and chuckled "a tad impatient are we? Well, the thing is that I used to live there before I came here but in a different time...I left in the year 2012"

"2012?" I repeated, feeling like a completely idiot but I didn't care "Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled lightly before scratching nervously the back of her head "My life there was not the best...I had amazing friends and everything but my father was...let's say he wasn't the best. The only thing that I regret about coming here was that the day I left, I was returning from the hospital since my little brother was born...I just feel guilty that I am enjoying all this but my brother...only Aslan knows what is he going through"

She laughed nervously but tears were gathering in her eyes. Beth obviously didn't want to cry in front of me but she needed to let the tears flow now so I hugged her, surprising her and me.

She immediately tensed but then relaxed, hugging me back. We kept like this for a few minutes, my hands around her waist and her hands around my neck as she sobbed quietly. Slowly, her sobs faded and the she sniffed, pulling back as she smiled gratefully at me.

"Thanks Ed" she said and it surprised me how much grateful she sounded...I mean it was just only a hug...not that I didn't like it. Or that I wanted to pull back.

Suddenly, she stood and offering me her hand, she smirked "do you fancy a little bit of practice?"

My eyes brightened as the idea of sparring a little bit "Of course but...aren't you going to feel humiliated after I beat you...again?"

I stood as Beth laughed and then she playfully pushed me "I let you win Ed! Besides pretty boy, you won't have it so easy this time. I promise"

I raised an eyebrow as I unsheathed my sword "Pretty boy? Do you think I'm pretty?"

I watched with satisfaction how Beth blushed slightly but then she smirked, also unsheathing her sword "Don't push it Ed...ready, son?"

I smiled and swung my sword "Always"

Beth chuckled and attacked. We spent the following minutes dodging, blocking and trying to disarm the other one. Suddenly, I slashed my sword at her but Beth was ready to it. She blocked it, forced a few seconds to grab it then turned around, putting her sword a few inches from my throat and my sword a few inches from the back of my neck. And we were too close...again, not that I didn't like it.

"Told you" she mumbled, seeming as disturbed as me by our closeness. Without taking my eyes out hers, I slowly took my sword out of her grasp and pulled her closer.

It was now or never.

"Beth" I mumbled and try to remember what I had to say...but her lips where making it very difficult "remember what Pete said before?"

Beth's eyes widened and she took a few steps back. _Can you explain yourself better? She thinks that you don't want this!_ I snapped myself and my eyes widened in horror but before I could say something, Beth seemed to take my look like a confirmation and she cleared her throat nervously as she sheathed her sword.

"Don't worry about it, Ed" she smiled weakly " I'm-" she was cut off when I pulled her closer.

Like I said, now or never.

"How do you dare to think that I'm sorry for this?" I mumbled bluntly and Beth gasped quietly at it "How do you dare to think that I don't want this?"

She was surprised but it wasn't anything compared to how surprised I was at my courage. I would never thought I would be able to say this. I had never been this honest in my life. And though I felt scared shitless, I also have never felt happier in my life.

She smiled and gently took my face in her hands "thank god you said it" she mumbled and I quietly chuckled before leaning as she closed her eyes...

It was really going to happen...

But of course, every happy moment had to be cut.

Suddenly Beth gasped and opened her eyes to stare at her side. I also looked and my eyes widened in fear.

She had an arrow stuck at her side.

I looked around and instantly found the responsible. A man that was obviously a telmarine was quickly retreatening on his horse.

We had been discovered. What were we going to do now?

A quiet gasp beside me caused to forget everything that didn't have to do with the girl trying to remain awake. I looked at the top of the How, where the guard was looking at me. I nodded and the guard, a faun, quickly entered the How.

I quickly carried Beth inside the How. I didn't stop whispering comforting words to Beth and the only thing she said since she got an arrow at her side was "who would thought that you could be this sweet Ed?".

I surprisingly chuckled. This girl was going to be the dead of me.

When we entered the nursery, Lu quickly made her way towards us, clutching her cordial in her right hand. I smiled lightly and put Beth on a bed.

"Ed what happened?" Lu asked, concern in her eyes as she studied Beth's injury.

I was going to answer when a quiet groan from Beth remind that we had other things to do "Heal her now. Story later"

My little sister nodded and focused on Beth "Beth I'm going to have to take the arrow out before giving you a drop of my cordial, okay?"

She nodded and Lu looked shortly at me "Ed take her hand, this isn't going to be pretty"

I also nodded and grabbed Beth's hand as I tried to fake calmness. Thing difficult to do since I had never been so scared in my life.

Lu took out the arrow and Beth's eyes were filled with pain. However, she didn't make a sound, obviously trying not to worry me and though it was useless since I was already concerned, that made me respect her even more.

Lu quickly healed the injury with her cordial and smiled at me "It was not too deep and you brought her quickly so she didn't lose too much blood. She will be fine".

"Ed?" Beth mumbled and I instantly looked at her "she is right...so there is no need to break my hand, don't you think?"

Noticing that Beth's hand was almost violet because of the pressure I was applying, I chuckled nervously and loosened my grip though I still held her hand.

"Beth!" Caspian exclaimed and he instantly stood at the other side of the bed, Su and Pete with him "What happened?"

I looked around and noticing that almost every Narnian was there, I shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to tell what we were doing when Beth was shot.

Beth gazed knowingly at me before sitting, her face wincing as she did that "Why don't we go to the Stone Table' room? That room contains a lot of deep magic, I will heal faster"

I nodded and as we walked, I slid an arm around Beth's waist without receiving amused looks since I was just intending to help Beth...okay that was a half lie.

"You know we have to finish what we started" I heard Beth's mumble and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"We will. Promise of a gentleman" I smirked and Beth laughed quietly, her face recovering color and I sighed, only now being completely sure that she was going to be alright.

 **Caspian POV**

"So...you were practicing and you didn't notice that telmarine?" Peter asked, disbelief in his voice.

No matter how much annoyance I felt towards him, I had to admit that Peter was right. Weren't they trained to fight against the enemy? How weren't they able to notice that jerk that decided to shoot at my little sister? They were hiding something, I was sure of that.

And as cunning I considered myself, I just couldn't figure out about what it was.

"You two are hiding something" Susan suddenly said as she walked beside me, brushing lightly her arm against mine. Instantly, I felt her scent and the memories of our...archery practice came too fresh to my mind...

 _Concentrate! You are a leader of an army and you are in war, stop thinking for one second about Susan!_ I shook my head and focused on Beth and Ed, who both were now as red as a tomato.

"What would we be hiding?" Beth asked as innocently as she could but I knew her better than that "We were practicing and when I stopped for a second to rest, I was shot. End of the story" then she noticed the look that I was giving her and she raised an eyebrow "And don't put that look Caspian, there is nothing more so don't try to add any fairy tale okay?".

"Can we just focus on what we have to do now? Remember the telmarine? We have been discovered!" Ed added and Lucy smirked.

"Desperate to change the subject brother?" she said and I immediately felt proud of her "c'mon guys, what did really happen?"

I decided to use my brain for once and studied them. They were sitting together, their arms were touching and they were holding hands... I supposed it was because Beth was still weak but only now I noticed something different between them...they were more comfortable with each other than before.

"You kissed" it wasn't a question what I said since I was sure but I still couldn't help but to feel utterly amazed and then I smirked, taking Ed's and Beth's terrorized look as a confirmation.

"Almost, okay?" Ed suddenly snapped and I hold back a laugh "Can we just discuss with the army what are we going to do and then you can tease us all the time you want?"

I laughed along Susan, Lu and Peter and then the oldest Pevensie spoke.

"God you bet we will" he smirked but suddenly grew serious "but you are right, we have to focus"

I nodded and stood up "I will go and look for the army"I started walking away after giving an amused look to Ed and Beth but then, I heard _her_ voice.

"I will go with you"

Susan approached me and I couldn't help but to gaze at Peter. He looked annoyed but Lu elbowed him so I smiled at Susan and walked beside her.

"Are you okay?" suddenly she asked and I looked surprised at her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I asked back and she smiled.

"When Elizabeth was shot...you looked frightened" she answered and I shrugged.

"I was...when all the stuff with Miraz started happening, she and her older brother Thor were the only thing that kept me sane, that kept me from giving up...she is the closest that I have to a sister and though I knew that she was going to be okay with Lu's cordial...I just panicked" I scratched my head nervously since I have never been this open to anyone. I was very close to Beth but I actually never told her how much I was thankful for meeting her. Thankful to having her as my sister.

I was so deep in thoughts that her touch actually startled me. Susan rested her hand against my arm and looked at me, pure gentleness shining in her piercing blue eyes.

"As long as she has such an excellent brother like you, she will be okay" she simply said but for me, it meant the world.

"Thank you, Susan" I smiled gratefully at her and she smiled back before we continued our way.

"But you know, your brother may take that job considering the recent developments" I smirked and she quietly laughed since we arrived where the army was gathered.

"What happened your Majesties?"

"What is the plan?"

"Is Princess Elizabeth okay?"

I smiled at my dear friends and motioned them to calm down.

"My friends, Princess Elizabeth is alright thanks to Queen Lucy's cordial. On the other hand, we have bad news:The telmarines have discovered us" I said and Susan gave a step forward.

"They are gonna be here soon" she said and smiled at an excited Reepicheep, probably happy at the idea of our inevitable fight "We have to decide our next move"

 **Chapter 8 is gonna be up in a few minutes! Stay tuned!**


	8. A Choice To Make

**Ello guys!**

 **Here goes chapter 8, hope you like it! next chap has the first part of the raid, that, as I said before, will go entirely in third person.**

If you want to read any of my other fics or this fics's latest chapters, you can go to my wattpad account (username: bornthiway2012)

Disclaimer: Read ch 1.

Thanks for reading! Please take the tiem to favorite and/or follow this story and review, it would make my day :)

Cheers for reading!

Chapter 8 "A Choice to Make"

 **Caspian's POV**

"It's only a matter of time" Peter explained as he throw me an arrogant look , which I answered with a glare "Miraz's men are obviously on their way and that means, that those same men are not protecting the castle"

" what do you propose, Your Majesty?" Trufflehunter asked and I gazed at the rest of the royals, already knowing the answer and wanting to see my family's expression.

I couldn't see Susan since she was behind me but I knew her well enough to know that her big blue eyes were wearing the same annoyed expresssion that I put whenever Peter opened his mouth. I didn't like that she was behind me since I couldn't see her but on the other hand, that was a good thing for if she was in front of me, I would be drooling. Ed was listening intently to Peter but Everyone could see how his face brightened whenever he remembered what girl was sitting beside him. Good boy, he was giving me so many things to tease him with later...Beth was smiling at Ed and at me, obviously amused at my arguments with Peter but she also was frowning at Peter, like if she knew what he was going to say but didn't like it the enough. Lu was having a silent conversation with Susan and frowning at Peter, obviously upset at his plan and attitude.

It was time to get into the conversation.

"we need to get ready for..." Peter and I spoke at the same time and trailed off, glaring at each other and causing Ed to smirk and Beth to give a low laugh. Well, at least two people were having fun. Finally, I stepped down, not wanting to cause a fight.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us" he said, confidence shining in every word. I, on the other hand, was starting to believe that High King Peter, the Magnificent was not sane at all.

"That's insane, no one has ever taken the castle" I argued as I gazed at Beth for support but she was frowning and obviously not intending to say a word at all.

"There's always a first time" Peter smirked at me and I barely hold back the urge to attack him when suddenly, I heard a snort from behind me.

Susan was on my side.

"We will have the element of surprise" Trumpkin was nodding, trying to convince me. Something that was not going to happen.

"Yes!, but we already got the advantage here!" I almost groaned, already feeling that I was fighting a lost battle.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely" Susan said as she stood beside me and I smiled gratefully at her while Peter glared at both of us "It would be safer than to attack them"

"I , for one, feel safer underground" Trufflehunter spoke and I nodded my thanks to him before sending an arrogant look towards Peter. I didn't want to be as stubborn as him but when it came to the High King of Narnia, what you wanted didn't matter anymore. This boy could bring the worst out of me. _His sister on the other hand..._ my mind trailed off as I quickly gazed at Susan but I quickly shook my thoughts, focusing on the discussion.

"Look, I appreciate what you had done" Peter looked at me with a tone that seemed to be gentle but I knew him better than that "but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb"

"Yeah, and if they are as smart as you told us" Ed agreed with his brother "they will just wait and starve us out"

I frowned since I knew he had a point.

"We could collect nuts!" a squirrel almost beamed and I looked at him in disbelief though I knew he only wanted to help.

"Yeah! And throw them to the telmarines! Shut up!" Reepicheep shouted and then looked at Peter respectfully "I believe you know where I stand, Sire"

Peter nodded his thanks and then gazed at Glenstorm "If I get troops in, will you and your people take care of the guards?"

Glenstorm seemed to hesitate as he gazed between Peter and me. My eyes were almost begging him to not to listen to Peter but I already knew what he was going to answer and I didn't like it at all.

"Or die trying, my liege" Glenstorm's deep voice spoke and I shook my head while I heard Susan muttering a curse under her breath and Peter nodded his thanks.

"That's what I'm worried about" suddenly a feminine voice said and I barely hold back a relieved laugh.

I have never been so pleased about Queen Lucy's existence.

"What?" Peter asked and Susan, Ed, Beth and I rolled our eyes at his dumbness.

"You are all acting like there's two options. Dying here, or dying there" Lu answered "We should look for Aslan. We need to have faith in that he is coming to help us".

"I, for one, agree with Lucy" Beth spoke and they exchanged a smile before Beth turned to look at me while she finished saying "after all, if we don't have faith in him, we don't have anything, right?"

I straightened as I remembered all the times that I almost despaired, that I lost hope, that I lost faith. When my mother died, when I found myself alone since my father had died, when Beth told me that i wasn't going to see her or her brother Thor in a long time, when I was escaping the castle. All those times, when I almost lost it, I would remember what Beth always said and I always felt better, knowing that Aslan helped those who believed.

I knew that Beth and Lu were right but unfortunalety, I couldn't change my opinion. It was too late.

Everyone was gazing respectfully at both girls as the name 'Aslan' caused everyone to feel better.

Peter on the other hand, was another case.

"I am sure you two weren't listening" he snapped as he glared at both girls and Ed and I glared at him while Lu rolled her eyes and Beth raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Peter started to turn around but Lu wasn't planning on letting go just yet.

"No, you are the one who is not listening, Peter. In fact, you never listen!" Lucy snapped and barely hold back the urge to go and hug the little girl "or have you forgotten who was the one who _really_ defeated the White Witch?"

Ed winced at that name and Susan and I sent him reassuring smiles while Beth squeezed his hand but neither Peter nor Lucy noticed it.

Peter straightened and said, anger in every single word "I think we have waited for Aslan long enough"

And with no other words, he turned around and left.

I raised an eyebrow, surprised at Peter's stubborness but then I noticed my family's glances.

Susan's exasperated look.

Beth raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

Ed rolling his eyes.

Lu's sad glance as she stared at Aslan's carving.

The people gathered's voices were starting to die.

And so was the fire below the Great Lion's carving.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

"Peter, we need to attack from air! Could you at least consider what I proposed?" Caspian almost whined and I barely hold back a laugh...or the desire to hit them both and remind them that right now, we didn't have time. This, however, was hopeless. Two huge pain in the neck like Caspian or Peter were always going to bicker.

The army had gone to gather weapons and prepare themselves while Caspian, Peter, Lucy, Susan, Edmund and I were still in the Stone Table's room discussing the plan. We vhad put the map on a table and Peter was staring at it, Caspian talking at his right ans Susan having a silent conversation with Lu from Pete's left. Ed was in front of Pete and I stood beside him, both waiting patiently to start planning while Lu sat on a chair between Susan and me, utterly bored since she was not going to the battle.

Susan and I had already changed into our battle dresses and grabbed our bows and arrows. I had also grabbed my sword in case that I had to fight alongside the swordsmen.

Caspian and Peter were never best friends...or friends for that matter but they did do a good job at arguing...Holy Aslan, it seemed a play!. I was having a hard time trying to contain my laughter and considering that Ed was slightly shaking beside me, I could tell I wasn't the only one.

"Peter, just listen to him, okay? You don't have any idea of how the castle is while Caspian has lived there for 17 years. Don't you think he might help here?" Susan stepped in, glaring at her older brother and gaining a grateful smile from Caspian.

Peter winced before answering.

"Indeed he knows better the castle than me but I have been in more battles than Caspian, I know what I'm doing!" Peter exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

" _You_ know what you are doing?" Ed hissed and I couldn't help but to wince "I know that you are the High King but we are supposed to reach an agreement, not only to listen to you, brother"

I noticed that they were really close to argue so after resting briefly a hand on Ed's shoulder, silently telling him to shut up, I made my way towards the map and rested a hand on it.

"Pete, the walls are as tall as twelve-floor english building" Pete, Susan and Lu gasped and I chuckled "story later, now plan, battle and all that stuff. The thing is that unfortunalety, Miraz isn't stupid. He will put tons of guards on each wall so if we attack from land, the guards will take us down easily while we won't be able to return the favor due to the walls' height"

"Besides, the castle's only connection to the land is a bridge. The castle is surrounded by a deep abyss...the telmarines are clever but they have never been attacked from air and they have never seen griffins before. They won't know what to do" Caspian added and Pete frowned at him.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" Peter muttered and as I went back to stood beside Ed, I noticed that he was groaning.

"Because you didn't let him" he smirked and I gazed at Lu before opening my mouth.

"Or maybe because you weren't really listening, Pete" I smirked and everyone laugh at Pete's expense. Pete blushed deeply and nodded slowly, letting me and Lu know that he was sorry.

"We need people to enter the castle and open the gate and one person to give a signal for the rest of the army to charge" Caspian said and Peter surprisingly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...You, Su, Ed and I?" Peter asked but Ed shook his head.

"No, the flashlight is the perfect thing to do the signals and since I am it's owner, I will go first and make the signals" Ed smiled and I looked at eveyone, expecting to hear my job in the raid.

"Great. Then Ed will fly first towards..." Peter trailed off, looking expectantly at Caspian.

"Here, the tallest tower" Caspian answered as he indicated it in the map.

"Good. So after Ed arrives, he will make a signal and Su, Caspian, I and maybe...Trumpkin? will fly towards..." he trailed off again and this time, he seemed a little bit annoyed.

Caspian pointed at a wall in the map and said "this one. It's the best option since we can enter the castle by my professor's study. He never leaves his window locked".

"Okay and after we enter, we kill Miraz, open the gate, kill every single enemy, yada, yada, yada, and finally, Narnia gets to live happily ever after" Peter said and I frowned since my name wasn't mentioned.

"Great way to sum up, brother, I'm proud of you" Ed chuckled and everyone laugh as I gave a small smile and asked.

"Hold on a moment, what am I doing in the raid? Am I charging with the rest of the army?" I asked and frowned when they all looked anywhere but me. Pete hesitated and when I gazed at Ed, I noticed that he was looking at his older brother with determination shining in his eyes. Caspian was blushing deeper and deeper but he also was determinated about something. Susan was throwing me a shympathetic look and Lu wasfrowning at Ed and Caspian.

"Um...guys?" I gave a nervous laugh "c'mon guys? what is going on?"

"you are not going to the raid, Beth" Lu finally spoke and the three guys in the room glared at her while I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Who said that?" I asked, looking at Susan for answers.

"Oh, wrong Queen, Beth" Susan gave a nervous laugh "I wanted you to go but there were more people who wanted the opposite"

So it wasn't Susan and obviously it wasn't Lucy.

That left only three other people.

Caspian, Edmund and Peter.

They were dead.

End of the story.

"When did you become my parents?" I growled and they winced "I know this will be dangerous but you can't leave me here! This is bigger than any of us, this is for Narnia! You need everyone in this battle!"

No one answered.

"Very well then" I hissed and finished the argument since I didn't want to cause a fight and besides, I knew it was a lost battle when it came to people as stubborn as Peter and Edmund Pevensie and Caspian the X.

I glared at the three boys and growled "I hope you enjoy your bloody raid while Lucy and I worry ourselves sick, Your Majesties" I heard Susan's gasp at my rather colorful choice of words so I turned towards her "Su, I know cursing isn't well seen but believe me, from the time I come, people there insult quite a lot...it takes time to erase the old habits, I'm sorry if I disturbed you"

Then I bowed at Caspian, Peter and Edmund and left, without looking back but feeling them staring at me.

"Your Highness! Have you all decided how we are going to do this?" Reepicheep came towards me, followed by afew Narnians.

"Almost, Maese Reepicheep, they need to do the final touches" I answered, trying to smile when Reepicheep almost beamed.

"Your Majesty? Is everything alright?" Trufflehunter asked and I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Yes Trufflehunter, thank you" by when I said the last word, almost every single Narnian was gathered around me. Fortunalety, the griffins were missing.

"Glenstorm?" I asked and the centaur immediately looked at me respectfully "where are the griffins?"

"They are practicing outside, do you want me to bring them?" he asked but I shook my head.

"No Glenstorm but thanks. I shall bring them myself" I answered "Would you please tell Your Majesties to come and explain the plan?"

Glenstorm nodded and left as I left towards the entrance of the How, happy to have an excuse to get out for a while.

 **Third Person' POV**

As the Narnian royalties were explaining how they were going to do the riaid, a counsel meeting wash held in the dark telmarine' castle. The room where it was held was rectangular, dark and mostly of stone, except of the throne which had also gold.

The lords gathered were sitting in two lines, confronting each other. At one extreme of the door, large, beautifully carved and in front of it, was the throne.

No one was sitting there but everyone could tell instantly who was the leader in that room. A man in his late thirties or early forties was pacing around the room, thinking deeply about their next move and barely hearing what the lords were saying.

"They have lived enough" a lord said and silence fell in the room "they have proved that they are clever but now, it is time for us to end what our ancestors began! They aren't worthy of living! We know where they are hiding, let's go and exterinate them!"

Silence followed the lord's little speech. Every lord gathered there agreed with him but they were clever enough to not to speak. Not before the man pacing gave his opinion.

"That's a very good point, Lord Frengh" the man finally said as he stopped pacing and the rest of the people there held their breath, noticing hidden anger in the man's tone "that would be a good point, if we were bloody toddlers and didn't know anything about anything" he said and all the lords except Lord Frengh laughed nervously "Get out of this room and don't come back until you have grown up a little bit".

Humilliated and annoyed, Lord Frengh bowed nervously and left, his only desire being to come back home.

A desire that unfortunalety, never became real.

If you pissed off that man, you had to bare with the consequences. Period.

Inside the throne's room, the men continued discussing...or rather hearing to their leader.

"They are clever" Miraz spoke as he sat on one of the steps that led to the throne "my nephew has the support of the Kings and Queens of Old and of Princess Elizabeth of Archenland. King Peter is brave and strong, Queen Susan's beauty is known all around the world and we all know that before, men had fought in wars for Queen Susan's beauty. King Edmund is just and clever like my nephew's friend, Princess Elizabeth. Queen Lucy the Valiant is...only that. They have strong leaders but every human has a flaw. The telmarines legends say about them that Queen Lucy was more a bother than a help, King Edmund was once a traitor and we all know that once a traitor, always a traitor. Queen Susan is beautiful but has no brain and King Peter is very stubborn and always attacks first"

Miraz then stood and Glanced at each of his lords "My lords, let's take that advantage. Let them do that. Let them attack first.. We will be able to see their moves and which are their advantages over us. Then, we will trap them and everything will end" he smiled darkly as he finished his speech "you're dismissed".

Everyone raised and bowed before their leader and then left the chamber. Miraz didn't move though, he kept staring at the space, satisfied with the idea of ifnally ending with the last two Caspians.

First his brother.

Now, it was finally his nephew's turn.

 **Edmund's POV.**

"Ready Ed?" Caspian asked me as he entered the room.

"Yeah...I just can't find my swords" I sighed as I continued looking for them.

"And you think you can find them here?" Caspian asked me in disbelief and I sighed, knowing he had a point.

"I had already looked everywhere...holy Aslan, I'm growing old!" I exclaimed and Caspian chuckled.

"You didn't look everywhere, brother, your swords where in the Stone Table's Room" Peter suddenly said and I turned around to look at him.

He was leaning against the doorframe, looking tired and at the same time determined to win this battle. There was the same look he wore in every single battle back in the Golden Age but there was another thing...perhaps...guilt?.

Obviously I knew why was this since I and surely Caspian were feeling it also.

"How is it that a girl can make us feel so guilty?" Caspian suddenly asked and I sighed. I mmediately after, a smirk appeared on Peter's lips but he didn't say anything.

"Tell me about it " I snorted as I closed my eyes "I met her a week ago and yet...it's scary, I have this urge to protect her as best as I can...I'm turning into Peter!"

"Hey!" Peter protested but I merely rolled my eyes at him.

"So..hey guys, you ready?" a voice spoke behind us and we turned immediately.

Beth was standing there...and she looked guilty. But why?

In that moment, I understood that I was never going to be able to understand women.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" she asked and we all started to back away, fearing that she might attack us.

What we didn't expect, was that she would start laughing but then again, who said that Beth was predictable?.

"Guys, for being such brave Kings and everything...you indeed can be really huge chickens!" she said and I smiled at little while Caspian and Peter blushed.

"Chickens?" I raised and eyebrow and she smirked "we are protecting ourselves from a young woman that its totally capable of beating us out and you think that is an act of cowardice?"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Ed" Beth rolled her eyes and Peter and Caspian laughed while I growled playfully "anyway...I just came to tell you that though I'm still mad...sort of...I understand why you did it and though I'm convinced that you are truly overprotective, I respect and love you for wanting to do the best for me...what you think is the best anyway"

She then frowned and added "but if you do this to me again, I swear you wont hear the end of it" she then glanced at Caspian "and you know that I always keep my promises"

Caspian gulped while Peter raised her arms in defeat. Beth smiled at us , mouthed 'good luck' and left.

"What the hell was that?" Peter finally asked.

"She is like this, whenever Beth gets mad with someone, she then grows guilty for having those feelings...i guess that each one has crazy traits,huh?" Caspian shrugged.

i only could stare at her retreating back. I knew something was wrong and I knew I had to fix it.

As I started walking, Peter said behind me "Ed, you do know that you gotta solve this, right?"

"Peter, really. Where do you think I am going towards now mate?" I barely turned around.

As I left, I heard Caspian laughing, then a snort and finally, my two so mature brothers started fighting like toddlers but right now, I couldn't care less about what they do.

"Beth!" I exclaimed when I finally spotted her. She was talking to Glenstorm.

As Glenstorm retreated, Beth turned around and smiled but I could see that her smile wasn't the familiar one.

"Ed, what's the hurry? anyway, I just talked with Glenstorm and we were discussing if we should put more guards tonight, just in case-"

"Are you okay?" I cut her off and she raised an eyebrow though I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, Ed, why do you ask?" she asked innocently but I wasn't buying any of it.

"Walk with me" I offered her my hand but she looked at it and then frowned slightly.

"Ed, we are on war, we can't do" she trailed off noticing my expression so she sighed and took my hand. I smiled a little, taking it as a little suceed.

We went towards the place where the swordsman practiced. Where Beth had been injured.

"Does it hurt still?" I finally broke the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks to Lu, it doesn't hurt anymore" she smiled "what do you want Ed?"

I hesitated for a second, not knowing what to answer. Finally, I went straight to the thing "I believe that you are not entirely okay so I want to sort things out before I leave to the castle"

Beth frowned slightly and gave a few steps forward, thinking deeply.

"I'm not mad, Ed, I'm just...worried. I don't care about yours and Peter's opinion, I still think we got a lot to lose and so many things could go wrong...Caspian's uncle isn't stupid, and if they already know our location but havent attacked yet...I am sure they have a reason and that's what worries me the biggest. Their reason. And...you four going to kill him...I'm just scared and worried for you all"

I stood speechless for a moment as I processed everything "why didn't you tell me?" I asked finally.

"I wanted to but I didn't find you anywhere so I told Peter and Caspian when I ran into them...why were you in Peter's bathroom?"

"Long story" I mumbled as I turned around, fighting with my urge to scream in frustration. Why we never heard to Lucy or Beth or Susan? Why did we have to be so stubborn?

My mind went blank when I felt to shy arms wrapping themselves around my waist from behind. "I'm sorry I worried you Ed, that's why I didn't want to tell you" she said before she buried her face in my shoulder.

i turned around to hug her properly but instead I found myself staring at her lips. Since our last time here, I really longed to kiss her...and it only passed a few hours. I was turning into such a huge love-sick guy...Aslan please help me.

Beth followed my gazed and gave me a reassuring smile so I reflected it and started leaning down while Beth closed her eyes...

It doesn't matter if I sound like a girl or anything of the sort, I have to say it : It was perfect.

As we pulled out, Beth smiled shyly and licked her lips...causing my eyes to darken and my jaw to tighten. She gulped but ignored this and grabbing my hand she laughed.

"C'mon pretty Boy, we need to meet the other ones" she smiled and suddenly asked "who is the griffin that will take you to the tower?"

"Dramos, why?" I raised and eyebrow and Beth smirked.

"I really need to talk to him" she trailed off when I ruffled her hair. i didn't wait to see her reaction, I took that time to runaway from her, laughing madly.

"Edmund Pevensie!" She exclaimed angrily but also laughed hard as she chased me.

I was very lucky.

 **Lucy's POV**

There were so many things wrong.

Peter and Caspian could barely stand being in the same room without bickering but they were co-leaders in this mission. Beth was wise, probably the wisest girl I've ever met and yet, she was forced to stay. I had a magic cordial, one that could save my loved ones but I was also forced to were going to the enemy's land and our enemy was the most intelligent in all this world ,probably, and we didn't have a clue of what was it waiting for us there.

At least we got Susan. Maybe she was able to sort things out.

Maybe.

"Lu you okay?" Susan asked beside me and I jumped slightly.

"Yeah Su, I'm alright...just worried" I answered while I looked at Glenstorm' oldest son, who was saying goodbye to his wife.

"Lu, I know your reasons to believe that this is wrong...in fact Cas, Beth and I also do..."

"So he is Cas now?" I cut her off and watched with satisfaction how she blushed.

Before she could answer, mad laughter was heard along with yells of 'Edmund Pevensie, come here now!' and 'That's the problem with girls, they are as slow as turtles!'. A few moments later, Edmund exited the How, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of the entire army staring at him. Beth, who was at his heels, didn't stop in time so she crushed Ed and they both landed on the ground.

If they did something good in that moment was to ease the tension. We all started to crack up in expense of them.

They quickly stood up and Beth stuttered her apologies while Ed managed an embarrased smile. Their faces were priceless.

As they were coming toward us we could hear mumbles like 'Beth, we might be royalty but we still are teens' and ' I do not regret it but it was so embarrasing..' or 'shut up then, love'.

Su and I exchanged amused before I faced the recent couple "so are you courting or what?"

They stared at me and then at each other before Ed smiled slightly and kissed her briefly. Susan and I cooed, much to Ed's and Beth's embarrasment and Su's and mine amusement.

"Brother unleast traditions have changed, I think you need to ask her father for his permission" Su smirked and Ed gulped.

"My _real_ father is on Earth and the other one is in Archenland...maybe Caspian? he has always been my oldest brother" Beth frowned and then asked mostly to Susan "Is this even necessary?"

"Yep, as royalty, you got a reputation to keep Beth, being on war or not...but I agree on the Caspian thing" spoke the oldest Queen of Narnia and Beth nodded her thanks.

As Beth and I wished luck to Su and Ed, Caspian and Peter exited the How. They both wore unreadable expressions as they faced the army.

"We should get going, we need to arrive to the castle by midnight" Peter said and after the last goodbyes, they all started to leave.

Caspian arrived first and after hugging Beth and me, he left, Su at his heels. Ed grimaced and turned to look at Beth. After what it seemed to be a private conversation, Ed nodded and after kissing Beth...rather deeply, he hugged me and left.

Peter didn't seem to notice that he was left alone. He hugged Beth and put her in charge along with me. Then he looked at me but I shook my head at him and turned around to leave. I couldn't forgive him, it didn't matter that he was about to go to battle, he had hurt me too much.

When I was about to enter the How, I noticed that Beth wasn't walking with me.

She was staring at the retreating army.

"Beth? you okay?" I asked and she finally turned around grimacing and with a troubled look.

"Yeah, just had an awful feeling...like this isn't going to turn out well" she said, frowning as she looked at anywhere but me.

"I also have it" I said and she looked at me "but we can't change anything now, we got to accept what destiny bring us"

"You sound like the Valiant Queen you are" Beth smiled and started walking "c'mon kiddo, we need to do the duties that correspond to five queens and kings"

"Don't 'kiddo' me, I'm only an year younger than you!" I laughed, feeling better with Beth around.

"And yet , Pete, Su and Ed told me to protect you and in exchange, this gives me the right to call 'kiddo' or anything of the sort" Beth smirked and I playfully pushed her.

She laughed and ran inside the How, me at her heels, laughing madly.

 **Chapters 9 and 10 will be up tomorrow! Stay tuned! Thanks for staying with the story so far :)**


	9. For Narnia!

Hey guys! How is it going?

Here is chapter 9 which, as you will notice, is the first part of the raid. Chapter 10 will be up in a few minutes.

If you want to read this fics's latest chapters or read my other fics, you can go to my wattpad account (username: bornthisway2012)

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Guys, by the way, the song at the end is "Paradise" by Coldplay. In case you haven't heard it beofre, go check it out on youtube, it's awesome.

Thanks for reading guys!

As always, if you favorite or review this story would be really awesome :)

As always, votes, comments, reads and fans are mostly appreciated.

Chapter 9. **For Narnia!**

"How are we Lu?" Beth asked, smiling slightly, as she entered the Stone Table's Room.

Beth frowned slightly at her best friend. Queen Lucy the Valiant was silent, staring at Aslan's carving with sad and desperate eyes.

"Beth, help me, I'm so worried" Lu whispered and Beth rushed to her side, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Lu, everything's gonna be alright, they are strong and the best warriors of all Narnia, they surely will be fine and do not worry for your safety for I will protect you from everything" Beth whispered as she also tried to reassure herself " now kiddo, lets think of another thing. What do you wanna talk about?".

Lu smiled at the nickname Beth had put her and breathed deeply, deciding to be as Valiant as she once was "You know Beth, you don't seem to have a big imagination when it comes to nicknames"

Beth chuckled and pulled out of the hug to sit in front of her friend and sister, grabbing her hands firmly "I know but...when my mother was pregnant, back in England, I used to talk to the baby inside her tummy and always called him kiddo...and since he is not here and you are my youngest sister, you have officially inherited the nickname".

Lucy smiled at the story and the mention of her being Beth's sister but decided not to continue asking about the subject ...at least not while they were waiting for their loved ones to come back.

"How did you come to this world?" Lu couldn't help to ask, partly fearing the answer.

Beth frowned slightly before answering "It was not the most pleasant way, that's for certain. I remember being in the hospital since my little brother was born when my father came to pick me up… we were in the car and we started arguing...my father stopped paying attention to the road...then we heard a loud noise...and everything went black" Beth then shrugged "I guess it's pretty safe to say that it was a pretty bad accident".

"And when you woke up, you were in this world?" Lu asked, worried for her friend.

"Yep" Beth said and then gave a short laugh "It was pretty strange actually. When I travelled to this world, I ended in the Archenlandian Woods. As I woke up, I noticed that it was barely past dawn and that a boy slightly older than me- who later would become my brother-, was staring at me. He told me that he was being chased by a witch who wanted to bring the White Witch back and for that, she needed his blood. Suddenly, the witch let out a frightened scream and runaway. Intrigued, the boy looked around in an attempt to find the thing that may have caused that when he heard a noise...me snoring".

"You snore?!" Were the only words Lu could say after laughing so hard .

"Yep. I must admit that it surprises me that you hadn't heard me yet, I'm quite loud" Beth chuckled, not a bit embarrassed.

"Well, when I fall asleep, no one is able to wake me up" Lu chuckled "I'm like Ed in that; there is nothing or no one able to wake us up. Peter, on the other hand, got used to wake up at the slightest noise so in case the source was dangerous, he could take us to a safer place" Lu paused to roll her eyes, though a smile was playing in her lips "Susan is like Peter but she also...she speaks while she sleeps...what happened after this boy found you?"

"Oh, not important" Beth smirked "please continue telling me about Susan's peculiar habit".

Lu laughed before doing as she was told, and completely forgetting for a while what was happening in a telmarine castle not so far away.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

When any person or creature of that magical world heard the name 'Edmund Pevensie', they immediately thought of the same thing:

the Just King of Narnia of the Golden Age, King over the Western Woods, best swordsman of Narnia, excellent leader, brother and fighter...a person who had changed from being a total bother to being one of the bravest person that ever existed...maybe only defeated by his younger sister.

But right in this moment, King Edmund was totally chickening.

The cause of this involved an Archenlandian Princess and a Telmarine Prince. Queen Susan, Edmund's older sister, was always unofficially called the High Queen of Narnia and that meant, that when Edmund and Elizabeth decided to start courting, Susan agreed that instead of asking Elizabeth's father(s) for his(their) permission, Edmund could ask Elizabeth's oldest brother, Prince Caspian the X.

And that's why Edmund was so frightened. Caspian was his best friend, his brother…but he was also Elizabeth's brother and he had already been witness of what an overprotective brother could do in this situations.

Finally, Edmund breathed deeply and walked towards Caspian, who was talking with Peter and Susan at the front of the group.

"Caspian, can I talk to you for a moment…alone?" Ed added, seeing that neither Pete nor Su left.

Susan, realizing what Ed wanted to ask, smiled reassuringly and winked at her younger brother before leaving, dragging Peter with her.

"What happened Ed?" Caspian frowned when Ed paled slightly.

Lucy would be so proud of her brother.

"Look Caspian…" Ed trailed off as he saw Susan explaining everything to Peter and then, Peter smirking at him. This caused Ed to be so angry that he was seeing red but on the other hand, it fortunately gave him the strength he needed "I wanted to ask your permission to court your royal sister, Princess Elizabeth of Archenland".

Caspian stared at him for a minute, obviously stunned, before cracking up. While Caspian struggled to regain his breath, Ed just stared at him, partly annoyed and somehow, also containing the urge to join his brother in the laughter.

"Ed, I'm so sorry, I lost it for a moment" Caspian finally said as he wipe his tears "why so serious? For the love of everything holy, we are brothers Ed! Of course I give you my permission! ...why me though? I thought you had to ask for her father's permission"

Ed, utterly relieved, explained Caspian the reason.

"Very well then, I give you my permission" Caspian winked "I know that you will but I still must say it: protect her, alright?"

"Of course Caspian" Ed answered smiling and then left to do the last choir before the raid.

It would be an understatement to say that he enjoyed it.

"Ow!" Peter screamed when his younger brother smacked him upside the head.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

"Ed, you ready?" Peter whispered even though they were still a few hundred of meters away from the castle "be careful, both of you".

"Do not worry, my King" Dramos bowed as Edmund stood beside him "I shall protect your royal brother from any harm".

Peter nodded his thanks and gazed at his brother as he winked at his siblings and left towards the castle.

A few moments later, the signal was made and every single narnian released a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Caspian, Su, Trumpkin, you ready?" Peter spoke again as he moved to stand next to his griffin, Arian.

Caspian and Susan exchanged a look but nodded and Trumpkin bowed slightly before the four of them were lifted by griffins.

As they flew, Susan took a short moment to enjoy the feeling the cool wind cause in her. She felt…free when she flew, a feeling she didn't have since only Aslan knows when. Between finding Narnia so much changed, being jealous of Elizabeth, being confused about Aslan, her duties and the obvious doubt that was growing between the Narnians about the so much changed Kings and Queens of Old, her anger towards Peter and the pressure he put on her and her feelings for Caspian…it's an understatement to say that she didn't feel free.

A low sound, but high enough to be heard in the silent night snapped Susan back in time to see a soldier was aiming his crossbow to Edmund, who was still making the signal.

Aiming was the last thing that soldier did. Susan simply killed him with her bow and arrows.

They continued flying until they reached their destiny and after they landed, their griffins left to prepare to battle and take down more guards.

"Caspian, you first, open the window" Peter ordered and for a moment, the Magnificent was back. Susan rolled her eyes at Peter but still, a smile appeared in her lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Peter whispered at her sister and she merely shrugged, still smiling openly.

"You were back for a moment" she stated and though Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion, he also smiled slightly as he started climbing down.

"Susan, your turn" Trumpkin said and after the Gentle Queen smiled gratefully at him, she climbed down to find that Caspian and Peter were already inside the room.

She was going to get inside but as Trumpkin stood beside her, he stumbled and began to fall. Fortunately Susan caught him…by the beard.

Realizing this, she quickly grabbed him and put him beside her.

"Thank you…Dear Little Friend" Trumpkin smirked and Susan smiled.

"No problem Trumpkin…but you really should start calling Lucy like that" Susan smirked and they entered the room to find Caspian staring at a pair of glasses.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

"Queen Lucy, Princess Elizabeth" a voice spoke and Elizabeth shifted her gaze from Lucy's sleeping form to Trufflehunter, who was standing at the entrance of the How with a troubled look.

"What happened my friend?" Beth whispered and Trufflehunter walked towards her, so he could talk to her without waking the Valiant Queen.

"A witch and a werewolf are asking for an audience, your Highness" Trufflehunter said but as she raised, he stopped her "Your Highness, they have openly admitted that they are on the White Witch's side and the Witch said that you will recognize her because she once chased your brother".

Beth's eyes darkened as she seemed deep in thought "tell them we shall go in a moment. I need to wake Lucy up".

Trufflehunter's eyes widened at that statement "Your Highness! Don't you think-?"

"I don't think Lucy should be left out of this when I am merely an archenlandian princess and she is Narnia's Queen" Beth cut him off but her tone was a gentle one "We need our Valiant Queen now, it is for a reason that she owns that title".

Trufflehunter nodded and after he bowed, he left.

"Lu?" Beth whispered gently "Lu? Luce? Luly? Lucy? Lu, don't make me call you-"

"Actually, I'm started to like being called 'kiddo'" Lu cut her off and Beth smiled as her sister sat up "more now that I know the story behind the nickname".

"Listen, kiddo, we need you awake for a while, alright?" Beth' tone was calm but Lu could hear concern and maybe even fear in it "Trufflehunter just came with news. A witch and a werewolf that are on the White Witch's side are here for an audience with us. I have reasons to believe that the witch is the one who was chasing my brother back in Archenland".

"How do you know that?" Lu straightened and she didn't know it but right in that moment, all Beth could see before her was Queen Lucy the Valiant.

Beth smiled proudly "The witch admitted it. Now…I won't stop you if you want to come but if the situation turns dangerous, you get the hell out of there, got it?"

Lucy smirked but her eyes were serious "You are lucky Susan isn't here to lecture you for your choice of words…I promise to do that, Beth… but are you really letting me get into this?".

"I promised Pete, Su, Ed and Caspian that I was going to protect you and I will gladly but right now, I think that you should come. We need our Valiant Queen to do decisions for herself and for her country. Narnia needs you Lu and frankly, I think it's time to let you be the Queen you are" Beth said smiling and Lu hugged her "now we face this, you runaway in case of danger and then, you will go to sleep again for no girl should be up at this unholy hours, Queen or not".

"In case you didn't notice it, you are also a girl, Beth" Lucy smirked and Beth laugh before standing up and offering her hand to her sister.

"Yeah, but I'm in charge of you 'kiddo'" Beth said "oh god…Peter is so going to kill me"

Lucy smirked, silently agreeing with her and at the same time thanking Aslan for giving her the chance to meet Elizabeth of Archenland.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

"Everything is working right to the plan, I saw the mice entering the castle while we were flying" Trumpkin said and Susan stood straight but still, a shadow of the happy and Gentle Queen she once was. Wars made her sick.

Of course, that didn't meant she was going to stop fighting for the rights of her people.

Caspian wasn't listening to them; he was still staring at the pair of glasses.

"He has been captured" Caspian suddenly said and instantly, three pair of eyes fell on him "I need to find him".

"You don't have time" Peter snapped, gaining a glare from Caspian, a scowl from Susan and a nod from Trumpkin "you need to open the gate!"

"You wouldn't be here without him!" Caspian snapped back and Susan understood why, remembering Caspian's story of how he escaped the castle "and neither would I".

Peter considered his words, glancing at Susan as to let her choose. Susan was looking at Caspian with a look that hold sadness, comprehension and concern. That piss Peter off: why Susan had to always take his side? Just because he seemed sad? Why did Susan had to fall in love with him?.

"You and I can deal with Miraz" Susan finally said to Peter and earned different reactions from each one. Caspian smiled gratefully at her, glad that she was here…as always. Peter glared at her and Caspian, noticing once again the looks they were sending to each other. Trumpkin, having realized Caspian and Susan's thing since they first met, just shrugged and rolled his eyes, waiting patiently to end with the argument and get to the business.

"And I still can get to the gate in time!" Caspian exclaimed and it seemed to defeat Peter's arguments since he sighed and nodded. Caspian quickly left, after sending Susan one last look and Trumpkin followed…leaving Susan and Peter in the most awkward silence ever.

"So…shall we?" Susan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why do you always have to be on his side?" Peter couldn't help to ask and immediately regretted his question but it was too late:

Susan's eyes were starting to flare.

"Peter, before I attack you, let's leave this for later, alright?" Susan breathed deeply as she tried to calm down.

Peter sighed and started walking towards the door.

"Peter…"his sister's hesitant voice spoke and Peter turned around to find Susan biting her lip "just for the record…I don't have a thing for him or anything, alright?"

Peter nodded but as they were walking through the corridor, Susan could hear her brother's voice muttering something like 'yeah right, as if I was born yesterday, _really_ , I'm not that stupid!'

Susan merely rolled her eyes at him.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

Trumpkin only had to turn around the corner to find something to do. Reepicheep and his people were dealing with a guard so they didn't notice another one who was behind them and aiming his crossbow at them. Of course, the guard also didn't notice Trumpkin until he felt the cold blade at his throat, killing him instantly.

Reepicheep turned around sharply, stunned mostly because he didn't notice the guard in the first place. Recovering his composure, he smirked at the dwarf.

"We were expecting someone, you know…taller" Reepicheep teased without realizing that he himself wasn't so much tall…or taller than Trumpkin for that matter.

A fact that Trumpkin realized.

"You are one to talk" Trumpkin growled as he sheathed his sword.

"Is that supposed to be irony?" Reepicheep snapped but a light blush was appearing on his cheeks.

Trumpkin merely shrugged, not at all interested in the argument and the group started making their way to the gate.

"Ready Lu?" Beth asked her sister and when she nodded, Beth directed her gaze towards Trufflehunter "you may bring them now, my friend".

Trufflehunter bowed and left. Lucy smirked and looked up to her sister "you used the same tone as my brother, the High King".

Beth smirked and gave a short laugh "what can I say, I am a born leader".

Lu was going to laugh but at that moment, two creatures appeared, closely watched by two centaurs. Trufflehunter was behind with two fauns, looking utterly concerned.

The witch had covered her face but you could distinguish the extreme of a beak and a pair of black, small eyes. She seemed calm and her walk…she seemed a panther. She was wearing an old dress and a cane was helping her to walk.

At her left, a man was smirking at the two young royalties. He had black hair and his eyes were darker than the night…if that was even possible. He was wearing a brown cloak but its hood wasn't covering his face. He was calm, not at all scared by the centaurs' blades, the glares of the young princess or the unreadable expression of the young Queen.

"We only gave permission or this audience so you could have the chance to say what you want to say" Queen Lucy the Valiant said as she took a step forward, being immediately followed by her sister "but have this in mind: we do not like the ones sided with the White Witch".

"I see that there is more in you than what you seem to be, young Queen" the witch spoke and Beth winced at her voice: it was the coldest she had ever heard "we came here with a proposal for you both".

At that moment, one of the fauns stepped forward and only there Beth and Lu realized he was carrying something.

"Your Majesties" the faun spoke as he bowed "the witch had an object with her" then he unwrapped it "the White Witch's broken wand".

"The one that almost killed my brother" Lu muttered and Beth's eyes went wide. She quickly stood in front of Lucy as a shelter and immediately after, she was aiming her bow at the two creatures, two arrows in the string.

"Speak your purpose now!" Beth snapped and though the man seemed scared for a second, the Witch smirked.

"There we go. I was wondering when you were going to start taking the lead, my Queen" the Witch said but everyone could tell she was angered.

"I'm not a Queen and most certainly not a Queen of Narnia to take the lead" Beth snapped as she stepped forward but always in front of Lu "speak now or I swear I will fire!"

"But you are a Queen, dear, if you only knew who is your father…" the werewolf trailed off as he seemed sad for a moment, seemed being the main word there "anyways, we all know here that the chances of winning this war are almost none so being the good creatures we are, we have brought you a chance to bring peace over Narnia once again".

"The White lady's wand, as we and our people call her" the witch continued the story "is the last thing it remains of her. And with our magic and the wand we can bring her back. She will be our salvation"

Beth and Lu were too horrorized to talk. Finally, Lu regained her ability to speak.

"You indeed have lost the plot!" she exclaimed and if the situation was funnier, Beth would have laughed at her sister's expression "How can you expect that we will bring the White Witch back when she had Narnia under her control for 100 years, when she banished Aslan for 100 years and when she almost killed every good Narnian 1300 years ago!".

"That's bad my Queens for if you won't do it, we will have to force you" the man said and immediately after, they attacked them.

That was certainly a very bad move for one second after; they were laying dead at Beth's feet, her arrows stuck at their hearts.

"Your Majesties…what shall we do with them?"One of the centaurs spoke and Beth answered since Lu was too frightened to speak.

"The wand…leave it in an empty room until the other royalties come back from the raid, we shall deal with it then" Beth spoke, obviously hesitant as she gazed at Lu for her approval. Lu merely nodded and cleared her throat.

"Put two guards protecting it. I don't want that to be recovered by the White Witch's people" she said and the fauns nodded, leaving with the wand, again wrapped.

"And what about…them" Trufflehunter asked as he gazed at the two dead creatures.

"Throw them in a hole outside the How" Lu simply said.

"Put at least one guard with them though…I have a really bad feeling about them; why would they attack us if they clearly saw I was aiming two arrows at them?" Beth added and seeing its logic, Trufflehunter nodded and left, the centaurs behind them looking not too convinced.

As Beth turned around, she noticed Lu sitting on the floor, her arms hugging her legs.

"Hey Lu" Beth sighed softly as she sat beside her sister and Lu hugged her "It's okay Lu, they are gone, they can't hurt you anymore".

"I know" Lucy wiped her tears as she looked at Beth with desperate eyes, a look that broke Beth's heart "it just hurts to see so much evil, didn't you feel the evil radiating from them?"

"Yeah I did" Beth closed her eyes and focused to not to wince at the memory "but…what do you feel now?"

Lu was silent for a moment before she smiled "warmness…hope…faith".

Beth also smiled as she wrapped an arm around her sister "Exactly Lu. Evil comes and goes but if we do have faith and believe in that everything will turn alright, it sooner or later fades and it is replaced by the thing that is always there…the Good".

"You sound like Aslan" Lu laughed as she rest her head on Beth's shoulder, getting ready to sleep.

"Very funny, Lu…as if I could be as good as Him" Beth smiled "now kiddo, we are going to sleep".

"Now you sound like Susan" Lu mumbled as Beth carried her towards her room.

Beth's laughter was heard all over the How.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

Caspian was getting more and more impatient when fortunately; he arrived to his Professor's cell.

He had to shake his professor a few times until he woke up, utterly startled and scared.

"Five more minutes?" he smirked as the Professor realized who he was. Relief was first in his eyes…to be turned into anger.

"What are you doing here?" said and before Caspian could answer, he continued rambling "are you insane or what? I didn't help you escape so you could get in again; you need to get the hell out of here! Before Miraz learns you are here!"

"What a colorful choice of words, Professor" Caspian joked but seeing that his professor was still frowning, he sighed "and about Miraz…do not worry, he is going to learn we are here soon enough. We are giving him your cell"

Caspian intended to leave to open the gate but the Professor grabbed him by the collar, looking straight at his eyes.

"Do not underestimate your uncle like your father did, Caspian, that's a huge mistake" Dr. Cornelius said and Caspian stared at him in horror, the truth sinking in.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian whispered as he was released.

shook his head "I'm so sorry" he whispered.

With his eyes burning in anger, Caspian left, the gate totally forgotten for a second.

Now he had a new objective. And revenge was the mother of it.

Kill Miraz.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

Peter was looking at every door they passed by, trying to figure out which one would lead to Miraz's bedroom. He might be a High King but indeed he was distracted: he had forgotten where Miraz's bedchamber was.

Suddenly, he found one with golden cravings in it. He gazed at Susan and motioned the door. Susan nodded and immediately was aiming at it. Peter nodded and opened it sharply…only to find a baby sleeping.

"What the hell is this?" Peter muttered and Susan smirked as she lowered her bow.

"Weren't you given 'the talk'" she teased and Peter blushed deeply as they closed the door.

"Of course, silly, I was the one who give it to you, Ed, and Lu!" Peter exclaimed and Susan winced at the memory.

"Yeah…most awkward conversation ever" she muttered and Peter was about to snap when they heard a very familiar voice.

 _What the hell was doing Caspian here? He had to be in the gate!_ Peter thought as he got angry.

Susan throw him a look that obviously demanded him to calm down and then raised her bow as they made it to the door.

"Thank goodness you are safe, dear nephew" a thick voice said and everyone could hear the sarcasm in it.

"Get up" Caspian ordered and the eldest Pevensie winced at his tone.

"Caspian?" another voice, this time a soft one, spoke.

"Stay where you are" Caspian's voice said again and Susan stood closer to watch the scene through the gap between the slightly open door and the wall.

A woman with dark hair and dark eyes was sitting on the bed, watching carefully her nephew's moves. She was beautiful but her eyes were full of hate, betrayal and lust of power.

The man Caspian was pointing his sword at wasn't any better. A dark haired man with dark eyes who radiated every single bad feeling. And he was Caspian's uncle.

What a nice family indeed.

"What on Earth are you doing?" the woman spoke and Peter also stepped closer to watch better.

"I think it is rather obvious, dear" Miraz rolled her eyes and then directed his gaze to Caspian "you know, some families would think this is slightly inappropriate"

"That didn't stop you!" Caspian yelled and Peter frowned in confusion while Susan almost gasped, figuring everything out immediately.

"But you are not like me!" Miraz snapped back and out of Caspian's notice, his aunt began to straighten, trying to grab a crossbow "It's sad, though. This is the first time you have shown any back bone…and it's a total waste"

He then looked at his wife, Caspian following his move and immediately pushing closer his blade to Miraz's throat.

The woman was aiming her crossbow at Caspian.

"Lower that sword, Caspian" the woman ordered but Caspian ignored her "I don't want to do this" she tried again.

It was time to get in.

"We don't want you to either" Susan said as she and Peter entered the room. Peter almost rolled his eyes.

Susan and her phrases.

"You know this was supposed to be a private room" Miraz crossed her arms but then smirked, noticing Rhindon and Susan's quiver "or should I feel honored to have High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle in my room?"

"What on Earth are you doing? You are supposed to be at the gatehouse!" Peter exclaimed, totally ignoring Miraz.

"No! I want the truth, at least for once!" Caspian yelled and then pressed his blade closer to Miraz's throat "did you kill my father?"

Silence fell in the room.

"Now I know why you are here" Miraz said and then looked at his nephew straight in the eye "but you know, Elizabeth knew because of her father and she never told you" he lied.

Caspian's eyes widened as he started believing it and Peter and Susan opened their mouths to tell him that that was a lie but Miraz's wife spoke first.

"You said your brother died in his sleep" she whispered, looking at her husband with wide eyes.

"That is more or less the truth" Miraz replied calmly.

"Caspian, this won't solve things…and neither will bring your father back" Susan said "and we both know that if Beth knew, she would have told you".

Caspian ignored her.

"How gentle of you to say that, my Queen" Miraz smirked and then looked at Caspian " We telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. And you and your father knew that"

"How could you do it?" the woman whispered as she lowered her crossbow.

"Because of the same reason you will pull that trigger, Prunaprisma! " Miraz said as he took a step forward, Caspian's blade cutting slightly his throat and blood starting to fall "for our son!"

"Stop!" Susan and Prunaprisma spoke at the same time but Miraz and Caspian ignored them.

"You need to make a choice, dear" Miraz said, never taking his eyes of Caspian "do you want our son to be a King of Narnia or do you want it to be like Caspian here?...fatherless?"

"No!" Prunaprisma yelled as she pulled the trigger, hurting Caspian.

"Caspian!" Susan yelled as she released her arrow to Miraz but missing as he escaped through a door, Peter at his heels.

"Caspian, let's go now!" Susan yelled as she helped him to stand up.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

Edmund was totally distracted and bored.

Everything was going according to the plan but he still felt uneasy…as if everything could turn into hell from one moment to another.

Right now, he just wanted to leave and go to the How, hug his little sister, be with Beth, kiss her…

As he got deep in thoughts and memories, he started playing with his torch. Suddenly, he dropped it and it fell to the tower under his, falling next to a guard.

How lucky.

He quickly climbed down the stairs and waited for the right moment to attack the guard.

The guard accidentally turned it on and started moving it.

"What on Earth is that supposed to mean?" Nikabrik asked. Glenstorm gazed shortly at him and looked at th light again, starting to fear that something wasn't happening as it was planned.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

"You!" Miraz yelled as he turned around the corner and found a soldier "you idiot, we are under attack, ring the alarm!"

The soldier, still rather stunned, nodded and run towards it.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

At the soldier's cabin, a man appeared, looking in a rush.

"C'mon you lot, we are under attack! Get the hell up! Now!" the man screamed and the soldiers immediately obeyed, grabbing crossbows and swords and running to the courtyard.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

As Susan and Caspian exited Miraz's bedroom, they noticed that Peter wasn't going towards the place the griffins were.

"Peter!" Susan nearly groan as she pulled another arrow and put it on the bow's string.

"The army is just outside! We still got time!" Peter merely yelled as he continue racing towards the courtyard.

Susan and Caspian exchanged an exasperated look before following their High King.

"Now, Ed! Signal the troops!" Peter yelled as he docked a guard and killed him with his sword. Immediately, three more appeared from nowhere but Peter killed them all.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete! one moment!" Ed said as he docked his opponent's sword. Suddenly he remembered Beth words when they were sparring for the last time before he left.

 **Flashback**

 _Ed smirked as Beth barely docked Ed's sword with his own._

 _"you are turning slower and slower" he said between deep breaths for he was very tired._

 _"yeah" Beth gasped "but- but…I'm also …more intelligent"_

 _Suddenly, Beth grabbed a branch and threw it at Ed. Being distracted, he didn't realized how Beth pushed him. She suddenly was straddling him, her sword against his throat._

 _"Hey, that was not fair at all!" Ed exclaimed though he was smiling widely._

 _"I know Ed" Beth smirked as she leaned closer to his face "but know this about the telmarines, you won't win if you use everything you can as an advantage…so if you are with an opponent who you can't get rid of that easily" she then leaned closer until their faces were a few inches apart "use anything to distract them and kill them for they will also do the same"._

 _She then smiled and kissed him._

 **End Flashback**

Edmund smiled at the memory and remembering that he had his torch with him, he used both and after a few moments, the guard was lying dead in front of him.

But then, he tried to turn on the torch, only to find that it was broken.

"You could have warned me of that, love" Ed muttered as he tried to fix it. After a few moments of struggling, the torch turned on and he quickly made the signal.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

"Charge!" Glenstorm yelled and they all raced to the castle.

Peter reached the gate and started opening it but then he realized that none of his mates were helping him.

"Peter!" Susan snapped as she stood beside him "it is too late! For Aslan's sake, we need to call it off while we can!"

"No! I still can do this!" Peter yelled as he continued pushing "Help me!"

Susan and Caspian exchanged a look before helping Peter.

"Exactly who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan snapped as she stopped helping to kill the guards hat were getting too close.

Peter looked at her but said nothing.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

"Charge!" Glenstorm yelled as they reached the castle.

The army followed him but started having the feeling as if they were in a trap.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

Edmund started climbing down, trying to find the best spot o jump and join the fight.

"Aslan, please help us" he prayed as he noticed the soldiers reaching the courtyard.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

Finally, Peter, Susan and Caspian opened the gate just in time to let the Narnian army in.

"For Narnia!" Peter screamed as he started running, Susan at his right and Caspian at his left.

Susan felt braver, as she listened to Peter's answer, words that brought her to happier moments.

And like that, the battle started a battle that then would turn into hell.

The Narnians knew they were in a trap.

And now, they were fighting for their lifes though they knew well that they had lost before they started.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me. Im a line break, dont mind me._**

"Beth" Lu suddenly sat up.

"What happens Lu?" Beth asked from her sister's side, a worried look in her face.

"The battle started" Lu whispered "I just know that they are in danger"

"Everything is going to be alright, Lu, you need to sleep, I will wake you up when I get news" Beth said as she stroked her sister's hair but Lu frowned.

"Alright but do you believe me?" Lu whispered as she closed her eyes and Beth smiled slightly.

"Of course, kiddo. Always have, always will" she said and Lu smiled.

"Good…could you sing for a while? Su and mom used to do it when I couldn't sleep" Lu said as she snuggled closer to Beth.

"Alright…sweet dreams, Lu" Beth gave Lu a kiss on her forehead and then started singing the first thing that came into her mind:

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed,  
When you get what you want, but not what you need,  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try, to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try, you'll never know  
Just what you're worth.

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try, to fix you.

Tears stream down your face,  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
I will try to fix you..."

As she finished, she smiled at Lucy who was sleeping and then gazed at the sky.

"Please Aslan, help us" she muttered "for Narnia".

 **Cheers for reading! Stay tuned!**


	10. Stand Your Ground And Fight

Hey Guys! How is it going? 

Here we have chapter 10, which also represents the second and last part of the raid. Hope you like it! 

If you want to read this fic's latest chpters (which are also going to be here in a few days) you can go to my wattpad account (username: bornthisway2012) 

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

In this chapter I have the pleasure to introduce you to a new OC. This time, we are talking about a centaur of 9 years old named Adrien. 

Thanks so much for staying with me since the beggining and for the ones who started now, you also have my thanks :). 

_The italics are for letters, flashbacks, dreams and those kind of things._

Please favorite, follow or review this story, it would mean the world to me. 

**Cheers for reading!**

**Chapter 10. Stand Your Ground And Fight.**

_"Hermione, when do our plans ever actually work? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks lose"- Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows Part 2._

_Dearest Brother:_

 _How are you kiddo? How old are you? where are you studying? school? highschool? already working? I know I shouldn't be afraid of this since the time in England should have stopped when I came here but...if the accident didn't kill me, I'm afraid the war may._

 _I guess I should explain myself better, tough choir but here we go. Remember that in my last letter, written two weeks ago, I explained you Narnia's situation? I tried to convince my father and...brother to help Narnia but they refused and that pissed me off since Narnia came always in our help, even when they were in a worse situation than us._

 _Anyways, I...kind of escaped and came to Narnia, where I ran into a few centaurs who lead me to one of the revolution's leaders and my oldest brother: Prince Caspian the X. I believe I have already talked to you about him._

 _I am mostly certain that what waits for him in the future if we win-of course we will win- is very good. He will be the King of Narnians and Telmarines, he will be respected and loved by everyone here, he will be called the Telmarine who saved Narnia...I almost can't believe something like that would happen; I mean, telmarines and Narnians have despised each other for 1300 years, the idea of a telmarine saving the Narnians...its almost impossible...but then again, why don't believe in the impossible after all what has happened during this last two years?._

 _Remember when I told to you about the Narnian Kings and Queens of Old? They are back and helping us Robin!._

 _I won't tell you how we met for that is a story to you to hear personally but I'll describe them gladly._

 _High King Peter the Magnificent is the most stubborn person I have ever met. He is also one of the bravest, hot-headed, loyal and overprotective young man ever seen. Only now, I'm realizing that not matter how much you read about a famous King, you only get to know him in person. I am positively sure that not a single book- from neither Narnia, Archenland, Carlomen or any other country- explains about Pete's tantrums when his younger brother defeats him with the sword, or how he and Queen Susan argue about who should read a story to Queen Lucy (both of them want to do it) or how he takes care of his youngest sister. I admire him for that. Since they came to Narnia for the first time, Peter had to become an adult to take care of his younger siblings. He was only fifteen, Robin. I am mostly certain that he is almost a father to them...and I havent seen any father better than Pete._

 _Pete and I get along very well. In fact, he considers me his hero since he learned about my escape towards here. I do not know if that is a wise choice when I have left my country to do what I felt was correct. He is my older brother...two much siblings, don't you think? I'm glad that I'm not the oldest!. On the other hand, he and Caspian dont get along very well, not well at all in fact. Both of them are the most important leaders here but they both want to do everything in a complete different way...and two pain in the neck like Peter Pevensie and Caspian the X simply can't stand it._

 _Queen Susan the Gentle was not what I imagined. Not in a bad sense, of course. I had read about how she was protective of her siblings but what I have seen has really impressed me. How she comforts Pete when he is troubled or guilty or sad or whatever, how she and King Edmund know each others thoughts by only a look, how she plays and tickles Lucy when she is sad. Another fact about her that I am impressed of how fierce she is. She isnt called the Gentle One for no reason but she is also a warrior, fighting for her country, her people, her loved ones._

 _Susan and I treat each other politely but I'm afraid I dont get along with her as well as with her siblings. Hope that changes though. It is totally worth meeting Susan the Gentle. About her and Caspian...they are...interested in each other._

 _Queen Lucy the Valiant has always been my favorite Queen of Old. Her bravery and strengh are legendary but the stories do not tell all about Lucy. She is obviously the sunshine of her family, of the entire Narnia. I admire her for her faith, she always believes that Aslan will help us no matter the situation or how desperate she is. She is a fighter, not only because her outstanding perfomances in battles but also how she fights for what she believes and thinks, every single day. I truly find amusing the way she gets everything she wants from her siblings. Overprotective Pete is not immune of her sister's puppy eyes; Motherly Susan has never been immune of Lucy's sweet smile and Cunning Edmund is not the intelligent enough to avoid being enchated by her younger sister's pouts._

 _Lucy is my best friend and sister. Being both passionate about teasing people (trait that Lu inherited from Edmund) we first started getting along well when we tease Susan and Caspian...Lu also teases Edmund and me but anyways, I can always get revenge later. She and Caspian also see each other as family but Caspian will never get over the fact that a 13 year old girl is better than him with the daggers. It was pretty amusing watching his tantrums about the subject._

 _Last but most certainly not least, King Edmund the Just. This is the one that it will cost me the most to describe, not because of his personality but because of my relationship with him...and those are feelings that though you will feel utterly uncomfortable when reading them, I need to tell them to my youngest brother in order to ask you a favor later. I have always read in the chronicles that Edmund had been one of the best monarchs and diplomats ever known in this world but, like with the others Monarchs of Old, not even a single legend described him. He was the one I befriended first. He...is scary what I feel for him since we only know each other for two weeks! He is the one who knows me he most, even better than Caspian. He makes me happy, just for being here and...I think I'm falling in love with him. Is scary you know? running into him and his siblings and one moment after, the old Beth had disappeared and was replaced by this young girl who blushes every time he looks at her and its hanging on every word he speaks but at the same time, I have never more comfortable with a person than how I am with him. It's scary but on the other hand, I have never been happier in my life. I only wish you were here, I am certain that you would like Ed, as well as the others._

 _Now, what I needed to ask you. You see , it is tradition here than when two people start courting (don't laugh at this Robin), the guy has to ask the girl's father or brother for their permission (i know, it seems like if we were going to marry or something). We decided to ask Caspian but I also wanted to ask you since you are my only brother by blood. We are going to do this anyways but I have the feelin that someday, you will receive this letters._

 _Lu is waking up, I need to go to her. I will write to you soon._

 _I love you brother, never forget that. Stay strong._

 _Beth_

"Lu, you alright?" Beth asked as she folded the letter. 

"yeah" Lu sighed as she sat up, facing her best friend "it just that it seems that I will only be able to sleep for a few hours...what are you doing?" 

"Oh, I'm 'writting' to my brother Robin" Beth grimaced as she made air quotes. 

"Can I write him too? It'd be fun" Lu made puppy eyes to Beth and smiled sweetly. 

"Alright kiddo...it seems that I am not immune of your tricks, Valiant Queen" Beth laughed as she remebered all the times Lu got what she wanted from her siblings by doing those tiny things. 

"Yay! can I read your letter?" Lu asked as she took the empty piece of paper Beth was giving her. 

"No!" Beth blushed as she remembered what she had written about Edmund. 

"Ah C'mon!" Lu exclaimed as she did puppy eyes and smiled her sweetest smile ever. 

"Alright" Beth gave up "just...dont tell anyone about what I wrote...especially Ed" 

Lu gasped "Oh gosh! did you write Robin about Ed!? As your sister and best friend, I should totally have the right to read that!" 

"Aslan, help me" Beth mumbled as Lu eagerly started reading the letter. 

**_Im a break line, dont mind me!_**

Edmund straightened and forgot for a moment what he was doing when he heard his brother's battle cry. 

"For Narnia!" Peter yelled as he bravely turned to face the telmarine army, Susan and Caspian at his sides. 

Edmund was the only one who could witness the first moments of the battle. 

He saw how every Narnian bravely entered the castle and desperately slashed their swords, axes, daggers and arrows against the telmarines. 

He stared in awe at the outstanding performance of Susan as she released an arrow at a telmarine, immediately after, she took another arrow from her ivory quiver and stabbed a telmarine with it, immediately taking it out and throwing it at another enemy who was running towards her. 

He gazed at Peter and Caspian for a short while, admiring how they blocked, sparred, jumped and slashed with their swords making it seem more a dance than a fight. 

Edmund straightened in pride as he glanced at the Narnians. Glenstorm and the centaurs throwing telmarines away like if they barely weighed. Reepicheep and his mice slashing the telmarine's legs and throwing themselves at their faces. The fauns jumping from balcony to balcony and killing every enemy they founded. 

But he also saw how when a Narnian killed a telmarine, three more appeared. He sighed at the masses of telmarines that rushed down the stairs. 

"Archers!" a deep voice screamed and Edmund's eyes widened at the new telmarine reinforcement "pick yor target!" 

Dozens of telmarines stood in the higher balconies, their crossbows and bows aiming at the narnians. 

Suddenly, his eyes fell on Susan. She was gazing at the archers, her eyes wide in fear. She then gazed at him and they both became concerned at each other's situation. 

"take your aim!" the voice roared and Susan and Edmund exchanged at silent conversation. 

"we are surrounded! get your ass down here and try to leave!" Susan's eyes screamed. 

"If we leave, we are doing it together. I'll go to you. Don't let the gate to be closed but don't risk your life doing it!" Edmund's posture screamed back. 

Then, he started climbing down. 

Im a break line, dont mind me!

Susan gasped for air as she rested momentarily. Ten minutes had passed and she was already exhausted. 

'Oh, c'mon!' she lectured herself 'you are a Queen! how can you be already tired!" 

She shook her thoughts when she saw a satyr being pushed to the ground, dying immediately. 

That's why she hated of people being killed just because of an argument. Their lifes, sparred, without a good reason. Sons, dauhters, wives, siblings, husbands, all receiving the news that their loved ones died because of a fight, a fight that could be solved without battles. 

If that wasn't unfair, she was a flying bunny. 

Susan blinked away her tears when a loud noise snapped her back to reality. 

Trumpkin fell. 

She quickly ran to him as she noticed that a barrel was sharply following him. She pushed him and herself away as it fell, covering everyone near with dust. 

Trumpkin shortly gazed at her, silently thanking her, before he closed his eyes. He was still breathing but was more dead than alive. Susan, however, had to take care on other things. 

An archer was aiming his bow directly at her. 

Im a break line, dont mind me! 

Peter easily killed five soldiers that were quickly reaching him before checking on his siblings and reluctantly, on Caspian. 

Eventually he founded Susan, only to realize that an archer was pointing his crossbow directly at her. As he opened his mouth to yell at her, the archer fell, only to be replace by Edmund...who was standing next to 30 archers. 

"Ed!" Peter yelled, his eyes wide in desesperation. 

Edmund quickly gazed at him and then at the army next to him, his eyes widening in fear before running towards the door, the archers' arrows following him. 

Peter breathed in relief before attacking again, wanting this war to end. 

Im a break line, dont mind me! 

"Prunaprisma, go with our son" Miraz barked before going to his own balcony to contemplate the battle. 

He quickly exchanged a glance with King Peter, smirking when the young boy ran towards the stairs, obviously wanting to end with his life. 

Suddenly, a minotaur appeared next to him, his axe aiming at him. 

But he never got to kill Miraz. 

"Careful!" Glozelle yelled as he shoot the minotaur with his crossbow. The minotaur threw his axe but he still stayed there, clutching the wall firmly. 

A smirk slowly appeared on Miraz's face as he slowly walked towards the injured minotaur. He leaned closer and finally pushed him, killing the minotaur easily. 

"Get that gate closed!" he screamed at Glozelle. Glozelle nodded at the guards beside him. They nodded and left towards the battle. 

Im a break line, dont mind me! 

Susan wiped the blood and sweat of her face before gazing at four guards that were running towards the gate. 

Her eyebrows narrowed as she reached for an arrow, only to find that her quiver was empty. Sighing, she unsheated her sword and made her way towards the telmarines. 

She easily killed two but the remaining two plus another five uickly surrounded her, smirking at her scared face. 

Suddenly, Fabros stood at her side and they both attacked the telmarines, winning easily. 

"Thanks" she breathed, smiling at the Narnian. 

He nodded, bowing before running towards the gate. He stopped it from closing with his own body before roaring at the Narnians alive. 

"Peter!" Susan screamed at her brother who was petrified. 

"Fall back!" was his reply. 

Im a break line, dont mind me!

"Let me go!" a voice screamed, waking Beth up. 

"What the fu-" she mumbled before standing and going to find the voice's owner. 

"Enough!" she screamed at the yelling Narnians "what on Earth is going on here?" 

"Your Highness!" a young centaur ran to her "please listen to me!" 

"young friend" she knelt before him "what's your name?" 

"Adrian, your Highness" he breathed "please, we need to talk alone, I have a message from Aslan!" 

The Narnians snorted. 

"Follow my lead, Adrien" she smiled at the centaur an the stood again, facing the Narnians with fire in her eyes "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Why would I answer to you?" a black dwarf hissed, walking to stand at the front of the line "you are not our Queen nor is Aslan. If he cared about us, he should have helped us" 

"You are right, I'm not your Queen" Beth calmly replied as she sadly stared at the dwarf "but I still feel disappointed when I hear those kind of things. Aslan helped us everytime, but first, we need to prove ourselves worthy to be helped. 1300 years ago, the Narnians waited for 100 before the Kings and Queens appeared and we all know that it is far better to bear the Telmarines for 1300 than the White Witch for 100" she then glanced at everyone "We are Narnians for god's sake! we are supposed to never be afraid, to always fight for our freedom without sulking at the lack of help! I surely hope that instead of seeing a little group of faithless Narnians, the Telmarines will see brave Narnians ready to fight for their freedom and for their land!" she lowered her voice as she stared at the dwarf again "is only up to you gentleman. Choose to be worthy or being called a Narnian...or not. Let's go Adrien" 

She turned around from the speechless Narnians, only to find Lucy staring proudly at her. She opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off. 

"FOR NARNIA!" the Narnians roared as they unsheated their swords and axes or took their bows out of their quivers. Then, they bowed. 

"Nice to hear that, my friends" Beth smiled "Please raise and retake your duties. Dawn is almost coming, the others will come soon" 

The Narnians nodded and left and Bth and Adrien faced Lu once again. 

"That was impressive, Beth" Lu smiled "Aslan would be proud of you". 

"That was nothing, Lu, I only pissed off" Beth shrugged "now we got more important business in hand. Adrien?" 

Beth motioned Adrien to speak and after nodding, the young centaur bowed at Lu "Your Majesty, I have a message from Aslan" 

Im a break line, dont mind me!

Peter quickly started climbing down the stairs, telling every Narnian to leave. 

"We need to leave!" Peter yelled to a cheetah that still wanted to continue fighting "Ashtorn, Now!" 

Peter got rid off a telmarine that was blocking his path and screamed to Glenstorm "Go! Get the Queen out of here!" 

Susan managed to give a thankful at the racing centaur as he lifted her "Caspian!" she screamed to her brother. 

"I'll find him!" Peter screamed before rolling his eyes and focusing on the rest of the army. 

_And Edmund, he told me he was going to come down_ Susan thought as she closed her eyes to not to let the tears to fall. 

Im a break line, dont mind me! 

Cries of Go! and Get out! or fall back! were heard and Miraz glared in annoyance at his general, who still wasn't giving the signal. 

"Glozelle" Miraz hissed "Give the order" 

"But sir, my men are still down there!" Glozelled exclaimed, obviously bewildered. 

Miraz rolled his eyes and took the crossbow out Glozelle's eyes before shooting at the minotaur who was holding the gate and yelling a death warrant for every single man or creature reamining in the courtyard. 

"Fire!" 

Im a break line, dont mind me!

"Get the hell out of here!" Peter yelled at a dwarf that still wanted to fight. 

"Peter!" Caspian yelled as he approached Peter, Dr Cornelius on a horse, Caspian on another and a reamining horse for the High King. 

Peter nodded and ran towards them, ducking the arrows that the telmarine archers started to fire. 

Fabros put the gate higher, allowing Peter, Caspian, Cornelius an a few Narnians more before falling dead. 

Reepicheep and his mice passed through the bars of the gate, and gazed sadly at the Narnians who were trapped. 

"Run for your life! Save yourself!" the Narnians yelled as one by one, they were slaughtered. 

The mice bowed at them before Reepicheep spoke "Let's follow their adivce gentlemen, and win the war for them". 

"Peter! The bridge!" Caspian yelled. 

They nodded and left, following their High King to the How. 

Im a break line, dont mind me!

Edmund quickly opened the first door he saw and hastily closed it behind him and locked it with his torch, only to find that he was in a tower without escape...unless, obviously, falling. 

As he heard the noises the guards made to open the door, he retreated towards the edge of the tower and looked down, smiling when he saw that Dramos was waiting for him. 

Suddenly, with a loud thud, the door opened and two telmarines faced the Just King with their swords drawn. 

Edmund took a deep breath and stepped back, falling and being caught by Dramos. 

"Thanks" Edmund breathed relieved. 

"No problem, your Majesty...Princess Elizabeth would have killed me if I didn't brought you safe back to her" Dramos chuckled before they both stared speechless at the sight below. 

Hundreds of Narnians were laying dead on the courtyard of the Telmarine Castle. 

"Try- try to sleep your Majesty" Dramos finally spoke, his voice hoarse "you will need it". 

Edmund nodded, unable to speak and gulped in a poor attempt of making disappear the huge desesperation in his heart before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

Im a break line, dont mind me!

_"Ed? Su?" Lucy asked as she focused on the figures walking towards her._

 _"Lucy!" they screamed and soon enough, the three were laughing and hugging each other._

 _"Where are we?" Lu narrowed her eyes as she and her siblings pulled back._

 _"You are in my country, dear one, but that doesn't mean that you are to stay here" a voice came from behind them and the three hastily turned around._

 _"Aslan!" Ed exclaimed as the three bowed._

 _"Rise King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen Lucy the Valiant" Aslan spoke and the three of them raised, smiling and hugging him "we must talk quickly for we don't have much time"_

 _"Is it about your child Aslan?" Lucy asked, ignoring the looks Susan and Edmund were giving her._

 _"WHAT?!" Su and Ed yelled but Lu only chuckled._

 _"Yes, Lucy. My daughter is already with you but she has no idea of who her real parents are" Aslan ignored the oldest two "As Adrien told you, she will make you faithful again when you most need it. However, your victory against the telmarines does not depend only in her, but in all of you"_

 _"Can we help her in any way?" Susan asked, her eyes focused on the people back at the How, wondering who was the one._

 _"Gentle one, you and your family will be able to comfort her when she finds out. She will be mostly confused about this" the Great Lion answered, his eyes smiling at the gentleness of the oldest Queen._

 _"How do we find her?" Ed spoke as he grew concerned at the fact that the Narnians may be losing their faith._

 _"She will have gold eyes" Aslan answered and suddenly, everything grew blurry as Su, Ed and Lu heard the last thing Aslan told them._

 _"Farewell, Queens and King of Old, we will see each other soon. Good luck, keep your faith"_

"Lu! Kiddo!" 

"Beth, what the fu-" Lucy started to mumble when a finger was pressed against her lips. 

"If you speak like that again, Susan will kill you, Lu" Beth smirked and then added more seriously "the army was spotted, they are arriving in a while" 

**Chapters 11 and 12 will be up tomorrow! Stay tuned! Cheers for reading!**


	11. Stay With Me

Hi, guys! How is it going?

Here we have chapter 11, hope you guys like it! Chapter 12 will be up in a few minutes.

If you want to read my other works, you can go to my wattpad account (username: bornthisway2012)

 **Now, the following was written because of something occured years ago but I suppose my point still stands so please read:** If you know any person that is being bullied or that bullies someone, please talk to them. Sometimes, the one who is being bullied doesnt talk to anyone else because they think they are okay or worse, because they think that whay they are being told is the truth. And some other times, the one who is bullying doesn't know how much damage he/she can make, maybe they dont know nothing about bullying and what it might cause.

Please guys, do it. You are saving lives, you are making better people, you are doing something against one of the millions of problems this world has but al least, is 1 less, only god knows how many left to go :).

 **There is some violence in this chapter so if you are against it, please do not read or at least, do not send flames because of it, I did warn you.**

 **Disclaimer: read ch 1.**

Chapter 11. "Stay With Me"

 **Lucy's POV**

"Spotted? How so? Please tell me it wasn't..." I asked Beth, trailing off as I imagined the worst case scenario.

"No, don't worry. I sent two griffins to see if there were telmarines coming and instead, they saw the Narnians...and I hate to be the one to say it to you but...I dont think the raid went too well" Beth answered, her face twisted in concern and her voice slightly broken.

I didn't answer, I was too focused in my thoughts. Why Aslan's daughter wasn't helping? Why Aslan hide her until now? We could have used some help several times. Were we supposed to tell Caspian, Pete and Beth? Were Caspian and Peter safe? Aslan said that the Daughter of Aslan was going to bring us faith when the darkest times came: was something even worse coming?.

"Did you sleep well Lu?" Beth's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She was smiling, a fake smile. Her eyes were falling and her hair was a mess. She still had her quiver with arrows, bow and sword with her.

"Beth, you look awful" I tried to make her laugh a little bit and it worked though it was a very low laugh "did you sleep at all?"

"Now that you ask, no, I didn't sleep. I was with Adrien, his uncle went to the raid. His uncle was the only thing he has left in the world so Adrien was a little...paranoid" Beth answered and then closed her eyes. I opened my mouth to tell her to sleep but she was first "You are having a bubble if you think that I'm going to sleep now that my family is coming"

"You have spent a lot of time with Ed" I smirked and she winked at me before getting up.

"Well, considering you are with the enough mood to tease me, I reckon you slept well...now, the griffins said they were still watching if they were being followed but they weren't entirely sure so you stay here until Trufflehunter blows the horn, understood young lady?" she said with a fake stern voice.

"Yes, mom...I'm starting to think you are worse than Peter" I playfully glared at her but though I tried, I couldn't wipe my smile off.

"Glad to hear that" Beth winked at me, kissed my cheek and turned to leave, probably to take care of Adrien, to talk to the guards or to help in the kitchen.

And she didn't have to do that. No when she had been doing it during the entire night.

"Thank you Beth" I said and she stopped dead in her tracks "For staying with me, for making Ed so happy, for believing in Aslan, for escaping Anvard only to help us, for believing in us, for helping Caspian...thank you for everything, sister"

"You know, when you say it like that it sounds like if I was a hero" Beth finally turned around and smiled at me "I did everything what I did because it was what made me happy, what makes me happy...thanks for considering me your sister, though. It's my greatest honour to be your sister, kiddo"

And she left, hopefully changing her mind and going to fix her hair.

Fifteen minutes later, the horn was blown.

They were back.

I ran outside and stood beside Beth who merely winked at me before looking anxiously to the crowd coming. I only thought for one second about the fact that they were half the army that left the How. I was too focused looking for my family. Peter and Caspian were walking at the front, Susan a few steps behind them. I studied them only the enough time to assure myself they didn't have severe injures before resuming looking for Ed. Aparently Beth had done the same but we got the same results: Nothing.

"Where is he? What happened to the army?" Beth mumbled before climbing a near rock.

Eventually, we found Ed and I heard Beth breath deeply in relief but our concerns werent forgotten for a long time. I noticed that Pete was shaking from anger and that Caspian was clutching the hilt of his sword. Susan was looking at Caspian and Peter with concerned eyes and then at us with grief. I couldn't see Ed's expression since he was too far but I guessed he was in the same state.

"What happened?" I asked, guessing that it probably wasn't going to cause any harm to ask.

Caspian tightened his jaw, Su paled, Pete glared at me and the rest of the Narnians sudenly were looking at their feet like if they were an incredible discovery.

I took a step closer to Beth and prepared myself to the outburst.

 **Peter's POV**

Numb, that's how I felt.

Well...I wouldn't describe it like that. It was much more complicated than that...it was like if I was feeling so many things so intense at the same time that I couldn't feel one properly...like I said, complicated.

I was grieving, grieving for the Narnians that we lost and the Narnians that would soon find out that they had lost a loved one last night. I was feeling guilt because when I had the chance to call it off, I didn't because I felt too angry with the telmarines. I was relieved that Susan and Edmund were alright and that I was clever enough to leave Lucy and Elizabeth at the castle. I was proud of the Narnians that bravely faced such a horrible slaughter.

And I was angry at Caspian. Angry because he had to suddenly remember his planned revenge against his father. I was angry because he had chosen to focus on that instead of keeping his focus on the raid. I was angry because instead of focusing on trying to improve out country's future, he had to put he family business first, and more such a futile thing like revenge. I was angry becuase even while we were risking or lives, he still had the nerve to study my sister.

"Pete?" I heard Ed's voice but I merely nodded at him, I was too deep in thought.

"I'm going to check if we are being followed, I'll stay in the air with Dramos until we arrive, alright?" he asked and I finally looked at him, forcing myself to not to wince.

Ed was even paler than how he was normally. His hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes and his clothes were soaked and dirty with dust, sweat and blood. However, the worst, at least for me, were his eyes. They seemed empty, numb but if you knew Ed well, you just had to look for any emotion and then, you would find them. Now, his eyes were full of desesperaion, grief, loss, anger and concern.

Totally something an older brother wouldn't want to see.

"How are you Ed?" I asked and after hesitating, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm...I have been better, Pete but you, Su, Lu, Caspian and Beth are alive so that wipes off some of my pain" he answered, smiling sadly.

"How is the DLF?" I asked, trying to change of subject before the name 'Caspian' was brought again

"He is more alive than dead. He has a few broken ribs, pretty bad and deep injures and of corse, a huge headache" Ed shook his head "We need Lucy now"

"We will arrive soon, go with Dramos and check if we are being followed" I told him, wanting to end the conversation. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him, it was just that I felt all the pain and anger coming with its full force and I didn't want to take it all to my brother.

A few minutes later, we arrived to the How. I was now walking at the front of the line, Caspian beside me. Susan was behind us but I didn't open my mouth in case I screamed at her.

"What happened?" Lucy's voice suddenly broke the silence that was reigining.

I gazed at the ones waiting for us. Lucy was at the entrance of the How, here eyes anxious and concerned. She looked healthy at least, maybe I should leave her at Beth's charge more often. Beth was on a tall rock nearby, probably looking for Ed. She had her hair and clothes neat but she seemed utterly tired.

The first Narnian to come to us was a young centaur, probably of a nine years old, he raced past me and went to talk to Glenstorm.

Probably to ask about someone who wasn't coming back.

And in that moment, I allowed my anger to flow.

I glared at Lucy before answering.

"Ask him" I growled, shooting a glare at Caspian. He was the heir? the one who was getting the throne when everything was over? Well, then, he should probably start practicing and explain everyone the mess he made.

"Peter" Susan warned me. She, of course, was on Caspian's side.

"Me? Seriously?" Caspian growled, stopping dead in his tracks "You could've called it off, Peter, there was still time".

Simply fantastic, now the jerk had to come and blame it on me. I knew I messed it up but it would've worked if he didn't suddenly remember his damn father!.

"Caspian" Beth then spoke, she had climbed off the rock "Peter. Stop"

Neither of us paid attention to her.

"Really Caspian?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief "Because I reckon that there wasn't time, thanks to you, mate. You see, if you had made everything according to the plan, the soldiers would be still alive"

He took a step backwards, like if I had hit him but other than that, my teasing voice pissed him off.

"And if we had stayed here, like I suggested, they would definitely would be!" Caspian exclaimed, clutching the hilt of his sword tighter "You just can't stand that there is at least someone here that just doesn't like what you propose".

That son of a...

"You called us!" I decided to say that instead of insulting but then, I titled my head to the side to piss him off even better. God, now that you think about it, being sarceastic was kind of fun...

but now, only the anger was ruling me.

"My first mistake" Caspian replied and I narrowed my eyes at him. It hurt me that comment not because of me, but because of my siblings. Because of Susan who certainly had feelings for him. Because of Edmund who thought of him as his best friend and brother. Because of Lucy, who loved Caspian like another brother.

"Caspian" Beth's voice wasn't a warning. It was more like an execution.

Caspian probably didn't notice she was here.

"No" I retorted, trying to make him feel as bad as my siblings probably felt now " Wrong, Caspian. Your first mistake was actually thinking you could lead this people"

And I turned around, intending to leave.

But it seemed that Caspian hadn't finished with me.

"Ey!" Caspian yelled and I turned around, raising my eyebrows in surprise "I wasn't the one who abandoned Narnia"

I can't believe he was hurting my siblings only to hurt me. He was an spoiled brat, who always got what he wanted and that he thinks he is better than everyone else...

"Look who is talking!" I yelled back as I mentally continued insulting Caspian " You and your people were the ones who invaded Narnia! What does that say to you? You have no more right to lead it more than Miraz does!"

Caspian pushed me out of his way and started going to the entrance of the How but this time, it was me the one throwing the most painful punch.

"You, him, your father!" I continued yelling and he stopped dead on his tracks. I smirked in satisfaction before clutching the hilt of my sword "Narnia is way better off without the lot of you"

Everyone stood still, waiting for Caspian's reaction. He suddenly screamed and turned around, lunging his sword at me. I quickly unsheathed Rhindon and we both stood there, pressing our swords at each other's throats and throwing daggers with our eyes.

"Stop it! Now!" Edmund's voice suddenly roared and surprisingly, it was the one who made us come back to reality. I still wanted to kill Caspian but now, it was as if I was compelled to do it and with Edmund's voice, the spell was broke.

I noticed Caspian lowering his sword and turning around to enter the How, only stopped by Beth. Lucy had already gone to Edmund, who was carrying Trumpkin in his arms.

"Calling them was your first mistake?" Beth growled and didn't noticed the deathly look in Caspian's eyes "Are you serious Caspian? Do you realize what that meant to Su, Ed and Lu? to me? I can't-"

"YOU!" caspian roared, cutting Beth off and making everyone turn around to listen to their bickering now. Trumpkin, who was healed now, stood in front of Lucy while Susan placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder to stop him to entering the fight.

I exchanged a knowing glance with Susan.

Caspian had chosen to believe what his uncle had said.

He had chosen to believe his father's assasin instead of the girl that helped him a lot during two years.

What a cunt.

Beth's POV

"ME!" My sarcastic nature screamed and I mentally chuckled though I knew that by teasing him, I was only royally pissing him off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caspian roared and though I had the urge of running away, I stood my ground.

"Tell you what Caspian?" I snapped "and if you want answers, then stop screaming!"

Everyone was silent. Trumpkin, who was already healed, was beside Ed and avoiding him for coming to my rescue. I sent him a grateful glance before gazing at the others. Susan, Peter and Lucy were a few steps in front of Ed and for some unknown reason, Lucy was unsheathing her dagger and Susan was clutching the hilt of her sword.

And then I heard a scream and suddenly, I was pushed against a rock. At first, I only felt a sound like of something breaking but then, the pain came.

A pain that made me remember something I had long forgotten. Being in the wonderful Narnia, I had long forgotten about the bad experiences I got in England but now, I strangely remembered them. When I stepped on broken glasses when I was five...when my father -no I I couldn't think about that...when we had the car accident and my father was still trying to hurt me even though he was almost dead...

I felt myself like if I was between two worlds, one full of dark memories and the other, full of pain and for a reason, people screaming...what had happened? since when I was feeling like this? Were those people screaming...my name?... what was my name?

Suddenly, I started to remember everything. Narnia, the Pevensies, Caspian...the punch...

I forced myself to go to that world of pain and screams and when I finally arrived, it was like when you are under water for along time and then, get to the surface seconds before you are left with no air.

"BETH!" Edmund roared and made an attempt to move forward, this time stopped by Pete Trumpkin and Lucy...though it seemed that Trumpkin and Peter wanted to join him "CASPIAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Stay away, Ed! I screamed, as loud as I could but I discovered that I was getting weaker "Everyone, back off!"

And in that moment, I remembered the pain.

"Fuck!" I couldn't help to scream "why on Earth did you do that?!"

I made myself comfortable while sitting. I wasn't sure I was the strong enough to get up.

"Why didn't you tell me who killed my father?!" Caspian then screamed and my eyes widened in disbelief.

Did drugs exist in Narnia and I didn't have idea?

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME CASPIAN?" Ed was probably seeing red "LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE IS BLEEDING!"

That piece of information interested me. Since when was I bleeding? I thought it was only a scratch. Slowly, I raised my hand and touched my right and injured cheek. Immediately, I felt a much greater pain so I winced and put my hand on my lap.

My hand was covered of blood that stain my blue skirt.

"What the hell are you talking about Caspian?!" I hissed as high as I could while trying to almost unbearable pain"I don't know shit about that!"

"LIAR! WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE LYING YOU SELFISH BITCH!" he yelled as he unsheathed again his sword.

Everyone gasped but were too shocked to move. And I don't think I had the most razonable reaction of all but due to staying awake the whole night, worrying about my family and my probably broken jaw, you must be considerate about me.

I started laughing.

"You are going to kill me Caspian?" I then snorted but my tone was low, too low "the one who helped you?... you know what? I have lived through things you can't imagine. I have lived things that are beyond your knowledge. I've experienced happiness, loss, pain, death, love, friendship, I've had more siblings I could have never asked for and I have lived with amazing people during two years. I have met the True Narnians and the Kings and Queens of Old, my two biggest wishes" I leaned closer to the sword "so if you are going to kill me now, do it because I have everything I could ask for"

I knew him well enough to suppose he wasn't going to kill me so when he raised his sword...to say that it was a surprise would be an understament.

Thankfully, Ed was freed in that moment.

He blocked the sword with his and taking it out of Caspian's grasp, he made Caspian back away against one of he walls that lead to the How and then, he pressed his sword against Caspian's throat.

"You touch her again, you look in her way or you simply are in the same room and I swear I will

personally kill you" Ed growled and I unwillingly shivered in fear though Ed's anger wasn't directed towards me "you hurt someone else and I will see that you get what you deserve for that. Fuck off now, mate"

Ed then pushed Caspian towards the entrance of the How and knelt beside me.

"Lucy" he simply said while he studied my injured cheek. He smiled slightly when I winked at him in a poor attempt of making him feel better.

"Let me see, Beth" Lu whispered from my other side. She was also kneeling and her eyes were wide open in fear.

"Shit" she mumbled when she saw my injure and since Susan didn't scold her, I knew it was pretty bad.

"Beth open your mouth" Lu ordered and I did while squeezing Ed's hand who seemed to be freaking out.

While I waited for the cordial to do its magic, I gazed at the people surrounding me.

Susan was at my feet and she smiled reassuringly when I gazed at her. She seemed like if she had been crying...and I immediately knew why. I lightly smiled at her before looking at the others. Pete was standing beside Ed, like stopping him from doing something stupid, like running after Caspian. His eyes were narrowed in concern and I winked at him. Lucy was clutching her cordial and her face was anxious though she, more than anyone, knew how huge were the wonders the cordial made. Professor Cornelius was also staring at me and I lightly waved at him. I smiled then, finally feeling that my strengh was returning, and gazed at Edmund. He was very pale, more than normal, and his eyes were wide in worry.

And considering what he and I had been through while we were separated, I didn't care about my family and friends watching or that I was healing from a broken jaw.

I just grabbed his face and kissed him, pouring in it all my concern, happiness and love for him. He smiled in the kiss and pulled me closer while I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with his hair.

I noticed that as the kiss got intense, everything was getting less and less rational and more...physical. Like if his arms around my waist, his lips against mine and my arms around his neck were the only parts of my body that were working. I stopped thinking but I started feeling.

When we both needed air, he bit my lip and smiled before releasing me.

"Hey" I beamed at him.

"Hey" he coudn't help but to chuckle but then he got serious as he examinated my healed cheek "how are you feeling?"

God, I had missed his overprotectiviness...

"Actually, I feel safe and sound" I winked at him before looking around me. We were alone.

"It seems our audience has left us" Ed smirked and I chuckled while I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow when I realized that my words had in fact made him blush.

Then I smiled at him. No matter what, he was utterly and totally adorable.

But before I could open my mouth to say that to him, Adrien passed running beside us.

"Adrien!" I exclaimed and when he turned to look at me, I realized that he was crying "What happened mate?"

"Oh, your Highness!" Adrien bowed though the tears were still falling "I am sorry I didn't come to see you! I was-"

"Adrien" I cut him off when I realized what this was about. I gave Ed an I-will-tell-you-later' look and then I directed my gaze to Adrien "is it your uncle?"

Adrien nodded and as he started sobbing, he left running.

"Adrien! Wait!" I screamed before running after him, Ed hot at my heels.

 **Caspian's POV**

If anyone had told me a month ago that I would hurt Beth and that I would hate the Kings and Queens of Old, I would have laughed at them and then call the physician.

But now...god, I couldn't believe it was the truth.

Deep inside, I knew that this wasn't me, that I was thinking things wrong but the 99 percent of my body was controlled by anger.

And I gladly gave myself to it.

How did I have the nerve to befriend a girl that knew that my father was killed by my uncle? What if she had something to do with it? How could I fall in love with a selfish girl that only had the beauty, but not the brains? How could I see a traitor and a spoiled little girl as my siblings? Why did I ever called them? Why didn't I see the truth before?

When I realized where I was, I wasn't surprised at all.

I was in the tunnel leading to the Stone Table's Room.

I gazed at the picture of the four Kings and Queens of Old. King Peter the Magnificent, said to be the best man you would ever know...Queen Susan the Gentle, said to be the prettiest woman, inside and out...King Edmund the Just, said to be the most loyal and rational of all...Queen Lucy the Valiant, said to be the sunshine of all Narnia.

All of them lies.

Yeah, my first mistake was calling them...

Though I was certain that all what I had realized today was the truth, there was a little part of me that was struggling to defend my former heroes. Peter...a magnificent man and king or a boy who wanted to have all in his way? Susan... the girl I have feelings for or a selfish bitch? Edmund...my best friend or a traitor? Lucy...the sister I never had or a spoiled brat?

"Are you so glad of that magic horn boy?" Mikabrik's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "Your Kings and Queens have failed us, Caspian. Half of your army is dead and those who aren't will be following them soon enough"

"What do you want?" I decided to snap at him instead of rambling against the Kings and Queens of Old. I might hate them but I didn't trust Nikabrik the enough to talk to him "Congratulations?"

Surprisingly, Nikabrik smirked.

"You want your uncle's blood?" Nikabrik asked "So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you."

"It's my throne, not his" I glared at the dwarf though his offer interested me "And who are you with?"

Nikabrik smirked and started walking to the Stone Table's Room. "Follow me" he called without turning around.

And after checking if there was someone following us, I started walking after Nikabrik.

 **Adrien's POV**

"Your uncle is dead, Adrien" Glenstorm answered "I'm so sorry".

After those words, I let myself break.

I barely remember talking briefly to Princess Elizabeth. I barely remember that I had left running.

The only thing I knew, see, felt and heard was that pain in my chest that was getting bigger and bigger with each passing moment.

I knew that Princess Elizabeth was following me, probably with King Edmund but that only made me go faster. I was alone, totally alone and right now, nothing mattered to me.

Suddenly, the shock of what happened hit me harder and I slowed down while I million of thoughts travelled through my mind at an incredible speed.

My sister hunted and killed like a common and stupid beast. My brother dying while protecting us. My mother dying from an illness. My father leaving me. My uncle dying in a raid, only god knows how.

Suddenly two pair of arms embraced me and I almost jumped, utterly startled but it was only Princess Elizabeth.

"It hurts too much! Please make it stop!" I whispered-yelled and only then I realized I was crying.

"Shh Adrien. I wish I could but I can't, I'm so sorry" Princess Elizabeth was also crying and somehow, I just knew that she wasn't apologizing for my unce's death.

I wanted to hate everyone but I couldn't, no when a human that wasn't in the place and time where my uncle died was trying to comfort me.

And it pissed me off because I wanted to hate everyone, I wanted to have no reasons to want to stay...

Maybe I should just leave them, leave this world and go to my family.

"Get off me!" I roughly pushed Princess Elizabeth away " I'm all alone now! and you promised my uncle would come alive! I..I don't want to continue fighting..." I trailed off and started unsheating my sword "I want to go with my family...I want to go to my family"

I finally looked to Princess Elizabeth again "Let me go, Elizabeth, please" I mumbled while I raised my sword.

"No!" Princess Elizabeth yelled and grasped my sword "Adrien, you're nine years old, I won't let you kil yourself! There's gotta be other way mate, we will solve this!"

"There's not, Elizabeth!" I tried to grab my sword again but with no success "There's nothing in this world for me anymore! When all this is over, what am I gonna do? My home was destroyed by the telmarines! my aunt won't receive me in her house because she hates me! What am I gonna do then? I don't want to be here anymore! I- I..." I traied off allowing all my tears to come.

"Adrien, look at me" Elizabeth's voice was calm so I raised my head, slightly curious. She was kneeling in front of me and forcing me to look at her eyes " I know you want to stop fighting, sometimes so do I, but you are not alone, okay?" she then trailed off, slowly smirking as if she suddenly got a wonderful idea "From now on, consider me your sister. I know I promised you that your uncle would come back but I also promised you that I would never leave you and I'm going to keep that promise, no matter what"

I stared at her green eyes, hesitating between trusting her or not.

And in that moment, I remembered a conversation yesterday at night.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Adrien? What are you doing up mate?" I turned around to smile and bow at Princess Elizabeth. She was smiling back at me though her eyes were concerned._

 _"Your Highness, I couldn't sleep. I hope you don't mind" I answered while I turned back to look at the stars._

 _"Care to tell me what is troubling you?" Princess Elizabeth sat beside me and gazed at me._

 _"Too many things, Princess. The Daughter of Aslan...my dead family...my uncle that is in the raid...everything is getting more and more difficult" I spoke, trying to ignore the pain in my chest._

 _Princess Elizabeth was silent for a long while and when she spoke, she asked something I didn't thought she would ask._

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"nine, your Highness, why?" I frowned in confusion._

 _"you are very mature for a nine year old' centaur" she smiled._

 _"I've been told that before" I smirked " but you know that everyone says that centaurs are the wisest creatures of all"_

 _Princess Elizabeth laughed "Of that, I'm totally sure" she smiled at me once more and stood up "I have to check on everyone else...and Adrien? I know that your uncle is the last family you have left and I know you are afraid but he will come back and if...he doesn't, you will not be alone, I'll make sure of that"._

 _I gazed at her, totally surprised. I respected her, not only because of what she had done for us but also because she seemed to understand us and to know exactly which our problems were. She also was the first one who hadn't said 'I'm sorry' when I told her about my family's death._

 _"Thank you, your Highness" I smiled at the young princess._

 _"No problem mate but erase the 'Your Highness' thing. We are friends, after all" she smiled and after hesitating, she kissed my forehead "go to sleep mate, you'll need it"._

 _And that's what I did, thinking that perhaps, only perhaps, my uncle wasn't the only one I had left._

 ***End Flashback***

"really Pri-Elizabeth? I mean, you must be pretty busy" I whispered, trying to fight the grief and hope inside me.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth shrugged it off "I love to have as much siblings as I can. Peter, Susan, Lucy...Caspian, and now you".

I hesitated before hugging her "thank you...sis"

Beth laughed in our embrace "no problem, mate, it's an honour to be your sister"

"Beth? are you here?" King Edmund appeared at the armory's doorway and smiled at us "oh, hello Adrien. Nice to see you"

"Hey Ed!" Elizabeth beamed at him "let me introduce you to my new brother"

"Oh! Careful Adrien, you got yourself a pretty bossy sister" King Edmund leaned against the doorway and winked at me.

Surprisingly, I smiled at him. King Edmund was the most quiet of the two Kings of Old but until now, he was the one who focused more in winning this war than in arguing...and the second one who hadn't said 'I'm sorry' about my family's death.

I respected him.

"How would you know? You are not my brother, mate" Beth faked anger and I laughed at her. It was obvious that she was trying to make me feel better and I liked her more for that.

"Thank Aslan I'm not, love" King Edmund smirked and Beth stuck her tongue at him "Beth we need to go, we need to talk to Pete, Su and Lu".

"Oh, okay" Beth then looked at me "you barely slept right? Come, I'll take you to bed"

She tried to move but I grabbed her arm fiercely. What if she didn't come back? What if I was stuck alone again? "Stay wih me, sis, don't leave me".

Beth looked pleadingly at King Edmund. He gazed first at me and then at Beth while nodding. Beth beamed at him before looking at me "alright but behave, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at her "When have I misbehaved?" then I gazed at King Edmund "thank you, your Majesty".

"Hey, none of that formal stuff, mate" King Edmund winked at me "shall we?"

Finally, I allowed Beth to get up. As we were walking towards him, Edmund gazed at Beth's cheek "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, Ed, you are so overprotective" Beth left my side to try to tickle him but Edmund used her hand to bring her closer and kiss her.

"Yeah but you love it" Ed mumbled and Beth giggled before kissing him again.

And in that moment, I didn't care that I was really mature for a nine year old centaur and that I was still grieving. I just had to say it.

"ugh! Hey guys, get a room!" I exclaimed.

Our laughs echoed through the whole How.

 **Edmund's POV**

"You sure you feel fine?" I asked for the tenth time.

We were in the nursery. After insisting, Beth had acceed on resting for a while there. Adrien was finally asleep and while waiting for Lucy, Peter and Susan, Beth and I were laying in another bed, her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her.

I actually didn't need to rest, but I was in a desperant need of feeling Beth in my arms, of touching her. And considering how close she was to me, I bet she was feeling the same.

"Ed, you know that Lucy's cordial works wonders, I feel amazing" she smiled and turned to look at me "I still don't understand why do we even have to stay here..."

"Because you are tired and so am I" I mumbled while giving her a peck on her lips "And I don't want to walk around the How looking for my sisters and brother"

Beth could pretend she was all strengh and that she didn't need to rest but I knew her way too better than that. However, she nodded and snuggled closer to me.

"You sure _you_ feel fine?" Beth's teasing voice suddenly spoke as she turned to smirk at me.

"Safe and sound, same as you, love" I smirked and she giggled before leaning to kiss me.

Beth smiled in the kiss before trying to pull away but I didn't let her. Instead, I tightened my arms around her and started playing with her hair.

"Ed...Ed if people enter this room, they might-they might think wrong" she mumbled breathlessly between kisses.

"Who cares?" I mumbled but Beth smiled before biting my lip and pulling away.

"God, I missed you" Beth breathed and I chuckled.

"So, are we finally admiting that you are using me for my body?" I smirked and she playfully glared at me before messing my hair and going out of the bed.

And no one, and I mean no one, messes with my hair in that way.

"What was that for?" I asked while mentally preparing a plan to catch her.

"Remember that you messed with my hair yesterday?" she asked while slowly backing away from me "I'm just returning you the favor, pretty boy"

"Oh" I nodded, mentally thanking all the years of training "you are so getting revenge for this!"

"First you have to catch me love!" she laughed before trying to escape but, as always, I was faster.

I grabbed her by the waist and in only a moment, I had threw her over my shoulder.

"Ed!" she yelled while laughing like a mad girl "Let me go! We are going to wake up Adrien! Pete! Su! Lu! Help! Someone!"

"I'm sure Adrien would love to wake up to see this, love" I smirked but I was also laughing ´" now, where do you want to go my lady?".

I started walking to the exit, both of us laughing madly but unfortunalety, my sisters chose that moment to appear.

"I brought us food! and er...you wanted to talk to us?" Su asked but Lu had smiled and went behind me to talk to Beth.

"Lu! Thank Aslan! Please, could you tell your brother to let me go?" Beth asked with the most normal tone she could manage but she was still shaking from laughter.

"Um...I don't think I could, Beth...or that I want to" Lu laughed and I turned around to give her a thumbs up.

"And don't even open your mouth to ask me" I could literally hear Su's smirk "It's quite a sight to enter the nursery and finding your brother carrying a girl over her shoulder"

"You see love? No one is gonna help you" I laughed and Beth hit my back "besides, I wouldn't listen to them".

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm getting dizzy?" Beth asked and Lu shook her head, smiling widely while I heard Susan's laugh.

"Nope, love, get over it" I smirked but for a second I was truly worried. Somehow Beth realized that and she squeezed my shoulder affectionally, action that made smile and want to kiss her during the rest of our lives.

I was getting so, so pathetic...

After Beth's groan had ended an our laughter had died, Susan returned into Queen-mode.

"Ed, you should really let her go, we need to talk anyways" Su said and I groaned but let Beth down anyways. She smiled widely at Su before playfully stucking her tongue at me and going to sit on Adrien's bed, putting his head on her lap.

"Adrien lost all his family so Beth named him as her brother" I explained at Su and Lu who were giving Beth an utterly confused look.

"Oh...you sure this is a good idea Beth?" Lu asked and Beth frowned in confusion "I mean, I know he is an orphan but you just can't adopt every single kid that is left without family"

Who the hell was this person and what had she done to my sister?.

"Lucy!" Susan scolded and I frowned but surprisingly, Beth only sighed.

"I know, I promise its just this time. Its just...you didn't see him, guys. He was sttutering about not wanting to fight any more and wanting to leave...to leave this world" Beth gulped and I sat beside her, squeezing her hand "It broke my heart to hear that. He was even unsheating his sword! No kid should be left without family and no one should consider killing themselves because they feel hopeless...and I promised him he wouldn't be alone"

"I'm proud of you" I mumbled before kissing her cheek. She beamed at me and then winked at Lu, who seemed to feel totally guilty for her question.

"Where is Pete?" I asked and Lu shrugged.

"I don't know Ed but I don't think we should call him" Su sighed "He must be feeling terrible, you know how he always feels like if it is always his fault whenever we lose a battle"

"I wish he stopped feeling like this" I grumbled "but he wont listen to us"

"Talk to him Su, he will listen to you" Lu said "Oh and tell him about our dream, we will tell Beth"

After hesitating, Susan nodded and left after grabbing some food and smiling at us.

"What dream?" Beth asked as soon as Susan left "And... what about Caspian?"

"Who cares?" I growled, instinctivly tightening my arm around Beth's waist "I don't want him around any of you".

I started seeing red but when Beth rested her head on my shoulder, I felt more happy than anything else.

"I know you don't want to see him ,me neither" Lu sat at the end of the bed "but I still think he should know"

"We will tell him later" I growled and fortunalety, my tone didn't leave any space for questioning.

"Alright then" Beth smiled, trying to cheer up the atmosphere "what dream?"

Lu and I exchanged a glance before starting to tell the story.

 **Susan's POV**

"Trumpkin, have you seen my brother?" I asked him when I entered the kitchen.

"I believe King Edmund is in the nursery with Princess Elizabeth" Trumpkin replied without looking at me.

"Not Edmund, Peter" I said while grabbing an apple.

"I haven't seen him in a long while" Trumpkin answered but in that moment, Glenstorm entered the room.

"Your Majesty, I think he is in the training area" he spoke as he left a huge bag of flour on the floor. He seemed so hollow...and then I remembered.

He had also lost a loved one in the damn raid.

"Glenstorm" I started but then paused. There are millions of phrases that one can use when the time of giving condolences but right now, I couldn't find one that fit with this kind of situation. Of all my siblings, I was the only one always who said 'I'm sorry' or something of the sort when someone we knew died. Pete, Ed, and Lu on the other hand, they thought that if you really felt the grief, if you were sad, you shouldn't say 'I'm sorry'. For them, that kind of words were too formal, they didn't seem to come from the heart.

Maybe they were right after all because when I gazed at Glenstorm again, I couldn't find any word appropiated to say.

"I...I didn't want this to happen,Glenstorm, I'm sorry" I whispered, feeling like an idiot while I said those words but on the other hand, I knew the Narnians were going to bicker and lose their faith for this. I felt the urge to explain myself.

"I know, your Majesty, thank you" Glenstorm bowed and after sending me a sad smile, he left.

After breathing deeply, I started walking towards the entrance of the How, towards my older brother.

I already knew how I would probably see Peter. Either practicing swordfighting and it would cost me _a lot_ to make him stop or, and this was the worst' case scenario, he would be numb.

But when I went outside, I didn't find him staring at the space or sparring so fast it seemed a blur.

I found him crying his eyes out.

I went paralyzed, not having an idea of how I would calm him down but then, a memory of a long, long time ago came to my mind.

 ***Flashback***

 _knock knock_

 _'God bless whoever is knocking at the door' I thought as I internally beamed when Mrs Smith, my teacher, finally cut off her rambling to answer the door._

 _"Come in" Mrs Smith answered as she rolled her eyes._

 _It was the secretary, Jane. She came in with a very solemn expression in her face and everyone immediately looked at her with a bigger curiosity._

 _"Mrs Smith, may I take Miss Pevensie out of your classroom?" Jane said, looking at me with sad eyes._

 _Okay, maybe Mrs Smith's rambling was better._

 _" But-" Mrs Smith started complaining but I cut her off, nothing I would do in another situation but this time, I didn't care for anything else._

 _"What happened?" I asked, my voice quivering while I struggled to keep my composture in front of my classmates._

 _" Your brother, Mrs Pevensie" Jane spoke and before she could continue, I had grabbed my things and went outside with her._

 _" What happened?" I asked as soon my mother released me._

 _"We do not exactly, dear, Peter was with him but I sent him to home to rest, he was destroyed" mom explained through her tears._

 _I gazed at my brother once again. His face was briused and his right arm was put in plaster but besides of that, I didn't saw any other injures. Of course, there were more...as the doctor said, 'is mirace he is still alive but hopefully, he will make it'._

 _I shivered before kissing Edmund's forehead and cheek._ _"I will come again soon, little bro" I whispered "with Pete and Lu, we love you...don't leave us´"._

 _I blinked away tears before hugging mom and racing towards home._

 _"Pete? Are you here?" i asked when I opened the house's front door._

 _Nothing answered._

 _"Pete?" I asked again as I went to all the bedrooms but then I figured it out._

 _Peter was not a person to grieve in the home. He always needed fresh air to clear his thoughts._

 _Just like I thought, he was laying in the middle of the garden, crying his eyes out and it didn't seem to matter to him that it was starting to rain._

 _Well, if he didn't care for the rain while he let the guilt full every single part of him, then I din't care that I was probably going to get the flu._

 _My brother needed me and as always, I was here for him._

 _Always was, Always going to be._

 _I decided to don't try to talk to him. We were much closer than that, the enough close to understand each other without words._

 _I walked slowly and we I was beside him, I lay close to him, just grabbing his hand._

 _We stayed silent for a long while, the noise the rain made when falling and the distant car' noises being the only sounds. Suddenly, he pulled me closer by the waist until we lay there like when we were children: my head on his shoulder, our hands intertwined and his arm around my waist._

 _"I'm sorry Su" Pete whispered and I winced at the tone of his voice. It was so broken. "It should have been me"._

 _"Pete" I cut him off. I wasn't going to let him assume the fault for something he didn't do " It wasn't your fault, how could you have known that the damn car was going to ran over Ed?"_

 _"Damn?" Pete's laugh sounded like a bark and I smiled. I knew that me cursing was going to make the trick._

 _"Oh,shut up!" I faked anger but I was also laughing. After our laughter had died, I turned serious "Pete, Lu, Ed and I love you and we trust we our life. You are the best older brother a person could have. Do you understand what you have done for us? Since dad left...you have taken his role. You didn't care about your own feelings and needs, you have grown up just to try to fill the whole we had when dad left...and you couldn't do a better job. It's because of you that Lu is still laughing, because of you that Ed has still some rare moments in which he is his old self, because of you that I don't breakdown everyday. You protect us so now let me help you with your unnecessary guilt...and if you think we are going out of here before you stop feeling like this, you are having a bubble"_

 _"You do realize is starting to rain right?" Pete teased but I could feel the smile in his voice._

 _"Hey, you were the one who lay here when the sky got cloudy" I retorted and he looked at me. His eyes were shining with tears but this time, they were happy tears._

 _Don't ask me how did I know that because I will never know. It was like that with Pete, we always knew everything about eachother, just with one look._

 _"Thanks, Susie" we both smiled at my childhood' nickname._

 _"My pleasure and honour, Petey" I smirked knowing how much he hated that nickname._

 _"What now?" he asked as he got up, his clothes utterly dirty._

 _"Now, my dear brother" I faked an elegant tone and Pete shaked with laughter "we go to look for Lu at theschool, bring her here and then ,we will go to visit Ed. And you won't feel any guilt"_

 _"Yes, my Queen" Peter playfully bowed and I giggled._

 _"I swear Pete that I feel I was born to be Queen!" I exclaimed while we made our way to the house "When we get our crowns, I'll tell you 'I told you so' for the rest of our lives"_

 _"Oh, I'm sure of that little sis" Pete smirked "Shall we, your Majesty?"_

 _I laughed and with our arms linked, we went to our respective bedrooms to change into clean clothes._

 _"How is Eddie?" Lu asked as soon as we entered into Edmund's room._

 _Mom opened her mouth to answer but another voice cut her off._

 _"Not well until you don't hug me, sis" his voice was hoarse and we all stared at him before racing and crashing him in a group hug._

 _"EDDIE!" Lu yelled as she reached to him first, shortly followed by me and Pete._

 _"How are you Ed?" I asked looking at Pete. I sent him a reassuring smile before focusing again in_

 _Ed._

 _"I'm fine but sore" Ed smiled and shrugged "you know, I listened you"_

 _I smirked and brush some strands off his face that had fallen on his eyes "I knew you would, you are a strong boy"._

 _Ed smiled and pat the space left on the bed. Lu was already cuddled against his right side but before I could sit, Pete lay there, smirking at me._

 _"Oh, you think you will defeat me so easily?" I raised an eyebrow before giggling and jumping on him. He groaned but he was also laughing and finally we all four lay there until one by one, we fell asleep._

 ***End Flashback***

I sighed before laying beside him and taking his hand. If it wasn't for the narnian clothes and the fact that we were in another world, I would believe we had gone back on time.

"I'm sorry, Su" Pete whispered after a while and I rolled my eyes.

"Pete, we have talked about this already. Don't assume all the guilt, it wasn't your fault" I sighed before getting closer to him.

Pete unconsciously wrapped an arm around my waist. "Not for that. For...for being such a selfish jerk this past year in England. I should have protected you all, I should have-"

"Pete, I know" I smiled at the sky. My brother was finally back "Apology accepted...I really should apologize though"

"Huh?" Pete as ,always, was completely slow "Why?"

"For not being strong" I blinked back tears of shame and guilt "If not for me, I should have been strong for you, Ed, and Lu. I'm really sorry brother"

"Do not think of that" Pete turned to look at me "you have every right to breakown. We all have that kind of moments"

I nodded and we stayed silent for a while more. Peter was the one who broke it first.

And as much as I know my brother, I didn't think he could remember that.

"So, you never said 'I told you so' even though, surprisingly, you were right" Pete smiled and I beamed at him.

"Haha, Pete. You shoul _d_ know by now that I'm _always_ right" I smirked and Pete laughed and got up.

"Well then, my dear I-was-born-to-be-a-Queen" Peter helped me to my feet and offered his arm "Shall we?"

"Not yet Pete...I need to tell you something about Aslan" I hesitated, knowing that no matter if Peter was back, he still was angry with Aslan.

"What about him?" He tried to answer as normal as he could but his eyes darkened a little bit.

"While we were returning, I had a dream and..." I told Peter everything, knowing it wouldn't be easy for him to accept that there was girl between us that was the daughter of the true King of Narnia. That girl was technically our Queen, even Peter's.

And that was enough for him to snap.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Okay, Peter, just believe it" Beth tried to reason with my blonde and hot-headed brother "Aslan talked to them in a dream about his daughter who doesn't have idea about her real parents. I know it's not exactly logical the reason why Aslan would talk to them in a dream instead of coming here but then again, we have travelled from one world to another, nothing is the same for us now"

"Careful, love, if I didn't know you too well I would think you are angry at Aslan" Ed smiled at her as he kissed her cheek to comfort her. Beth smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his hand.

And I swear that I have never seen my brother looking at somebody with so much love than how he was looking at Beth now.

If they weren't in love, I was a pink rabbit.

"I don't know, I just pity the girl who will probably soon know that her father is the King of the Kings of Narnia, Archenland, etc and that she technically would be like the High, High Princess of Narnia" Beth answered and I had to admit she had a point. Whoever this girl was, and though it would be an honour to be Aslan's daughter, I must admit that the girl had a pretty difficult path to walk through.

"And don't forget that Aslan said that she was going to know her _parents'_ identity" Edmund added as he took a sip of water "So her mother is also an unknown person for her".

I gazed at Susan, who was very quiet. She had teased and laughed with us but I knew she was hurting a lot. She had feelings for Caspian and he had said that it had been _a mistake_ to call us. I couldn't believe that Caspian would behave like that. First hurt me, Su and Ed, then almost killed Beth and now, he had disappeared and left us to deal with the mess.

I shook my head. It had to be some reason while Caspian would behave like that. It wasn't him, it couldn't be.

We were currently at a private room that we used for meetings. A simple room made of rock with a round table in the middle of it and lots of chairs or benchs. Peter was sittiing at my right and Susan at his right. Edmund was pacing around the room and Beth was just standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Please, let's just focus here" Susan suddenly spoke "Aslan said that his daughter would help when we most need it and-"

"Then why didn't she help in the raid?" Pete retorted, obviously angry at Aslan for putting for them yet another complication.

I think it is already time for Pete to understand that we were the ones to put ourselves all the complications.

"Because obviously the raid wasn't the moment when we needed her the most. I'm sure that that moment will come soon" Beth spoke, her eyes staring at the space "and that's what worries me the most. Aslan said that we all had to win this war, not only her...and what if she appears really late? We will have to deal with it ourselves and we need to be ready for that"

After Beth's optimistic words, we stayed silent, each one deep in our thoughts.

And, as always, Ed was the one who break it and at the same time, ruined my day...Beth's in fact.

"What's that thing I heard about the two White Witch's minions?" Ed gazed first at me and when I tried to hid myself behind Pete, he turned to look at Beth "Beth?"

Peter and Susan were staring at Beth and me totally amazed and terrified.

"Okay, before I start, keep in mind that we are totally fine, they didn't touch us" Beth said and my three older siblings nodded. Beth nodded, smiling slightly, as if she trusted in that they weren't going to freak out.

I winced, this was so not going to be good.

When Beth finished, Susan and Edmund were silent, the first trying to process every bit of information and the latter very deep in thought. Pete, however, has never been one to keep for himself what he thinks.

"Are you serious Beth? Don't you realize what could have happened?" Peter started pacing "What if you both got hurt? What if Lucy was stabbed or something?"

"Pete, that's enough, Beth was right after all" Su surprisingly wasn't angry and I sent her a grateful smile before she continued "Lu had to be there"

"But talk to them? Why-" Peter was still pacing angrily but his tone was getting lower.

"So we could get information" Ed spoke as he stood beside Beth, his arm around her waist "Now we know that we need to destroy all the White Witch's items so they can't bring her back"

"But-" Peter's stubborness was weakening.

"Pete, Lu had to be there. She was the only Queen here" Beth spoke and for a moment she seemed exhausted "I had no right of ordering in that kind of situations besides, we all know that Lu is much more stronger and mature than a normal 12 old year' girl"

"I am technically 27" I added and Beth smirked at me.

Pete opened his mouth to obviously start arguing again when Brion came rushing into the room.

"Your Majesties!" he exclaimed and we all straightened in alert "The bodies of the two visitants of last night have disappeared and the two guarding them are dead!"

My eyes widened and I looked at my siblings to see their reactions. Pete was pale but narrowing his eyes at the guard in... confusion? Su was already standing next to Brion, clutching her bow. Ed and I however, were staring at Beth who seemed to be...or very well or very,very bad.

"But they are not alive, they can't-" Pete started complaining but in that moment, Beth fell to the floor.

"Damn" Beth muttered and immediately after, she started whimpering and hissing, like if she was in a terrible pain

"Beth!" Su exclaimed and I rushed to her side to examinate her properly. She was pale and her eyes were firmly closed. She was sweating a lot and clutching her side in pain.

"What is it love?" Ed asked from Beth's other side "Are you okay?"

Beth breathed deeply and finally opened her eyes.

"The Stone Table...someone...someone is-is trying to bring the White Wi-Witch back" she stuttered.

Her former green eyes were now gold.

 **Caspian's POV**

The Stone Table's Room was darker than when I had last been there. I could still distinguish the Stone Table pretty clearly and the carving of Aslan wasn't totally hiden by the darkness but it was obvious that the fire was dying.

Or maybe it was just my anger that didn't let me pay attention in anything but the things that mattered.

"What are we doing here, Nikabrik?" I asked as we made our way towards the Stone Table.

"You have tried one Ancient Power and of course, it failed" I could actually hear Nikabrik's smirk "You haven't tried the most powerful of them all"

"Of what power are you talking about?" My eyes were ajar as I suspiciously eyed the dwarf.

"One that was a bless for Narnia" Nikabrik replied as he gazed shortly at Aslan's carving "One that even kept Aslan at bay for nearly one hundred years"

I frowned and opened my mouth to reply when I started hearing noises.

We were not alone.

I stood quietly for a moment, trying to imagine what kind of creatures were the ones hiding in the darkness. I heard the low whispers of a tunic as it brushed the rocky ground, i heard gruntes and high-pitched whispers in another language...maybe gaelic.

"Who are you?" I asked to the dark as I unsheathed my sword and mentally prayed for Aslan to help but for some reason, I didn't feel as well as i always felt whenver I sent a prayer to Him.

"i am hunger" a dark and deep voice answered and I couldn't help to shiver " I am thirst"

In that moment, they stepped into the light and I lowered my sword in surprise. The one speaking wa a tall creature with a long brown cloak. I couldn't see his face since the hood was covering him. He didn't seem to be carrying any weapon.

His companion was an old witch. Ugly and with a beak, the witch was dressing a torn old dress. She didn't seem to be carrying any weapon but she was defineely hiding something behind her back.

"I can fast a hundred years...and not die" the man coninue as they waalked towards us, the witch walking like a panther and her companion struggling to keep on her pace "I can lie a hundred nights...and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me..." he then took a step forward, sliding the hood off and I took a step back, totally amazed and terrified "your enemies!"

The creature was a werewolf. A freaking _werewolf._

"What you hate, so will we" said the witch and her voice was as gracious as her walk "no one hates better than us"

I stayed silent for a long while, too deep in thought. I was sure that what they were intending to do were bad news but maybe...maybe if we could make the Power happy, maybe the Power wouldn't hurt them. And right now, he would do anything to get his revenge.

"Can you guarantee Miraz's death?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't show all the uncertainy I was feeling.

"And more" the Witch as she bowed at me. Showing respect, that was a good sign.

I nodded, allowing them to do...whatever they had to do.

"Let's draw the circle!" the witch exclaimed with a flourish of her hand and she and the werewolf started circling me, the werewolf drawing a circle with his claws and the witch chanting a few words in gaelic, latin or some language of the sort.

And then, like a spark of light in the dark, I started remembering things. The two years with Beth, meeting the True Narnians, Peter and I teasing Ed, Ed and I playing chess, Lu and I swordfighting, Susan and I at the archery fields...

"Wait" I said but next thing I knew is that the werewolf had slash my hand and that blood was flowing from the wound.

As I look higher, I realized that it was too late.

Narnia's biggest threat and the person who I stupidly thought was going to help us.

The White Witch.

 **Cheers for reading!**


	12. The Pride Of One

How is it going guys?

Here we have chapter 12 and the longest chapter yet! Not sure whether its a good thing, but I suppose you guys are to ones to determinate that.

Another thing: as you will see, Beth's POV starts in italic, which usually represents a flashback. In this case, it starts as a flashback but when things get…bad, it's a trick, not a flashback or any kind of memory. I put the whole explanation at the end of the chapter because if I told you now, I would be giving you spoilers about this chapter. Just check the note out if you feel like you didn't understand. Also, things get kind of…hot between Ed and Beth or at least, hotter than how they have been until the moment.

 **Warning: This chapter has strong references and/or scenes of rape, racism, violence, etc. Don't read if you don't want.**

Disclaimer: Read ch 1.

Also, the song Ed's sings is "Be Still" by the Fray. If you havent heard it, go check it out on youtube, its awesome.

If you want to read any of my other works, you can go to my wattpad account (username: bornthiway2012) Also, any favorites, review or follows on this site would absolutely make my day.

Cheers for reading!

 **Chapter 12 "The Pride Of One"**

 **"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed/ get along with the voices inside of my head/ you are trying to save me, stop holding your breath/ and you think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy"- Eminem ft Rihanna, The Monster**

 **Peter's POV**

"Beth!"

I almost didn't hear Susan screaming.

I barely saw Lucy trying to give Beth a drop of her cordial.

I almost didn't notice Edmund asking Beth what was wrong.

I just heard Beth's voice echoing through a vision that suddenly appeared in front of my eyes.

 _"someone is-is trying to bring the White Witch back"_

 _Narnians were running all around the locked up backyard. They knew that it was a waste to try to escape for sooner or later, they were going to get killed. They fought desperately, while also calling for their loved ones, for their leaders, for their King. They longed to see them all at least one last time...but they knew it was impossible. It was a goodbye...and it would be like that for a long time._

 _Telmarines were celebrating and cheering their victory while they slaughtered mercilessly the enemy left. Miraz was ordering to gather the biggest army they could and stating that in three weeks, they would finish what they ancestors had started a long time ago._

 _And while the guards were exiting the room to fulfill their leader's orders, they were arguing. Arguing about who should get Kings Edmund and Peter's heads...to who should Queens Susan and Lucy and Princess Elizabeth belong..._

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Beth suddenly screamed and snapped me out of...well, whatever that was.

As my head cleared, I noticed that I wasn't the only one panting and gasping for air.

Ed was clutching his stomach, his eyes firmly closed.

Beth was whimpering against a corner, curled up in a ball.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Ed whispered- yelled as he made his way over to Beth.

Su and Lu were sobbing. Lucy was struggling to get up while Su didn't even try. She was kneeling, totally pale and struggling to breathe normally.

"Su, how are you feeling?" I whispered as soon as I pulled her on my lap.

"I feel hollow" Su whispered as she stared into the nothing "but-but it hurts so much, Pete..." she looked at me as she trailed off "don't leave me, Pete, don't ever leave me. I don't- don't know what I would do without you. I love you brother"

"I love you, sis" I whispered, totally confused.

Didn't they see the same thing I did?

"No, we didn't" Beth whispered as she had read my thoughts. She looked exhausted but then again, she was standing "but we need to go now, the Witch is almost back"

I still doubted and Susan seemed to feel in the same way but Lu and Ed nodded and came toward us.

"Su?" Lu spoke quietly, kneeling beside her. Susan only whimpered and snuggled closer to me.

This was soooo weird.

Beth suddenly hissed in pain. Ed immediately was at her side "I'm fine, love...or at least, I'll be" she then looked at me "I'll help Susan, you three go to stop them"

I was about to say no, I mean, _Lucy_ going to fight whoever was waking the Witch?

No way in hell...

...but then, I noticed Beth's eyes. They were gold, when a moment before were green. And as I realized her true nature, I felt a wave of faith and suddenly I believed that every single plan Beth told us would work out fine so I nodded and got up, starting to run away with Ed and Lu on my heels.

The last thing I caught was Beth's confused glance but I shrugged it off. We had more important things to take care about.

"How do we know where they are?" I asked as we rounded a corner.

"The Stone Table' Room, Pete" Ed answered, raising an eyebrow at me "isn't it obvious?"

"And Beth said it, Ed" Lu chuckled and I frowned in confusion.

"When?" Ed and I asked at the same time and Lu frowned too but before she could answer, Caspian's voice echoed through the tunnel we currently were, the one leading to the Stone Table' Room.

"Jadis" he said, his voice without emotion.

And I started seeing red.

"I'm _so_ killing him!" I whispered- yelled and raced forward...but my siblings stopped me.

"Pete, wait!" Lucy and Edmund whispered- yelled at the same time but then, _she_ spoke and we all went still.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me" the White Witch said as we slowly went to the entrance. The place was very dark...and cold, really cold. Ed, Lu and I exchanged a glance and shivered before unsheathing our weapons "Then I'm yours, My King"

"No!" Ed yelled.

"Caspian, stop!" I yelled immediately after and they all focused on us. Caspian frowned at us, obviously angered but also confused. The White Witch hissed and I swear I heard a curse coming from her lips.

Now that we were in front of her, my head started spinning and I was in a serious need of sleep but I had to focus: Caspian's companions, Nikabrik the Traitor, the Witch and the Werewolf snarled and started moving towards us at the same time. My siblings and I took a deep breath and charged.

Lu's opponent turned out to be Nikabrik. While she was fighting him (with an impressive skill, may I add), I noticed the witch subtly going behind Lu so I hissed and attacked her.

"Come on! Come boy" It seemed that Caspian wasn't 'my king' to the Witch anymore.

Caspian was getting closer, his bloodied arm extended.

Unfortunately, the witch used that in her advantage and threw me to the floor. As I hit it with a thud, I noticed that Nikabrik was about to kill Lu.

And no one hurts my baby sister. No one.

I quickly beheaded the Witch and turned to Lucy but seeing that Trumpkin was helping her and that Ed had already finished with the Werewolf, I turned to Caspian.

"Get away from him!" I yelled as I pushed Caspian and raised Rhindon towards the White Witch's heart. Caspian lay there, groaning and I barely controlled the urge to roll my eyes.

What a baby.

Jadis backed away but after staring at me for a minute, she titled her head...in a way that reminded me of Beth.

Beth had told me to come and fight them and I had the feeling that everything was going to be alright...so maybe Beth didn't meant the Witch when she said 'fight them'...maybe she meant my siblings...maybe, as crazy as it may sound, I had to help Jadis...

"Peter dear" Jadis smiled and for a second, it seemed as if she had heard my thoughts but I shrugged it off and narrowed my eyes at the...woman in front of me. I may have to help her but she still was a bitch in my opinion "I've missed you. Come. Just one drop, you know you can't do this alone and you know it".

And no matter how evil this witch was, she was right.

We were all alone.

I was all alone.

As I started lowering my sword, a calm voice spoke from behind me.

"You are right, Jadis but thing is, that we are not alone" Beth was standing on the Stone Table, aiming an arrow at Jadis's heart.

And immediately after, the White Witch started hissing in pain, pain that came from all her body.

Beth fell to her knees, always staring defiantly at the Witch's eyes as her arrow got deeper through Jadis' heart.

Susan gasped for air as her arrow hit the White Witch's forehead and the burden in her chest immediately faded.

Caspian raised and stood beside me as we stared in confusion at what Jadis was doing.

The White Witch raised her hands and kind of stretched as she screamed in pain and only then I noticed the cut that was getting bigger in her middle.

So that's where Edmund was all the time.

The ice eventually broke and Jadis screamed as she disappeared but her voice echoed through the room. Edmund stood there, panting and staring with fury at us.

"I know, you had it sorted" Edmund snarled when Caspian and I didn't say a thing.

"How could you?" Lucy however wasn't looking at me; she was staring at Caspian in disbelief. Nevertheless, before she left the room with Trumpkin, she looked at me not with fury or disbelief.

Only disappointment existed in her eyes as she glanced at me.

Edmund finally left his place behind the ice...broken portal...or whatever that was and went towards Beth, his gaze softening more and more as he got closer.

It wasn't Jadis's screams the one that echoed after all.

It was Beth. She was laying on the Stone Table, whimpering.

And only then, I understood that I didn't have faith in Beth's words. I believed I had faith but it was Jadis the one who...twisted my mind and made me believe that I would win this war if I brought her back. She made me believe that it was Beth the one who wanted that.

Ed didn't spoke a word. He stood beside Beth and after gazing at her, he took Beth in his arms, bridal style and the both of them left the room.

But before disappearing, Beth looked at me and somehow, I knew that she had forgiven me.

Susan smiled weakly at them as they passed beside her but then, she turned to glare at us.

"Well done, _My Kings"_ she growled in her coldest voice and left the room, leaving only Caspian and I.

And then, I realized the truth of what my actions had meant for my siblings, my family.

I had almost brought back the Evil Witch who had had Narnia in an eternal winter for more than 100 years. The one who had almost killed both my brother and me. The one who had killed Aslan.

And as Caspian left the room, I sunk into the ground, staring at the Aslan's carving and mentally begging him to forgive me.

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I could hear my sister's screams since the moment I put a foot inside the house after going to the grocery store with mom._

 _My mo didn't say a word as she left to the kitchen to prepare the meal but it killed me to see her so worried and sad, especially when we four could be so more mature._

 _I frowned while deciding to end this right now. For all of us...it wasn't making us any good._

 _But I had the feeling it wasn't going to end very well._

 _"Susan! Shut up! You are getting on mom's nerves!" I shouted as I entered on my room, where my three older siblings were arguing._

 _"So what! I'm done with all of you trying to fix me!" Susan screamed as she sat on a chair to put her heels on._

 _"We are not trying to fix you, Susan, it's just that this girl isn't the sister we knew once" Ed spoke as he sat on the bed, his eyes teary._

 _"This isn't the Queen we knew once" Pete muttered as calmly as he could, probably because now I was in the room._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _And if Ed's statement caused Susan's gaze to soften, Pete's enraged her again._

 _"Will you just leave that? It was a stupid game. We are grown-ups already! JUST LEAVE IT!" Susan screamed as she moved towards the door. But I wasn't finished with her._

 _"And what about Aslan sister? Will you turn against him?" I spoke as I sat beside Ed, clutching his hand._

 _After hesitating, Susan answered._

 _"Aslan never existed and even if he did, he left us alone...so do the same and leave me be" she whispered but as she was opening the door, Peter took a step towards her._

 _"I promised you I would never leave you, Su. And we both know that I keep my promises" Peter said but Susan left without replying._

 _"Do you think there is any hope that Susan will be herself again?" I asked as Peter sat at my right and wrapped his arms around both of us._

 _"I don't know, kiddo" Peter trailed off, staring into the nothing._

 _Ed and I smiled weakly at that nickname but we soon turned serious._

 _"Don't lie to her, Pete" Ed snapped as he cried freely now "Our sister is gone. She left Aslan, She left Narnia and she left us. She is gone"_

 _And as I realized the cold true, I joined them in grieving Queen Susan the Gentle, our dear sister. We might still have her but she wasn't the sweet girl that used to take care of us._

 _She was gone and was hardly coming back._

"Lu?" Peter suddenly whispered and snapped me out of my thoughts. I was still angry with him but that didn't mean and I couldn't seek comfort in him. After all, he was still my brother.

"Lu, what happened?" Peter asked worriedly when I crashed him into a hug. I shook my head and he sighed before hugging me back. I didn't want to tell him for he would think I was crazy, as always.

"Lu, whatever is going on, I will believe in you. I know you want to talk about it, I know you" I almost heard Peter's smile and reluctantly, my lips formed a small smile in return so I released him and went to sit, playing with my cordial like I always did when I was nervous or sad.

"Do you think Susan will forget about Narnia and Aslan? That it will only be a game for her?" I whispered after I told him the whole story, blinking back tears.

Peter sighed and sat beside me "We all have our weaknesses, Lu. Susan's, it's maybe her lack of faith. And if we come back, we will probably have to prove that we will still believe in Narnia and in Aslan. Susan is the most logical and practical of us four and the one who is most afraid of things that can't be explained in a logical way. I don't know what will happen, Lu, but I'm afraid that that can be a possibility ".

"Why didn't you try to do something to stop the White Witch from coming back?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder and relieved that I still felt the same comfort as before all this mess happened.

"I...I don't know. It's very difficult to explain but please remember this: it wasn't me, Lu. I may have been controlled because of my lack of faith but I never wanted to bring... _her_ back"

I shivered "please don't do that again"

"I promise Lu...will you forgive me?" Pete asked.

And he sounded as if he was _fearing_ my answer.

I looked up to find him looking back at me fearfully.

 _Peter Pevensie_ was looking at _me_ with fear.

And I realized that this wasn't the immature boy that fought with everyone who crossed his way.

This was the High King and my big and dear brother.

"You are back" I beamed at him and he smiled, knowing exactly what I was talking about "You are really back"

"I'm so sorry about everything, Lu" I smiled and hugged him. The fact that he was back made me forgive him immediately.

"What are we going to do about Su?" I asked after a while, both of us staring at the nothing.

"I...I guess we should try to remind her everyday about Narnia but it's her battle, Lu, we can't fight her battles" Peter answered and I smiled sadly because as much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

"Let's go and look for Ed and Su, you should talk to them also" I said as I rose and took his hand to lead him. I heard him groan but he obliged nonetheless.

"You are very domesticated for being a High King, Pete" I smirked and he chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny" he mumbled as we rounded a corner but in that moment, we spotted someone sitting with its back against the wall and clutching his stomach.

Adrien.

What on Earth had happened now?

"Adrien! What happened? Weren't you in the nursery?" I exclaimed while I knelt beside him to inspect the wound. He had been stabbed and was obviously fighting to stay awake.

"Que-Queen Lucy" he whispered, stuttering, while his eyes dropped and I rushed to give him a drop of my cordial.

"He is the kid who lost his uncle in the raid, right?" Pete knelt beside me "Adrien, can you hear me?"

Adrien stood still for a moment and I started freaking out but then, he slowly started nodding.

Pete and I released a breath we didn't realized we were holding.

"He…he asked me if I knew where any of the Kings or Queens were and I tried to stop him" Adrien was becoming more and more awake as my cordial did effect on him and his stomach healed "so he stabbed me".

"Who?" I asked though we had already an idea of who was the responsible behind this.

"Prince Caspian" he whispered before dozing off.

What a bastard.

"Pete. Take Adrien to the nursery, I'll look for Ed and Beth. Caspian must be with Susan" I ordered and seeing that he was going to protest, I hit his arm "Pete! Susan can be in danger and you are protesting! GO!"

He reluctantly nodded and left with Adrien asleep in his arms.

And after taking a deep breath, I started running towards the opposite side.

Beth was so going to freak out.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 *** _Flashback*_**

 _"Your Majesty?" I asked as I hesitantly entered his room. Usually, I wouldn't have done that but I had already knocked five times and King Edmund still hadn't answered me and breakfast was waiting for him...of course, I already knew him well enough to know how moody he became if he missed any meal._

 _I expected a lot of things, but what I saw...well, don't know why, but I didn't expect it coming from Edmund._

 _He was humming._

 _And it was the melody of one of the songs I had sang two days ago when one orphan couldn't sleep._

 _"Be still and know that I'm with you_

 _Be still and know that I'm here_

 _Be still and know that I'm with you_

 _Be still, be still and know_

 _When darkness comes upon you_

 _And covers you with fear and shame_

 _Be still and know that I'm with you_

 _And I will say your name"_

 _I raised an eyebrow while containing the urge of gulping. Not because he looked very cute and sweet while humming or for the fact that he was shirtless, though it was very distracting, but due to the fact that he was humming with so much emotion that I was sure that that song meant something special to him. And his expression…it was so troubled so…hopeless that made me want to help him, to be there for him and not as his girlfriend or whatever, but as his friend._

 _"Holy Aslan! Beth, you scared me!" he yelled and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with wide eyes but a smirk on his face._

 _"So, I'm Beth now?" I smirked, trying to avoid the main topic though I knew that he wouldn't let it go._

 _"Were you listening to me?" Edmund's smirk was now obvious "Or were you studying me?"_

 _I mentally groaned._

 _However, I must admit that I did felt a tad disappointed when he put his shirt on._

 _"You know what? Yes, I was listening to you and yes, I was studying you but I can't help to associate the melody of what you were humming to the song I sang two days ago. Anything to admit now, Ed?" I smirked and this time, he was the one to blush._

 _Revenge is so sweet._

 _"So, I'm Ed now?" He gave a cracked smile and I laughed, breaking our eye contact. Those brown eyes were too distracting..._

 _"Haha, Ed but I used that like two minutes ago" I smiled and tried to hide how nervous I was feeling "So now tell me, were you listening to me singing?"_

 _Ed smiled shyly but his expression saddened and I raised an eyebrow in wonder. What had I said now?_

 _"Yeah...I heard you" Ed leaned against the wall and stared at the forest. I slowly walked until I was beside him and waited patiently for him to continue "you have a very pretty voice by the way. That song... it reminded me of the song my mom used to sing Lucy when she had nightmares"._

 _"Are you both close?" I said softly and he smiled slightly._

 _"We were...before we came to Narnia. Or at least, she was close to Pete, Su and Lu since I was...well, I was a brat. And when we returned from Narnia, I had changed so much...I just don't need a mom anymore"._

 _"Are you giving up then?" I said and this time, he was glancing at me and I was staring at the sky. "Because after all, we don't know how much time left we have with our loved ones"_

 _Robin, if I could see you at least one more time..._

 _When Ed didn't answer, I sighed and surprising him and me, I kissed him on the cheek "I'm sorry I saddened you, Ed. I just came here to tell you that breakfast is ready"._

 _He nodded and I sighed, knowing that if he didn't go running to the kitchen, desesperantly longing for something to eat, then I had indeed screw it up._

 _I had proved to be the worst confident and friend in the world._

 _However, when I was about to leave, he spoke again._

 _"I will try that but the thing is that I don't want to come back" Ed turned to look at me "Not now"._

 _"I don't want you to go back either, Ed" I said and smiled playfully "guess you are not the worst company in the world"_

 _I immediately left, barely skipping the book he threw at me._

 _"Missed!" I yelled in a sing-sang voice and we both laughed as we took separate ways._

 _As I started walking away, I found myself walking not through the How but walking through a corridor I hadn't seen in almost three years. I paused and looked around, totally horrorized as I glanced at my clothes._

 _I was wearing a blue tank top, a black jacket, blue pair of jeans and white sneakers. My hair wasn't wavy anymore. It was straight like how it had been the day I had had the accident._

 _I was back at England._

 _But…how? I was more than certain that after exiting Ed's room, I had went back to the kitchen and then I had trained and hanged out with Ed and Lu, while then I helped Su to solve an argument between Peter and Caspian._

 _In fact, I remembered a lot of days after that morning. It was a memory…not a trick of my mind…right?_

 _All thoughts left my mind when a tall figure stepped into the other extreme of the corridor. A man I hoped never to see anymore._

 _"_ _Father" I breathed, trying to remain calm, knowing that I would only please him if I showed fear "You are dead. You shouldn't be here"._

 _He smirked and slowly, almost casually brought an object from behind his back. A knife._

 _I gulped._

 _"_ _Indeed I'm dead but then again, so are you" he sneered and stepped closer "you seriously thought I would leave you alone even after I couldn't hurt you anymore? I will be back, Beth, and I'll follow you wherever you are to kill you. Slowly and believe me, it will be painful. But first, I think my son needs to meet me, don't you think?"_

 _I gasped, royally pissed off._

 _No one hurts my brother._

 _No one._

 _"_ _You touch him and I swear I'll personally throw you even deeper in hell" I growled, grabbing an umbrella that was thankfully near "how many times do you have to die to realize that you can't reach anyone of my family?"_

 _"_ _What can I say, I'm a very stubborn man" he shrugged as he got closer "And you have to admit that you care about me, even after what we have been through"_

 _"_ _You mean demon, not man" I hissed, turning into defense mode "and you can rot in hell for all I care"._

 _He only smirked and suddenly, his eyes had turned pitch black and not only the pupils, but also the orbs were black._

 _And suddenly, an intense pain shot through my whole body. Everything was sore and I fell to my knees, clutching my head, seriously fearing that it may had split in half because of the deathly pain._

 _And as my eyes slowly started closing, I saw my father's feet while he opened Robin's bedroom door. I tried to move but I was tired, very tired…maybe if I just closed my eyes for a second…_

 _And that's what I did but in that moment, I heard a boy's cry…and he was…screaming my name?._

 _Robin?_

"Beth! Beth, wake up!" Ed's voice screamed as I was shook into consciousness.

I slowly looked around, utterly confused. What had happened?

But then, I remembered everything. I was back at England. And my father was there.

Also Robin was there.

I sharply sat up, suddenly remembering everything.

No. No. No no no nonononononononononononono.

"No, no, this can't be happening" I muttered as I started pacing, not realizing that tears were falling down my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked and I turned to face him, desperation filling every inch of my body.

"I-I was back at England!" I exclaimed and Ed furrowed his brows but I continued before he could speak "I was back-back at my house! And my father was there! He killed Robin, Ed! And I couldn't stop him! And-And…he is dead, he is dead, Ed…"

Suddenly, what had happened hit me even stronger.

He was dead. Robin was dead.

I had failed him.

I had failed to protect my sweet and innocent brother.

And I couldn't speak anymore. I was grieving so much; it hurt so damn much so I just fell to the floor, hoping that if I stayed still, the pain would go away.

Of course it didn't but instead, a pair of warm hands grabbed my head and titled it up.

I had forgotten Ed was still here.

"Love, your brother is okay" he started but I shook my head, opening my mouth to try to protest but he put a finger over my lips, earning a glare from me "you didn't leave Narnia. It was what the Witch made you see. Didn't you see that before when we all had our personal torturing vision?"

And as I stayed quiet, I remembered. I remembered feeling a pain in my chest and head and then… that 'happened' but it had only been a trick.

I was so relieved I thought I could just jump around and dance in happiness.

"Of course" I whispered and Ed smiled "I'm such an idiot".

"You are not an idiot, you are just…a little paranoid and dramatic" Ed chuckled.

"Am not!" I chuckled and hit his shoulder playfully though I mentally agreed with him. As our laughter died, I noticed that though he was smiling, his eyes wore a troubled and dark expression so I rested a hand against his cheek.

We had to have this conversation sooner or later so I took a deep breath, gathering the courage to enter a subject I knew that was touchy.

"Ed, are you alright?" I whispered as I looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm …I'm not okay" he sighed, knowing exactly what I was talking about "But I'll be fine. She is not coming back after all, right?"

"I know that something is troubling you" I smirked at his surprised expression "spill it out".

He let out a humorless laugh but then rose from the floor and started pacing. I rose too but went to sit on a huge stone.

"I just…I can't believe that they almost brought _her_ back!" Ed's tone started getting louder and louder and I bit my lip nervously.

"I can't believe how they almost brought her back after my experience with her! After my betrayal!" Edmund now screamed and I winced "how I almost got them killed, got us all killed and then, Peter lecturing me! That's rich coming from him! I just-" he trailed off and then, he was whispering "If my betrayal helped in one thing, was that I thought no one would never even think about going to the White Witch's side. And though I'm mad because I can't believe my brother and that twat that used to be my best friend did that, I also feel guilty, because all this reminded me of what I had done and that no matter what, I'll never be forgiven".

I had certainly not been expecting this but then again, Ed was not exactly predictable, now was he?

But this only made me love him more.

Where the hell did that come from?

I shrugged. It wasn't exactly the perfect moment to have this kind of conversation.

I walked towards him until I was standing barely two inches away from him. I slowly lifted a hand and brushed his cheek with it. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch and I smiled, opening my mouth to speak. This was so, so cheesy.

But of course, I loved it.

"Ed, you were forgiven in the exact moment you regretted siding with the White Witch" I said and he opened his mouth to speak so this time, it was me the one who placed a finger on his lips, earning myself a glare "And don't you even try to deny it. Besides, you may have betrayed them, but then you did thousands of good things for your family and Narnia!" he was still hesitating so I smiled at him "It isn't for nothing that you are seen as one of the best monarchs Narnia ever had. Besides, if you hadn't been forgiven, you wouldn't be King, you wouldn't have come to Narnia again and your siblings and I wouldn't be talking to you, as mean as that may sound".

Ed chuckled and opened his eyes "Truthfully, I can't figure out why would you want to be my girlfriend when, unlike me, you are such an amazing person and you could do so much better".

And he, ladies and gentlemen, is King Edmund the Just, one of the most wonderful monarchs of all times.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him and smirked "truth is that I could indeed do better with another guy" I laughed at his look of disbelief "I'm lying Ed! Even if I was better with another guy, so can be you and besides, I don't want to be with any other guy! You are stuck with me, pretty boy".

Ed laughed and titled my chin up "gladly" he whispered before kissing me lightly. I smiled and kissed him back as I rested my hands on his chest, feeling all the heat coming from his body.

Oh, dear god.

As the kiss deepened, I felt him pushing me against a wall and I considered teasing him but when he bit lightly my lip I couldn't help to moan, forgetting immediately any thoughts of ending the kissing session.

He smiled against my lips and I smirked before bluntly lifting his shirt and feeling his chest with my hands.

He growled and stared kissing my neck while I buried my hands in his hair. Eventually, I brought his head up to kiss him, both of us moaning.

And in that moment, was when we were interrupted.

"Ed! Beth!-Um…am I interrupting something?" Lucy's voice asked and I could actually hear the smirk in her voice.

Always the perfect timing, Lu.

We pulled away and I heard Ed muttering a curse. I chuckled and rested my forehead against his, struggling to even my breath. Finally, he sighed and opened one eye to glare at his youngest sister.

"What do you reckon, Lu?" Ed growled and I chuckled while I lightly hit his arm.

"Be polite, Ed" I mock glared and he rolled his eyes though he was smiling.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked Lu but immediately, she turned serious and Ed and I frowned.

"I can't find Susan, in fact, no one can… and Caspian is also missing" she whispered and my eyes widened in anger.

I cursed and Ed walked towards Lu "Are you sure no one saw them?"

Lu shook her head but doubt appeared in her eyes and I raised an eyebrow in wonder "I asked everyone and we are looking but it's as if they had disappeared"

I almost believed her… almost. But it was obvious that she wouldn't lie about Su or Caspian so…why did she sound as if she was lying?

"Love, don't you have any idea of where they might be?" Ed turned around to look at me "after all, you are Aslan's daughter and you knew where Caspian was waking the White Witch up".

I looked behind because, maybe, Ed was talking to someone else. Of course, there was no one behind me.

Me. Aslan's daughter.

Okay…that's new.

I unsheathed my sword and looked at my reflection. And, of course, there it was:

Golden eyes.

But now, Su was more important than me so I started thinking about everything Caspian and I had done here.

The answer was so obvious.

"There's a secret door in the kitchen" I said after a moment while I sheathed my sword back "It leads to a huge and empty place. Only Caspian and I know of it".

Lu's and Ed's eyes widened but they didn't paralyzed for too long.

I was so going to kick Caspian's ass.

"Lu, go and look for Peter. Meet us at the kitchen" Ed ordered and Lu nodded before rushing away. Ed then looked at me "you ready?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath. It wasn't going to be a nice task to hit my best friend. Being him a jerk or not.

"Let's go" I said and we both started jogging towards the kitchen "though, who knows, maybe Susan is waiting for us with him unconscious"

He laughed but we were too angry to be in a good mood.

 **Susan's POV**

The last thing I remembered before something… or someone hit my head, was walking away from the Stone Table's Room and going towards the archery training' grounds. But I never reached them.

I felt weak, probably due to the lack of sleep and my head started spinning as I slowly opened my eyes.

And what I saw was something I wasn't expecting.

I was at a large space, totally empty. It's walls and ceiling were made of stone and there were huge stone pillars supporting the latter. I had never been there before.

It was so silent that when I heard distant footsteps…well, it's an understatement to say that I was stunned.

What was I doing here?

But then, all rational thoughts refused to appear in my mind when the person walking showed himself.

Caspian.

Had he…kidnapped me or anything of the kind?

"Caspian? What on Aslan have you done?" I asked, trying to control the fear in my voice and expression.

"Isn't it obvious?" Caspian smirked as I tried to rose but fell into the floor, clutching my broken leg as I tried to stop the tears in my eyes from falling.

And only in that moment, I realized from where the pain came.

He broke my leg.

That son of a…

"What the fuck are you trying to prove?" I snapped as I moved into a more comfortable position but only succeeding in feeling even more pain.

And I had felt attracted towards this man.

"Don't you see it Susan?" he whispered as he stood and placed a foot on my broken leg. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore that almost deathly pain while I mentally began cursing him "this whole mess is between you and me now. You with your beauty and…seducing way of talking convinced everyone that I was a monster when I first did a small mistake. You have them all wrapped around your little finger. Edmund, Lucy, Peter, Beth, even the Narnians will always be on Queen Susan's side. It's unfair Susan, and I'll make a favor to everyone if I stop this now".

Holy Aslan.

"Do you realize how much bullshit are you saying? Are you even hearing yourself?" I screamed and in that moment, I heard footsteps so I continued yelling to distract this bastard "and then what Caspian? What's your big plan, huh? Because Pete, Ed, Lu and Beth are going to look for me and when they learn what you have done, you are going to pay"

"Why would they want to come and look for you?" he asked with a smirk and in that moment, I started seeing red.

So I slapped him as hard as I could.

He didn't say anything but he glared viciously a me and slowly unsheathed his sword but in that moment, a sword that I had seen many times before was casually rested against Caspian's throat, almost as if it was there by mistake. We both looked up to see who had joined us and I swear, I had never been more happy and relieved in my entire life.

My family was here.

"Raise" Peter commanded and in that moment, I forgot that I was mad at him and that he had almost brought the White Witch back.

Because with one word and with that look, I knew that the High King and my brother was back.

Caspian slowly raised and immediately, Pete pushed him until he was against the stone wall with Rhindon pressed against his throat.

"Lu" Beth said, her eyes never leaving Caspian as she gripped firmly the tip of her sword and Lucy immediately rushed towards me while opening his cordial. I tried to refuse for it wasn't a lethal injury but she wouldn't back down and besides, I was too interested in seeing how this ended.

"Don't tell me that you, of all people, turned out to be Aslan's daughter" Caspian snickered at Beth but neither she nor the rest of my family showed any reaction. Their expressions were unreadable "Now we are officially screwed. Thanks for telling me about it, by the way".

Beth sighed and gave one step forward but in that moment, Ed spoke.

"Love, will you give me the honour?" he smirked and Pete shook his head in amusement.

Beth chuckled.

"Of course, dear" she said and Ed smiled while Pete rolled his eyes playfully, Caspian gagged, Lucy smirked and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing "but first let me do something".

And without warning, Beth walked towards Caspian and hit him right in the face and I couldn't help to wince when the typical sound of a nose being broken echoed through the large area.

And even though I'm called 'The Gentle One', I couldn't help to feel proud of that punch,

"You bitch!" Caspian screamed as he tried to attack Beth but failing since Pete and Ed were immobilizing him.

"Did that hurt mate?" Beth smirked but her voice was cold and her eyes were glaring viciously "And here I was thinking that you were soo bad-ass. Anyways, you are just starting to feel what we all felt when you did all those things... now you can, love".

Beth winked at Ed and after he winked back (again we all had the same reactions but I was secretly beaming because they just looked so happy together), he hit Caspian unconscious.

And though I hated him, I was shocked at that.

I couldn't help to gasp and immediately, Pete, Ed, Beth, and Lu were around me, looking at me with anxious eyes. Caspian was dropped careless to the floor when Pete and Ed came towards me.

"Are you okay Su? Still hurts?" Pete asked and I smiled weakly.

"No, it's just that...was that necessary?" I asked, pointing at Caspian.

My family also looked and then, Pete and Beth went to pick him up while Ed and Lu smirked.

"No, but it was fun" Ed shrugged and Lu turned to smirk at him.

"And were all those 'love', 'dear', and winks even necessary?" she asked and I laughed while Ed blushed. However, Beth only smirked. What a disappointment, she wasn't even red.

"No, but it was fun to see all your faces!" Beth called as she and Pete started taking Caspian outside while Lu and Ed helped me up "and, just so you know Lu, I will remember all this for when you have a boyfriend".

"She won't have a boyfriend until I say so!" Peter protested and Lu groaned while Beth laughed and Ed and me rolled our eyes.

"Oh, C'mon, I'm technically 27!" Lucy almost whined and I chuckled "and could you please stop hitting Caspian against every single hard surface you find in your way? He will wake up with a headache and we will have to bear with him in an even worse mood!"

"But I didn't got my chance to hit him while he was awake!" Peter said "and I swear the last hit was an accident!".

Ed, Beth and I snorted while Lu muttered something similar to 'mistake my ass'.

"Lucy!" I scolded her and Ed laughed.

"Sorry, too much time with Beth!"

"Hey!" Beth protested.

Ah, the so normal and amazing times with my family.

But as happy as I might have been at the moment, I still couldn't help to feel pity for the man being carried by Pete and Beth.

 **Adrien's POV.**

 _I was again at the forest._

 _I have been running for so long...it was almost as if I have been always running._

 _The forest was so quiet, too quiet to think that I had finally lost them, that I was safe._

 _But I was too tired to keep running, even to safe my life so I stopped moving and hid behind a tree, trying to catch my breath as soon as possible._

 _But I guess that it wasn't possible to stop running, to stop fighting and just give up._

 _"Adrien! Keep running!" suddenly I was being lifted by my uncle and again, I was running._

 _But we weren't alone anymore._

 _"Be-Beth?" I stuttered as we stopped abruptly before her. The telmarines'screams were starting to be heard in the distance "what are you doing here?"._

 _"They are surrounding us. Adrien needs to hide until" Beth trailed off and gripped her bow tighter " until this is over"._

 _'What?' I thought, utterly confused but then, my uncle cleared all my doubts._

 _"It will be an honour to die beside you, My Queen" he said and bowed._

 _And I don't know if it was before or after I realized what they were talking about, but suddenly, all I could think was of them dying._

 _Of me being alone._

 _"NO!" I screamed "I'm not leaving you!"._

 _"We'll be fine" my uncle said as he kissed my forehead "Now go"._

 _The telmarines were getting closer._

 _I shook my head and Beth knelt next to me, forcing me to look at her._

 _"Adrien, listen to me" she said while my uncle unsheathed his sword "I promised you I would protect you and I will keep my promise no matter what. I don't want to leave you but I have to do this because you are my brother and I'll always love you; but no you need to run, okay? Run!"_

 _Even though I didn't want to leave because doing that went against all my beliefs and principles, I knew that they were going to fight against the telmarines no matter what so I had to leave and survive._

 _For if I didn't do that, they would have died in vain._

 _"I love you both" I muttered while embracing them both and not realizing the tears that were falling down my cheeks._

 _And then, I turned around and left._

 _I didn't witnessed the moment the telmarines found them, or how did they fought... how did they died._

 _But aparently, I wasn't meant to live._

 _"You must be Adrien" a voice said "Queen Elizabeth's brother"._

 _And then, the voice showed itself._

 _It was a tall man of dark hair and eyes. For weapon, he had a sword made of an strange material since it was almost black. The man was wearing clothes I had never seen: a weird type of shirt with some kind of cloth to keep the person warm over the shirt and a pair of pants, but made of a material I had never seen._

 _"Aren't you a weird creature" the man smirked as he studied me, almost subtly approaching me "but you still are Elizabeth's brother so you mean nothing to me but my revenge"._

 _"Adrien! NO! RUN!" Beth's voice screamed with pure horror but I didn't turn around._

 _I was too petrified._

 _"Ugh, typical of Beth. Drama Queen till the end, huh?" the man chuckled "you can leave if you want, Adrien, I reckon that I have pendant business to attend first"._

 _And he started to move towards my sister._

 _But as much as I tried, I couldn't- I couldn't move. I couldn't even turned around._

 _"Adrien, RUN!" my sister screamed and I could almost touch the fear in her voice, not for her but for me._

 _But I couldn't even turn around, I couldn't move to save her._

 _"Beth, I can't move!" I screamed "help me!"_

 _"I-I can't! ... get the fuck away from my brother and me!"_

 _"BETH!" I screamed and struggled even harder to move while I only heard how her life was taken away from my sister and how her screams became lower and less often._

 _And the only thing I could was close my eyes and pray that this wasn't true, that I was just imagining it all._

 _"Adrien...I'm sorry" she muttered._

 _"NO!"_

"NO!" I screamed and sat up on the bed.

Wait, a bed?

I looked around, taking in the familiar air of the nursery.

I was again at the infirmary. And all that had only been a dream.

Right?

"How on Earth did I come here?" I muttered and only then, I noticed that I wasn't alone.

Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, High King Peter, King Edmund were here. And also Beth.

"I guess you have met my father" Beth muttered and I knit my brows in confusion. How did she know? "or at least, the one I thought was my father before today's events".

I didn't care about what she was saying, I just was beaming at the fact that she was alive.

I tried to get up to hug her but Beth didn't let me so I had to be content with her sitting beside me and clutching my hand "I-I thought I had lost you! and-" I trailed off when I noticed Beth's eyes and that Queen Susan also on a bed "are you Aslan's daughter? and what happened to you, your Majesty?".

"Caspian broke my leg" Queen Susan shrugged "Said he was doing us a favor but Adrien, I believe that considering the recent events, you can call me Susan".

"And about your first question, yes, I suppose I'm Aslan's daughter" it was obvious that Beth wasn't entirely comfortable with it "but let's talk about you, how did this exactly happened?"

Before I could answer, the one it was said was Prince Caspian's tutor appeared at the doorway.

"If you allow me, Your Majesties" he said as he bowed "I believed you had called?".

"Yes, we did" High King Peter said with a not so authentic smile " but before we talk, could you please check if they still have any wound?"

Wait, was I hurt? was that why I was on a bed in the nursery?.

"Of course, you Majesty" the professor nodded and then smiled at Beth "I'm glad you're better, Princess Elizabeth".

"My dear old friend" Beth smiled brightly before hugging him "how many times have I told you to forget about the titles and else?" suddenly Beth smiled apologetically at us, obviously noticing that none of us were introduced to the professor "oh, how rude of me! Professor Cornelius, I believe you already met High King Peter the Magnificent" here King Edmund smirked and Queen Lucy smirked while Beth bit back a smile and Queen Susan scolded them with her eyes and I immediately understood that I witnessing a private joke "King Edmund the Just and Queen Susan the Gentle but I believe you haven't met neither Queen Lucy the Valiant and Adrien, my brother. Pete, Su, Ed but mostly, Lu and Adrien, meet Professor Cornelius, Caspian's tutor and one of my only friends, back at the telmarine castle".

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the legendary Kings and Queens of Old" Professor Cornelius bowed deeply again "and also to meet you, Adrien, I have heard a lot about you. How are you feeling?"

And I'm sure my sister had _nothing_ to do with it.

"The pleasure is mine, Professor and I think I'm feeling well but why are you talking as if I had been hurt? what happened?" I asked and everyone deadpanned.

"Don't you remember?" High King Peter asked and them all assumed more comfortable positions. Queen Lucy went to sit with her sister while King Edmund sat beside Beth and started playing with her fingers.

They were soo cheesy. But, though I hated to admit it, I was very glad they were like this because that meant that they were strong enough to fight for what they had, strong enough to bear the possibilities of them being separated.

High King Peter brought a chair for Professor Cornelius and then leaned against the opposite wall, smiling at Queen Lucy, who was assuring herself that Queen Susan was okay.

It surprised me to see them like this because until now, they had shown themselves as the Magnificent Kings and Queens of Old. But now, I only saw them as the united family they were. Which was even better.

"Well, I remember seeing Caspian and warning him to stop...and then I remember talking to you, Majesty, and to your royal sister but I don't remember anything in the middle...though I had a weird dream, that repeated itself just a few minutes ago" I said, titling my head in confusion and worry "what happened? did Caspian hurt me?".

"He did, Adrien. He...stabbed you in the stomach" King Edmund said.

And here I was thinking that we had a good heir to the throne.

"But, your Majesty, why would he hurt me?" I asked and Beth clutched my hand "I'm only nine years old and I don't think I'm a danger for...whatever he wants".

"It's just Edmund, Adrien" he smirked when I blushed and Beth lightly punch him in the stomach "he wanted to hurt you because you intended to protect us. His objective was to kill us, any of us".

But that couldn't be the only reason, could it be?.

"Or maybe-" I started and everyone turned to look at me, most of them narrowing their brows in confusion..

All of them except Professor Cornelius, who I knew was thinking the same as me.

"Prince Caspian was mad because he thought Beth knew who had killed him" I started and Beth seemed to realize what I was talking about since she paled and started shaking her head but I motioned her to shut up "and maybe, he hurt me when he ran into me because then he would have find his revenge: he thinks that Beth was sort of involved in his father's murder so he stabs her brother".

They stared at me for some minutes, completely surprised...as if it was surprising to hear children saying things like that.

I barely contained the urge of rolling my eyes.

"Well, that makes sense" Queen Susan finally said and though she sounded fine, her gaze was hollow.

"I can't believe he would do this" Queen Lucy shook her head, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I don't find it too hard to believe" High King Peter bitterly muttered and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe we are talking about the same kid I taught during almost all his life" Pofessor Cornelius whispered sadly "but right now, your Majesties, I believe we should focus on the problem of how are we going to make Caspian return to his normal self because after all, he is still the heir to the throne".

"But should we still name him King, after all what has happened?"

"I don't think we have a choice, Pete. Wasn't it said before that Narnia wouldn't be safe unless it was ruled by a Son of Adam?"

"I know, Su, but-"

"Beth?" Edmund asked, making us look at them. Only then, I noticed that Beth was never this quiet. She was tense and her fists were curled into a ball as she stared into the nothing, deep in thought.

I sighed of course she would freak out at what I said.

"Beth, listen..." I sighed and trailed off when she got up and started pacing but she had calmed down. Now she was only trying to find a way out of this mess.

"No, I can't believe that until we talk to him" Beth finally said and I was glad to see she was again decided and strong "But no matter why he did this, we have to make him stop being a psycho so we can again focus on the biggest business: war. Then we can focus on who the King is going to be. But now, does anyone know how to stop Caspian from hurting people?".

"I don't know exactly what to do in this case" Professor Cornelius said and Beth stopped pacing "But if this really started with the White Witch almost return...well, her magic works or not depending on what the person is feeling. It takes sadness, grief, anger, betrayal and every single bad feeling and tries to make the person focus only in that and then convices the person to believe that the only way to solve their problems is to side with her".

"What can we do to stop it?" Edmund said, his eyes troubled and Beth returned to sit next to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"There is always someone or something that doesn't change to the person. That the person knows that can rely on because they believe is the only link they have to the past, to when things were better".

"So we would have to find that person...and then what?" Queen Susan sat straighter.

"Put that person in danger so Caspian thinks that that person is gone, right?" Beth said before Professor Cornelius could open his mouth. When he nodded, her eyes lit up "I think I know who that person can be but I'm afraid you are not going to like my plan at all. Before we take that risk, though, we could teach Caspian a lesson" she paused to chuckle at Peter's and Edmund's expression "and no, I'm not talking about beating him up"

"Wait, but who do you think is that person?" I asked and Beth bit nervosly her lip before smiling apogetically at us.

 **Caspian's POV**

When I regained consciousness, I almost thought I was back at Trufflehunter's house.

Almost.

I knew why every single part of my body was suddenly hurting as if a hundred of centaurs had ran me over, I knew who had done this, only because of revenge.

Well, then I guess I would have to pay them with the same coin, now wouldn't I?

"Slept well, Caspy?" _her_ voice suddenly said and I could almost hear her smirk.

And right now, I hated her so much.

So I quickly got up to lounge at her.

Or at least, I tried to.

Only then I realised that I was tied to a chair by chains that were hurting my wrists and ankles and that I was in the middle of a large cell. Also, I realised that _she_ was sitting with her back against the opposite wall and casually playing with her neckclace.

"And here I was thinking that Aslan's daughter was supposed to be good and gentle with her subjects...and if you didn't notice, tying them up is not exactly an indication of being like that".

"Haven't you been taught that you will only receive respect if you show respect to the rest?" Beth slowly stood up and started walking around me in a very graceful way, almost like a panther "what did the White Witch tell you?".

Straight to the point, huh?

"What? No I've-come-to-revenge-my-loved-ones'speech?" I titled my head and my lips formed a crooked smile "how silly of me to expect at least an apology! But well, people change, don't they? You are not the same girl I met two years ago so, why should I expect what I expected from that innocent and little girl?".

"Oh, so this pathetic little act is because of that, isn't it?" Beth knelt in front of me while laughing, though hapiness didn't reach her eyes "what?" you really think you are the only one with a hard life? the only one that lost a loved one?".

Of course I knew that she had had a hard life and the Pevensie's story was famous but the worst version of myself wouldn't let me be therefore, I couldn't tell her I knew what she had been through, I couldn't tell her that I did care for her, that I was sorry.

Or maybe, it was only my pride stopping me because continue being like this was easier than trying to fix all what I had done in the past hours.

There was a battle inside me but I couldn't tell Beth for she would try to hep me.

Ñike she always did, as if she was so perfect.

That bitch.

"Are you really implying that those brats had a hard life?" I snorted and her eyes narrowed "Oh ,c'mon! they entered Narnia, stayed a few weeks and suddenly, they were Kings and Queens. They were loved here and in the country they come from. They had always money, food and shelter and please don't start talking about relationships because I don't see them alone. They were always together so they had family. I understand that you had a hard life but it wasn't as hard as mine".

I was so focused in trying to make her mad that I didn't realise that she had come closer and punched me straight in the face.

The girl sure hit very well.

"Holy-" I screamed as Beth started walking around me again. I was kind of nervous of having Beth walking behind me while I was tied up "Beth! Why on earth did you do that for?"

Then suddenly, Beth was again in front of me.

"Listen, jackass, and listen well" she growled and I couldn't help to wince "you really think you are the center of the owrld? that all was created for your satisfaction? that what happens to you is unique and that all you think is the absolute truth? Well, flash news mate: you are not that important. In fact, when it comes to the world in general, you are as important as an ant!. You really think you ar the only one who suffered? Do you really think that all our lives were piece of cake? Why don't I show you a lesson about humility?"

I was about to argue but suddenly, I wasn't in the cell anymore.

 _I was standing in a room with three windows and two doors. The bed was covered in blue sheets and there were a lot of notebooks on it. Bookshelves were full of books. There was a guitar at a corner and a navy blue carpet on the floor. A big mirror was standing in front of me, showing me my stunned expression._

 _I walked towards the books, hoping they would leave me a clue of where the hell I was. The titles were ones I had never listened before: Wuthering Heights...Harry Potter...Pride and Prejudice...Beautiful Creatures...The Lord of the Rings...Percy Jackson…_

 _"Where on earth am I?" I muttered, not exactly expecting my question to be answered._

 _"_ _You are in the one that was my house before I went into your world, and more specifically, you are in my former room" Beth said and I turned to see her leaning against the door._

 _"_ _We are in England?" I asked, forgetting for a second that we were supposed to be angry with each other when I studied her. She wasn't wearing any type of narnian clothes: she was wearing a weird kind of cloth…jacket I think Beth told me it was named - over a violet shirt, a pair of pants and a pair of heels, though they were not similar as the ones used in Narnia. Her face was sad…almost fearful and she had bags under her golden eyes. "Why are you wearing that?"_

 _"_ _Yep, we are in England and more precisely, nine months before I went to Archenland. In fact, this is kind of a memory" she grimaced as she slowly walked around her room, taking in every detail "and about my clothes, these are the ones I was wearing in this memory. That doesn't matter though so now come, I still have a lesson to teach you, remember?"_

 _I nodded, knowing that this wasn't going to be good._

 _But maybe, this was the right thing to do…and maybe Beth would help me to get through this and be myself again._

 _So, I gave up and forgot everything about my pride._

 _But in that moment, the screams started._

 _As we arrived to the corridor that led to the front door, it opened revealing a tall and dark haired man pulling a girl into the house by the hair._

 _Beth winced._

 _And only then, I realized that this girl was Beth. Though I knew Beth was no liar, I still wasn't expecting something bad as these._

 _"_ _Is that your father?" I whispered and Beth nodded slowly, tensing as another scream pierced the air._

 _"_ _I thought he was my father" Beth whispered "seems that we all have family issues, huh?"_

 _"_ _What on Earth are you doing!?" a woman suddenly appeared at the doorway located at the left of the front door "Let her go!"_

 _The man roughly threw younger Beth to the floor and stood there, anger flashing in his eyes while younger Beth quickly got up and ran crying into the woman's arms. Even though she ran pretty fast, that didn't stop me from noticing the bruise forming on her cheek._

 _I growled and stepped forward but older Beth stopped me._

 _"_ _We can't help her-I mean, me, Caspian" she said "besides, I'm okay now. This is just a memory"_

 _"_ _What on Earth do you think acting like this will solve?!" the woman cried as she embraced younger Beth tighter "you bastard! How you dare to touch my daughter?!"_

 _"_ _She was with a filthy black bloke!" the man screamed and younger Beth whimpered "I saw her at the mall with him!"_

 _"_ _You don't get to tell me who I'm allowed to befriend, you racist son of a bitch!" younger Beth pulled out of her mother's embrace to walk forward as she continued shouting "you don't do anything for me except hurting me and my loved ones but you know what? I'm tired of it so now you are going to get out of this house and never come back. I want you out of our lives"_

 _Then, younger Beth reached forward and punched him hard, causing him to tumble._

 _"_ _Beth!" younger Beth's mother gasped but before she could intervene, the man had already regained balance an lounged at younger Beth, throwing her to the floor and sitting on her to continue punching her._

 _As much as younger Beth tried to kick him off her, the man was stronger and her mother was too petrified to move so it all was the same for a few minutes: younger Beth and the bastard fighting, younger Beth's_

 _mother screaming but not daring to move and older Beth and I looking in horror and desperately longing to be able to help._

 _But then, when younger Beth was almost unconscious, the man…or monster, stopped hitting her and slightly backed away to…to take out his pants._

 _I growled and for the first time, older Beth whimpered._

 _"_ _NO!" finally, younger Beth's mom snapped and pushed him away from her daughter "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM BETH!"._

 _"_ _She deserves to pay for what she did, Melissa!" the man roared and the woman, presumably Melissa, took a deep and relieved breath when younger Beth started waking up._

 _"_ _Mo-mom?" Younger Beth weakly whimpered before moaning and clutching her bloody face._

 _"_ _Rest, Beth" Melissa shot a small smile at younger Beth before looking back at the smirking man "please, don't hurt her. Take me instead… just take me but don't touch my daughter. Please"_

 _"_ _What? No, mum, no!" Younger Beth struggled to get up and fight but the man roughly pushed her and Melissa into the kitchen. Older Beth and I sharply followed them in time to see how he locked all the doors and windows before tying younger Beth to a chair._

 _"_ _You try to do anything, you move a muscle or you close your eyes and I swear you go next" the man whispered as he knelt for a second in front of younger Beth. Both Beth growled but neither moved._

 _"_ _Good, you are learning" the man smirked and turned around before reaching forward to hit Melissa._

 _"_ _I think we have seen enough" older Beth suddenly whispered and in less than a blink of an eye, we were back in Narnia._

"Why did you show me…that?" I whispered when the walls around me stopped spinning.

Beth was silent for a long while. "I showed you that because I wanted to prove to you that we all have problems and that is hard for everybody to continue with our lives. But we won't always receive comfort or pity or a special treatment just because of our bad experiences. Life is a bitch and it doesn't matter how much we cry or complain or whine or whatever because that particular thing you didn't want in your life happened, and you won't be able to go back in time. As hard as it might be, we have to move on, to get up and keep fighting… for your loved ones if not for you. I didn't know who your father's killer was and if I had known, I would have told you and we both know that."

"I know you are right" I said and she looked at me for the first time since we had exited the memory "But it's so hard and even though it's been two years already, I can't move on…and maybe, I don't want to. My father was killed and he couldn't even defend himself" I took a deep breath to keep myself from exploding "I was separated from my father, I couldn't even say goodbye, I couldn't have a normal childhood, all because of a stupid throne that isn't even our right to have!" I laughed bitterly.

"Then why you believed him?" Beth raised an eyebrow and I looked down guiltily "Why you believed your father's assassin instead of me? And then why did you hurt so many people?"

"I was angry and I took it down on all of you" I frowned because suddenly all what I had done just seemed pointless "And…I felt betrayed and…I guess I was angry because neither of you talked to me, you just judged me"

"How could you expect another reaction when you kidnapped Susan, you stabbed Adrien and hurt me?" Beth cried as she stood and I couldn't help to flinch. Her punches were just too painful… Beth suddenly took a deep breath, as if in an attempt to calm down and knelt at my eye-level "I know you were hurt but it's good to admit you were wrong…I know pride is a very strong enemy but take me as an example: I forgot about my pride and showed one of the moments that I would like to forget entirely so I'm sure that you can do the same and apologize".

I swear I really tried but it just wasn't possible.

"I can't" I whispered and Beth closed her eyes in defeat. I closed my eyes to keep my tears from brimming over as Peter and Edmund entered the room with a thud.

"Well, then I guess you will just have to explain yourself to the rest" Beth said as she stood and went to stand beside Edmund, who wrapped and arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Though I struggled, I couldn't help to roll my eyes.

"Could you do it?" Peter asked and frowned at Beth's pale face "are you okay Beth?"

Oh, if you only had seen what we saw…

"We are almost there but I don't think Caspian is dangerous anymore. We may have to use her after though" Beth smiled weakly and snuggled closer to her boyfriend "and I'm fine, Pete, it was just a tough memory to see"

"So, what now?" Edmund asked and Beth smirked at me. Oh no…

"I guess Caspian owe us an explanation, don't you Caspian?" she said and both brothers mirrored her smirk.

Thanks a lot, guys…

 **Edmund's POV**

"I just have a question. Why?" Su started and Caspian flinched.

Beth and I smirked.

"I…I don't know why I did it" Caspian said and I could barely contain a snort. Peter playfully rolled his eyes from his position beside me and Adrien unsuccessfully tried to contain his laugh "Like I said to Beth before, I was hurt and I guess I blamed you all for it. I felt betrayed and when you just judged me…I guess I took it all on you."

I was stunned, was that his poor attempt of an apology? I shook my head in disappoinment and suddenly, I felt Beth breath too close to my ear. "I tried to make him apologize but it was useless. We will just have to deal with it later" she whispered and I nodded, while remembering our earlier activities.

I shivered.

Returning to the former topic, Lucy seemed to be thinking the same thing as us "Wait, is that an apology? It doesn't seem as one"

Caspian winced, guilt present in his eyes.

Peter smirked and I choked back a laugh.

"Look, I know you are expecting for me to apologize and everything but I just can't do it. I need to ask you for a favor though" he said and we all raised an eyebrow in disbelief. How awesome, just what I was missing "I know you are mad at me and you have every single right to be like that but right now, we need to seem united to give hope to the narnians. We have to focus on winning the war and for that, we need to leave our differences behind…so why I'm asking for, is for you five to forgive me, for Narnia if not for me".

Okay, how stunned I had been before was nothing compared to how I was now.

I mean…seriously? Was he trying to guilt trip us so we would forgive him? Like…seriously?

"I-I…Let's speak in turns. From oldest to youngest?" I said and we all nodded, Lucy, Beth and Peter trying to contain a nervous laughter.

"I forgive you" Peter suddenly said, to the surprise of everyone in this room and maybe in the entire How "But only because we have to focus in the war and for that, we have to work together" Peter said and stepped forward to growl, two inches separating him and Caspian "But do not doubt this for a second: I do not like you and I never will and whatever I do from now, have in mind that is not for your well being. Are we clear?"

Caspian nodded nervously but it was obvious that he was relieved.

"Thank you, Peter"

I was starting to piss off.

"Well, I forgive you!" Lucy suddenly squealed and ran into Caspian's arms. Unlike Peter's decision, we all had expected this "I'm so glad you are back! I was so worried!"

"Thanks, Lu" he whispered before burying his face in her hair but sharply raised it when Susan spoke.

"I will be honest, I hate you so much right now" Susan hissed and I mentally thanked the fact that I wasn't Caspian "But it's not my nature to be hostile to a person when we have to take care of more important matter. However, read my lips: I. don't. Forgive. You. I will help Narnia, I will help Beth, I will help my siblings and I will help Aslan but I won't help you. To regain the narnians's trust, you are on your own. And if you EVER land a hand on any of the people I care, be it my family or not, I swear I won't hesitate to kill you".

"Susan…" Caspian started but Susan had already left the room.

"It's not my place to judge a prince" Adrien and Beth opened her mouth to complain but Adrien motioned her to shut up "Sis, you know I'm right, I might be your brother but I'm still Prince Caspian's and the Monarchs of Old's subject. I forgive you, your Highness, because it's obvious that you want the best for Narnia…but I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you".

"Thank you, Adrien" Caspian nodded and smiled weakly.

"Adrien? Can you go and see how Susan is?" Peter asked "you two get along pretty well"

Adrien deadpanned but nodded and left.

"I don't know if I can forgive you" I said when I noticed that Beth wasn't about to speak "You were my best friend, damn you were my brother but you really hurt me and my siblings. And I don't know if I can trust you…probably in the end I will end forgiving you but I don't if we will be as close as we were before".

Caspian nodded but I could see that it had hurt him but it wasn't my fault. I was hurt too but I couldn't fake what I wasn't feeling.

"You know how I get when someone hurts my loved ones." Beth said and Caspian closed his eyes in defeat "And you hurt me so much. But I forgive you" Caspian raised his gaze to meet Beth's but it was obvious that Beth wasn't happy "I forgive you because no one is in the place judge. That's Aslan's place. But I can't trust you and I don't know if I will ever be able…I'm sorry but I don't know if I can consider you my brother anymore. I will help you but only in the name of how close we were before. Besides, the fact that you care more for your pride proves that you don't feel bad about what you did"

"Beth…" I sighed when I saw that she was fighting to not to let her tears fall.

"No, Ed, I'm fine" Beth smiled weakly "I'm just very tired so I think I'm going to hit the sack early. Goodnight".

And without another word, she stood, kissed me lightly before smiling at the rest and leaving the room.

"Well, that was nicely handed" Peter said and Caspian glared at her.

Lucy, however, was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I'm going" I sighed and got up "I think we should all go to sleep. It's been a hard day"

I kissed my sister's forehead and hugged my brother before looking at Caspian.

"Thanks a lot, mate" I growled before leaving also.

"Beth!" I called as I jogged to reach her.

 **Third Person's POV**

Caspian sighed as he walked towards the entrance of the How, hoping to be alone for a while.

But as he stood in the dark and warm night, he realized that it wasn't going to happen too soon.

"I thought you had gone to sleep" Peter said without taking his gaze out of the stars.

Caspian nearly groaned, his hopes of returning without being noticed fading away "Couldn't sleep"

They stood silent for a long while, not looking at each other. Caspian was starting to feel uncomfortable when Peter spoke "They will forgive you, you know. Eventually, but they will"

"I doubt that, Peter" Caspian sighed and Peter looked at him for the first time "Not that I can blame them"

Peter's gaze was unreadable "But still, you are mad"

"I don't know if I want to speak about this with you, of all people" Caspian groaned "goodnight"

He turned around to leave but Peter's words stopped him dead on his tracks.

"You are mad because they forgave me and we still have the same relationship or one even better but even though, Lucy, Adrien and I forgave you, it's obvious even to you that things are not going to be the same as they were before" Peter said "and you know why? Because apart from the obvious reason that I didn't stab or kidnapped someone, I asked for forgiveness, something it seems you can't do".

"Are you really going to continue teasing me Peter?" Caspian clenched his fists in anger "Don't you think I'm already screwed for you to continue developing my huge bad mood?"

"Actually, I didn't want to anger you in purpose" Peter smirked "You are just too fun to tease. What I wanted to say is that even though I don't like you at all, you seem to be an important person to my siblings and unlike you, I do care about my siblings' feelings the enough to forget about mine so I will help you to make them trust you…but you really should apologize first"

Peter then smirked, patted Caspian's back and left towards the How. "You are welcome!" he called in a sing-sang voice without turning to look at Caspian.

Caspian stood there for a long while, staring dumbfounded at Peter's retreating back.

"Beth! Wait!" Edmund called and Beth sighed before faking a smile and turning around. She loved to see him and everything but right now she just wanted to sleep.

However, she knew it was obvious that he would come to speak to her.

"Hey, Ed" she tried to act as if nothing had happened but neither was fooled by it "what's up?"

"Can I walk you to your room?" he asked and grinned when she nodded, taking his hand in hers.

They were silent for a while before Beth suddenly spoke "Do you think I was too harsh?"

Edmund sighed before wrapping both his arms around her waist "Maybe it was hard for him but you can't fake something you don't feel, now can you?"

Beth nodded and pulled away to smile at her boyfriend "since when are you so smart?"

"You are a good influence, Beth, as hard as it may be to believe" Ed smirked and Beth punched him lightly.

"Ha ha, Ed. Very funny" Beth smirked before turning around and running away.

"Hey!" Ed laughed and raced, catching her after a few moments and spinning her around, dancing their way to the girls' room.

"Very spontaneous of you, Mr. Pevensie" Beth laughed.

"You know only half of me, dear lady" Ed winked and twirled her around as they arrived to the girls' room. Susan, Lucy and Adrien's voices could be heard inside "seems that we have arrived to your door".

Beth looked at it in surprise before turning to look at Ed "Wow, didn't realize we were already here…Thanks Ed, for everything"

Beth kissed Ed's cheek and turned to enter her room but suddenly, Ed caught her wrist and wrapped both arms around her waist to whisper in her ear "you know, I'm not sure I want to leave your side yet"

"Should I take that as an invitation?" she grinned and turned around to smirk at Ed "because I'm not sure how three people from the 1940s would take that"

"But if it was only to talk for a while, I'm sure they would understand" Ed grinned.

Beth sighed dramatically "Well, I guess it can't hurt to go with you for five minutes…"

"Great" Ed beamed and raced towards the same balcony of earlier, both of them blushing when they arrived.

Beth pulled away to lay on the floor, patting the place beside her.

"What did the White Witch made you see?" Beth asked after hesitating when Ed wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer.

Ed closed his eyes and immediately it rushed back to his memory: the sound of a sword meeting its objective…bickering…a girl's scream…a lion's roar…

"Ed?" Beth raised her head to look at him in concern "are you okay love?"

Ed smiled at it and remembered that that had only been a trick and that reality was the total opposite, as unreal as it may sound.

"Well, if you must know…" Ed started after kissing Beth, just to remind himself that she was indeed there, with him.

Chapters 13 and 14 will be up tomorrow! Stay tuned!


	13. The Rise Of A Warrior

**Hey guys! How is it going?**

 **I'm so sorry I hasnt been able to update. It's been a crazy couple of days. However, I feel so guilty about it I will update the rest of the story (ch 13 part a and b, ch 14, ch 15 parts a, b and c)**

 **Im currently working on chapter 16. As soon as I finish I will post it first on wattpad (since I have the draft there) and then I will post it here. It shouldnt take more than a few minutes between update.**

 **If you want to read any of my other fics, you can go to my wattpad account (username: bornthisway2012)**

 **Thank you so much for staying with this story, it means the world to me :)**

 _ **I wanted to explain a few things about this chapter, just in the case that someone is left with doubts: As you know, I have been showing, in the last chapter and now in this one, what are the characters' fears and I tried to show them in a different way. The ones missing were Edmund's and Susan's if I'm not mistaken. Edmund's is a little bit different than the other ones since I mixed the vision with a flashback, and it might be a little confusing and hard to difference one from another so remind this: the vision involves the White Witch and the flashback involves Beth and more accurately, where we left them in the last chapter. Please keep this in mind: what they talked the last night wasn't with a double (you will see what I'm talking about) and it wasn't with all the changes of scenarios (again, you will later see what I'm referring to).**_

 **Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

 **Warning: This contains swearing so if you don't like, don't read.**

 **Cheers for reading!**

 **P.S: As always, any favorites, followers or reviews are forever appreciated ;)**

 **See you mates! Have a good day!**

 **Chapter 13 "The Rise Of A Warrior"**

 _"_ _Red, a world about to dawn. Black, the night that ends at last/ Red, I feel my soul on fire. Black, my world if she´s not there" Enjolras and Marius-Les Miserables._

 **Susan's POV**

 _"_ _How many bouquets of roses would you like, miss?"_

 _"_ _Nine, please" I said, trying to maintain my polite smile when the one attending me opened his eyes in shock._

 _He was an old man who was wearing a hat to cover his bald head against the cold. Even though he was being rude, I could see he wasn't doing it purposely, he was actually worried about me, even though he didn't even know me._

 _And that was the only reason why I didn't snap at him._

 _He eyed my black clothes and the bags under my eyes before smiling symphatically and handing me the roses._

 _"_ _Take those for free. I'm very sorry for your loss" he said and normally, I would have refused, since I didn't want people to give me things for free just because they felt sorry for me…but I was very tired of staying strong and I indeed felt like crying so I smiled at the man and after thanking him, I left towards the cemetery._

 _I didn't stay for long. It had only been two weeks after the accident so I was still too shocked and until now the more I had stayed, the worst I had felt when I left._

 _I felt so guilty for arguing with them until the end. I mean, I still thought that they had been immature for believing in all that Narnia shit but I should have known better than to argue like a child, I'm a grown up for fuck's sake._

 _That day, I should have followed my instincts. Deep inside me, I knew something big was going to happen and I should have acted on it and tell them that I loved them, that I was sorry for arguing and that unlike what everyone thought, I would always keep an eye on them._

 _My three siblings had been the world to me for so many years. We four had been so united that when I made friends and didn't need them so much, I guess it was harder for them to separate than how it was to me._

 _I shook off my thoughts and gazed at the graves of the other six people. My cousin, Eustace Clarence Scrubb (not even him deserved such a horrible name); Jill Pole, Eustace's friend and another Narnia' freak; Polly Plummer and Digory Kirke (I knew since our stay at his mansion, during the war, that Professor Kirke was a tad crazy). Last but certainly not least, my dear parents. Those were the only ones in my house with a little more of sanity._

 _However, as much as I firmly believed that they were crazy, they were the only ones that could make my siblings almost entirely happy. And for that, I was going to be entirely grateful._

 _I had to admit, though, that I always felt as if it was something or someone else missing in their life._

 _I shook my head and placed the roses on the graves. Nine of my loved ones died in one single day, in one single accident._

 _"_ _We went home" Would Peter say._

 _"_ _Too much to be a coincidence" Edmund would affirm._

 _"_ _Destiny" Would Lucy whisper._

 _"_ _A proof of how shitty the country currently is" I would reply._

 _I raised and wiped off my wet cheeks before turning around to leave, wishing there was a bathroom here for me to apply some make-up on my face._

 _But in that moment, a too familiar laugh made me slowly turn around again._

 _I could recognize that laugh anywhere._

 _Lucy?_

 _My eyes widened. It was indeed her but I wasn't seeing her as a ghost or anything, she was there looking so real…but so distant…and she didn't even see me._

 _She wasn't in the cemetery either. She was in a forest dancing and wearing really weird clothes: a long and red dress, her long hair was braided and she had a crown on her head._

 _I looked behind me, to see if there was anyone else seeing the same as me and therefore, that I wasn't going crazy or at least, not alone but then, Lucy spoke._

 _"_ _Beth! Let's dance!" Lucy giggled and look at another girl, that only now I noticed was on a high branch of the nearest tree to Lucy. The girl threw a few apples to the hands of a young man that I hadn't noticed either and then, she gracefully jumped to the floor, even though she had been at least ten meters away from the floor, and dropped into a curtsey._

 _"_ _Of course, my Queen" the girl 'Beth' said before laughing and then, she started to dance with my sister, both of them dragging the reluctant man into the weird- but- beautiful -in -a -strange -way dance._

 _"_ _Oh, C'mon Tirian! One would think that you being a King would have learned how to dance!"_

 _With those words, my brothers appeared, Peter with an arm around a blonde lady's shoulders._

 _"_ _Well, you are not exactly the King of the dance floor, now are you?" the blonde lady smirked, much to Edmund's and Lucy's delight._

 _"_ _Now that is a good pun" Ed teased and Peter growled while the blonde lady laughed._

 _I was in a total shock. Never had I seen them so…happy. However, I now understood what it had been missing in their lives while they were alive. The man, who I supposed was Tirian, showed his tongue at Pete before grabbing Lucy into a dance, both of them looking so in love._

 _The girl, Beth, didn't seem disappointed at all for being left alone. My younger brother wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and kissed him._

 _This obviously had to do with Narnia or something of that kind but no matter that I didn't believe in it, as my siblings used to say, or said it in my way, that I grew too old to stop playing like a little girl, I envied that happiness. Something in my heart fluttered and suddenly, the craziest idea came to my mind: that I had been part of this glee, a long time ago._

 _"_ _Why don't we all go to the beach? It's a wonderful day and the sea must be delightful" Lucy suddenly said as she pulled away from her dance to look at the others. Even though Tirian agreed at the moment, obviously, the other four seemed a little reluctant so she looked at them with her famous and undefeatable puppy eyes "Pretty please?"_

 _"_ _Oh, okay" Surprisingly, Ed was the first to agree. He smirked at Pete's snort before eyeing Beth "Last to arrive has to clean my study!"_

 _And then, he threw his girlfriend or whatever over his shoulder and sped off, both of them laughing, even though Beth was also screaming for my brother to let her go._

 _"_ _Cheater!" Pete yelled and after grabbing Blondie's hand, they also left running, Lucy and Tirian hot on their heels._

 _"_ _No! Don't go!" I whispered. I had missed them so much so even if seeing this meant I was going crazy, I currently didn't care, as long as I could see them._

 _But in that moment, another man appeared._

 _And I had seen him before._

 _He shook his head in amusement at the retreating figures of my siblings and their couples. Then, he turned to look at my direction and his eyes widened in shock._

 _As if he could see me._

 _After a moment of stunned silence, he smiled at me "I know you haven't forgotten entirely about me, Su. I will wait for you, during all the time you need"_

 _After those words, a battle inside me started._

 _One that consisted in remembering glimpses of things I knew had happened and things I was almost sure were part of a game that had lasted for years._

 _Surprisingly, a name was all what it came from the entire blur that was my inner battle._

 _Caspian._

 _Suddenly, I couldn't see more than darkness._

"Ah!" I gasped as I sat up.

I instantly felt relieved and angry at the same time when I realized it had been a dream.

Relieved because it meant that my siblings were still alive. Angered because that vision hadn't left me alone since the White Witch had made me see it.

"Su, was it a nightmare?" Lu asked me from her place on a chair, where she was reading.

I grabbed my head with my hands and after mentally screaming, I took a deep breath and smiled weakly at Lucy.

"I guess that vision won't leave me alone" I sighed and looked around the room. Neither Adrien nor Beth were there "Why didn't you go to have breakfast Lu? And where are Adrien and Beth?"

"It seems that my vision has the same plan as yours, Su" Lu sighed "Adrien left to help in the kitchen and Beth never came here. I founded her and Ed sleeping in the terrace…they looked adorable"

I smiled and started fixing my hair. At least there was a couple here that still was doing well.

I shook my head to clear off my thoughts. Caspian and I weren't even a couple and besides, as much as I had felt attracted to Caspian, even liked him, it wasn't wise to try and be in a relationship with him, he was dangerous and so it was what I felt when I was with him. He monopolized me…he consumed me. But I should follow what my mind was saying: I should back away from him, now while I could.

Now I only had to convince my heart to feel in the same way as my mind.

"Can I ask you something Su?" Lu asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course, Lu" I answered, trying to feel as calm as I looked from the outside. Truth is that if she asked about my vision, I would have to lie. It would either break her heart or she would try to help me and I didn't want that.

"Will you leave me?" she asked and I narrowed my eyes. Why would she ask me that?

However, that question made me decide to fight to keep my faith, even if it killed me. A sister shouldn't have to ask that, she should be sure that her siblings were going to be always there for her.

"Lu, I will never leave you. Never" I knelt in front of her and smirked "Want to go and wake Pete up? I give you my royal permission to scare him"

"Yay! Su, you are the best!" Lu giggled and after hugging me, she left running.

I smirked and after grabbing my weapons, I followed her.

Poor Peter.

 **Edmund's POV**

 _Consciousness came with pain._

 _"_ _What on Earth?" I mumbled as I struggled to sit up._

 _It was so cold… or maybe it was only me but there was no way to find out, since I was almost sure that the cold had me stop feeling like I used to. The only thing that made me believe that it was cold was actually the fact that I was shivering so much that my body was starting to hurt, that I was having a major headache and that my hands and feet, the only parts of my body that I supposed weren't covered by any cloth…well, I either didn't feel them because of the cold or I didn't have them anymore._

 _The only time I had been like this was when…_

 _Oh._

 _"_ _But this castle had been destroyed when Jadis died" I mumbled as I gazed at the familiar cells, the corpses, the rotten food, the corpse of Lucy, the-wait._

 _"_ _No, no, no, this can't be true. You never put a feet inside this place!" I whispered as I got closer to Lu and put her head on my lap. Her mouth was open and small trail of dried blood had come from it… there was no air coming from her mouth, though "Lu, wake up. C'mon, this is not a funny joke. WAKE THE HELL UP LUCY!"_

 _"_ _Shh! Do you want them to come and torture us?" I turned my head around so fast that my neck started to hurt. Pete only rolled his eyes "Or is your desire that they come to kill me? You would be finishing what you started, after all"._

 _"_ _What? What happened?" I whispered, not taking my gaze out of my dead little sister. As I examinated her, I noticed the cause of her death: there was a large but shallow cut all around her neck. She must have died very slowly and it must have hurt a lot…her body was so small and thin…and it was full of scars…I shivered in horror and tears started falling down my cheeks. I was getting my revenge, end of the story._

 _"_ _And now you are crying, you are unbelievable, Edmund" Peter said in an exasperated tone and I looked at him in confusion. I had no clue of why he was so mad at me "What happened, dear and royal brother, is that you sold us out to the White Witch in exchange of the 'High King' title. You fell again for that stupid trick and now, Lucy is dead, Aslan is a prisoner, Susan was sold to the telmarines and only Aslan knows what those bastards are doing to our poor sister. About you, asshole, you didn't get the power you wanted so much. You just gained the burden of being the only one to blame for all our deaths! Lu, Su, the beavers, Tumnus, Aslan, you, I and all the narnians that tried to save Narnia from Jadis's filthy hands! It's all because of you!"_

 _I started shaking not only because of the cold, but also due to fear and horror. Then, I realized that my brother hadn't even mentioned two really important people._

 _"_ _Wait, what about Beth and Caspian? Where are they? What happened to them?"_

 _"_ _Who on Earth are they? Why the hell do you keep inventing people?" was his answer._

 _But I knew they were real. This wasn't real! I knew Jadis was dead, Pete and I were in good terms, Susan and Lucy were alive, we weren't in the Golden Age anymore and Caspian and Beth existed. There was not a chance in the world of Beth not existing. She had to exist._

 _I furrowed my eyebrows my concentration. I just had to find a memory, a feeling, a glimpse of something that proved that this was just a nightmare._

 _To assure myself that reality was different._

 _And suddenly, I found it. I looked around, amazed and delighted at the warm night, especially since I had been so much time in the cold._

 _"_ _You can't sleep neither, can you?" a voice suddenly said from behind me and I turned around to smile relieved at Beth._

 _I opened my mouth to reply but somebody did it before._

 _"_ _Too many nightmares. Don't worry, though" I turned around to find myself replying._

 _The weirdest thing is that I remembered this but I was the one talking with my girlfriend and I certainly didn't have a…sort of doppelganger._

 _What on Earth was going on now?_

 _"_ _Ed, I want to be worried about you" Beth said and sat beside…well, my sort of doppelganger. He…er, I instantly brought her closer "so if you don't want to talk about it, cool, but don't ask me to sleep while you stay awake thinking about Aslan-knows-what"_

 _I smiled. That was typical of Beth._

 _"_ _I'm just…stunned. The raid started so well and suddenly, it had all gone to hell and so many narnians died…and I have been in so many wars but then, I went back to England and came back and…god, I guess it's just hard to get used to all the lives lost, all the blood…and the aftermath. It's not fair for the families that wait in vain for people that will not come back" I said and suddenly, my double had disappeared and I was sitting next to Beth, like it should have been since the beginning…_

 _As much as I know, there's no another Edmund Pevensie and certainly, there weren't two me talking to Beth. Consequently, this wasn't a memory…I mean, I had talked exactly the same with Beth but now I wasn't remembering…this was a trick of my mind._

 _I mentally shrugged. No matter what or who was the one messing with my mind, I was surely going to find out soon enough and anyways, 'spending time´ with Beth was way much better than finding out what on Earth was happening right now._

 _"_ _There shouldn't be war. Susan is right, war is only useful to leave pain, loss and suffer to the ones involved. We should try to solve this in a different way" I said and closed my eyes to control the sudden urge of cursing._

 _"_ _You are right, Ed, but what could we do?" Beth said and I opened my eyes to look at her "I mean, I hate war as much as you do but our enemy is Telmar. The telmarines worship everything involved with war. Besides, we have reached a point in which we can't try to do negotiations. Miraz wouldn't negotiate anyways"_

 _"_ _You do make good arguments, huh?" I couldn't help to smile. She had left me almost speechless "I didn't expect that coming from you. I'm impressed"._

 _Beth laughed and raised an eyebrow "What, you thought I wasn't clever enough?"_

 _"_ _Do you really want me to answer that?" I smirked at her and Beth gasped dramatically._

 _"_ _Okay, now I'm hurt" pretending to be angered, Beth raised and intended to leave but hey, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let her go?_

 _"_ _Oh no, you're not leaving" I laughed and grabbed her by the waist before turning her around._

 _"_ _Oh, really?" Beth looked challenging at me but smiled "and why would I stay?"_

 _"_ _Is that a challenge?" I raised an eyebrow "Because right now, you are kind of trapped and I don't feel like letting you go"_

 _"_ _Oh, pretty boy" Beth sighed and leaned to kiss me "Who said you had to release me?"_

 _And suddenly, I was thrown to the floor._

 _Beth laughed and intended to walk away but she had forgotten about one thing:_

 _I was much faster than her._

 _In one fluid moment, I sat up and caught the skirt of her blue dress and pulled, causing her to fall on my lap._

 _I leaned back, supporting myself with my elbows before looking amusedly at her._

 _She rolled her eyes._

 _I smirked._

 _"_ _I could really hit you right now" Beth couldn't help to smile "But you are just too damn irresistible for me to try to hurt you"_

 _I gulped. Talking about irresistible…_

 _I gazed at her lips before glancing again at her eyes._

 _"_ _Then don't" I whispered and she nodded before leaning closer._

 _"_ _Sounds okay to me" she whispered and I chuckled before she kissed me._

 _Surprisingly, I was the first to pull away, considering the fact that it was getting so much harder to control myself and it was weird, because this was the first time it had happened to me. I mean, I had never felt anything for any other girl that could compare, even slightly, to what I felt for Beth, and I have courted before. I'm a 29-year-old'man after all._

 _Beth consumed me, there was no use in denying that and it was obvious that I liked her a lot, that I cared for her much more than maybe everyone else but, did I love her? I probably did but was I ready to admit it, even though we are probably being separated? Until which point were love and bravery involved? Were my feelings for Beth enough to face willingly all the obstacles that were sure to come in our relationship?_

 _They were probably enough but that would mean that I loved her and I wasn't sure that I was ready to admit that because if she or I had to leave, it would tear me apart._

 _"_ _Can I ask you something?" Beth suddenly asked and snapped me out of my thoughts._

 _"_ _Anything, love" I said and she smiled slightly before starting to play with my hands, thing I had already learned that she did whenever she was nervous._

 _"_ _Were you afraid of dying?" was her question._

 _The truth is that I was in danger but when those two guards trapped me in the tower was the only time I could think and mentally say goodbye. I was calm because I knew that I was going to end either in Aslan's or Tash's Country and in that moment, I thought I didn't have more time to change my destiny. On the other hand, I was afraid of what my death was going to do to my family…and I was afraid of not being able to be close of Lu, Pete, Su, Beth or Caspian ever again…but I have to admit that Beth was the one I was missing the most._

 _And I that moment I understood: I would do anything to keep her with me, even admit my own feelings. Even if those said feelings caused me to break at the end of the day._

 _I loved her. I love her. But I couldn´t tell her just yet._

 _I had to wait for the perfect moment._

 _"_ _I wasn't afraid of dying"I said, much to Beth's surprise "But I was afraid of what my death would cause to all of you and of what I would do without you"_

 _Beth smiled and nodded in understanding before yawning "I would dread the same"_

 _"_ _Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked, frowning playfully and Beth crossed her arms defensively._

 _"_ _Sorry, Dad. Shouldn't you be sleeping also? You're not much older than I, mate" Beth showed her tongue at me._

 _"_ _That's where you are wrong, love" I smirked "Technically, I'm 29 years old"_

 _Beth deadpanned, much to my satisfaction and amusement but I never got to see how she started laughing, which I know she did._

 _"_ _Oh, Eddie, it isn't time to be sleeping"_

 _And again, it was so cold._

 _But the cold was nothing compared to the pain of seeing that woman again._

 _"_ _Ja-Jadis?" I stuttered due to the cold._

 _The Witch laughed._

 _"_ _What, are you scared of seeing me?" she knelt in front of me and smirked "because I thought you weren't afraid of dying"_

 _Oh, so she was the one that messed with my mind._

 _"_ _No!" Only then, I remembered that Pete was with me "Jadis, please kill me! Not him, me!"_

 _"_ _Peter, leave it, it's my fault after all" I called even though it hurt me to have caused him pain._

 _The Witch shrugged "You are the Just King after all"_

 _She unsheathed her knife but suddenly I was in two places at the same time…_

I felt the hard floor and realized that I wasn't cold anymore.

Something or someone moved beside me.

"Dad, leave her. Please" she muttered.

 _Too much cold again. The Witch raised her knife, the same knife that had killed Aslan a long time ago._

 _I smirked. This time, she wasn't going to stab me._

 _"_ _You are dead" I whispered and the Witch hesitated "You can't hurt us, witch"_

And suddenly, I was awake.

I closed my eyes to protect myself from the light but then, I realized that Beth was trembling.

"Beth?" I frowned and wiped the tears on her cheeks "Beth, wake up"

When she didn't, I leaned closer to kiss her forehead but in that exact moment, she decided to wake up, immediately sitting up and gasping…and hitting my head in the process.

"Ed? Ed! I'm so sorry! Let me see! Are you okay?" Beth exclaimed as she grabbed my face to examinate it.

I nodded and smiled weakly but I was about to cry. It hurt so much.

"Don't worry Beth. What were you dreaming about though? It sounded like a nightmare" I whispered and instantly felt pathetic. I have suffered so many injures, much worse than this one and in fact, this couldn't be called injure!

There was no way to deny it: I was growing soft.

"What was I dreaming?" Beth frowned and then her eyes widened "Oh, god, it was just a dream! Thank Aslan!"

Then she hugged me. I hugged her back but frowned in concern.

"Beth, what did you dream about?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't like to talk about it besides, there's no need to worry because it happened a long time ago" she said before raising and giggling nervously.

I started fearing for her sanity but there's no use in telling her that so I instead raised and titled her chin up so she would look at me "First of all: good morning, love"

She giggled "How rude of me. Good morning, Ed"

I smiled and kissed her "Secondly, you were shivering so don't start with that bullshit of 'It was nothing, Ed'"

Beth tried to look away but I didn't let her.

"And last but not least, I like to be worried about you, Beth" I smirked and she chuckled "And you owe me something in exchange for my broken nose"

Beth laughed and pushed me "You are an idiot"

I brought her closer again "And you are going to tell me what you dreamed because, like you just said, it did happen"

Almost immediately, Beth was serious again "Love, I really meant it, I don't like to talk about it. In fact, I never did"

"Then show me" I said, surprising her and me. The things I do for Beth… "You showed Caspian one of your memories, right? Show me what you dreamt"

"Are you sure? It's not pretty. At all"

I kissed her "I'm sure, Beth, I'm not a chicken after all"

Beth stared at me for a long time before nodding slowly "If you are sure…stay still"

 **Lucy's POV**

As I exited Pete's room, I smiled wickedly.

The morning had started so good.

Su stayed with Pete and then they were going to have breakfast so I decided to look for Ed and Beth before Pete did and had a heart attack.

I went straight to the terrace and there was only Ed sitting with his eyes closed and a frown on his face. He seemed so tense…and worried.

And, of course, I worried also.

"Ed?" I called and he opened his eyes "Are you alright? Where's Beth?"

Ed took a deep breath and smiled at me "Morning, sis. Beth went to look for Adrien and to get her bow and quiver, and then she was going to the kitchen. Did you sleep well?"

I sat beside him and looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Morning Ed and yes, I did but you didn't answer my other question. C'mon, I know something is troubling you"

I knew he wouldn't tell me unless I used my secret weapon so when he looked at me and started shaking his head, I looked at him with my famous and undefeatable puppy eyes.

"Damn it Lu! Holy Aslan, you are going to turn so spoiled!" Ed groaned but couldn't help to laugh. I followed his example, secretly smirking. May Aslan bless whoever or whatever let me have this strong power "It's just something that happened to Beth while she was in England…something bad…but as she said, it's in the past therefore, I shouldn't worry about it…but for some reason, I still worry"

"That's because you love her, Eddie" I teased before noticing his serious gaze and then, truth hit me: That was indeed the reason.

Oh Dear Aslan…

"I do" Ed muttered, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts "but if you tell her a word, Lucy Pevensie, I swear…well I can't exactly threaten you but I will get my revenge, got it?"

I nodded rapidly. It was not an everyday thing to see King Edmund, favorite of the narnian _and_ English ladies; head over heels for a girl…this was so fun!

"I promise, I promise but when are you going to tell her!?" I almost bounced on my seat in excitement and Ed chuckled.

"Aren't you excited...even at dawn" Ed shook his head in disappointment, obviously due to being up so early and looked at me "I don't know. I want it to be special"

"Ed, those words are the special part. It doesn't matter the place, just that you tell her" I said, taking his hand and smiling reassuringly.

Ed looked at me for a long moment before nodding "I guess you're right, you're a girl after all. Thanks, little sis"

"No problem, big brother…and I'm not little!"

"Yeah, right" Ed smirked then raised and put his back to me "I reckon that in exchange of your advices, my dear Queen, you have got yourself a ride"

I giggled and jumped carefully on him, remembering other times in which I had almost choked him.

I stifled a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Ed asked me as we made our way towards the kitchen.

"I was remembering all the times we've done this" I said and Ed sighed happily.

"Oh, yes. My favorite, if you ask me, was when we did this during a ball at the palace of the Tisroc…may he live forever" he grumbled the last part.

"And the time we took a walk like this through the gardens of Cair while Rabadash and Susan were having a picnic? Su almost had a fit"

"Oh yes, I remember that since Susan's tantrum, we did it much more often" I almost heard his smile. Then he glanced at me before looking back at the front "Good old times"

"Do you think that if we have a meeting with Miraz, we should go like this?" I asked but much to my disappointment, he shook his head.

"As much as I would be enchanted to do it, we shouldn't risk war negotiations or whatever we would discuss with the major idiot of Telmar" he said and I chuckled "However, I do agree to make a prank to his nephew"

We bowed our heads at Trufflehunter and Trumpkin, who looked at us with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

As we passed them, I whispered "To Caspian? Do you think it's safe enough to do it?"

"Honestly, I don't give a shit whether it's safe or not, I just think our prince has been way too much time without suffering the bother that are our pranks" Ed said and I hit his arm playfully.

"Watch your tongue, young lad" I exclaimed in my best imitation of Susan. Ed chuckled "However, I do like the idea you just proposed, dear brother. What should we do?"

"Sorry, Su" Ed mocked at me as he let me down "Let's walk the last part of the path, you're going to give me a backache"

"Edmund!" I laughed and pushed him "But really, what do you reckon our prank should consist in?"

"Maybe we could…damn, I don't have idea" Ed muttered and I looked up to see Su and Beth talking outside the kitchen.

"Maybe we could ask them?" I pointed at the girls and Ed's face brightened when he saw Beth.

I rolled my eyes. They literally hadn't seen each other for fifteen minutes!

"Morning, Su" Ed smiled "Elizabeth"

"Edmund" Beth rolled her eyes in amusement and curtsied "morning, Lu"

"Hi Beth!" I smiled brightly and then smirked, catching Su's and Beth's attention.

"What is it Lu?" Su asked. Beth, on the other hand, started smirking too.

"Oh, you want to make a prank" she stated as Ed wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer "and who might the poor victim be?"

"Caspian, love" Ed said and then looked at Su "It doesn't matter that you didn't figure it out, sis, your mind is too innocent and pacific to have even the slightest idea of an action that involves mischief"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Su and Beth asked at the same time, glaring at my brother.

He looked at me, pleading for help.

I barely hid a laugh.

But in that moment, a scream from the kitchen was heard.

"That sounded like Caspian" I muttered, very intrigued.

"What happened now?" Ed started walking to the kitchen and dragging Beth with him who for some reason, was smirking.

I looked at Susan. She was trying to hide her amusement in vain.

I raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"What in Narnia is this!?" Caspian screamed, making me jump in surprise.

"Your Highness, is there something wrong with the food?" Saphirie the badger asked.

"Something wrong? Of course there is something wrong with the food, is disgusting!" Caspian screamed and raised the plate to throw it but Peter caught his arm. Adrien was on Peter's other side looking at Saphirie with pity.

"Mate, don't" Peter shook his head and looked at us.

I was still too shocked to having heard 'Mate' coming out of Pete's lips referring to Caspian, of all people, to care about anything else, though I did feel sorry for Saphirie.

"Don't you think you're overreacting Caspian?" Beth asked and Ed winced, of course he wouldn't want Beth involved "Apologize to Saphirie"

"Your Highness…" Saphirie started.

"Saphirie, don't" Beth gently cut her off before narrowing her eyes at Caspian "Caspian, do it"

Caspian looked at Beth for a long moment before growling and storming off.

"What a Drama Queen" Ed mumbled as the Narnians resumed their conversations.

"Agree but now, I'm hungry. Shall we go? Pete already grabbed food for us" Beth said.

"You go, I ought to apologize to Saphirie first" Su said, her expression guilty, and started walking towards Saphirie, who seemed to be about to cry.

"Why?" Edmund asked and Su turned around.

"Who do you think was the one to mix fat with his food?" Su called and shook her head "'an innocent and pacific mind'…honestly…"

Ed, Beth and I looked at each other in surprise.

Then, we cracked up.

 **Susan's POV**

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Pete asked as we were finishing our _**DELICIOUS**_ breakfast.

"I was planning to sleep until dinner" Ed started, earning himself a glare from me, a choked laugh from Adrien who had been drinking water when Ed spoke, and exasperated glance from Peter and two hits on the back of his head, courtesy of Beth and Lucy "but since I'm not allowed" he continued in a louder voice and we all laughed "I guess I will train the swordsmen or something"

"Maybe you could help me to ration the rest of the food. We also have to get more food; we will probably have to hunt" I said and Ed glared at me.

"Why sister, thank you. I'm more than enchanted to help you with your duties" he growled and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Kids, End it!" Pete called before I could say something "We have to organize ourselves. One of us will have to lead the party"

"I can go" Beth immediately offered "I have to talk to Professor Cornelius and then I had to train the swordsmen but Ed was also going to do that and I can talk to the Professor any other day"

"You. Are. Not. Going. Beth" Ed growled, as we all had been expecting. Beth rolled her eyes but didn't say a thing. Yet "Pete, the telmarines might be close. Now is the perfect time for them to attack and end this war. They already knew our location but now they also know how we attack and, even though they don't know our exact numbers, they do know that they have killed a lot of us. We shouldn't go to the forest and risk more lives"

"You may be right, Ed, but we still have to eat. We can't just stay here and wait for an enemy that, let's face it: they might or might not come. They are unpredictable" Lu said and looked at Peter "I can go. In any case, I have the healing cordial"

"You aren't going, Lu" Pete said and I nodded in approval. Lu huffed "And neither you, Beth. You have to train your powers, which I'm sure are a lot"

"What about Prince Caspian?" Adrien asked "I could also go if you don't trust him"

"You are not going, Adrien" Beth immediately spoke and Adrien rolled his eyes "I agree with the first part though"

"Me too"

"Same here"

"Well, it would be nice not to see him for a couple of hours" I muttered when Pete looked at me.

"It's decided, then" he said "Who else should go?"

"I can take care of it, Pete" Ed said, much to our surprise "and while I'm at it, I can list how many of us are here and how many of those are injured"

"Good idea, thanks Ed" I said and after noticing everyone's expression, I quickly changed of subject "What are you planning to do today Lu?"

"I was wondering if I could accompany Beth to see Professor Cornelius?" Beth nodded and Lu beamed before continuing "And then I had to attend the injured"

I frowned slightly. Caspian would probably be among them and as much as I would repeat myself that I only wanted Lu out of danger, I also wanted to talk to him.

I mentally sighed. It seemed that I couldn't get over him.

"You need to practice archery, Lu. I'll go" I said and Lu looked at me in confusion before shrugging. I released a breath I didn't realized was holding.

"I have a meeting with all the leaders" Pete looked at Adrien "Do you want to come with me Adrien? You could learn a lot"

I smiled at Pete. My brother could be very sweet when he wanted.

Adrien looked at Beth and when she nodded, also smiling, he grinned "That would be great, Ma- Peter. Thanks"

"Should I also go Pete?" Ed asked

"I don't think it's necessary, Ed. It's just to discuss the army issues and else. You can come after you finish with the army, though"

"Awesome"

"Lu, shall we go now?" Beth raised and smiled at the excited Valiant Queen "Have fun you all. Adrien, behave"

"Yes, madame" Adrien bowed his head as Lucy ran around the table, hugging us all.

Beth nodded and after smiling at us, she turned around to leave but Ed caught her hand as he also stood up.

I looked around. Half the How's population was still inside this room.

I smirked in amusement. This was going to be fun.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Ed pouted and Beth laughed.

"Ed…" she started and I smiled in understatement. It did was a little embarrassing to make a public display of affection in front of so many.

"What? Are you embarrassed?" Ed raised an eyebrow and Beth's eyes widened.

And after a moment, she grabbed his face and kissed him…kind of senselessly.

"Don't you ever dare to suggest that I could be embarrassed" Beth breathed when they pulled away "see you at practice"

She then released him and looked at the rest of us.

"Are we entertaining to see?"She called and everyone except our table resumed their activities. Beth waved at us and after winking at Ed, she and Lucy left.

Ed looked at us in a daze.

"Well, wasn't it interesting" I mused.

"She shut your mouth, Ed" Pete said "Literally"

The three of us cracked up.

"Right, laugh" Ed growled "you know what? I'll start with my duties, see you later"

He could snap at us as much as he wanted but his smiled said everything to me: He was happy with Beth.

As he left, I realized that I also should go so I rose from my chair.

"I will follow our dear brother's advice" I said and smiled at Pete and Adrien "Good luck with the meeting, guys"

"You too, Susan" Adrien bowed his head

"See you soon, Su" Pete winked at me and suddenly I just knew that he had found out why I wanted to go to the infirmary.

I quickly left the kitchen.

"Your Majesty" Trufflehunter exclaimed when I entered the infirmary.

"Trufflehunter, how are you? I know that my sister was the one supposed to come but I hope you don't mind if I helped instead of her" I smiled apologetically since I knew that my sister was a much better nurse than I. However, Trufflehunter bowed his head.

"Not a problem, Queen Susan. And I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

Great, about to attend the guy that kidnapped me.

"I'm fantastic, thanks. How many are here?" I asked

"20, my Queen. I already took care of 10. Most of the have extremely serious wounds but the telmarines also tore an arm to three of them. Oh, and also, Prince Caspian has some injures but those are not life-threatening"

I shivered. This is why I hated wars so much.

"Trufflehunter…how many died in the raid?" I whispered and Trufflehunter shook his head sadly.

"14 hundred left the How, more or less. Only 7 hundred, approximately, reached the How yesterday in the morning. 53 died in their way towards here"

I closed my eyes as a tear made its way down my cheek. A quarter of the How's population had died in only one night in that stupid raid.

"Your Majesty, please don't cry. They are in a better place now" Trufflehunter smiled comfortingly as he reached over and squeezed my hand.

I wiped my cheeks with the other hand and took a deep breath. This was not the perfect time to grieve my people.

"You are right. Thank you, Trufflehunter" I smiled and straightened "We have to save the rest, what do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you start with Prince Caspian, your Majesty? I think he has grown a little…impatient since he arrived to the infirmary" It was obvious that Trufflehunter was trying hard to avoid himself from rolling his eyes.

I took a deep breath and bowed my head at Trufflehunter before going to the back of the nursery.

"Finally, Trufflehunter!" I heard him before seeing him and although I grew mad, it helped to act as if I didn't care about him.

"My, my, has no one taught you some manners?" I smirked at his surprised look, even if it lasted only for a second "You ought to respect everyone if you want to be respected, your Highness"

"Susan!" Caspian stuttered as I turned around to grab some bandages. And here I was, thinking he had a way with words "Look, I wanted to…"

"Don't" I cut him off as I inspected the wound on his shoulder. Then I mentally groaned, realizing that for me to see it properly, I had to ask Caspian to take out his shirt. Not that I had never seen him shirtless but if I wanted to stop feeling attracted to him…well, it wasn't the brightest idea to see him like that, ever again. Besides, his muscles were a proof of how much force he had…and how much damage he could have done to me, apart from the one he had done.

"I don't want to hear it, Caspian. Now, I need you to take out your shirt so I can heal you"

"You don't even know what I want to say" he whined as he took out his shirt. I shifted my feet uncomfortably before looking at his shoulder "Look…I'm sorry, Su, I really am. If you want, don't talk to me ever again but I wanted you to know that I will do anything to regain your friendship"

I stared in shock at him for a few moments before turning around to throw the bloody bandages.

"What weapon hurt you?" I asked to gain some time. I didn't trust him, not yet, but after a night of rest, I wasn't that mad at him. I mean, I still was furious and I felt betrayed but I was able to hear the reasons why he did what he did. Call me weak or whatever you want but before all this mess, Caspian had been a complete gentleman.

"A crossbow both times. The first time was my aunt and then I was wounded again when we were leaving. That's why the wound is bigger than normal" he answered, looking straight at my eyes but I didn't tear my gaze away from the wound as I cleaned it with Lucy's healing potion.

I nodded "I cleaned your wound but it will probably leave a scar. I will wrap the wound in case it opens again"

Fortunately, he was silent while I worked but when I turned around again to grab more bandages for his hand, Caspian grabbed my wrist.

"Su, please, talk to me" Caspian begged and I took a deep breath before looking at him.

This was getting too hard.

"Do you know why it hurt me so much what you did?" I muttered, avoiding his brown and hypnotizing eyes "Because, unlike the first time a prince tried to hurt me, I cared about you…and I thought you would never hurt me, that I would be safe with you, that I could trust in you. And the worst about this is that deep inside, I still trust you and it scares me because I never forgive so easily, even if I'm called 'the Gentle' "

"Do you forgive me then?" Caspian asked and he seemed so hopeful that I couldn't help to laugh slightly.

"Don't get me wrong, Caspian, I haven't forgiven you yet…but I'm closer to it than yesterday" I said while I cleaned the wound on his hand before wrapping a bandage around it "You're ready"

"Thanks, Su" he smiled shyly and after hesitating, he rested a hand against my cheek. I immediately tensed but didn't try to stop him because, in spite of my fear, it actually felt nice. However, he noticed this and turned sad "I feel horrible about what I did…and those things I said…I didn't mean them; calling you four was not a mistake and Su, I don't know what I would without you"

"I suppose I'm not a bother after all" I finally whispered, utterly confused about Caspian's speech. It was so…intense.

"Not at all" Caspian said and finally released me "Where were you going after here?"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I didn't trust him to tell him but on the other hand, I wasn't going to be alone and besides, I was not a coward.

"I have to finish here and then I was going to train" I said as he put on his shirt.

"Can I stay with you until you finish?" he asked and I immediately shook my head.

"No, Caspian. There's already too much to me to process" I said, studying him carefully. Anger crossed his look for a second but then, he smiled slightly.

"I understand perfectly, Su. See you later" he said and after squeezing my hand, he walked away.

Only when he was out of sight, I was able to breathe normally and start to attend the other wounded.

However, I couldn't help to smile slightly at the possibility of things returning to normal or maybe, even better than normal.

In that moment, I realized that this was the first time that both of us had admitted our feelings.

As I made my way towards my usual spot at the archery training grounds, I noticed that it was already occupied.

By Pete. And his bow.

Who on Earth was him and what had he done to my brother?

"Oi!" I called exactly when Pete released his arrow, causing it to hit the third ring to the center. Pete turned to look at me with an annoyed look.

I smiled innocently.

"Was that even necessary?" he asked while I retrieved his arrow from the shield.

"No, but you stole my spot so I had to get my revenge in some way, didn't I?" I smirked before quickly shooting an arrow, which hit the bull's eye.

"Aren't you cheerful" Pete commented while he aimed and I helped him "Everything alright at the infirmary?"

"Yes" I answered while shooting two arrows at the same time. Pete sighed before going to retrieve them "Why do you ask?"

Pete smirked at me as he returned.

"We both know why you went to help there" he said "or who"

I had forgotten that he had figured everything out.

I blushed, much to my exasperation, and hit his arm "That's bullshit, Peter!"

"It's not"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"Oh, for the love of Aslan, shut it!" Ed called as he passed beside us on a horse.

Pete and I looked at each other before cracking up.

"Okay, I might have had some purpose of that kind when I decided to go to the infirmary" I admitted reluctantly.

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed triumphantly and I rolled my eyes.

"However, that's none of your business" I said and he pouted so I laughed and pushed him "why are you practicing with the bow? Never have I seen you touch one"

"I thought I could practice, just in case" Pete shrugged "Do you want to practice with the sword?"

"Don't you remember your attempts of teaching me?" I asked while we started to walk, Pete observing the swordsmen and me doing the same with the archers.

"Oh believe me, I do" Pete chuckled "Never had I seen someone able to hit herself in the head with the hilt of her own sword. That, of course, was until I had the pleasure of seeing you with a sword"

"Peter!"

"I can't help to ask, though" Pete said after he finished laughing "Why did you have a sword with you when we went to the raid?"

If he found out, he would tease me forever and ever…

"Just in case I ran out of arrows" I tried to seem careless but Pete didn't buy any of it.

"Right" he said before looking at two fauns sparring "Why do you even try?"

"Try what?"

"Try to lie to me" Pete smirked at my groan "I just know you way too well, dear sister"

"I practiced with Caspian, happy now?" I scowled at his chuckle.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you would tease me for the rest of my life" I said and Pete groaned at the fact that I knew his intentions "I just know you way too well, dear brother"

"Aren't you funny"

"Well, I try" I smirked "How did the meeting go?"

"It was delayed, I have it in a while" Pete said and then smirked at me "Seems we have a while to spend with each other"

"Oh my, I'm so excited" I laughed.

 **Beth's POV**

"Lu, what do you think?" I asked Lu as soon as we exited the room where we had been chatting with Professor Cornelius.

Chat that filled us with a lot of slightly unnerving information.

It seemed that the White Witch's magic worked on a person, Caspian in this case, because that person was in a desperate need of something and it turned that person into something completely different to their normal self. In that case, the White Witch made that person think that, by joining her side, he or she would get what they were in need.

Caspian had trust in Su, Lu, Ed, I and even Pete more than in anyone else and when he returned from the raid, the only thing he wanted was to be able to trust us. However, he wasn't able. Pete and him had never had a good relationship so it was not a surprise when Pete snapped at him but then, Su was angered at him for everything he did and said; he felt betrayed by me since he thought I knew about his father's killer and when he attacked me, Ed pressed a sword against his throat. We had been his best friends.

According to Professor Cornelius, the white witch's magic always has a weakness and in this case, that weakness was something or someone that hadn't changed a bit and in who Caspian could trust when everyone seemed to have turned against him.

I suppose it's obvious why Caspian never attacked Lucy.

Lu pretended to be in deep thoughts before she sighed dramatically "I'm just glad that this doesn't mean that Caspian has feelings for me"

"Now that would be a problem" I said and we giggled "Do you know where Adrien is?"

"I don't know but maybe he is outside" Lu said and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks "Beth, how can Caspian return to his normal self with my help?"

I grimaced. That had also been worrying me.

"Professor Cornelius said that if Caspian thought that he lost you or that he could lose you, he would realize that the White Witch wouldn't care about what he needs which, in this case, is someone that he can trust and therefore, return to normal" I said and rested my hands on Lu's shoulders "I don't know how will this happen but I assure you that I won't allow you to get hurt"

She nodded and thankfully, I could notice that what was worrying her had disappeared.

"When do you think it will happen?" Lu asked as we started walking again.

"I guess is up to Aslan. Maybe it's only a dream but anyways, Caspian shouldn't know about any of this, okay?" I said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "In any case, my dear sister, remember that it all happens when you least expect it"

Lu chuckled "Alright, but when are we going to tell the others?" Lu asked and her question was answered at the moment, when we noticed Su, Pete and Adrien talking next to the entrance of the How. Gazing ahead, we could notice that it was starting to rain "Oh, there are them! Come, Beth"

"Hey, guys!" We exclaimed simultaneously as we approached them.

"Hey, girls" Pete said and Su and Adrien smiled at us.

"We have to tell you something but…" Lu trailed off when I finished her sentence "where is Ed?"

"He is outside, practicing" Su answered and chuckled at our look of bewilderment "Yes, even with this weather. If there is something in which that boy is responsible with, is at training"

I sighed "Lu, why don't you tell them and I tell Ed? Aslan knows how enthusiastic he is about his training"

"Well there is one more thing he enthusiastic about, isn't it sis?" Adrien waggled his eyebrows at me.

He made it sound as if we were…well, you know- but we only make out! I swear that, when it comes to the physical aspects of our relationship, we have only made out!

We all gaped at him, Lucy utterly amused; Peter amazed that my 'innocent' brother could say something like that; and Susan was bewildered like me, though I suspect that we were astonished because of different reasons.

"Adrien!" I finally exclaimed.

"What?" Lucy quipped "Are you really going to imply that that isn't true? I witnessed one of your lovey-dovey' moments!"

"Lucy!" I exclaimed bashfully. I glanced at the others. Pete met my eyes with an amused expression, though I could see he was rather surprised by this new update of my relationship with his brother. Su was smirking at me, her eyes glinting merrily. Adrien and Lucy were looking at me with a look I instantly recognized: it was the look any of us wore whenever we left Ed or Caspian speechless, something that rarely happened.

Noticing that in this occasion, I didn't have allies, I took a deep breath and struggled to recover a calm expression.

"I will bring Ed before he catches a cold" I smiled weakly and they all winked at me. I was starting to regret every time I teased them.

As I left, I heard them cracking up.

Well, at least there were people that were enjoying this situation.

Like I supposed, Ed was totally alone on the training grounds and so focused that he didn't notice that someone was approaching him.

I smiled wickedly and tiptoed until I was behind him, not near enough to risk being hurt unintentionally by his sword.

After studying him for a few moments, I recognized which movement was the one he was practicing so when he spinned and intended to slash his sword towards my direction, I quickly unsheathed mine and met his sword in the air.

"Surprised?" I laughed at his astonished look.

Immediately after he threw his and mine swords and after grabbing me by the waist, he lift me and twirled me around.

"Aw, did you miss me?" I squealed and laughed when he almost fell due to the mud.

"Yeah, I was bored and in a desperate need of my partner in crime" he smiled and kissed me as he put me again on the floor.

"So you thought that catching the flu was a good idea" I stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, mom" He playfully stuck his tongue at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, my silly, childish, sweet, strong and amazing boyfriend.

"I have to tell you something" I said, after hesitating, because I really didn't want to ruin the moment.

He also seemed to hesitate before brushing some strands of hair away from my face "So do I"

"Really? What?" I asked and leaned into his touch, welcoming the heat since the rain was too cold for my taste.

"Reepicheep told me how many…came back from the raid" Ed shifted his feet uncomfortably and I knew what he was implying, what mattered to him the moment, at least for now: _How many had died_ "Only 7 hundred came back, more or less. Approximately 50 died in their way towards here"

I gasped in horror and covered my mouth with my hands. That meant that we lost a quarter of the How, more or less. But then, I noticed that Ed's eyes were hooded so I forced myself to control my emotions before crashing him into a hug.

"Ed, we are going to be fine" I whispered next to his ear "Everything will turn alright"

"How do you know?" Ed whispered.

"Because I have faith" I smiled and pecked his neck "And you should know by now that I'm _always_ right"

Ed chuckled and pulled away "Oh believe me, I know" he smirked but his eyes held an unusual expression, that I hadn't seen before. However, it was for sure good since my knees turned weak and I suddenly felt much content, I felt… loved.

God, I loved him so much.

I stared at his eyes for a few moments, totally mesmerized before I realized he was talking to me "Sorry, Ed, were you saying?" I asked, thanking the fact that he didn't question why I suddenly turned distracted.

"I asked what did you have to tell me?" Ed repeated and I struggled to remember.

When I did, I couldn't help to grimace.

After I told him, he immediately grew serious "I won't allow it"

I sighed. Of course, I had been expecting that "Ed, I don't think any of us has the power to decide whether this should happen or not. Don't fret, love"

"I won't let my little sister get involved in order to Caspian to return to be his normal' self!" Ed growled "I don't care about his lonely soul or whatever we are saving here!"

I couldn't help to chuckle at his last statement but then, noticing that Ed was beyond pissed off, I grabbed his face with my hands "Ed, no one likes this but it doesn't depend on us! Besides, no one is going to let her be hurt by anyone or anything. Now let's go back before we catch the flu or something"

Ed sighed and nodded reluctantly before we started to walk towards the How, our hands intertwined.

But in that moment, a screamed was heard. We exchanged a glance; we both had recognized instantly who had screamed.

Lucy.

Immediately, we ran towards the source of the screams only to find Lucy and Adrien about to fall from a balcony, barely clinging from the balcony's floor as some stones that had been part of that balcony fell to the floor.

I screamed as we stood next to Susan, Peter, Caspian and some Narnians that had been worried because of the yell.

Ed and I looked around desperately. The griffins were coming but they were going to arrive too late. I started growing desperate while I planned some way to save them from the ground since there wasn't time enough for us to go towards the balcony and help them up.

"Beth!" I turned to see Professor Cornelius running towards me "Remember your powers!"

I stood frozen for a second, trying to figure out what the hell was he talking about. But then, I realized it and smiled slightly, feeling hopeful for the first time.

 _'_ _Think about something that motivates you, that makes you feel happier'_ I thought and immediately gazed at Ed, thinking intently about what happened only five minutes ago, when he was spinning us around. I thought of all what had happened these past weeks, the best of my life.

"Please, don't be afraid of me" I whispered before running towards the How. When I was far enough from Ed and the others I closed my eyes and prayed that it worked. Almost immediately, I started feeling heavier and at the same time, I wasn't touching the ground anymore.

Considering the gasps and cries of surprise, I supposed it had worked but I couldn't afford to be distracted. In that moment, Lucy let out a strangled cry as her hand slipped but before she could fall, I quickly grabbed her and then my brother with my claws before returning to the floor.

After I released them, I turned human again. I fell with a thud when I turned but I quickly got up to crush them into a hug "Are you okay!? Shit, I was so worried!" I screamed, too anxious and relieved at the same time.

Adrien and Lu took their time assuring us that they were fine, a wise move considering that we were all very worried. If something good came from this, was that it all caused Caspian to return to normal. Or so it seemed.

Ed suddenly turned to me "How on Earth did you do that!?" he asked and, thank Aslan, he didn't seem scared by his girlfriend who had suddenly turned into a griffin.

"I…It seems that I have a lot of…abnormal abilities, things that my parents are also able to do" I said, a little uncomfortable with being the center of attention "Which powers I have, it depends on my personality and else but it seems that one of those it's the ability to transform to anyone or anything"

"That's amazing!" Pete exclaimed as Ed stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thank you so much for saving them, Beth" Su smiled while Lu and Adrien nodded in agreement and hugged me.

"Seems that you're a box full of surprises" Ed whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I shuddered "And I would never be scared because of it"

I smiled in relief and leaned my head back to whisper against his mouth "Good because it has only started. Thanks, love"

Then, I kissed him.

"Oi!" Adrien called, causing us to pull away. I rolled my eyes at everyone's snickering "How could you do it? I mean, you just think about what you want to turn into and it happens or…"

"It's something of that sort" I said when he trailed off "I do have to think about what I want to turn but also, I have to think about something or someone that motivates me to do that and that makes me happier. Also, I have to wear something that according to Professor Cornelius" I paused to smile at Professor Cornelius "It was made by Aslan himself to his daughter"

After I finished speaking, I grabbed my new necklace and showed it to the rest. Its silver chain shone lightly as its pendant, a silver miniature of a lion, shook slightly because of the movement.

 **Peter's POV**

"How did this even happen?" Su asked as she sat beside me "That balcony was in a perfect state last time I went there"

I honestly didn't have idea so I shrugged and looked around. Since it had suddenly stopped raining, the Narnians had resumed their outdoors activities but from time to time, they would look at us with pity or at Beth with fear.

I mentally snorted. I didn't want their pity, no when nothing had happened…almost; no when they were all suffering more than any of us. And about Beth…seriously? The girl is able turn into a creature similar to them and they are scared?

The things one has to witness.

Su and Beth had suggested that we sat for a while for we had all been still a little bit shaken. Immediately after, Ed had decided to play sacrificial lamb by stating that, even though he had tons of things to do, he was also going to stay for a while with us in order to protect Lu and Adrien.

Yeah, like if he hadn't also been scared shitless.

Asshole.

So now we were sitting on the wet grass. Lu and Adrien were awfully quiet but I could tell they were starting to piss off by our questions about their well-being. I guess that was the reason why they had sit slightly away from us. The romantic of my brother, of course, had his head on Beth's lap, who was writing something on a notebook, occasionally glancing at Lu or Adrien and playing with Ed's hair. Those two had been extremely sweet with each other since they first got together and though I loved them both and was happy of seeing them happy, sometimes it was hard to put up with those lovey-dovey scenes, considering that at war, from all the possible situations, those two had founded love.

When any of us hadn't.

Okay…where on Earth did that come from?

I shook those thoughts out of my head. That's why I don't dwell about my life and the aspects related to it, it makes me think only of bullshit.

"I can tell you that I don't have the slightest idea, Su" Lu finally spoke and sighed before turning to look at Beth "But at least it helped Caspian, right Beth?"

Beth stared for a moment at her notebook before smiling at Lu "I believe so, Lu. Don't need to fret though, kiddo"

"I don't, Beth. I just worry about my friend" Lu said and then huffed at Ed's snort "You should start doing the same, you know, he used to be your best friend"

"Aye, madame" Ed rolled his eyes but then softened his gaze when Beth glared at him "Sorry Lu, you're right…I guess"

I chuckled quietly. I know that I said I would help Caspian but still, I couldn't help to enjoy the fact that he would have to prove himself worthy of my family's forgiveness.

Judge me or whatever but that bloke had won everyone's affection instantly. I know he has had his hard time when he was young but he just couldn't expect this would be so easy.

"So…how are you feeling Adrien?" Su asked after a few moments of silence.

"And what about you Lu?" I quickly asked while Beth reached once again to feel their temperature, pushing Ed's head out of her lap in the process.

"Sis, stop with that" Adrien sighed, getting more annoyed by each passing moment "Guys, I'm really fine"

"So am I" Lu smiled reassuringly as Beth stopped fretting over them to sit next to Ed, who pouted at her. However, Lu frowned at me when I opened my mouth "Seriously, Peter, shut up"

I closed my mouth again. Seems that after living with the same people for more than 20 years causes you to know those said people extremely well.

Before any of us could say something, we noticed Glenstorm coming towards us.

Ugh. I had forgotten about the meeting.

"Your Majesties, the meeting is about to start" our friend and general said as he stood beside us.

"Thanks for letting us know, Glenstorm, we'll be there in a moment" I nodded my thanks and after bowing, the centaur left towards the How.

I stood up and looked around, searching for Caspian. I had to get him to the meeting but currently, I didn't know where the hell he was.

"We? That means I still get to go to the meeting?" Adrien asked more to Beth than to me.

Beth and I exchanged a glance before she smiled at her brother "I guess there's no use in you sitting here, now is it?"

"As always, you're absolutely right my dear sister!" Adrien beamed while hugging Beth before running to my side. We all smiled at his cheerfulness. If you think about it, it was kind of strange to see someone so eager to attend a meeting. Happens once in a lifetime.

"You know, now that I think about it…it wouldn't be a bad thing for you to start learning a few things, mate" Beth shrugged before smirking at Adrien "Maybe I should start taking care of your education, young lad. After all, I'm your big sister"

Adrien gaped at her before looking at Su and me with pleading eyes "Susan, Peter, you guys are the top geezer in Narnia, don't let her"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure about that, mate" Su chuckled when Beth glared at her. Her father's issue and all subjects related to it were still a touchy' topic to Beth.

I exchanged a glance with both girls before chuckling at Adrien "Listen to your sister, mate, she knows what it's better for you"

Adrien scowled.

I laughed once more before looking at Ed but noticing that he and Beth were in the middle of a kissing' session, I turned to my sisters, a resigned expression on my face "So, are you girls coming?"

Su chuckled at my face"Maybe next time, Pete. Lu and I will be training with daggers"

"For this time, we are letting you boys have all the fun" Lu added, smirking at me "Enjoy"

"Funny indeed, Lu" I rolled my eyes playfully before turning to look at the pair of lovers "Taking in account that you both have just made out like if you weren't going to see each other again, I assume I don't need to ask whether you are coming, Beth"

Beth blushed slightly but smirked nonetheless "I'm sorry brother but I have to help at the kitchens. I hope we didn't make you feel uncomfortable though, Pete"

"Yeah" Ed quipped "I hope we didn't, considering all the times _you_ have made out with a lady in front of us"

I so knew he was bringing that up!

"Let's go to the meeting, we would be irresponsible if we arrived late" I chose to change of subject, knowing that one could never defeat my cunning brother when it came to a teasing session.

Ed smirked but started to walk away with us after he kissed his girlfriend and hugged his sisters.

"You know, that was plain rude to Beth" my brother said after a few moments of silence.

I rolled my eyes "I was joking, Ed. That's what you do the _entire_ time. Besides, Beth wouldn't feel offended by those kind of comments. She's a different kind of girl"

Ed smiled "Yeah, she is"

Adrien and I exchanged an amused smile before our friend spoke "Pray tell, King Edmund, do you mean that in a romantic way-?"

"Or you just stating the fact that Beth is the only daughter of Aslan known and that, among other things, she would be able to turn into a freaking pigeon if she wanted to? In that case, the dreamy and loving tone you just used wouldn't be the most appropiate" I finished his question and exchanged a glance with Adrien before we cracked up.

"Right, laugh" Ed scoffed "Tease all what you want but when you also fall for a girl, I will enjoy seeing you so nervous about some bird. Dear Aslan, it would surely be hilarious"

"Well, at least you're not alone, Ed" Adrien grinned cheekily "My sister actually endures with you jokes, tantrums-everything. Can't figure out how she can"

"Look who has gained some cheekiness!" Ed exclaimed and reached to ruffle the boy's hair "You surely are a tease, mate. I will enjoy having you around"

"Why thank you" Adrien smirked and bowed dramatically "What about you Pete? Do you have some girl waiting for you at England?"

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. This change was indeed big "No, Adrien. I'm not into that kind of things"

Ed snorted and I huffed at him. I was no lover boy. Sure, romance was exciting and brings happiness and all but there're other things that were more important. Who knows about the future but right now, we were on war so I was not just going to start looking for a girl to spend the rest of my life with. I certainly preferred to be alone.

"Edmund" I motioned my brother to speak since he was the one that, supposedly, had recounted the weapons and soldiers.

Again, we were in the Stone Table's room, sitting (or standing, in the case of Glenstorm) around an dusty, small table. The Stone Table was too magical and important to give it such a standard use.

I was sitting at one head of the table and Ed at the other. Adrien was at my right since he was Princess Elizabeth's brother and Trumpkin was at my left. Glenstorm and Trufflehunter were at Ed's left and right respectively. Fauns and talking creatures were around us and I could tell that a lot of them were angry for the fact that Adrien was sitting beside me.

Oh well, suck it up.

"The results of the recount are that we still have approximately 784 bows, 364 crossbows, 1987 swords, 601 knives, 5009 arrows, 697 axes and 1997 shields. Of course, we can forge more" Ed said. I had to admit that I was relieved mostly because of the fact that we could make more weapons.

"What about the soldiers, Your Majesty?" Trufflehunter asked.

Ed and Reep, who was standing on the table, exchanged a look before my brother answered "More or less, we have 660 archers, 826 swordsmen and 759 talking creatures"

There were a few moments where silence reigned before Caspian, who I hadn't seen him enter, spoke "If the telmarines come, and they will come, our best option is to wait for them to attack and when they are so near us that they don't have any way to shelter themselves, we attack them from all sides"

"Do you have any idea?" I asked before Ed, who was currently glaring at Caspian, could say something.

"Actually, I do. There's this place Elizabeth and I found when we first arrived here. You can get there by the kitchens…" Caspian's voice trailed off and I shifted my feet uncomfortably. Yeah, I remembered that place vividly "It's an underground' place and the stone' pillars that are holding the ceiling (which is soil, obviously), have been there for a long time therefore, there are easy to break down. What I suggest is that we wait for them to attack and when they are on the ground above that space, which is about 200 yards away from the How's entrance, we break those pillars, making all those telmarines fall. Then, we dig two entrances in order to attack them from both hole's sides- plus the front attack we obviously ought to do"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This was the first plan Caspian made up that actually sounded like a good plan.

"I like it" Trumpkin said after a few moments of silence "But we should be sure that the telmarines that fall die before any of us fall"

"The archers could be at the balconies and shoot them when they fell into the hole" Adrian suggested.

"Sounds good to me" I said while nodding proudly at Adrien before looking at my brother "Brother?"

"It sounds like a good plan" Ed admitted reluctantly "but we need to perfect it so the ones breaking those pillars know when they have to"

"We will have to think up a way" I said "Trufflehunter, do we have enough medicine?"

"We do, Your Majesty" the badger answered "Anyways, we can get more medicinal' herbs in the forest"

"We shouldn't risk being without medicine. Go with ten soldiers of your election to the forest sometime in this week"

"Aye, Your Majesty"

"Good. Are there any other subjects we should discuss?" I asked, wanting to get out of here.

"Um…yes, Your Majesty" Brion the faun spoke after hesitating "Pardon me if I'm being too forward by asking this but since Princess Elizabeth has obtained some new…abilities, will she be having any special training?"

I motioned Ed to speak and rested my back against my chair. Aslan knows that was not my business.

Ed remained polite but his voice turned icier "I believe it is up to her, Brion. However, I will have in mind to talk to her about that"

"Of course, Your Majesty. Forgive me if I was impolite" Brion hurriedly apologized and I contained the urge to roll my eyes. King Edmund had always had the ability to scare his subjects shitless by just talking.

"Worry not, my friend" Ed said, smiling slightly.

"Any other matter?" I asked and when everybody shook their heads, I raised from my chair "In that case, I reckon this meeting is over. Thank you all"

They all bowed and I left with Ed. Tradition was that the monarchs would always leave a meeting before their subjects and not even us could change that.

"You, my brother, are getting way too overprotective" I chuckled when we were out of earshot.

"I guess" Ed smirked at me "After all, I learned from the best"

"That you did" I laughed but then, I realized he was talking about me "Hey!"

Edmund's POV

"Ed, there isn't enough meat and we ought to eat the remaining before it rots" Su said as soon as I entered the room we used as a warehouse.

I rolled my eyes. Ladies and gentlemen, this is my sister Queen Susan the Overdramatic and Impolite.

"Why sister, hello, how've you been?" I asked as I smirked at her .

Su glared murderously at me. Shit.

"This is not the time for one of your witty remarks, Edmund!" Su almost screamed and I slightly flinched in surprise "Just focus and help me with this!"

What the-

"Sis, didn't you hear me when I said I was going hunting after lunch? And I think I mentioned it like 50 times already!" I said and Su gaped at me.

"Damn, I forgot!" Su frowned at the potato she was holding, like if it was its fault "I…I don´t know why was screaming necessary"

"Beats me" I shrugged but then, everything made sense. The sudden changes of mood, the expression of discomfort, the particular liking to look for things to criticize about people… "Oh, you are with that thing, aren't you? That thing that happens to you all, woman, when you are all moody and-"

"It's called period, Ed" Su rolled her eyes, her cheeks slightly red "And it's none of your business but yes, I am"

I shuddered. It was my tradition that whenever Su or Lu had their period (Lu only had it when she was slightly older, back in the Golden Age), I would thank the fact that I am a man a therefore, not tied to such a nuisance.

"Men" Su muttered before going towards the barrels that were behind her "Could you start counting the food that is not strictly necessary? Like the chocolate, wine and else that Caspian stole from the telmarines"

"Sure" I replied before turning to go to its respective boxes.

We worked in silence for a few minutes, each of us deep into our own thoughts. Particularly, I was thinking that I just really wanted to see Beth. And to have lunch.

"Ed, how did the meeting turned out?" Su asked without looking at me.

"It was interesting, in fact" I said before smirking "Your Caspian actually came out with a good plan. Thank Aslan for miracles"

"He is not my Caspian" Su growled before turning around to look at me "But it isn't as if arguing with you constitutes part of my daily entertainment so tell me, what is this plan about?"

As I explained it to her, she stopped counting the vegetables we had and leaned against one of the barrels. When I finished, she frowned in deep thoughts before grimacing "I guess it is a good plan. However, you are right; we need to rehearsal it in order to know when we all have to do our parts"

I grinned at my sister "Glad you agree with me, Su" but then, I noticed that she was incredibly annoyed "Alright, sis?"

Su nodded before turning around and continuing her work. However, I knew that sooner or later she would tell me whatever was upsetting her. In the fifteen years my siblings and I lived in Cair Paravel, I noticed that each of my siblings had a different way to show whatever was upsetting them. On the first years of our reign, Lucy would cry and desperately look for any of us, preferably Pete, in order to comfort her. She was never able to hide the reasons of her anger, the reasons why she was upset but, as she grew older, she learned to stop dwelling on those things and not to show her anger or sadness around strange people. Maybe all the wars and hard moments that we went through were the reasons why Lucy decided to control her emotions so they weren't used by our enemies as a weapon; but I always thought that it was because someone gave her a wrong meaning of what it is to be valiant. As if hiding your emotions would make you brave.

Peter, obviously, never spoke about his worries in front of us, in order not to concern us. However, Lucy, Susan and I learned with the years that, whenever Pete was angry or upset, he would go and train boxeo. Even if it rained. If we were lucky, Pete would tell Su or I whatever was upsetting him. He would never tell Lucy but of course, she just had to do her famous puppy eyes and Su or I would tell her anything she wanted to know.

I remember once, in our fourth year of reign, back in the Golden Age, that Lu, Pete and I were in the library. Lu was reading, Pete was writing a new law and I was studying a map of Narnia in order to decide where to put more guards in case Carlomen decided to attack. Suddenly, Su burst into the room and slammed the door behind her. When the three of us asked her what had happened, she only shook her head and said it was nothing before lying on a couch and staring with a frown at the ceiling. The thing about Su is that she can't bare her anger for a long time without whining about it in the presence of one of us three. For that reason, Pete, Lu and I shrugged and continued with our respective activities. After a while, Lucy left to have tea with Mr. Tumnus, Pete went to a meeting with all the Army's leaders and I went to train the swordsmen.

That night, Pete and I learned that Su went to the balcony where Lu and Mr. Tumnus were having their tea and whined for half an hour about the new lady of the court that behaved as if she was the Queen of the World.

"Can you believe what Lucy told me?!" Su suddenly exclaimed and I secretly smirked before looking at her with innocent eyes.

"What did she say?" I asked as I sat on a chair. I was almost sure this was going to take a while so I chose to sit in order to listen better.

However, it seemed that my sister didn´t want my complete attention.

"Don't you dare to stop working!" she growled before sighing "Can you believe that Lucy wants to get into the battle?! She said we three are being way too overprotective and that is not our right to decide that!"

All the cheerfulness left me immediately "That is not happening" I growled

"I know!" Susan exclaimed "She might be 27 mentally but physically, she is just 12! The telmarines won't have any mercy with her; what if she dies? What if she is fucking killed and we are not there to save her?!"

"Su, calm down" I reached forward to grab her hand "Beth, Caspian, Pete, you and I agree in that Lucy is not going to battle and she can't disobey the five of us. Everything will be fine, you'll see"

"I know, I know. Thank you, Ed" Su said quietly as she hugged me. I smiled, hoping she stopped being so moody "Back to work!"

I shouldn´t expect a thirty-old' woman to change now, should I?

"So, who is going to hunt with you?" Su asked as we walked towards the kitchen.

After all, it turned out that if we continued with the same rationing' procedure, the vegetables and fruits we had, they would last for another month or so. Although we had already eaten the bread we had, the real problem was that the meat we were eating for lunch that day was the last we had. Thank Aslan for hunting.

"Don't know" I shrugged "I guess I'll bring Caspian, Glenstorm, a couple of fauns and a couple of tigers. Any suggestions?"

"Yes. What about Beth?" Su asked.

I should have seen that coming. Since the raid, when we didn´t let Beth go, my older sister and girlfriend had swore that they would never be left behind again "No" I replied as we nodded at Glenstorm, who passed beside us "Lucy, Beth and you are not going to hunt. End of the story"

Su glared at me "You don't get to tell me what to do, young lad. I'm older than you"

I just looked at her and shrugged. I didn´t really know what to say, especially because this Queen Susan was too much different from the Gentle Queen of the Golden Age. Back in the Golden Age, Susan didn´t like fighting. She would go to war only if it was strictly necessary and mostly to be sure that nothing happened to us. And if we forbade her to go to a battle, she wouldn´t complain; she would happily stay in Cair Paravel.

Now it was different. She was still the gentlest person I have ever met but now, she wouldn´t stay behind, she would go to battle beside us and fight; she wouldn´t stay quiet if she was forbidden to go, she would argue until she got what she wanted.

Susan sighed and rested a hand on my arm, making us stop "Sorry for snapping at you, Ed. I´m just looking out for you. Beth may have forgiven you for last time but she is a warrior, she is Aslan´s daughter. She wasn´t born to stay behind and she has never done it; I don´t know if she would like to be constantly forbidden to do things by her own boyfriend when he can do whatever he wants"

I groaned "But what if she is hurt? She has already been threatened so many times without going out of the How! What do you think it could happen if she went out of the How?"

"How do you think she would feel if you were injured? She is not treasure for you to keep it under lock, Ed. We women are not meant to be just a pretty object. We are meant to do whatever we want, just like you men" Susan said with a smile "I never thought the day for me to give you advice about this would come but keep that in mind, it seems that you´ll need it"

"I have courted before" I said, confused by what she said "Why haven´t I needed that until now?"

"Because Beth it´s different that rest, ain´t she?" Susan winked at me before walking away.

Women and their dramatic speeches.

Maybe she was right, though. On the other hand, I wasn´t about to let Beth go to the hunt just for the sake of our relationship.

"Got you a surprise" Suddenly, I heard Beth´s voice from behind me before I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I turned around to find Beth smiling brightly at me "Does it ring any bell?"

I was so focused staring at Beth´s smile that I didn´t notice the object Beth was carrying.

My first scimitar, which I bought the first time I went to Carlomen, was resting on Beth´s hands.

"How did you get that?" I asked, utterly amazed.

"Legends say that when narnians learned that the telmarines were coming to Narnia, some of them grabbed some personal belongings from the Kings and Queens of Old. As you know, most of them were put in chests inside the Treasure Chamber but others were brought here, in case you four came. I was at the Stone Table´ Room when I remembered it so I started searching and found this hidden under Aslan´s carving" Beth said as she handed it to me "Thought you would like it; I read that you were rather fond of it"

"Well it seems that my life in Narnia is not as private as I thought" I scowled playfully before hugging her and kissing her forehead "Thanks a lot, darling, I totally appreciate it"

"Darling? What is going on with you? I never thought you would take such a huge liking into calling me 'darling' or 'love'" Beth smiled up at me as we started walking towards the kitchen.

I eyed her up and down (as much subtlety as I could, mind you). She was wearing the same green dress from the day I met her, her skirts flowing down her ankles and matching her auburn hair. Her now golden eyes glinted amusedly as she pulled me closer by the waist.

Okay, I knew she was beautiful since day one but, how is it that I never noticed that she was breathtaking until now?

"I should call you many things, my love" I smirked when she blushed "You look strikingly beautiful, in case you didn´t know"

"I took a bath" Beth shrugged. Of course, in Aslan´s How, we took baths using a bucket full of cold water, some soap and some shampoo (that Caspian stole from the telmarines, of course) "You are quite handsome too" Beth smiled and pecked my cheek before looking forward "You know, I think we are becoming an annoyingly sweet couple. Not that I mind, of course, but I think that everybody in the How is quite pissed off by us"

"It´s jealousy, love" I whispered next to her ear before pushing her against a wall. Yes, we were that playful "I, for one, do not get annoyed by us. I like a lot to be annoyingly sweet with you"

Beth laughed "That´s because you get to kiss me anytime you want"

I raised an eyebrow "Do I really get to do that?"

Beth titled her head and smirked at me before leaning forward until our lips were inches apart "Well, if it isn´t true…don´t kiss me"

I swear, I wouldn´t have crashed my lips onto hers if it wasn´t for the fact that she was absolutely irresistible.

"How come I always get to find you in this kind of situations?" we suddenly heard my dear sister´s voice and I groaned before burying my face into Beth´s neck.

Lucy, Lucy…Lucy.

"I´m sorry, Lu" Beth said sheepishly as she chuckled at me.

"No problem, just…get a room, for Aslan´s sake" Lu grumbled before passing us and rushing towards the kitchen.

Beth and I stared at each other "We are rotting Lu´s innocent mind" Beth finally said, chuckling.

"You reckon?" I smiled before brushing her hair away from her face "We should get going, they ain´t going to leave us any food"

Beth pecked my lips and pulled away humming "Maybe we should go separate since it seems we can´t get our hands off each other"

Immediately after she said that, she took off.

I stared at her retreating back before rushing behind her.

"Hey, wait!"

 **To be continued! Stay tuned!**


	14. Rise of the Hero, Rise of the Evil

**Hey guys, how is it going?**

 **Here it's the second and last part of chapter 13. I will upload chapters 14 and 15 all through the day so stay tuned!**

 **If you want to read any of my other fics, as always, you can go to my wattpad account (username: bornthisway2012)**

 **Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 13 part b.**

 **"The Rise Of The Hero. The Rise Of The Evil"**

 **Third Person POV.**

Miraz had never been a man to believe in fate, destiny or those kind of things. In his opinion, those things were pure nonsense; things that people desperately clung onto in order to have more strength in difficult times.

On the other hand, however, he had always known that sometimes, people get what they want in the end because it was the only right. That was not destiny, no, because destiny sometimes allows people to have things they don't deserve. Look at the Kings and Queens of Old, for the example.

Because of this, it's safe to assume that when Miraz learned that he was going to be King, he wasn't surprised at all. He had always known that people like him in the end get what they want because they deserve it.

Miraz walked towards the throne, ecstatic because from this moment, the throne would be rightfully his, as it always should have been.

King Miraz the Protector. Yes, it sounded right.

The bad thing about this was that, in a few weeks, they would all go towards this 'How', like the legends usually named it, to end the Narnians once and for all. At least he would get a few weeks to enjoy this luxury before going to kill the devilish creatures that should have never messed with him. Not with the now King of Narnia.

That's why he had asked for all the support he could gather from other countries.

"Beruna pledges its troops for the battle!" one of the lords- Miraz couldn't care less about who- announced as he slowly walked towards the throne, where his brother had unfairly sat on for so many years "Galma pledges it's troops for the battle!"

The finest archers of the whole world came from Beruna and Galma. He had been clever enough to ask armies from those places.

"Tashbaan pledges it's troops for the battle!" the lord continued exclaiming as Miraz arrived to the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne. So close… "Ettinsmor pledges it's troops for the battle!"

Miraz knelt and Lord Glozelle placed the crown on Miraz's head, where it should have always been. After all, at the end of the day, _he_ was the Protector, not his brother or nephew.

Protector of Narnia.

Protector of its people.

And, because of that, he had to end with the intruders who dared destroy Narnia's peace.

Miraz raised and turned around to face Narnia's lords, who immediately bowed at the new king.

Miraz smirked. This was what he had always wanted.

Now he and his wife, the new queen, were supposed to go to the Throne's Room' balcony, so people would be able to see them and celebrate the arrival of the new King and Queen of Narnia, the arrival of a New Age.

"Long live the King!" the people cheered as soon as King Miraz and Queen Prunaprisma stepped into the balcony.

Miraz almost smiled. He was King, respected among his people and feared among his lords.

If only…if only his nephew and his five ridiculous friends would just die already.

He would certainly declare war to Archenland as soon as he finished the Old Narnians.

But now, now he deserved to enjoy.

"Long Live the King!"

 **Adrien's POV**

 ***Flashback***

 _"_ _How come you're still outside, little one? You should be in bed already" my sister, Lya, said as she sat beside me on the bench in the backyard of our house, facing the forest._

 _"_ _I don't want to go to sleep" I replied exasperatedly even though I was beginning to notice that every time I blinked, my eyes would stay closed for longer than usual "I want to wait for papa"_

 _Lya studied me for a long moment "You're angry at him, aren't you?"_

 _I didn't want to discuss this with her but the alternative was to invent something so I sighed "Why can't he stay safe with us? Why does he have to go and fight against the telmarines when so many other fathers don't? Do we mean so little to him?"_

 _"_ _Of course not, Adrien!" Lya gasped and grabbed my hand. I looked up at her to see her smiling reassuringly at me "Look, Papa loves us more than anything and that´s why he fights against the intruders: to give us, his children, the chance to live in a better Narnia, a Narnia in which peace will reign" she paused and looked at me before sighing and kneeling before me "I know you´re too young to start thinking about this but I guess you would know sooner or later. Besides, you´re too clever and mature for your own good so you would´ve found out anyways. Our family was the first among the centaurs to organize raids and battles against our enemy. Our great grandfather was the first one and since then, all of us sooner or later have to take a choice"_

 _"_ _And what is it?" I asked anxiously and Lya chuckled slightly._

 _"_ _We have to choose between remaining safe with our family but being slaves of our enemy, or fight against them in the hope of giving our family a better future but risking your life"_

 _I stayed silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to think. Obviously, I knew Lya was talking about an important matter but I just couldn´t help to think that she was overreacting. She was talking as if making that choice was extremely difficult, as if it would somehow save or destroy the world._

 _In my opinion, you could choose whatever you wanted to do._

 _Which is why I was so mad at my father._

 _But maybe, this is why I couldn´t choose yet: because I was too young and didn´t understand well what exactly did a war imply._

 _"_ _Why did papa chose to fight and not to stay with us?" I asked and Lya grimaced._

 _"_ _Maybe it´s a curse. Maybe we all feel as if we should always do the honorable thing" Lya shrugged "Maybe we all want to be heroes"_

 _I nodded absmindently. I didn´t understand it all now, but I was sure I would understand when I get older._

 _"_ _Will you stay with me Lya? Would you be my sister instead of a hero?"_

 _Lya laughed and hugged me "Of course my boy, I reckon that there are too many heroes in this family"_

 _I hugged her back and closed my eyes, glad to know that if my brother and father died, my sister would stay with me._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

I understood too late that everybody lies sooner or later.

My sister made her choice soon after that night. She joined my father and brother in the war against everyone´s will.

When I reminded her of what she had promised me that night, she told me that eventually, I wouldn´t care when I was older for I would also join them.

But then, my dear family was dead.

"Adrien? What happened?"

Beth´s voice brought back to the present, making me remember that I had another family now, as loving and valiant as the last one.

I forced myself to act as if nothing had happened. It was okay to grieve, that much I knew, but I wasn´t about to weep about my family´s death for the rest of my days. I had to be strong like them and move on "It´s fine, I´m only tired. Personally, I blame all the training you, Kings and Queens, force me to do everyday"

Beth laughed but her eyes were suspicious. Obviously.

"Aren´t you funny, young boy"

"Well, I try" I smirked and after bowing mockingly, I left to find Ed and force him to teach me a few tricks with the sword.

When my sister told me that I would choose to join them, I had thought that she was insane. But now, at the eve of a battle that would decide everything- because it was obvious that the telmarines would come and try to end us all- I had to agree with my sister.

It may be dangerous and I may lose my life; but I was not going to remain behind while my sister and the rest risked their lives to give me and the other Narnians a better future.

My family had never said no to a fight against evil and I was not going to be the exception. I might be 9 years old, but who cares? Lu was crowned when she was 11 and Ed fought in his first battle when he was 12.

Now, I only had to get Beth to agree.

"Were you always a better swordfighter than Pete?" I asked Ed as I swung my sword at his legs. He easily jumped and swung his sword at my neck, which I blocked and tried in vain to throw aside.

"I guess that not at first because, when we first came here, Pete had the strength and the body of a young man, while I was a simple boy. But then I grew up , became stronger and eventually I was better swordfighter than Pete" Ed as he, somehow made me throw my sword away "good job, mate, you are getting better"

"Why, thank you" I bowed and we smiled at each other.

A sudden exclamation made us look towards the How´s direction, from where Caspian, Pete and an eagle (which was resting on Pete´s shoulder) were coming, presumably to us. Looking closer, we realized that the eagle had golden eyes. Ed and I rolled our eyes jokingly. The eagle flew away from Pete and Caspian and towards us, landing a few feet from us, only to disappear, leaving Beth in her place.

"Impressive, as always. Apparently, you´ve taken a liking into flying animals" Ed commented as he sheathed his sword. I sheathed mine as well; happy to know that the hour-and-a-half´ training session with the best male warrior of Narnia was finally over.

"Professor Cornelius has been pushing me to master my newfound skills so I figured that I might as well use them in the way I prefer to" Beth smiled and wrapped an arm around me. Ah, the brotherly love "And, seriously, mates, you ought to fly someday, it´s one of the best experiences in the world"

"Brag about it, won´t you?" Pete said sardonically and Caspian chuckled lowly.

And it was as if, at that moment, Ed had remembered he hated the prince´s guts. Personally, I was surprised it had taken more than 30 seconds for him to remember.

"Sorry but, is everybody going insane around here? What on Earth are you doing here!?" Ed growled at Caspian before looking furiously at Beth "How come you are taking a stroll with him as if nothing had happened!? Maybe you don´t care about what he did to you because you are amazingly selfless but, may I remind you that he FUCKING hurt your brother and si-?"

"Believe me Ed, I´m perfectly aware of that" Beth cut him off calmly though her hand on my shoulder tensed for a second, as if freaking out again for my wellbeing. I huffed quietly and looked at an ashamed Caspian. I was starting to feel pity for him "The reason I brought him and Pete is because I need you three. You see, Professor Cornelius told me that even though I´m already using some of my powers, the only way I can master my skills in time for the battle is by allowing myself to be ruled by the part of myself that is Daughter of the King of Kings, my true nature"

Beth rolled her eyes at that.

"What is that?" Pete asked as he leaned on a rock. I quickly joined him. The training had worn me off more than what I wanted to admit.

"I think Professor Cornelius showed me something about it once. Wasn´t it called Aslan´s Daughter State or something?" Caspian asked.

Beth nodded "Professor Cornelius said that it was a layer of my mind in which, when I approached it, would allow me to use all my powers as if I had used them ever since I was born. Basically, I would be able to use them expertly…discover new ones…be really powerful…and all that shit that sounds really creepy. The problem is that, even though it will be as easy as breathing eventually, the first time is really difficult to reach it because I need to go through a situation of great stress and tension in order to…activate that sleepy part of me"

"So basically, what you are saying is that you will turn into a ruthless killing machine" Ed stated as he raised an eyebrow in worry. Poor lad, surely having a supernatural girlfriend wasn´t an easy thing "Not sure I like it"

Pete and Beth rolled their eyes.

"That´s the thing about this state, Ed, I will be able to control all my powers. The rest of the time I will be my normal self but when I need it, I will know how to use my powers expertly. That will be the only different thing from now on, alright? I need you trust me in this one, love"

By the time she had stopped speaking, she was in front of Ed looking at him dead in the eyes. They weren´t touching but the tension between them was huge.

Finally, Ed nodded, wrapped an arm around Beth´s shoulders and kissed her head.

I bit my lip. How on Earth would I get to go to battle with all of them approving?

I didn´t like the idea but it seemed as if the only way to enter into battle was without them knowing.

"Okay, I understand everything…but where do us three enter in this whole thing?" Caspian asked.

"Oh, that´s actually easy to answer" Beth said as she unsheathed her sword "After thinking a lot, I came with the idea that if you three- obviously Adrien will have nothing to do with this- 'attacked' me and I imagined that you three were my enemies, maybe I would reach that damned state"

Pete smirked and unsheathed his sword before positioning himself a few feet away from my sister. Caspian followed him a few moments later, looking unsure.

Ed looked at Beth for a long moment before unsheathing a scimitar, which I only noticed he had also with him "Go easy on her"

Beth smirked.

I sat on the rock I was leaning and readied myself for a good show. My sister was sure to kick the boy´s arses.

For one second, all four of them stood still, evaluating the others. The two kings of Old, the Prince heir to the throne and the girl that turned out to be a Narnian Queen by bloodline tensed and prepared to attack.

But it took that moment precisely for someone else to appear.

Someone I had seen before.

Someone who was pure evil.

"My child, you seriously think this will get you to master your skills? I´m dreadfully sorry but I must warn you that you´re probably much more stupid than I ever thought you could be" Beth´s 'first father' said as he leaned on a tall rock behind Beth. He was wearing a black armor and his black sword was unsheathed. I gulped against my will.

If I knew one thing at that moment, was that my sister recognized that voice. Her golden eyes flashed dangerously before she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, her voice calm and powerful.

"To help you master your powers, of course!" the man…who reminded me of the demons I was told about when I was younger and didn´t want to eat the food "Don´t you think it would be an excellent way to spend time together?"

"Oh, cry me a river" Beth growled. By now, Ed and Pete were at Beth´s sides while Caspian was protecting me "Get out of this world. NOW!"

Caspian and I jumped, ´cause Beth´s voice had changed into a lion´s roar.

"Well, well, we´re already getting somewhere!" the demon-like´ man smirked and walked a step closer. Ed raised his sword higher "Now, let me show you how we do things at my world"

"Why would you help me?" Beth asked "You and your people would love to see all of us dead"

"I can´t argue with that" the man shrugged "but your powers will come in handy later. Remember, magic comes with a price. But now, let´s begin, shall we?"

Those words being said, Caspian and Pete suddenly fell to the ground coughing, gasping for and grabbing desperately their necks, as if there was something choking them.

Or someone.

I knelt besides Caspian while Ed did the same besides his brother. We tried to help them but there was nothing we could do…

"Stop it!" Beth cried and tried in vain to stab the bastard "Why are you doing this!?"

"It´s quite simple Beth, reach Aslan´s daughter´state, claim your true nature and I will stop harming your brothers and leave"

Immediately after he pronounced that word, I felt as if a pair of claws grasped my throat and painfully slowly left me without air.

It hurt.

Beth started crying and rested her hands on Pete´s heart as she started muttering words that I recognized, only- God- knows-how, as Gaelic.

With my last minutes of life, I saw how Ed swung his sword at the son of a bitch, only to be dodged by him…the bastard then stabbed Ed and threw him aside, leaving him unconscious…

The demon knelt besides Beth "You know what? It´s funny how I ended all your siblings´ lives and you weren´t able to do anything about it" the chokes were quieting; Caspian and Pete were about to die…and I was sure to follow them…Beth was starting to glow…or was that me hallucinating? "Three of your brothers are dying right at this moment…and your Archenlandian brother is alive but captive in my world. Who should I kill now? Your two narnian sisters or your English brother? Or should I finish what I started a moment ago and kill the epic love of your life?"

"NO!"

With that roar, Beth turned into a Lion and tried to lunge at her first ´father´. He laughed "My job here is done. Well done, my child; I´ll see you soon"

And he disappeared in a short burst of darkness.

Luckily, I had free way to breathe again so I choked and sat up, gasping for air. I heard two other groups of gasps so I smiled, knowing that Pete and Caspian were also okay.

Ed, however…

The lion exploded in a long burst of light and Beth stood there for a second before running to Ed, who looked frightengly pale.

"Ed! Damn it, Ed, wake up!" she cried and knelt beside him, putting his head on her lap. I struggled to get up and went towards them slowly, still enjoying the air entering my lungs.

I arrived at the same time as Pete and Caspian "What is happening to him?" Pete asked worriedly as he also knelt next to his brother.

"I think he is poisoned" Beth answered shakily without taking her gaze out of her boyfriend. She looked about three seconds from crying but didn´t, thing I admired her for "But I know how to save him… and it comes with a prize, obviously"

And then, we three were witness of how Beth rested her hands on Ed´s heart and gasped in intense pain.

"What are you doing?" I asked and tried to stop her but Caspian didn´t let me move.

Beth eventually quietened and looked at me "Don´t ask me to live in a world without him, mate, is just not possible. The poison was lethal; I had to save him so I took the poison out of his organism and is now in me"

I widened my eyes in horror. I was NOT going to lose my sister!

"Are you insane!?" Caspian yelled "Now _you_ ´re going to die!"

"I´m not going to die now" Beth said, sighing in relief after noticing that Ed was gaining color "I´m not entirely human, obviously, so I have more time to find a way out of this. Years, maybe even decades. And I assure you that I will find a cure in that time"

Pete grabbed one of Beth´s hands "Well, as much as I hate this, you have saved two of my siblings in one day. We were blessed the day we met you, Queen Elizabeth"

She started to protest but in that moment, Ed opened his eyes. I smiled against my will; I was worrying sick with this new turn of events. But then, a voice spoke in my mind (and I´m sure that in Caspian´s and Peter´s too).

 _Don´t tell him a word about this. I will tell him myself, but later._

I growled.

"What happened?" Ed asked quietly as he tried to sit. Beth pushed him down and left a hand resting on Ed's cheek.

"He stabbed you, Ed" Pete said and looked at Beth "Who was him?"

"My… let's call him father, in absence of a better term, back when I was in England. Jack is his name" Beth answered rather reluctantly and looked at Ed "How do you feel?"

"I´m fine" Ed smiled "Did it work at least?"

Beth looked at us before smiling down at him and sighing "Of course, Ed, it worked. You worried me to death for a moment, mate"

I glared at Beth. I was so killing her for risking her life.

 **Edmund´s POV**

I was the first to admit that at complicated situations (like when you're stabbed and suddenly, you're about to die) you sometimes can't differentiate what's real, what is really happening or almost anything rather than the pain you're feeling and the common last thoughts that almost anyone would have if they were to endure a similar situation.

However, I was sure of one thing: every time I was stabbed felt…different, to say the least, from what I felt when Beth's 'father', Jack, stabbed me.

When the blade entered my body, it was as if an unexpected fire poured from it, reaching every part of my body, filling every cell with fire, venom and pain, until it slowly consumed my body 'till the point it was reduced to a pitying pile of gray and dull ashes.

I may be some boy who was crowned King of a country in another world rather than Earth when he was 12 by a talking Lion and one year later (in Earth's time) returned to his country and fell in love with an English girl who lived in the year 2012 (in England) but later turned out to be Narnian and the daughter of the earlier mentioned Lion, but I can assure this: all the pain that blade made me feel? It was not usual or normal, at least not for me.

When I woke up, Beth told me that since she now also had healing powers, she healed me, not leaving the slightest scar but, honestly, I was still perfectly able to recognize when my girlfriend was lying.

Now, the question was: why would she lie?

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't ask her what was she hiding. Apparently, Jack told her that Thor of Archenland, presumably dead for two years, was actually alive and was kept prisoner in Jack's world, whatever that world was.

I sighed exasperatedly as I tried to adjust my sword properly. It was useless to worry about that now.

"I understand any other kind of problem related to your armor, but really: is it that hard to adjust your sword's belt around your hip?" her voice called and I turned towards the entrance of my room, finding Beth leaning against it, an amused smile on her face.

"Talking about impossible things, is it that hard for you to stop stalking me?" I showed my tongue at her playfully. Beth laughed and after hesitating for a second, she ran into my now opened arms.

"I almost lost you but here you are, attacking me with your witty words. Fuck you, Ed, fuck you" Beth muttered against my shoulder.

"I'm alright, love" I couldn't help to smile at the 'fuck you' "You should know that, you were the one to save me"

Beth pulled away and looked at me, pretending to be serious "And don't you forget it"

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her as I guided her to sit on my bed. As unlikely as it seems, I was not implying _anything_ at all.

"Sure" she said but grew concerned when she looked at me "Is everything okay?"

I didn't answer for a long moment. Did I really want to find out? Was she really lying? Maybe she wasn't lying after all, or maybe she was lying to protect me but I had this instinct, this annoyingly strong instinct that what she was hiding from me was something I would be interested in knowing.

"Is there any chance you are hiding anything from me?" I asked and Beth's sudden widened eyes supposed the confirmation of my suspicions. I stopped looking at her while I continued talking "Back when…Jack appeared and stabbed me…I mean, I've been stabbed before but this time…it felt different, as if something dark, lethal was getting inside me and killing me from the inside. My blood, my bones…everything burned so much…and I just know that what was causing that couldn't end as fast as it did. Not with me alive, at least"

"Well, maybe Aslan had something to do with that, I've heard He has done it before" Beth shrugged smiling but then huffed and rolled her eyes when she noticed my expression "I seriously don't know why do I bother lying to you. You know me too damn well. Would you believe me if I told you that it's nothing to worry about? You know, just for the record, I'm saying the truth there"

I threw her a lop-sided smile and grabbed her hand. If I had to admit, she was cute when she struggled to make a excuse "Tell me"

Beth looked unsurely at me for a long moment before groaning "You're right, it was different from the other times you've been stabbed. His sword must have been soaked in poison because you were dying so, so fast. I…I could feel it. Damn it, for a moment I actually thought it was too late to save you"

Beth looked about to cry and I was starting to actually worry. I touched her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into the touch "What happened then?"

"It was the only way, Ed" Beth looked at me fearfully…of my reaction?

And then, I figured it out.

If there was something I learned from the few classes Oreius gave us to 'be safer' was that you can't just throw poison away when it's inside a person or animal and I was clearly alive therefore, Beth (because it's the only one who could have ever done it) took the poison out of me before it was too late.

But I didn't have it…and no one else had (of that I was sure, since Beth would never put the poison inside another person)…there was only one person who could have it.

Oh no.

When I thought I would finally have peace.

"You have got to be shitting me! How the fuck are you even alive!?" I yelled and stood up. She stood up too but I made sure to keep the distance between us. Why did she have to keep making sacrifices!? "You said that I would have been dead within seconds, then HOW COME YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!" Beth also screamed; her golden eyes shined dangerously. About me, I was starting to see red "It's obvious I'm not entirely human; I don't know what I am exactly…as weird as that sounds but the thing is that I have years, maybe even decades to find a cure!"

"But you're dying, aren't you?!" I asked exasperatedly and Beth closed her eyes.

"Technically, yes" she finally whispered and I growled "I will just ask Aslan- I will ask my father about the cure for this kind of poison and then I will live a long and merry life!"

"And what if you only see Aslan when you die and leave to His Country, huh!?" I asked hysterically. I haven't been that pissed off in my entire life "You shouldn't have done this Beth!"

I wanted to leave but when I turned to do so, Beth grabbed my wrist "What was the alternative, huh!? Letting you die? No way in hell I was going to let that happen! What about your siblings!? What about your people, your family!? What about me!? You can't just do what it takes to assure my safety, without thinking of collateral damage! Don't be selfish!"

I only turned around to look at her after I heard those words.

She had done exactly the same fucking thing she was screaming _I_ shouldn't do!

And she dared call ME selfish!?

"Well, you can try not to be a complete hypocrite!" I screamed and her eyes flared dangerously "You just did all that when you risked your life saving me! Why do you care anyway? You can put that shitty excuse about my siblings and my people but what about you huh? Love is not permanent, sweetheart; you would so get over me sooner or later!"

"Oh, don't you dare imply that, Edmund, you don't have a fucking idea of what I feel-"

"C'mon Beth, tell me! What is it? Why can't you just let me go? Why?"

Beth groaned frustrated and tried to get away from me but I was just too damn angered so I kept asking her and annoying her.

And at last, she exploded.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She screamed. Immediately, we were no longer angered or at least, I couldn't remember anything else but that. Beth looked at me with tears in her eyes, all the anger left from them but not the fire from them or from her words…they just sounded so true. It seemed too good to be true "I love you, Ed and I know it's too soon…and I'm scared shitless…but the truth it's simply that, and that's the reason I can't let you go like you want me to"

It only took me a second before walking towards her and grabbing her face between my hands. She smiled as a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you" I told her and she breathed deeply "You changed my whole life, you changed me. Before I met you, I never thought I could bring myself to love a girl as much as I love you and it scares me so much. You make everything so better…and I'm afraid of losing you, I can't lose you-"

"You won't" Beth said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, looking me right into my eyes "Even if I don't find a cure, an antidote, I will fight, I will fight for you to stay with you, until my very last breath"

I nodded and rested my forehead against hers "…I guess I would have done exactly the same thing for you"

Beth chuckled and raised an eyebrow "I don't know, would you?"

"Without hesitating. As you would so I guess this is something we will have to guess used to, though I certainly don't like it" I replied "I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"And I'm sorry for worrying you and hiding the truth from you" Beth said "I guess no person likes their couple to risk their life for them, right? You know, now that apologies are over and we have overcome our fight with an even stronger relationship, I believe it's the time for you to kiss me"

"Why do I have to? I thought that from the so modern England you come, you women fight for equal rights for both genders and that means equal treatment" I looked at Beth defiantly.

"Oh, you are just unbelievable" Beth laughed before kissing me "You get hurt at the hunt and I swear I'm killing you with my bare hands"

"Oh dear, look at me, I'm shaking!" I mocked her before pulling her into a long and slow kiss "I love you"

And in that moment, the door opened to reveal a worried Su.

"Dear Aslan, Adrien just told me what happened outside! Are you guys okay?" She exclaimed concernedly as she crashed us both into a hug "I can swear I heard you two arguing a while ago, was it about this? You're better than that!"

"We're fine, Su, don't fret" Beth said as she hugged Su back.

"And we worked it out so don't worry about it either" I smiled to myself.

After Su finally let us go, Beth adjusted her quiver (she had surely left her sword in the girl's room) "I must go, I intend to start taking care of Adrien's education; I won't have an ignorant brother. However, I'd appreciate if no creature apart from us knew about the poison' thing and that stuff. There is no need to worry everyone unnecessarily"

We nodded and Beth smiled before kissing me shortly "Love you, Ed"

I winked at her and after smiling amusedly at Su, she left.

After a few minutes, Su was finally able to speak "Oh. My. God"

I laughed.

 **Caspian's POV**

 ***One Month Later***

For some reason, every time I dreamed about Lucy, that taking place more and more frequently, it always began in my uncle's castle that night everything went to hell.

Not a single time did I get to see her face; I never got to talk to her or to apologize for disappointing her when she was the one to trust me the longest.

I always felt the same things whenever I dreamed about her: I felt her disappointment towards me, her pain, her grief. And the only thing I always got to see before the drowning dark surrounded me, was a glimpse of her bloodied corpse lying right in the middle of the bloody raid, surrounded by others nameless corpses.

And, after a long and everlasting moment of being choked up by the total darkness, I get to wake up, only then to remember that Lu is alive, that she didn't go through any pain.

However, as much as I am relieved in that moment, I can't get myself to fall asleep again, so I always end up in the non-artificial balcony, which I think has become my family's favorite place. Well, at least, I unfortunately do know for a fact that Beth and Ed hang out here extremely often.

Like every other night, I only felt relaxed when I sat on a rock and gazed at the nocturne sky and the silent and dark forest. As usual, my thoughts wandered over to my siblings.

A month had passed since the White Witch turned me into this wicked version of myself. In this month, I had recovered Susan's trust, and I had never lost Lucy's (which I kind of had expected it but still, it was quite the relief).

About the rest, since Peter had never trusted me, and that wasn't changing anytime soon, Ed and Beth were the only ones who had yet to forgive me in order to get things as similar to the way they used to be.

My two best friends. Now that was a tough task.

However, Adrien was trying to convince them and for that, I was going to be eternally in debt with him.

Soon enough, however, my thoughts wandered over my father's death, and that's what I was thinking about when Professor Cornelius sat beside me.

"I never thought I would see the day you were willingly up at sunrise, my boy" he chuckled as he patted my shoulder, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up, surprised to find that the sun had risen indeed "What are you doing up so early?"

I gazed at him before looking again at the forest. I had never had the chance, until now, to ask him all I wanted to know about my father. We two had never been alone until that moment and I certainly didn't want anyone else hearing me talk about my father's death when that was what screwed the raid up in the first place.

The only problem was, however, that I didn't have the slightest idea of where to begin.

"Why did you never tell me?" I finally asked him "I'm his son, I deserved-I deserve the right to know anything related to him and his death"

"You weren't supposed to know that until you were out of that castle, Caspian" he answered as he rested a hand on my shoulder. It was supposed to be comforting but, in that moment, I was feeling the anger building up so I took a deep breath, forcing myself to relax "Didn't you see what happened when I told you? If I had told you while you were still living in that castle, you would have tried the same thing as in the raid and therefore, you would have been dead within seconds. We wouldn't have got any chance to form any kind of revolution and we wouldn't have got the Kings and Queens of Old back!"

I shook my head exasperatedly. The last thing I needed was to be told about my importance here when I had just proved to be a complete ass "Don't start with that, Professor, we all know that's not true. Peter was right, we don't know whether the plan would have worked or not. Because of me, because I allowed myself to be driven my anger, over seven hundred fellow narnians are now dead. I'm no king' material, Narnia would be damned if I was King!"

"Even Kings and Queens aren't perfect, Caspian. You've made a mistake, dear boy, but you weren't the only one, you didn't mean it, and now you regret more than anything else" Professor said with a smile. He had been much happier ever since he got here "My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains. I risked my life all this time ever since I met you so that one day…you would get to be a better King than those who preceded you. And I'm still sure that that's what will happen"

I snorted "I appreciate all what you did for me, dear Professor, but I couldn't even leave my family unharmed! I hurt Beth, Su and Adrien…" I trailed off and sighed "I guess it's safe to assume that I've failed you, my friend"

Professor Cornelius looked at me, still with a smile on his face. His eyes were full of wisdom "Everything I told you and everything I didn't, it was just because I wanted to give you the best chance to a life where you have everything you want. I believe in you, Caspian, and that won't change. You have now the chance to become one of the most noble contradictions in history, you have a chance to become the Telmarine who Saved Narnia"

Before I could answer, that if I still had the ability of tongue, Professor Cornelius raised and patted my back as he left "Now you have to believe in yourself as much as we all do"

 **Beth's POV**

After lunch, I became too restless to stay inside. Somehow, I could feel the telmarines coming, as if they were the dark itself, and now everything was growing blacker.

The others were having a meeting but, since I wasn't needed, I decided to skip it and now here I was, outside the How, picking up the weapons left on the grass, for some reason I wouldn't be able to understand, and watching carefully the forest.

"What's with all the weapons?" Ed asked as he and Su reached me. He immediately took all the weapons from me and I mentally rolled my eyes, immediately understanding the reason behind it. Okay, so I was dying and it was an understandable subject of concern but technically, weren't we all dying? I was just dying faster than them! It's as if I had suddenly turned into a weak and useless girl!

"You tell me, Ed, I was not the one in charge of any of the trainings today" I said as I gazed around, looking for any weapon I had missed to pick "How did the meeting go?"

"Nothing too interesting" Ed shrugged it off as we gave the weapons to a pair of centaurs who were going to armory. Susan and I exchanged an exasperated glance. In our language, what Ed said meant that they decided something dangerous and life' risking for myself so he was trying to avoid the subject "What were you doing outside?"

"What happened in the meeting, Beth" Susan interfered and Ed glared at her. I hid a laugh "Is that we split the troops and decided who will leader each group"

"Well, that's quite interesting" I threw a smirk at Su and wrapped an arm around Ed's waist. He huffed slightly but brought me closer "Well, I believe it's safe to assume you're in charge of the archers, Su"

"Of course" Su nodded as she straightened "Pete and Ed are in charge of the group that is going to be outside the How, and Caspian and you will each leader a group of the two that will be waiting inside"

"Whoa, I was not expecting that" I said, genuinely surprised that I had been chosen for such a big task, especially considering the fact that Ed had been in the meeting, and that was another reason why I had chosen to skip the meeting: I didn't want to argue with him "What about Lu? Where are you guys planning to hide her?"

Su and Ed smiled and the latter answered after kissing my forehead "Supposing the telmarines don't surround us- which we assume won't since they are too arrogant for their own good- Lu will guide the ones who are leaving, the ones who cannot fight. She was kind of resigned about it, luckily"

"Remind me to ask her to keep an eye on Adrien. I have the feeling he will want to join the battle" I said, mostly to myself "He is a professional when it comes to getting into trouble"

"You sure? I mean, he didn't show any interest when we were discussing the strategies for the battle" Ed said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders "Don't you think you are overreacting, love?"

"Ed, being Adrien as enthusiastic as he is with his training and with fighting, don't you think he would have shown more interest, whether he was to fight or not?" Su asked and looked at me as I started to feel sick "He was trying to deceive us, wasn't him? You are right, Beth, he is planning to fight"

"Damn it!" I growled and buried my face in my hands for a short moment before looking up at them "Glenstorm told me this story of a family of centaurs that led the revolution before us all came here. He said that it was some kind of tradition in that family to choose, when they reached a certain age, whether to fight or not against our enemy. They all chose to fight, it's in their blood to be warriors, but currently there's only one alive member of that family"

"Adrien" Ed stated and I nodded "look, what if you let him fight? He is a good swordfighter, excellent actually. We could use his help"

Susan and I glared at him before I hissed in an overly-sweet' tone "Indeed, love, and you should also let Lu fight in the battle. She is a good fighter, excellent actually and we could all use her help"

Ed stared at me for a long moment before bowing her head and chuckling "Point taken, Beth"

"Why thank you, love" I smirked at him and bowed mockingly.

And in that moment, the sun hid behind the forest.

I had felt them as soon as were close to us and now that they were about to come out of it, meters away from us, it was as if they were breathing down my neck, terrifying and unnerving.

"They are here" I said as I gave a few steps forward, staring at the forest "They are here!"

Su and Ed stood beside me "What are you talking about? I don't see-Oh"

Line after line of men were exiting the forest and coming towards us. Men in silver armors, with horses and behind them…

"Catapults" Ed breathed as we exchanged a look full of hidden fear. I clutched his hand.

"Su, blow your horn, everyone will know what it means" I looked at her. She had never looked so pale so I rest a hand on her shoulder "Everything will be alright sis, just go inside"

Su nodded and smile wearingly before leaving "I'll find Caspian"

"Ed" I said and turned to him "go and find Pete and Lu. And Adrien"

Ed grabbed my face between his hands as the horn echoed all the way out of the How and Narnians started exiting it "What are you going to do love?"

"I have to make sure that everyone goes inside" I said and rolled my eyes at his look before resting my hands on his "I will bring someone with me, okay? Don't fret"

"I love you, Beth" Ed whispered and kissed me "Everything is going to be alright"

I caressed his cheek with my hand and smiled "I know. I love you, Ed. I'll be inside in a moment"

After he left, though, I didn't force anyone inside, not the grown-ups at least.

"Is Your Majesty ready for the battle?" Reepicheep asked me as he climbed on a rock beside me. His sword shined slightly even though the sun was already hidden "We are about to make history"

I chuckled slightly.

"Indeed we are, Reep, indeed we are" I said without taking my gaze out of the forest. The reason of this was that I was waiting to see the one who led them all.

And when he appeared with a golden armor, unlike the rest, I tried something I hadn't done since I claimed the Daughter of Aslan's State.

I knew the telmarines had heard about Aslan. And that they feared Him.

So I wanted them to know that, even if my father wasn't physically here, his daughter was and would not give up until Narnians won their freedom back.

So I turned into a lion.

And I roared.

 **Peter's POV**

To say that my day had gone terrible would be the understatement of the year.

Again, I dreamed with the vision the White Witch personally made for me to torture me, so I went to breakfast already in a bad mood and, after a lousy day in every possible aspect you could ever possible imagine, I went to the Stone Table Room, place I recently found out had the power to make me feel at ease.

As I sat on the Stone Table, I couldn't help to look at Aslan's carving, now weakly lightened by the fire below it, as if something bad was about to happen.

All this thing of not believing the enough in Aslan brought a lot of questions and now that I had had time to think a lot about said issue, I had found out in the month or so that had passed since the incident that I was growing more and more concerned about the subject.

Here in Narnia, my faith faltered for a split moment and in that moment I screwed it up but I still believed and if my mistake had been unforgivable, I would now be in England, right?

But I knew the time would come when I wasn't going to be needed here anymore so I would have to leave, never to return. I knew there was the possibility of ending up in Aslan's Country if I believed in Him and in Narnia but that's the thing, what if I stopped believing? What if I became as logical as Susan and preferred dull and boring'England? What if I never saw Aslan again?

I shook my head exasperatedly to get rid of those thoughts. Aslan helps those who remained loyal to him. I just had to be strong.

I sighed as I heard someone coming. I was going to miss this place so much.

"Pete?" Lu asked as she sat beside me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer without taking my gaze out of Aslan's carving.

"I'm positive you don't have an idea of how lucky you are, sis" I told her and immediately felt her eyes on me.

"What do you mean Pete?" She asked and I almost snorted; wasn't it obvious? "For the record, I haven't come to argue about not fighting-"

"What I mean" I cut her off with a laugh "Is that you are lucky to have seen Him"

Lu smiled understandingly "You could have seen Him if you wanted to"

I nodded slowly "It's just… I guess I was embarrassed of the asshole I had been in England and here and didn't want to hear what He had to say about it…" I trailed off and sighed "I wish he had just given me some sort of proof, you know, something to hold on to"

"Perhaps we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to Him, Pete" Lu said and grabbed my hand "And, just for the record, you have us all to hold on to"

And there it was the reason why Lu was the bravest of us all and the biggest believer in Narnia and Aslan.

However, before I had the chance to tell her that or anything, for that matter, Ed appeared.

"Didn't you hear Su's horn?" Ed asked exasperatedly as he appeared in front of us with Adrien "What are you, deaf!?"

"Easy there, mate, we were caught up talking!" Lu exclaimed and seemed about to snap at them but, seeing their pale and serious faces, I shushed her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Pete, Lu" Adrien replied "You better come quickly"

Only when I stood beside my siblings, Caspian and Adrien in the archer's spot for the battle was that I understood that there were more important matter than my personal saving.

"Where's Beth?" I asked without taking my gaze out of the enemy.

"At the entrance, said she had to do something" Ed replied and in that moment, we heard the roar "That's my girl"

I smiled slightly. That roar, just like her father's breathe, had given me the bravery and faith I needed.

The enemy was much more numerous but with Aslan on our side, who cared about numbers?

 **Stay tuned! Cheers for reading!**


	15. Carpe Diem

**Hello mates! How is it going?**

 **So, here we have chapter 14 and the last one till the battle (chapter 15, which is divded in three parts) Hope you guys like it!**

 **Without meaning to spoiler you, I´m kind of nervous about the scene with Susan and Caspian so if you could please tell me what you think about it, I would be really thankful.**

 **Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

 **If you guys one to read any of my other fics, you can go to my wattpad account (username: bornthisway2012)**

 **Cheers for reading!**

 **Chapter 14.**

" **Carpe Diem"**

 **Lu POV**

For the first time since I have memory, Pete had figured out a plan that didn´t depend on himself, Su or Ed. It didn´t depend in Beth or Caspian neither.

It was up to me.

I always imagined myself screaming out in joy, happy to be considered as what I was; a warrior willing to protect her home, not a burden.

But right now, I was utterly concentrated in controlling my nerves and fear.

Pete had finally admitted that we needed to look for Aslan and that the best moment to do it was while we were fighting, so the telmarines wouldn´t notice.

There were seven of us who could go. Pete, Ed and Caspian couldn´t leave, for they were needed in battle. Su and Adrien wanted to go but Su was needed here and it was too risky if Adrien went since we all knew he then was to return to the battle. Beth was Aslan´s daughter but she didn´t want to go and we needed her in the battle as the backup plan if Aslan wasn´t to come.

Pete should have seen it coming. He was always going to need me for his plans.

If only the Narnians would all agree.

"Cakes and kettledrums! That´s you brand new plan?" Trumpkin exclaimed enraged as he paced through the Stone Table´s Room. We were yet in another meeting and he was the first to talk when Pete finished explaining the plan "Sending your own sister, a little girl, alone into the darkest and most dangerous parts of the forest and surrounded by filthy telmarines!?"

I glanced at my siblings as usual, expecting to see what I always saw: Pete being dominated by an urge of being superior; Su waiting for Pete to erupt to calm everyone down; Ed and Beth half listening to the meeting, half busy on being lovey-dovey; Caspian busy objecting on everything Pete said while he stared at Su from the corner of his eye; Adrien distracted by memories of her family´s death due to the mentions of battles.

But that´s not what I saw and for the first time since everything wasn´t perfect anymore, I was sure that we were somehow better than in the Golden Age or before The Raid a few months ago. Pete remained calm, resting his hands on the Stone Table and looking calmly at Trumpkin; I felt Su tense beside me, as if she was unlikely about to retort; Beth muttered something to Ed before kissing his cheek and going towards Caspian and sitting beside him, Ed´s gaze following every moment as he slowly smiled, his eyes bright even from where I stood; Caspian talking quietly with Beth, looking utterly nervous but nodding at whatever was Beth´s idea; Adrien listening intently from his place besides Ed, exchanging a word with him from time to time.

If mom could see how different we had become from the enraged Pete, the broken Su, the hollow Ed and the gloom me she said goodbye when we left towards school, she wouldn´t have believed such change could be actually made.

"She is no little, Trumpkin" Beth said from her place next to Caspian "Nor is she weak. She is more than able to do this"

I smiled thankfully at Beth. It was good to know people thought good things of you, even if you knew them already.

"Lucy is our only chance to get to Aslan" Pete added as he eyed me and winked. Now I was starting to be scared of this change "And we need Aslan to finish this war once and for all"

"Besides, she won´t be alone" Su suddenly said, as she rested a hand on my shoulder and exchanged a glance with Pete. Pete nodded and Su looked at Trumpkin "I´ll keep her safe"

Trumpkin looked at each of the present, hoping to have any backup. When he saw he was alone on this one, he looked at me, his gaze almost pleading "Haven´t enough of us died already?"

I looked back at him with pity. Even if Nikabrik had betrayed us, he was Trumpkin´s friend and the worst thing about death, is that it reminds you how easily your heart can be broken and that there is one thing worse than dying: living with the pain that a loved one´s loss causes on you. However, before I could say a thing, Trufflehunter spoke "Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope, he lost faith. Queen Lucy hasn´t and neither have I"

"For Aslan!" Reepicheep exclaimed as he unsheathed his sword, his people following him.

"For Aslan!" Bulgy Bear exclaimed too, his deep voice resounding in the stone´s walls.

Everyone else followed their lead, even Su, Ed, Beth, Adrien and Caspian as Pete looked at everyone nodding in thanks for their approval of the plan.

Trumpkin sighed and looked at me "Then I´m going with you"

I shook my head firmly as I rested a hand on his shoulder "No, you´re needed here and I´m going to be fine. I promise"

"Now, what we need to figure out is how to catch their attention and hold them off here until Queen Lucy and Queen Susan get back" Pete said and opened a Narnian map we found a few weeks ago before looking at everyone else "Any ideas?"

Caspian looked at Beth and Cornelius before standing up "If I may…" he trailed off, waiting for Pete´s approval to continue speaking. Now, a few months ago, he would have never done that, not that he needed to anyways. Now, if Pete refused I was so going to punch him…

Pete nodded and motioned him to speak.

Now that was a miracle.

"Miraz is a tyrant and a murderer. He will not follow any order or suggestion from everyone but, as a king, he is subject of the traditions and expectations of his people" Caspian smirked and his gaze brightened, as if he was growing enthusiastic with the idea "There is one in particular that Beth and I have seen before and that it will buy us some time"

"How can we be sure it will work?" Adrien asked titling his head.

"Because Miraz will be allured at the idea of finishing this very soon and with the minimum costs and everyone will be there because Miraz will force them to see how he triumphs" Beth rolled her eyes and smirked, Ed mirroring it as he understood what they were talking about "The tradition Caspian is referring to is a duel. Ever since the telmarines started growing power, they would offer their enemies an easy way to avoid war. A leader from each side would agree to fight. The one who won would assure it´s people freedom and his country wouldn´t be given up to the enemy, while the loser´s people would have to surrender and they would become prisoners to the winners, while their territory would become part of their enemy´s land. "

"Nevertheless" Caspian added "It would not be wise to trust them, shall they accept the duel. It is obvious that they will attack us no matter what the result is, so we should go with the strategy we had either way"

"When would they stop fighting?" Glenstorm asked looking deep in thought.

Caspian and Beth exchanged a glance before the first answered "They would stop only when one of them was dead. If you lose, you pay with your life"

A deep silence followed that as I turned frantic. Was I about to be forced to witness one of my family fighting for our freedom, even if they had to give up their life? No way!

I was about to retort when Trufflehunter spoke "Your Majesties are the ones to risk their life for our freedom. I reckon they have to vote whether they agree and whatever they decide, we ought to respect it"

My people murmured as they all agree, looking at my siblings- for I was not to fight- expectantly.

"Alright" Pete said "Do you agree Su?"

Su bit her lip before nodding "I agree. Ed?"

"Aye" Ed nodded, avoiding Beth´s gaze. I sighed; it must be difficult to argue to protect each other "Caspian?"

"Of course" Caspian answered and looked back at Beth "Beth?"

Beth hesitated before nodding slowly "I´m in. Pete?"

Pete smiled "Of course. Now we only have to decide who is the one fighting"

 **Third Person POV**

Ed looked at the telmarine army from the distance, trying to calculate how many were among the enemy.

Actually, he was worried about another thing. Did he want to fight against Miraz? On one hand, of course he did, he wanted to protect the other four able to fight; if he was to die, he wanted to know that he did everything he could to protect his family. Moreover, as silly and immature as it sound…he wanted to be remembered as the one who introduced Narnia to a new age of freedom, he wanted to be a hero.

On the other hand, He didn´t want to die.

As selfish as it sounded, he wanted to remain alive, even if it meant one of his loved ones dying, because, at the brink of a possible death, he realized he wanted so much to be alive to experience so many moments he had found recently he had the opportunity to. He wanted to experience so many things related to love, friendship, family and joy.

And in that moment he realized there was one life he would always care more than anything else; there was one person he would never leave unprotected, even if it meant his death.

Beth.

Now, what exactly did that imply? Who did he love more? His family or his girlfriend?

Both possible answers to that question were something that frightened him.

"Ed? What on Earth are you doing here?" Pete asked as he rushed towards Ed and pulled him back into the How "They might have archers and you know that very well, brother, you know better than this!"

Ed only stared at him. He was still stunned by the outcome of his musings. Why did he have to do that? He knew better than thinking about every damn thing that happened in his life!

"Remember what you said?" Ed looked at his brother as he rested on the wall, slumping into the floor after a moment. Pete looked at him questiongly before sitting on the other side of the hallway, resting on the opposite wall "That when a man muses about his life, shit happens?"

Pete´s gaze changed from concern to hidden amusement "I do. One of my brightest phrases, if you ask me. What have you figured out?"

Ed messed his hair exasperatedly before grunting. He looked at his older brother with a mixture of guilt and embarrassment. He realized that he hadn´t fetch his brother for advice in a long time "I was deciding whether I wanted to fight or not against Miraz…and in the process, I realized there was only one person I could not bear losing. And it wasn´t you, or Su, or Lu, as it should because you are my siblings and we´ve been together through everything…"

"Is it really that shocking to know that that person it´s Beth?" Pete asked gently, smiling encourangely at his brother´s hesitating gaze.

"…Not shocking in the way you are thinking, it was shockingly because I really wanted to think that the answer was you three and I feel so guilty, Pete" Ed said and groaned "What does it mean, Pete? I mean, I know I love her but this, this is more than love, ain´t it? Do you think this is wise?"

"What? That amount of love?" Pete asked and looked at the ceiling as he smiled slightly "You know, if you told mom you love this girl, mom would have told you that you were being overdramatic and that there is no possible way you could have fallen in love with a girl at such a young age" both brothers laughed because after all the things they had been through, they mocked England´s judgment on love and other things. Pete then looked at his brother and became more serious "But neither of us are kids and I have been here with you ever since you first laid your eyes on her. This is not a childish love both of you will forget as soon as you stop seeing each other for a few weeks. What you´ve found without even looking is one of the rarest things to find: strong and deep love, if not true. So now, do tell me, is it so illogical for you not to be able to bear losing the girl you love?"

Ed wrapped his arms around his legs and smiled slightly "No, it´s not. I really love her, Pete"

Pete chuckled "I know you do, Ed, you two have made it clear for everyone in the How"

Both brothers laughed again before Pete titled his head questiongly "Ed…have you ever imagined you two…married or something?"

Ed hesitated. He hadn´t imagined it, he had so many other things to focus on and no matter how old he was and the size of their love, it was way too soon but…did he like the idea?

As corny and pathetic as it sounded, especially for him, he had to admit: he loved the idea of marrying Beth in the future. Future as in a far, far away one.

Pete seemed to read his mind because he smiled brightly "You are so doomed, mate! Back when we were in the Golden Age you swore over and over again that you would never marry, that you would never find someone to love for the rest of your life and look at you now!"

"You asshole, I should have never asked you anything!" Ed exclaimed as he kicked his brother´s leg, both of them laughing.

"Brother…just for you to know" Pete said when the laughter quieted down. Internally, he had to admit that even though he found this utterly hilarious, he respected his brother because one of the bravest things to do is to accept when you love someone and act in consequence of it, not to be a chicken and end it there "It´s good to love a person so much but, should anything happen, and I´m only putting it as a hypothetical situation, you cannot give up, you have got to keep fighting for her and for every single person that loves you, okay?"

Ed nodded and squared his shoulders "I was not born to be a coward, brother, I´m Lucy´s brother after all"

Pete smiled proudly and nodded "Then, I´m proud of you"

Before any of them could add anything, another person spoke.

"What is it with you and hiding?" Su asked as she neared her brothers and kicked lightly their feet "I´ve been looking for you everywhere!"

"Well, we have not been hiding from you, sister; if I were you I would be questioning my tracking skills right now" Ed smirked and both boys laughed when the youngest Pevensie earned a hit in the shoulder from his older sister "What is it that you want?"

"Remember the tale Beth told us? About the Narnians hiding some of our stuff here, should we come in the future?" Su kneeled next to her brothers smiling excitedly "They´ve found our armors! They were a little bit dusty but they are in perfect conditions, we can use them!"

"Now that is some piece of news!" Pete smiled and both brothers stood up "What are we waiting for then? Let´s go!"

Su started walking away but as Pete was to followed her, Ed stopped him "Pete, wait"

"What is it?" Pete asked as he looked at his younger brother with concern.

Ed hesitated before hugging his brother for a split second "Thank you. For everything" he said before jogging towards Su.

Pete smiled and shaking his head, followed him.

As they rounded the corner, Su spoke "So, what were you two talking about?"

Pete and Ed exchanged a glance before laughing.

Now that a piece of their glorious past had been recovered, a piece that was full of past battles and raids, they felt readier to face what it´s what now in front of them.

 **Beth´s POV**

 _Dearest brother:_

 _Even though I miss you more than what I can express through this letter, I am actually thankful for you not being here._

 _We are about to enter to war. The telmarines have found us and now, the only thing left in this chapter of our story is for us, telmarines and narnians, to fight for our freedom. If I don´t survive this, I want you to know that I love you, that I always will, and that I never meant to leave you. As much as it´s true that here in Narnia I´ve found happiness, it´s also true that you were the only thing that made me truly happy in England. Because of you, I survived those last months in which everything went to hell…and leaving you is something I will never forgive myself._

 _Right now, in the brink of battle that will grant us freedom (or doom us all), I can´t help but to wonder so many things, like what it would have been if you and I had gotten to live in the same world. That´s the thing about the ´what if´, it hangs there in the back of your mind, and it slowly makes you question every single thing. Anyways, I kind of have the feeling you and I were never meant to have a normal sibling´ relationship._

 _Since this could perfectly be my last letter, I guess I should update you on the last gossip and stuff. If you are as stubborn as mom is, you will never admit it but I just know you love this part of my letters._

 _As much as I consider you my brother, I have recently learned that you and I are not biologically related. My biological father is Aslan, the Great Lion. The question of how I´ve come to born is still a mystery to me but considering I don´t know who my biological mother is and that I still haven´t talked personally to any of them, I ain´t worrying that much though I believe it´s safe to assume I´m not entirely human. However, I assure you that nothing has changed: you are my brother and you, our mom, my other siblings and Ed are still the ones I love the most._

 _I really wish I could lie to you and tell you that you are safe, but you deserve the truth, for only in that way you will be safer. I have seen your old man, Robin. Remember that he died with me in that car accident? Well, he has only died in your world, just like me; but instead of coming to Narnia, he´s gone to Tash´s Country. He´s looking for revenge and he won´t stop until he gets it so he might go after you. I wouldn´t worry that much, though, I think that he is not strong enough to travel to England…yet. I will do everything to learn how to travel there and protect you but until that moment…stay safe brother, please._

 _Talking about dearest Jack, when he came to Narnia, he attacked Adrien, Ed, Pete and Caspian. Adrien, Pete and Caspian were safe as soon as Jack was gone but Ed…Jack had stabbed him with a poisoned sword. There was so much blood and my Ed was so pale…I had to save him at all costs, that was the only thing I knew. Do you understand that feeling? When you know that one of the people you love the most is dying and you would do anything to save him because there is no way you can be happy without him?_

 _I saved him, Robin, because I would have died if he stopped living. The only thing is that now I´m the one literally dying since you can´t just throw poison that´s been inside a living being into the garbage. I placed it inside my body, which has caused a lot of anger from Ed but isn´t that what you for the person you love? Save them at all costs, even if it means losing your own life in the process?_

 _Lu, Su and Pete are grateful I saved Ed but they just don´t understand why would I sacrifice my life so easily for a boy I´ve known for a few months. Adrien is pissed off at me for risking my life. I don´t know how you would feel about this, Robin, but the thing is that I love him. I love him and he loves me back, isn´t that what we all seek, what we all must protect?_

 _I don´t know why they all worry though. Since I´m not human (at least not entirely), I am stronger and therefore, I have years to find an antidote. I´ll be fine._

 _I wish I could keep writing but I got to change into my armor before Ed changes his mind and forbids me to enter into the battle._

 _No matter what happens I shall not forget about you, I shall not stop loving you._

 _And one day, if I´m lucky, I might wake up with a letter from you waiting beside me for me to open._

 _I´ll write to you soon._

 _With all my love,_

 _Beth_

I sighed and folded the letter being completely conscious, for the first time, that this letter could indeed be my last. Don´t get me wrong, I was really optimistic of us winning the battle but, who knows? Anything could happen and I wasn´t sure I was ready to give up on my brother.

Another sigh followed mine and, since I thought myself to be alone, I looked up quite startled to find Lu staring back at me from her spot sitting on Su´s bed on the floor, which was against the opposite wall.

"What is it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her expression of disgrace.

Before she could answer, Su entered our room, already having changed into her armor. Her dress was now of an intense red, just like the lion on Ed´s and Pete´s armor, and her quiver was strapped to her back. I smiled at her, happy to be in the battle with my family.

"I don´t want you to fight" Lu pouted and Su and I exchanged an exasperated glance as I stood up to put my armor over my forest green dress.

"We´ve been through this, sis" Su said and it sounded as if she had knelt before her sister but there was no way for me to know: I was completely stuck inside my armor "It´s the best way to minimize the casualties as much as possible"

"Besides, we´ll be alright. We´re young, strong and we can fight pretty well while Miraz is old and the double of our age" I added, my voice muffled, and the girls must have noticed my regretful situation, ´cause they started laughing "Oh yeah, let´s all laugh at me? Could any of you move your arse and help me out of this? I kind of despise darkness"

I didn´t mention it, but I would have started freaking out if it wasn´t for the fact that they were right beside me and that this was only my armor. Being claustrophobic sucked.

I heard steps coming towards me and after a tug or two, I finally saw light again.

"My savior!" I beamed to a laughing Su.

"How come we didn´t know this?" Asked Lu, also laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

"Considering your reactions, can you actually blame me for hiding it? Besides, if I ignore it, it doesn´t prevent me from doing things like living inside a subterranean cave for months" I said, laughing with them before going towards my sword, my quiver and my bow "But it doesn´t matter. Lu, we have to do this and if we are to fail, we have to assure the Narnians the possibility of leaving to try to obtain their freedom in another time. Besides, we might not even fight after the duel"

Lu huffed "But what if the telmarines went against the agreement? I wouldn´t be here with my cordial! You should go, Beth, you would find Him faster"

"No, I wouldn´t because I´m angry at Him, sweetie" I said as I braided my hair "I would rather stay here"

"Besides" Su added as she pulled Lu up and tied a green cape loosely around her neck "Miraz and his men will fear us if Beth stays"

I actually wasn´t so sure about that but I didn´t say it. It wouldn´t exactly calm Lu.

"What if any of you get hurt and I´m not here to save you?" It really pained me the fact that, even though she certainly was not a little girl, she had to worry about these things that are neither normal nor good for any of us. I sighed and unlocked my necklace before kneeling before my sister and locking it around her neck.

"As soon as you have this necklace you will be safe and therefore, so will be us" I exchanged a nod with Su. Independently of what happened to us five in the battle, we would be alright knowing that Lu and Adrien were alright "We were born fighters, kiddo, everything´s gonna be alright. Besides, I too have healing powers"

Lu looked at us before hugging us closely "I love you, sisters. Please be careful"

"Sure thing mate!" Su winked at her youngest sister as she stood up to grab her sword "Fancy doing my hair, Beth? I´ve never been able to do a braid like yours"

"Not sure about it, sis" I smirked as I rose before petting Lu´s head "I wouldn´t like to fail my promise to Queen Lucy here. I´m afraid I may hurt myself if I do as you´ve requested"

Su and I exchanged a glance and looked dead seriously at a disbelieved Lu.

I didn´t last a moment before I released a slightly shocked laugh and in that moment, Su and I cracked up.

"You morons, I was talking seriously!" Lu screamed as she threw a boot to each of us.

"No, Lu, you´ll hurt us! What will Queen Lucy think of you!?" Su cried as we started a tickle war.

"Now, I actually don´t know whether to be satisfied to find you so happy, or concerned about what on Earth are you doing" a voice chuckled from behind us and we turned around to smirk at an amused Pete, who was leaning against the entrance of our mini cave.

"I don´t know, petey-pie, fancy joining us?" I asked smirking at the nickname as Pete glared at me.

"I would love to but we don´t have the time, lover girl, Ed is waiting us to talk about who will fight against Miraz if he agrees" Pete said and the way he said it caused me to abandon all cheerfulness.

"He does not only want to talk about that, aint him?" I asked and Pete carrasped, suddenly finding his nails to be the most interesting thing in the world "Petey- pie? He does want to make us a proposal, right? One that involves him getting into a risky situation?"

"First of all, do not _ever_ pronounce that nickname again. Now, we are at war mate, you can begin to expect that for everyone" Pete said somewhat sadly and I sighed. He was totally right and I was being a complete hypocrite, as always "We all want to sacrifice for our people"

I close my eyes for a moment before tensing my jaw and nodding slowly "I know, I´m sorry. We should be going, then"

"Have you fetch Caspian, Pete?" Su asked out of the blue as I stood up, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"Mmm, no, actually I was hoping if any of you three could go, I don´t really fancy doing it myself" Pete smiled pleadingly at us "Please?"

"I´ll go" Su said immediately and shrugged at our interrogating looks "Don´t look at me like that would you? I just want to talk to him"

As she left, I couldn´t help to call "What is this whole thing about sis?"

Su turned around and smirked at me as she walked backwards "Carpe diem, my sister! You should try it too!"

"What is she talking about?" Lu whispered and Pete and I exchanged and amused look.

"You´ll understand it later, mate" I whispered back.

Even though I had my man to worry about, I couldn´t help to smile at Su taking control. After all, we women do have to do it all this days, now don´t we?

 **Susan´s POV**

As I walked- slightly shakily- towards the boys´s room, place where I knew for a fact Caspian was going to be in _alone_ , I felt as if I wouldn´t be able to count the amount of thoughts that raced through my mind even if I tried with all my strength.

I used to like that, once upon a time. I felt clever when that happened; I felt as, if I tried, I could focus in countless of things at the same time.

In that moment I would have felt that as well if it wasn´t for the tiny fact that I could barely gather the enough focus on where I put my feet.

And then, the strangest thing happened.

I knew that time was not on my side. I knew that we were about to go to battle. I knew I was about to ride with Lucy through a road in which we could easily be ambushed. I knew that by the time this whole thing was over, he or I could perfectly be dead.

Somehow, thoughts about Rabadash raced through my mind.

And one moment after, I was calm...kind of.

...Perhaps it would be wise of me to explain that.

Back in the Golden Age, when I met Rabadash, I was everything but shy or bashful. I intended with all my heart to make him feel attracted towards me so I was charming, bold. Confident.

Certainly not myself.

With Caspian...I felt as if I was about to melt everytime he talked to me. Hell, I felt as my heart dissolvated everytime he _looked_ in my general direction.

And in that moment, I understood that whatever I had with Caspian was so good. It didn´t matter what he did, it didn´t anything else but the fact that without him...I wouldn´t be happy. I would survive, because that´s who I am, but I would be nothing but a shadow of what I am now.

Strong.

Brave.

Happy.

With a deep breath and a small smile, I knocked on the wooden and beaten door.

"Who is it?"

"It´s me" I called and winced at my words "Susan. May I come in?"

There was a pause, in which I may have heard how my heart beat frenetically.

So much for being calm.

The door opened then and a surprised Caspian appeared by the doorway "Hi. Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to answer something among the lines of ´Yes, I´m alright´ when I gazed into the room and noticed Ed´s sword. I thought of taking it to him but then I remembered that he didn´t actually need it now; he had the scimitar Beth had founded in the Stone Table Room.

Suddenly, I realized I was not okay.

"I´m not" I growled and Caspian frowned at me as if I had gone, which I may had " I don´t get it. Beth and Ed...they met the same day as we did. One week after, they were already together. You and I? Everytime we were bloody close to one another, Pete would glare holes into our holes. Once he had grown the enough to realize how much of twat he was being, you are possessed-or something- by the White Witch and we fight. Ed and Beth? No, Beth saves Ed from dying but other then that, they grow practically unseparable. When you are once again...well, you, the telmarines decide that now, after bloody months of knowing our position, is a good time to attack us. So now, we are about to head to another battle and who knows whether we are getting out of this alive and I´m so worried about all of us and I am not about to let Ed and Beth be the only bloody couple around here and-"

There are lot of first kisses.

There are the shy but enthusiastic ones, the passionate and rough, even the gross and awkward.

In that moment, I learned that the best were the loving, sweet and passionate, all in one. The ones your knees buckle at. The ones you can´t help to sigh about when you think about them.

Yeah, I was a complete sap. But al least, was I to die, I would die with a smile of my face and my chest free from pressure, for I would think about my life and I would know that I had everything I ever wanted.

"You seriously envy what Beth and Ed have?" Caspian whispered as he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. I stared up at him in a daze "Yeah, sure, they together seems right, as if it was fate; it was easy for them. You and I on the contrary, we fought, I went crazy, we wasted time but that´s who we are. No matter what, we would go back to eachother. That´s what _we_ have, Su, something which we would fight through anything, no matter what, to keep. And at the end, we will love eachother as much as Ed and Beth do, or even more. Don´t you think that what we have is better?"

I didn´t tear my gaze from him as I thought of what he had said.

"How is it that you got so clever?" I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically "I´m slightly freaked out of how did you got with something like that"

Caspian scoffed but if he wanted to scowled, the smile on his face didn´t allow it "Oh, please. I radiate intelligence"

I laughed softly before kissing him again. I now felt bad for teasing Beth and Ed "I´m so sorry we lost so much time"

"We will make up for it" Caspian replied and smirked when he pulled away "Have I moved you so much, my Queen, that you are actually crying?"

I pushed him laughing as I wiped them off hastily. Whatever, I wouldn´t be able to even attempt to pretend anger "Don´t judge me, lover boy, this are happy tears"

Caspian laughed as he brought me closer by the waist "I love you, Su"

I beamed at him. I was so screwed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to whisper in his ear "Don´t tell anyone but I love you too. Now, try not to droll at me at the meeting we have now, I seriously not fancy being teased right now"

After a wink, I walked away, leaving him dumbfounded.

I smirked. Ah, the feminine power.

In that moment I felt an arm wrapping itself around my waist.

Carpe Diem, sis, Carpe Diem.

 **Pete´s POV**

"My, my" Beth chuckled as Su and Caspian entered the Stone Table´ Room, hands intertwined "Is there anything you would like to tell us?"

"Like an apology to Beth and me for the entire hypocrite teasing?" Ed mused as he wrapped an arm around Beth´s shoulders and laughed at the glare Su and Caspian dedicated them "Just thinking aloud; no need of getting all fidgety"

"Can we please get to the business? We have an upcoming war to take care about remember?" Caspian rolled his eyes though his lips just wouldn´t stop smiling. Seriously, I knew I had to let my sister live her life in peace but my overprotective instinct was struggling to resurface and hit him square in the face. Admittedly, that would make my day.

"This is just like in the old days when Beth and Ed first got together, remember?" Lu smiled at me. She then leaned her head in my direction without taking her gaze out of the other four "Now, if they become to be as lovey-dovey as Beth and Ed are, I´m moving to Archenland"

I chuckled "Right behind you, sis…though Beth is still a princess there so it wouldn't exactly help us"

Lu smiled knowingly "You seriously think she is staying there after all of this? She has no father living with her to tell her what to do, who do you think she would choose to live with if she got the chance? Us, mate"

I smiled. The idea of us six living in Narnia forever would really make my day but the thing was, could I really afford to be that optimistic? How could I be so sure we were staying this time?

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts but deep inside a new problem was entering the back of my mind:

What was I going to do were we forced to leave Narnia?

"Except for the fact that they are pathetically attempting to avoid all the eventual teasing" Beth spoke, earning herself a pair of rolled eyes "I agree with Caspian; we need to focus"

"Who is fighting against Miraz then?" Lu spoke.

Silence ensued as we looked anywhere but us, trying to avoid being the first to talk.

I looked at Su and Ed. I couldn´t let them fight to save my own arse. Su and grew together, being part of a love- hate relationship at first; forming a team to protect our siblings as we grew up. Ed and I, we were always partners. Partners in war, partners in political issues, partners when it came to deal with any of our sister's suitors both in England and in the Golden Age.

I was not about to sit outside the field while any of my little siblings stood up to fight against a man who doubled their age (to the very least).

I looked at Beth and Caspian instead. Beth and I, we had an understanding. We both care for our family more than anything else; we would do anything for them. I remembered how she saved my brother from dying without giving a shit about the fact that she was the one dying now; I remembered how she saved Lu, how she figured out where was Su kidnapped, how she granted my brother an escape from the hollow young man he was before and an opportunity to be the happy person he was now. I looked at Ed and how warm his gaze seemed whenever he looked at the girl he loved.

I did not dislike Caspian either. Granted, he and I started with the wrong foot but I guess we both have something in common as well and that is that we both have had to fight against our demons and we both have won. I watched as he talked to Su, smiling every time he thought my sister wasn´t looking (admit it: we have all been through that). I watched how my sister´s eyes lit up every time she looked at him.

I could not let them go either; not only because it would rip Ed and Su apart if they died, but also because they were my family as well and as the oldest, I was not going to step aside and watch them battle in a duel against the most treacherous king of us all.

I guess I´ve always known there was one possible option, at least for me.

"I´m fighting against Miraz" I finally spoke and tried to ignore how the others were looking at me, at least for the time being "I am the most experienced of us five after all, and the only one Miraz will take somewhat seriously- all due respect but you all know that´s true"

"Well, you were the one to win most duels back in our reign" Ed smirked as he leaned forward on his seat, resting his elbows on his knees "You see? All the bragging you did was useful for me to remember that fact, even though it´s been 1300 years"

"Actually, for you it´s only been 15, genius" Beth laughed when Ed showed her his tongue and kissed his cheek before looking at me, suddenly concerned "You sure, brother? I mean, we can discuss this, you don´t have to go to save us"

I smiled at Beth. She knew I did. Out of everyone I knew she probably was the one to understand me the most. We all were overprotective but Beth and I, we were the most overprotective of us all; we would do anything for our family, as we had both proved.

"I want to do this, mate" I exchanged a look with her and she nodded before smiling slightly "Now, Su? Caspian? Any words? Insults? Arguments? Because I want to get this through so we can go and decide who is going to talk to Miraz"

"As surprising as it sounds, Peter, I think I don't have any complains" Caspian said before smiling at the shocked silence that followed "I just want to say that I may have never showed it but I respect you. All the things I said before- neither of them were true. You are a good king, mate, and I just wish I could be like you. Only in that aspect, of course, you still piss me off in everything else"

We all chuckled as I stepped forward to shake hands with him "Glad we got that solved before the war, mate"

We nodded at each other before turning to look at an amused Su. She shook her head before hugging me.

"Please kill Miraz before he gets the chance to hurt you" Su whispered next to my ear "I know I'm supposed to be the Gentle one but I don't like the ones who mess with my family"

"Hey, and miss seeing you and Caspian courting? I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!" I whispered back and she chuckled as she pulled back to look at me "I'm happy for you, sis"

Su smiled and titled her head "You know, next time we get into a big fight over something, I will consider getting us both into a dangerous situation so you apologize and do whatever I want"

"Careful there, sis, I got a few tricks as well" I laughed and winked at her before looking at the rest "Now that we are through that, we still have to decide who is talking to Miraz. Volunteers?"

"Pete" Beth spoke wearily as she rubbed her face with her hands. She rested her hands on her lap and leaned forward, exchanging a glance with Caspian before looking at my siblings and I "There's not much to decide actually. Telmarines, especially when it comes to agreements of any sort with other countries…they are quite particular. For an instance, only a member of the other countries- in this case Narnia- royal family is allowed to discuss with Telmar's current ruler. And, of course, no woman is allowed to discuss any agreement with Telmar's king or queen"

"That's so unfair!" Lu exclaimed "Why is that?"

"Remember what women were seen as in England centuries ago? As a burden to men, only useful when it came to procreate an heir?" Beth said and Lu nodded grimly "That's how women are seen to most telmarines and that's why none of them, specially their king, would like a serious conversation with them. But it doesn't matter; what it matters is that we all now know who will have to go: Peter can't because he will be the one fighting and neither can Caspian because it is not wise to send our next king to the enemy's camp when what we are fighting for is for him to be the ruler. Could any of you guess who that leaves us with?"

We all looked at Ed, who looked somewhat resigned "I'm not about to stand you being all moody about this, Beth. I'm a king, I'm supposed to do this kind of things for the sake of my family, of my people!"

"I know Ed! I just-"Beth ran her fingers through her hair and groaned "You know what? You're right, it's just that it takes time to stop being what I am by nature: an over-protective psycho"

"It's okay, I'm patient" Ed winked at her before looking at me "I'm taking Glenstorm and Wimbleweather; if that's okay with you"

"Well, you will cause quite some fear among the telmarines" Lu smirked "And if we also count your speech's skills, then we'll do just fine. After all, there's a reason why you have always been the one to do this kind of things"

"King Edmund the Silvertongue" Su quipped and ruffled Ed's hair "Aw, as much as I would love to keep teasing you, we got to get ready. Meeting dismissed?"

"Aye" I nodded and smiled slightly "Good luck to you all"

As we all started to go outside that room, we heard a muffled comment as clear as water.

"Now that you are also courting, hell is about to be brought on you, Susan Pevensie"

"That's Edmund Pevensie to you all, mates" Beth exclaimed as we laughed.

 **Edmund's POV**

I sat on my heels at the entrance of the How as I waited for Glenstorm and Wimbleweather to go towards the enemy's camp (also, Beth was surely to come to wait for me until I was back). I couldn't help to stare at the enemy's camp from time to time, wondering what was I going to find out in there. Unluckily, I hadn't had the chance to talk to Miraz back at the raid, like my siblings did, for even though he was not the kind of person I would like to have as an acquaintance, it would have been quite useful for this moment, when I find myself with the task of going to talk to a dickhead I didn't even know how he talked.

Even though I was kind of nervous of going without any of my siblings or my girlfriend, I did like the fact that I was doing it on my own because, as Beth had stated, 'I was the only one who could do this'

I sighed. When was I ever going to learn not to be a complete arrogant?

I looked behind as I heard steps approaching me; unconsciously smiling as I kind of thought it was Beth.

A second after that, my smile fell when I saw that the one coming towards me with a tentative smile was Caspian.

"I will assume I wasn't what you were expecting" Caspian commented as he sat beside me.

I glanced sideways at him and grimaced "I should have known though; Beth's footsteps are quieter than yours"

Caspian laughed quietly "Should I warn her that her boyfriend is becoming too obsessed with her?"

I hit him "Don't you dare, mate"

Caspian laughed and looked at me before becoming serious again "You know, you and Beth are the only ones who I haven't been able to make amends with"

I sighed and also sat before resting my arms on my bent knees "I thought we were brothers, Caspian. And you know what? News flash: you don't say to your brother that your first mistake was to call him and his siblings, and you don't hit your sister based on a rumor your psycho uncle began!"

Caspian ran a hand through his hair "You know, it is actually usual for siblings to bicker"

"Yes, over who gets the last cookie, or who gets to go by the window when you travel by car!" I exclaimed and looked exasperatedly at Caspian "The usual sibling' bicker has nothing to do with this!"

"…Car?"

"Oh, shut up" I grumbled, laughing slightly in spite of myself.

Was I really angered at Caspian, I didn't really know anymore.

"Look, Ed, I'm sorry" Caspian said when the laughter quieted down "I know that maybe that doesn't change anything but I'm sorry"

I looked at him before nodding slowly "Well, it won't actually make much sense to tease you about Susan if we aren't in good terms. You're alright, mate"

Caspian laughed "Would it be too much of a girl to hug right now?"

"You reckon?" we laughed and I offered him my hand to shake "I'm happy about you and my sister, though; it was way due to happen"

"Say that now but you're that lost the bet, mate" we turned around at the sound of Beth's voice she sat on her heels in front of us and smirked at me "And about what Caspian may have or may have not done to me, that's for me to deal with, love"

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Caspian raised an eyebrow while I scoffed jokingly.

Women.

"May have, may have not" Beth laughed before looking at Caspian "You know, I try to be constantly pissed off at you but that's not my nature. You were always my oldest brother, even older than Thor so it would be a shame for that to end, now wouldn't it?"

"Well, when it comes the time for you and Ed to marry, I would hate not to be invited to the wedding" Caspian laughed when Beth and I blushed in spite of ourselves "I know I know, you will get back at me but seriously, had you been me, would you have let the opportunity to quip a sarcastic comment slip away? - Oi!"

For anyone who was wondering: that 'oi' was caused by two light hits on his arm and nape, courtesy of Beth and I respectively.

"Look, as much as I would love to stay here and be further punched" Caspian paused to glare at us when we laughed "I got to go and saddle Destrier… are we alright then?"

"Aye, mate" I nodded as Beth sat beside me

"You're alright, Cas" Beth smiled at him before titling her head in uncertainty "Wait, am I allowed to call you like that or is it exclusively for dear girlfriend?"

"You are one to talk, huh lover girl?" Caspian exclaimed as he walked away from us.

"You know" I said when we were alone again "It feels good not to have any kind of pendant business before the war"

Beth smiled somewhat sadly "I wish I could say the same but in any case, was I to die in this battle, I think I will still be able to look for Thor and help Robin from Aslan's Country…hopefully"

Now that simple statement had made myself stress over a varied group of things, but I chose to handle one at a time.

"You're not dying on me, Beth" I answered as calmly as I could because admittedly, the possibility of that actually happening concerned more than what I could admit "I´m not letting it happen"

Beth smiled slightly and grabbed my hand as she looked at me "Same here; don´t even _try_ on pulling anything more dangerous than the expected out there"

I breathed as I grazed Beth's cheek with my fingertips "Well, we do make quite the team; I don't think there's anything to worry about"

Beth smiled and reached to kiss me "I love you, Ed"

"Hey, everything will be alright" I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead "I love you, Beth"

As we pulled back we heard someone coming.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Beth said as we stood up. She reached towards her side, where she kept a little leather' bag "I brought you something"

As Glenstorm and Wimbleweather walked towards us, I gazed at Beth's golden eyes before looking down onto her extended hands.

Susan's horn. It was kind of unnerving to know I now needed it when; I had never had ever since I arrived, already some months ago.

"Promise me to blow it should you need to" Beth said as I grabbed it and hid it under my shield on my back, as if it was a quiver.

"Promise" I said, looking right into her eyes. I kissed her forehead. I would have kissed her on the lips but if I had, then I wouldn't have left for another half an hour, to say the least "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Be safe, you three" Beth smiled at us before winking at me "I'll wait for you over here. Good luck"

I winked at her before looking at my fellow companions "Shall we, my friends?"

"Aye, Your Majesty" Wimbleweather spoke as he started walking, his heavy steps echoing through the huge entrance of our temporary home.

"Your Majesty" Glenstorm spoke as he handed me some branches with green leaves. Only now I noticed that they were already wearing them. What on Earth? "We must wear them to signal our desire of seeking a diplomatic meeting. Otherwise, they would attack us in a heartbeat"

I nodded "Wise move. Thanks, Glenstorm"

With a final glance at my girlfriend, Glenstorm Wimbleweather and I started to make our way towards the enemy's camp.

No matter how this was to end, it ended today.

 **Third Person POV**

"Perhaps their intention is to surrender" Glozelle said as he gazed at the quite particular group approaching them "Wouldn't be surprised there"

"Then it is obvious you have never dealt with Narnians" Miraz said as he put down the telescope he had been watching the Narnians with "They are not going to do that, they are too noble for that"

"What are your orders then…Your Majesty?" Glozelle winced when couldn't help to hesitate. As much as he knew that Miraz's coronation represented a benefit for him, Miraz was still of his least favorite people in the world.

"Show them to our meeting' tent. No harm must come to any of them, for now" Miraz smirked as he gave Glozelle the telescope "Let's see what they want"

Ed took a deep breath as he entered the tent. As much as he was forcing himself not to be a chicken, it was quite unnerving to enter that white big tent alone, even if Glenstorm and Wimbleweather were waiting outside. It quite looked like a monster's mouth, one aching to eat anyone who dared to go inside.

"In my life, I didn't expect to be honored of being in the presence of not only one, but all four of the Monarchs of Old" A man, assumedly Miraz, said sardonically from his place on the other side of a long table, surrounded by ten other men at least. "I assume you are Edmund the Just of Narnia"

Ed contained himself from rolling my eyes while he eyed the leader of the telmarines. He didn't seem anything special. Granted, his cold gaze could be rather intimidating for his people but Ed just saw a pathetic man thirsty for power and that only could trust in fear to make himself 'respected' "And I assume you are Miraz of Telmar"

Ed forced himself to maintain an unexpressive face as Miraz eyed him. Miraz then leaned back on his seat and rested a hand on the hilt of his sword. Again, Ed contained himself from scoffing. In his short life, he had seen much more than this moron to be intimidated by an old man who was pure looks and no guts "What brings you here? I understand that you Narnians want to deal a diplomatic matter with me, given the green leaves you three were wearing"

Ed smirked "My brother, the High King, has a message for you that will explain what I am doing here. May I read it?"

Miraz motioned Ed to speak so he rolled down the scroll and began to read "I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The reward shall be total surrender"

"Usurper?" Miraz asked rethorically as Ed rolled up the scroll "Tell your brother I'm a king now too; I assumed you Narnians respect Kings, even if they are from another country"

"Frankly, Sire" Ed glanced at him as he put down the scroll "You and I have different points of view on this matter and even if we were a thousand of years discussing over this, we would never reach an agreement. Now if you don't mind, I would like to know your answer. Sire, are you in for the duel?"

Miraz stayed silent for a long moment, probably trying to intimidate Ed. What an embarrassment for him: Ed had met the guy for like ten minutes and he already got him all figured out.

"Do tell me, Prince Edmund-"Miraz started but Ed cut him off.

Whoa, Whoa. No.

"King" Ed smiled at his enemy's stupidness though he managed to remain polite.

Miraz, who was leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, stopped dead in his tracks and raised his eyebrows "I beg your Pardon?"

Ed gave himself the privilege of smirking openly "It's King Edmund, actually. Just king, though. My brother is the High King" At Miraz's remaining confused glance, Ed smiled "I know, it's confusing, specially for foreigners"

Miraz shrugged "Very well. Now, do tell King Edmund: Why would I risk accepting such a proposal when my army could wipe you out by nightfall?"

Ain't someone arrogant around here…

"Aren't you underestimating our numbers?" Ed titled his head and felt triumphant when miraz's gaze hardened "Surely you remember that a week ago, us Narnians were extinct"

"And so you will be again" Miraz growled.

Ed raised an eyebrow and smiled innocently "Then you should have nothing to fear, Sire"

Miraz laughed humorlessly and rested his hands on the table "This is not a question of bravery"

"Oh" Ed smiled even further as he crossed his arms raised his eyebrows in mock confusion "Then I assume that in this case you are bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age, Sire?"

Miraz's laughed came to a halt "I never said I refused" he growled as he leaned forward and glared at Ed.

"You shall have our support" A telmarine lord, Ed's guess, spoke as he leaned forward to look in awe and somewhat fearfully at Miraz. Ed couldn't help to feel pity at all the telmarines who worshiped a guy like Miraz "No matter what you decide, my liege"

The lord on Miraz's left spoke with a French accent as he smiled somewhat creepily "Sire, only our military advantage allows us the perfect excuse to avoid-"

Miraz rose from his chair and withdraw his sword to point it at the lord who spoke lastly. Ed, momentarily forgotten, watched this with a mix of apprehension and disgust. Was this the kind of man who competed with Caspian for the throne? "You're lying; I'm not avoiding anything!"

The lord raised his hands in surrender as he smiled innocently. Ed narrowed his eyes; what was the lord planning for Miraz? "I am merely pointing out the fact my lord is well within his rights to refuse"

"His majesty would never refuse" The lord who had ushered Ed into the tent spoke from behind him. Ed turned to look behind to see that lord looking between Miraz and the lord who still had his hands raised "It is the perfect opportunity to show his people the courage of their new king"

When he saw Miraz's confused glance, Ed understood what it was all about. That's why he was the best diplomatic out of the four Pevensie: not only because of his speech skills but also, because he got their enemies figured out sharply enough. Ed realized that this two lords wanted to make Miraz accept and he didn't know what but he hoped it wouldn't affect Narnia's plans.

Miraz finally looked at Ed and pointed his sword at him "You" Miraz's gaze was not longer cold; it burned in anger "Hope for your brother's sword to be sharper than his words"

Ed smirked before bowing somewhat mockingly and exiting the tent.

"Hey" Ed said as he entered into the huge room currently every Narnian seemed to be "What are you guys doing here?"

"Caspian will give a speech" Pete spoke from Su's other side. Su wouldn't take her gaze out of Caspian as he climbed on a table "How did we do?"

"He's in" Ed said as he looked around for Beth. He had already found Lucy and Adrien, who were currently coming towards them with a huge smile on their faces. Ed couldn't help to smile; it was nice to know the little one had grown to like him as well "Kind of convinced by his lords, though. I think they have a betrayal' situation going on over there; we have to make sure it won't affect us negatively"

Pete looked at his younger brother and nodded before reaching over Su to pat his shoulder "We'll take care of that later, mate. You did good; I'm proud of you"

Ed smiled and winked at his brother "What, you seriously thought I would screw it up?"

Before Pete had the chance to answer, a pair of arms encircled Ed's waist "Sorry I couldn't wait for you out there; Su forced me to come and listen to her boyfriend"

"Not a problem, mate, I know how bossy Su can be"Ed smiled and made Beth stand before him before wrapping his arms around her and whispering next to her ear"Would it be too much of a sap to tell you how much I missed you?"

They all laughed quietly as Su grumbled "Ha ha"

"Hush, you all" Lu motioned the rest to shut up and slapped Pete's hand away when he tried to ruffle her hair "Caspian is about to speak"

"Fellow Narnians, listen up" Caspian spoke loudly, making us all quiet. Beth looked around them to their people and smiled; being with them all and inside her boyfriend's embrace felt like home "Miraz has agreed to fight in the duel against our High King Peter. However, should we fight today, I want you to remember we are fighting for freedom. Today, we are united despite all our differences. Today, we face our enemies and force them to get out of a country that was ours in the first place! Today we reject our enemy and we reject our extinction!"

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Beth screamed as she raised her sword, followed by all the Narnians.

As every sword, bow, axe and knife was raised, Pete leaned in to whisper in Su's ear "Should we have to leave Narnia, I reckon we are leaving it in good hands"

Su smiled, even if it the idea of leaving wasn't of her liking "Indeed, Pete"

 **Adrien's POV**

"Name this island" Beth said as she pointed it in the map laying in front of me on the table and motioned me to sit on a chair.

"Galma" I calmly answered and smiled when she nodded.

"Now, tell me, do you remember our situation with that country?"

"Well, ever since the Pevensie were crowned, Narnia and Galma have had a good relationship. Both countries have trade, visits have been made by the respective royal families, feasts have been arranged and so have tournaments. Of course, ever since the telmarines invaded us, relationships with not only Galma but also almost every other country have been jeopardized, but we need Galma because he is our best ally when it comes to trading basic things like meat or wood for construction"

"Now that" Beth said as she sat opposite from me. She raised an eyebrow and laughed as she shook her head "It's quite impressive. I'm surprised you have listened to everything I told you and moreover, that you could sum it up awesomely. Now, which countries do surround us and which are we (or used to be) allies with?"

"That's easy. We are surrounded by the Wild Northern Lands on the North and by Archenland on the South. By East we got the sea" I said and groaned "But this is not important, Beth! Why am I talking about Narnia's political relationships when we are about to go to war? Can't we just leave this for later?"

"Adrien, I should have started teaching you stuff ever since we became siblings!" Beth retorted and sighed before leaning back on her chair "Look, what you want to be when you get older?"

I frowned. What was with her and her way to change subjects? "…I want to be part of the army but what does have to do with any of this?"

"You want not only to be soldier, you want to get promoted and even become leader of the army right behind the Kings and Queens, right?" Beth rested her hands on the table and clasped them together, looking at me in expectation. When I nodded, she smiled knowingly "Well, to be that, you have to know all what the Kings and Queens you serve know and even more because when you are leader of the army, you are their eyes and their counselor. You have to know all of this in order to serve in the army and become the leader with the time"

I gaped at her "…really?"

Beth chuckled "Indeed but if it is your desire, we can postpone this whole thing and begin after the battle with writing, reading, music and more history, geography, among all what I plan on teaching you"

I buried my head on my hands before resting my head on the table "Oh boy, you are taking this way too seriously"

"I have to, mate, you are under my care and I'll make sure you have all the conditions to then decide to dedicate to whatever the hell you want…you know, my English 'mother' always used to say that knowing stuff made you free…" Beth trailed off and I raised my head to see her frowning as her expression grew sad. She then shook her head and smiled lightly at me "Anyways, I have been meaning to ask you something"

I frowned in confusion "Ask away, sis, what's in your mind?"

Beth smiled briefly "Are you planning on sneaking into battle, Adrien?"

I forced myself not to show any emotion. I couldn't help but to curse inwardly; how could it be that she could know every single damn I was planning or not?

"What makes you think that Beth?" I raised an eyebrow and mentally winced when she threw me that 'Don't shit with me' look "Of course not!"

"C'mon, mate, give some credit" Beth said and I sighed. Okay, I was screwed "Anyone would think I should know my brother by now, don't you think? We're brothers, Adrien, talk to me"

I sighed and after intently gazing at her for a long moment, I slowly nodded. Since I had been caught, I might as well try to get an approval from my sister on this plan right?

"You don't understand, Beth, you all are all I have left" I spoke softly, changing my gaze towards the table's wood so I wouldn't see her reaction to my words "Everytime any of my family died, I wasn't near. I never had the chance to say goodbye to any of them; all I ever got were tears as anyone else told what had happened. What if any of you are to die today? What if you die Beth? I'm not going through any of that again!"

"Hey, mate, I promised I would never leave you remember? I very much intend to keep that promise" Beth reached over to clutch my hands "Every single one of us is one hell of a warrior; no harm will come upon us"

"How can you know that? Huh?" I spoke, finally looking at her "How can you know you are not dying in the battlefield?"

Beth held my gaze for a moment before closing her eyes and sighing. We remained silent for a long moment before she opened her eyes again and looked at me.

"You know how I came to this world in the first place right?" She smiled slightly when I nodded. That was one awful story "Well, the first months I spent here I could barely sleep at night or do anything freely. I felt so guilty of leaving my brother and mother alone in England, maybe in the company of that bastard that ruined us all since day one. But you know what? I never actually left them because they are still in my memory and I still love them to bits. I have been writing letters to Robin ever since I arrived to this world, over two years ago. Your family has never left you Adrien, and neither will I. Your family is surely watching you right now, proud as hell of you, as I would if I was to die (which I'm not)"

She then stood up and knelt before me, looking at me with a really deep emotion in her eyes that I was seriously beginning to hate. Why did she have to be so convincing every time she wanted anything? "I miss my mom and my brother more than anything in the world, Adrien. But more than that, I know I would have not bare it if any of them two died that day instead of me. And as I wouldn't be able to stand that, I wouldn't stand you going into the battle either. Not because you want to protect me. Not to save me or anyone else. I love you, Adrien, you're my brother! Just please, don't go. You can fight when you get older but not now, not because of the reasons you want to fight for"

I looked at her for long time, moved at how much she cared for me, at how true her words sounded. I slowly nodded; I agreed with her for now "Alright, Beth. I love you, sis"

Beth laughed in between her tears as she hugged me fiercely "I will never leave you, I promise"

I hugged her back and firmly closed my eyes to avoid letting the tears fall.

She was not the only one who missed her family.

 **Susan's POV**

"Where are the rest?" Caspian asked as he and I arrived where Lucy and Destrier were waiting for us.

"What are you complaining about, they already bid us goodbye! Besides, they had stuff to do. Pete had to get ready and Ed and Beth were splitting the army" Lu said from the horse as she smirked at us "Also, they didn't want to risk being witness of your PDA"

"What's PDA?" Caspian and I asked, though I had the feeling it was something I wouldn't enjoy in the context we were discussing it.

"Public displays of Affection" Lu winked "Beth's England is much different than ours"

I rolled my eyes "Oh, because Ed and Beth are so private when they get all lovey-dovey"

Caspian kissed my forehead "We can get back at them later but now you need to focus. Scream if you are in trouble, surely Beth will hear you or something and I'll be right there"

"May we kick their arses as a payback?" I asked and smiled when I felt him laughing against my forehead. I then looked up to meet his chocolate eyes "We will be fine, Cas, don't worry"

"Is that nickname indeed only allowed for your girlfriend, mate?" Lu asked and I could practically hear her hidden laugh "Because Beth commented that theory and I'm quite curious, to be honest"

Caspian and I simply decided to blatantly ignore her comment or any teasing one that could come from her mouth in the near future.

"I do worry; it's my job" Caspian winked at me and kissed me "I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered before pulling from her embrace. Not because I wanted to, but because I knew myself and if I stayed there for another moment, I would have never left; his embraces are just too comfy.

I hopped on the horse, trying to ignore my annoying sister as much as I could.

"Destrier has always served me well" Caspian said as he rested a hand on Destrier's neck, He smiled at him before looking at us "He is loyal and brave, you are in good hands"

"Or hooves" Lu quipped, making us laugh.

"Take care, kiddo" Caspian embraced her before looking at me "Good luck, Su"

I smiled at grabbed his hand for a moment "Thanks, you too"

He nodded and looked down to pull out my horn from his pocket. He offered it to me "I reckon it's time you had it back"

I looked at it for a long moment. As much as I loved it, it had long stopped being mine. It was his now and besides, who said he wasn't the one that was going to need help?

"Why don't you hold onto it?" I smiled flirtatiously at him and shook my head "Who knows, you may need to call me again"

I felt myself blush when Caspian smiled so I laughed and after winking at him, I rode away, feeling Caspian's eyes on me all the time.

"'You may need to call me again!?'" Lu shrieked before bursting into an overdramatic laugh.

I growled. I had forgotten my sister was right behind me.

"Oh, shut up Lucy!" I grumbled, shaking my head as her laughter remained intact.

 **Chapter 15 should be up in a few minutes! Stay tuned!**


	16. Bravest Of Us All

**Hey guys, how is it going?**

 **So here we have the first of three parts that is Chapter 15. Hope you like it!**

 **As always, if you want to read any of my other fics you can go to my wattpad account (username: bornthisway2012)**

 **Also, I would love to hear from you guys. How are you liking this story? Do you have any advice? As long as it is polite, I would really love for you to review or PM for ideas, comments or requests for oneshots or particular scenes for this fic.**

 **This part is focused on the first part of the battle: the duel. As for the POVs, as you may remember had you read chapter 9 and 10, battles are entirely in third person. Its my belief that that is the best way to describe an event where so many things happen at the same time.**

 **As for the future chapters, my plans on this fanfic are to write some chapters about their life in the castle, coronation and else. Also, the King of Archenland and his youngest son, Thorín, will be appearing again. I don't mean to spoiler but, if I were you, I would stay tuned to read their appearance, it will be very important for the plot-line in the next book/fanfic.**

 **Since I haven't finished this fanfic yet, I don't really want to start talking about the future but currently, it's my desire to write all the way to "The Last Battle" Of course, I already have in mind extra plot-lines than the ones written by C.S Lewis but you'll see it later. I do also want to do one- shots so if you guys have any ideas or want any one-shot in special, please do PM me or comment this story. Thank you in advance, fellow readers!**

 **Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

 **Cheers for reading!**

 **Chapter 15.**

 **"Bravest Of Us All"**

 _"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another" - Veronica Roth, Divergent._

 _"So call it pride or vanity, but after the life I have led, I refuse to drift into the sunset"- Katerina Petrova, The Vampire Diaries._

 **Third Person POV**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Caspian the X walked aimlessly through the streets of the city right beside the castle. Ever since his mother had died, he had chosen to spend hours and hours taking a stroll in all the places he wasn't allowed to go without guards, like the city._

 _Maybe this meant that he was growing up. Maybe he did it because now that his mother had died, maybe he hoped that if he tried new things, new 'dangers'; he would get to feel more than grief. Maybe he did it because now that his mother was gone and his father was hollow and had grown oblivious to his existence, Caspian had lost the only two people he had ever been able to trust except for his childhood' nanny, who had been fired years ago for telling him 'inappropriate' stories._

 _Maybe he had turned reckless._

 _Maybe it was due to all those reasons._

 _But the simple truth was that, in his fifteen years alive, never had he felt so alone. He had lost his two only friends in the world and now, he would give or do anything to get them back._

 _"My my, look who's wandered too far" a voice sneered behind Caspian and he involuntarily froze._

 _He should have known better than to go out of the castle with his royal clothes._

 _He turned around, straightening, squaring his shoulders and trying not to look as scared as he was. A man was smirking at him from the end of the alley he had just entered. As he cracked his knuckles, Caspian heard slow, threatening steps somewhere behind him. He couldn't help to wince: being outnumbered was one unfortunate situation._

 _"What are you doing here, boy?" the man from behind him spoke in a low voice. Caspian looked wearily at them both, refusing to miss any of their movements. His hand reached to the place where he always put his sheathed sword, only to remember that he had left it in the castle, choosing instead to carry a small dagger._

 _He was officially screwed._

 _"That is none of your business" Caspian spoke far more confidently than how he felt. The men only chuckled "If you know who I am, then what you could possibly get by doing anything to me?"_

 _"Who said we were doing anything to you, young prince?" the man who had spoken first raised an eyebrow innocently as he walked towards Caspian. The other man chuckled as he also approached the young prince, taking a sword out of his sheath "You see, there's this business of us we like to call slave trade. Now, we don't get much incomes with this thing of having to be secret and stuff but with you, Your Highness, we could get a lot of money from the royal family if we used you as a hostage"_

 _"You are kidnapping me, then?" Caspian spoke calmly as he could as he unsheathed his dagger "Try to if you can"_

 _The man who had first spoken smirked "gladly"_

 _But before any of them could do anything, they heard the sound of another sword being unsheathed._

 _"Move" a feminine voice said as a sword was placed against the throat of the man who had first spoke "and you die"_

 _"If I were you" the three men turned around (the one with the sword against his throat as much as he could considering his situation) to see a young man, wearing royal clothes as well, walking calmly towards the party, wearing a some-what amused smile on his face "I would listen to my sister. She knows how to handle that sword more than anyone I know"_

 _The man smirked and held both of his hands in the air "We weren't doing anything, now were we boy?"_

 _"Back off" the girl spoke again and pushed the man away, allowing Caspian to see her for the first time. She seemed younger than him but, at the same time, she looked more dangerous and deadlier than any of the man there. The girl then looked at Caspian, her green eyes shining concernedly "Are you alright, your Highness?"_

 _Caspian nodded, feeling strangely childish around this girl younger than her who had just saved him "Aye, your Highness"_

 _"Get the hell out of here" the other boy unsheathed his sword as well, pointing it at the men. Seeing that they were outnumbered, the men shrugged and took off. The young boy rolled his eyes and scoffed as he approached us "Worst cowards I've ever seen"_

 _The young girl laughed as her face brightened and from one moment to another, she had turned from a dangerous young woman to an innocent and cheerful child "I can't believe they bought that story of me being deadly with a sword; I've barely started learning!"_

 _"You seemed pretty deadly to me, your Highness" Caspian chimed, feeling that, strangers as they were, he could trust them already. Well, maybe the fact that they had just saved him helped. Or maybe that just made him feel like an idiot._

 _The young princess laughed "Well, what can I say, I'm one hell of an actress"_

 _"I'm Prince Thor, Crown Prince of Archenland" Thor said as he shook hands with Caspian "the goose over there is my sister, Princess Elizabeth"_

 _"We arrived this afternoon, apparently minutes after you had left" Elizabeth commented after she had shook hands with Caspian and sheathed her sword. They started making the way out of the castle "So Thor and I decided to follow you. I'm sorry we didn't show up before but we wanted to see what those morons were up to"_

 _"It's okay. And thank you" Caspian smiled at them but then grimaced "I just can't help but to feel like an idiot for this whole thing. When my father learns of this, I won't hear the end of it!"_

 _"I don't know who could possibly tell him though" Elizabeth mused as they walked through the gates. She glanced bemusedly at both her companions "Those men won't risk their lives in vain and we do not know your father well enough to sell you out"_

 _"Just keep your sword with you next time" Thor spoke and winked at Caspian as they entered the castle._

 _"Or take us with you" Elizabeth said as they approached the royal dining room. She turned around and walked backwards as she smirked at them "Aslan knows we could use an adventure"_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

If the grounds before the How had been invaded by the enemy, the grounds behind them had remarked a sort of sacred place, the only place remotely safe they still had when it all seemed to be falling apart.

And, as Adrien gazed around the different groups of Narnians expressing their farewells through all existent ways, he realized that metaphorically speaking, this was the last sacred place they were going to have in a while for there were two things everybody knew deep inside.

One. Everything was about to change.

Two. It all ended that day. One way or the other.

"Hey" Beth's voice drove him out of his musings and, not without some amount of alarm, did he notice that Trufflehunter was starting to make them all leave. He had already said goodbye to the others but, as much as he struggled, he found it hard to say goodbye to Beth. Call him childish but, at the end of the day, he was still 9 years old "Just obey Trufflehunter and try not to do anything stupid, okay?"

"Wait, so that would be the sort of things you usually do, right?" Adrien cocked his head as he pretended to think. Had it been any other occasion, he would have laughed soon after, but he couldn't shake this urge, this desire of fighting arms in arms with his people, not to run away as if he was some useless pup. After all, he had managed to survived all those months between his sister's death and the arrival of Caspian and Beth! He frowned sullenly"I don't want to go"

Beth knelt before him, gazing between his eyes and his armor as she adjusted it "We've been through this, sweetie. Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure, why not?"Adrien shrugged, mentally glaring at his sister's battle dress and weapons.

"You know what it's better than fighting out of over-protectiveness?" Beth held his face between her hands and brushed a few strands of hair away from it "Being the last shred of hope of your family, the last glimmer of light when everything else seems to be melting into the darkness. I want to trust that you know and understand that by sending you away I do not mean that I don't trust you in battle, but that it means that I want to give you the best I can at this moment: a chance to a better life where you figure out who you are and fight your own battles"

Adrien smiled at Beth against his will "You and your bloody silver tongue"

"I love you too, kiddo" Beth hugged him and leaned to whispered against his ear "And so does your family. We are all immensely proud of you. You're the bravest of us all, Adrien"

"Thanks" Adrien blinked rapidly in an attempt to avoid any unwanted tear from falling "See you in a while"

And with those words and a small wave, he was gone.

"He's going to be alright, you know" Ed said as he came from behind his girlfriend. He kissed her forehead.

"I know. He is my brother, after all" Beth smiled sort of sadly at Ed before frowning at his weird expression "Is everything alright love?"

"My siblings and I, with the approval of Caspian and all Narnian's representatives have decided that it is already time for you, Daughter of Aslan, to have a Narnian' title and, as your boyfriend and most beloved person in the whole world, it is my honor to grant said title to you...if you accepted it, that is" Ed grinned cockily at her "I know you don't really like this sort of things but admit it, you saw this coming"

"When did you guys decide this?" Beth asked with a smile, trying to avoid the real dilemma as much as possible. Her first thought went somewhere near 'fuck off' and 'you are having a bubble' but even she knew that was way too rude.

"When you were giving lessons to Adrien. Why do you think the kid agreed to that?" Ed's smile grew wider, as if feeling his girlfriend's discomfort and finding it adorable "Come on, love, say yes. Besides, this ain't the worst; you know that if you stay in Narnia after war you will be Queen eventually, right? This is my people's and family's way to say thank you for everything you've done for us"

"So not the right thing to say, Ed" Beth mumbled and groaned as she dumped her head onto Ed's left shoulder. Ed laughter shook her as well "A kiss would have suffice"

"Ah, but it ain't special if I can do that all day if i feel like it, now wouldn't it?" Ed winked at her smugly "Besides,you know that the Queen thing is bound to happen if you stay in Narnia with me"

"Ain't you full of yourself" Beth teased and rolled her eyes when Ed only raised an eyebrow expectantly at her "Ugh, okay, okay!"

Deep inside, she _did_ feel honored and touched. A little.

Ed beamed as he unsheathed his sword. By now, the Narnians who had remained at the How had gathered around the two of them to witness the improvised ceremony "Kneel, Princess Elizabeth of Archenland"

"Bossy" Beth grumbled under her breath but did as she was told. Her gaze remained on Ed's, now also her King.

"Fellow Narnians" Ed's smile grew wider, if that was even possible, as he lightly touched Beth's shoulders with the tip of his sword "It is my pleasure and personal honor, by the Lantern Waste, to give you High Lady Elizabeth the Wise of Narnia. Raise, High Lady of the Narnian Court and Counsel"

As the crowd bowed and cheered, Beth raised, shaking hands and hugging everyone.

"Why the Lantern Waste?" She asked Pete, Caspian and Ed as the crowd slowly parted ways after congratulating the first lady of the upcoming court.

"Because that's where you showed up the first time. You thought it was Archenland because Thor was there riding and, as a matter of fact, there is a small corridor-like'territory that belongs to Archenland at our west but you were still in Narnian' territory" Caspian said "Now that you are the first member of our court and counsel I do expect you to know more geography, your ladyship"

"That's easy coming from someone who lived here his whole life, your Royal Highness" Beth grumbled as she scowled at her currently annoying- as- hell brother.

"Let's leave the love birds alone before you two jump at each other's throats, Caspian" Pete chuckled and kissed Beth's forehead "Congratulations again, sis"

"Thanks, Pete" Beth smiled and once the two oldest Narnian royals walked away, she turned to Ed, only to frown at his once-again'weird expression. She sighed "I'm starting to dread whenever you put that face"

Ed chuckled nervously "I' ve got something for you. Close your eyes"

Beth did so, biting her lip as Ed softly reached for her hands, opening both of them and resting something on each. She had an idea of what could it be but she decided not to wonder...for the moment.

"Open your eyes"

Beth opened her eyes, her golden gaze pausing a moment on Ed's before looking down to her hands.

For a moment she stared dumbly at them.

Susan's horn and Ed's coronation ring seemed to stare back.

The tree carved into the last seemed to shine as Ed put it around her finger.

"My love, I can not accept your coronation ring! And I can't take this horn without your sister's permission"

"You need it more than any of us" he winked at her as he strapped it into her belt "And about the ring...I guess it is my way to say that no matter what happens today, I'm not leaving. I know you are used to that. People leaving, disappointing you. But I wont. I swear today that I will never leave you. I kind of love you too much for that"

Beth restrained herself from saying something along the lines of 'aww!' as she beamed at him and unclipped the chain around her neck.

"I'm not wearing a necklace"

"Moron" Beth rolled her eyes as she dropped the ring that was in the chain before placing in Ed's finger. The owl carved into it glimmered against the sunlight. "My mom...my English mom gave me this ring a few months before coming here. It belonged to her, and to my grandmother before her. Tradition is, we would wear it attached to our necklace until we met someone we loved with all our hearts, someone we trusted with our lives. It is no secret that my family has had no luck in that deparment. Every men that has ever been part of our family has been more of a nuisance than a bless...except for Robin, that is. I thought it was a curse of sorts but then, I met you. I don't care how long I've known you, because to me, you've become someone I love with all my heart and my soul. I'm giving you this ring because you've become my family, you've become a most important part of my life and I don't know how would I make it without you. My best friend...my first love...I trust you know all of this and that, no matter what happens today, I will always love you with all I have"

"Same here" Ed smiled, blinking rapidly to erase the mist from his eyes as he pulled her into a hug before whispering into her hair "I must say that that was the most corny thing I've ever heard, though"

Beth pushed him away laughing before walking away from him "Have I ever told you the royal pain the arse you are?"She called without looking back.

"Careful there, love, that's not language appropiate for the High Lady of Narnia" Ed winked at her as he caught up with her before wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Bite me, Edmund"

"I might just do exactly that, my love"

In any other case, she would have hit him and laugh but Adrien had never left her mind and now that they were nearing the duel, she was feeling worse and worse without her brother near, even though she knew distance could keep him safer than she could at the moment.

She missed him, though.

So when Ed said that, she did laugh but buried herself inside the safety of his arms, as if that feeling could turn it all alright.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me, Im a line break dont mind me, Im a line break, dont mind me, Im a line break, dont mind me._**

King Miraz the Protector, Lord Glozelle, General Sopespian, Captain Rodrick and Captain Petersan stood on one side of the duel's battlefield. It was an understatement to say that none of them were calm but Lord Glozelle was, without a doubt, the one freaking out the most.

He gazed at the Narnian army, looking for its six leaders. The Archenlandian Princess, Elizabeth, stood in the front of their lines, talking to a mouse and the centaur who had accompanied King Edmund to their territory. King Peter, King Edmund and the Traitor Caspian were presumably inside.

But where were the Queens of Old?

The Archer Queen Susan was not among the narnian archers, located high over them on a sort of balcony, and that was utterly unfortunate for Glozelle for if that Narnian' scum wasn't there, then how would he be able to pull off his plan?

Bloody unbelievable.

Being the High Lord of Narnia meant a lot but foremost, that he was fourth in line for the throne after Caspian, Miraz and Miraz's son. That had never been too encouraging but now that Caspian had turned out to be a traitor and Miraz had been crowned, it meant that until the newborn High Prince of Narnia became of age, _he_ was next in line for the throne. Of course, after Miraz got himself killed during the duel and they slaughtered the last Narnians, it would be a piece of cake to take care of the Little Prince of the Telmarine Crown.

He knew he had to make his moves with caution so he had been patient. He had bear with Miraz for years and years, knowing that if he planned it all with caution, he would get the chance to end it all and get what he had always wanted.

And now that the time had finally come, it all seemed to be starting to fall apart.

However, he would be damned if he did nothing about it.

After assuring himself that Miraz was busy readying himself with the help of General Sopespian, he motioned Captain Rodrick aside "Captain, I need you to take 10 more men of your choice and go in search of the two barbarian queens"

"Yes, your Lordship" Captain Rodrick bowed his head at Glozelle but then hesitated as he gazed at the sitting form of their unwanted King "But, if I may ask, why must we find them?"

"Because both Queen Susan and Queen Lucy are King Peter's sisters" Lord Glozelle lowered his voice "And no respectable sister would be gone while their brother fought to death, now wouldn't them? They must be setting a trap. Make sure you bring any of the two alive. If they attack you, kill them at once, since an attack like that would break the deal. Now, off you go. Be fast"

Captain Rodrick smirked before bowing and riding away just as King Miraz called Lord Glozelle to his side.

"Caspian will not be witnessing the duel, like the chicken he is" Miraz growled as Princess Elizabeth stood on the opposite of the duel's battlefield along with that big creature she had been talking to and monstrous bear "Nevertheless, warn everyone that he is mine to kill"

"Of course, Your Majesty" Glozelle had only time to utter those words before sudden cheers from the enemy let them know that the Kings of Old were finally approaching the battlefield.

It was the understatement of the year to say that Glozelle did not give a damn thing about the Monarchs of Old but, as they walked towards them, he couldn't help to feel a slight glimpse of respect for them. King Edmund and King Peter had something Miraz never would:

Respect from their subjects.

If Glozelle was honest, King Peter in his shinning armor and unreadable expression looked much more deadly than his scowling king.

Both Kings of Old stood next to Princess Elizabeth. The latter handed the High King a shield with a red lion painted on it and King Edmund held Peter's sword as he unsheathed it, causing more cheers from his army. Glozelle mentally rolled his eyes at them.

Miraz stood from his chair and took his sword from Sopespian's hands.

"Sopespian" Miraz spoke lowly as he looked back at the general before subtly gazing at the crossbow Sopespian held in his hands"If I should appear to be going poorly"

Sopespian hesitated before nodding "Understood, Your Majesty"

"Try not to look too disappointed" Miraz said as he snatched his helmet from Glozelle's hands "When I survive"

 _Yeah...don't bet on it, Your Majesty,_ Glozelle mentally sneered.

Miraz then put his helmet on and confidently stepped into the ring. King Peter followed his lead and both Kings started circling each other.

"You have guts, boy, that cannot be denied" Miraz spoke mockingly "But this is not necessary. There is still time to give up"

"Well, feel free to do so" Peter's smirk could be heard in his voice "Be my guest"

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked, mockingly cocking his head.

"Just one" Peter growled before climbing on a rock and jumping on Miraz, causing cheers from the Narnians to erupt once again.

The Last Battle had begun.

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me, Im a line break dont mind me, Im a line break, dont mind me, Im a line break, dont mind me._**

As Rodrick rode away, Princess Elizabeth watched him intently, standing behind Glenstorm' second in command so as not be seen by the telmarines. She had witnessed the whole exchange between him and Glozelle and to say she had a bad feeling would be an understatement.

So when she saw him riding into the wood with ten others, she rushed into the How and her Kings and Prince.

Susan and Lucy had gone into that same direction.

"Glenstorm!" Beth called as she entered the Stone Table's Room. Glenstorm, Bulgy Bear, Pete, Ed and Caspian were deep in talk right beside the room's entrance but they all turned around in surprise when they heard the note of distress in her voice.

"My friend, could you please tell Captain Petersan that the Narnian judges are going to be Bulgy Bear and yourself and that King Edmund and myself are going to be High King Peter's assistants? Bulgy Bear, please go with him"

Glenstorm and Bulgy Bear bowed and left, leaving three stunned royals behind.

"Beth, I was to be Peter's assistant!" Caspian exclaimed as soon as they couldn't hear their footsteps "I am going to look like a chicken to the Telmarines if I do not show my face! What on Earth is the damn meaning of this!?"

"Calm down Caspian and let her talk" Ed glared at him before taking Beth' hands "What happened, my love?"

Pete crossed his arms, remaining silent as he looked at Beth with concern.

"Rodrick left with ten other telmarines into the woods, towards the same direction Susan and Lucy did" Beth spoke frantically as she looked at the three royals "They are after the girls, I know it, we need to do something!"

"I'm on my way" Caspian said, all former anger forgotten, and walked past Beth towards the exit.

"Wait. We do need you here" Pete called before looking at Beth again "Susan and Lucy will be able hold them off until Caspian arrives. Caspian only needs to make an appearance around here so the telmarines cannot say anything about him"

"Pete, the odds are certainly not good" Ed said "Besides, Su will not let Lu fight"

"Even if she did, they will not be able to fight against ten soldiers _and_ look for Aslan" Caspian said, growing paler with each passing second "Not unless-"

"Not unless they separate" Ed finished for him and they both exchanged a look "But if they do, the telmarines will have more chances to corner Su"

"Go and help Su; Aslan will help Lucy" Pete said as he looked back at Caspian.

Caspian nodded and turned without no further words but then, a soft voice stopped him again.

"My brother" Beth said as he approached him "Take this to its rightful owner"

Caspian looked down at her hands. The ivory horn seemed to shine as it reflected the fire's light.

"Beth, no-" Ed started but Beth silenced him with a look.

"It is time we all get what belongs to us" Beth took Caspian's hand and placed the horn on it "The Last Battle is approaching and we all have our gifts; it is time Susan the Gentle recovers hers"

After Caspian was gone, Beth turned to smirk at Peter "I hope you do not mind having a girl as your assistant, my King"

"One of my favorite girls. My Queen. My sister" Pete bowed his head and smiled"I could not be more honored"

 ** _Im a line break, dont mind me, Im a line break dont mind me, Im a line break, dont mind me, Im a line break, dont mind me._**

Deep into the woods, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy raced on Destrier, trying to ride away as faster and silent as possible, terribly aware of the telmarine's cries getting closer and closer.

Lucy, who was riding with her arms tightly wrapped around her older's sister waist, looked around frantically as they sped through the trees, trying to see if there was any enemy hiding in order to kill them.

"I can't bloody believe this" Susan spat as she urged Destrier faster "Who in the bloody hell told the telmarines we weren't there!? They should have focused on Peter and Miraz, for Aslan's sake, Why would they come for us!?"

"Perhaps Ed was right and Miraz's second and third in command were planning treason. Maybe they need us there in order to perform some sort of game...I don't know, that's the only thing I can come up with, really" Lucy uttered, not really knowing what to do when her sister got this worked up. Susan wasn't called the Gentle for no reason.

There is a lot said about what happens when a person dies. Some say you see your life flash before your eyes. Some said you are so gone, you never feel too much pain. Some say you encounter yourself looking to the inside of a tunnel, staring at the light on the other side, and that it depends on you whether to cross towards it or not.

From that moment on, Lucy thought that all to be bullshit.

Becuase as she stared above at the telmarine glaring down at them, she didn't give death a single thought. All she could think was that she appreciated her life too much to let it slip now.

She was Narnia's Valiant Queen.

And if she had to die today, she sure as hell wasn't going down without selling her life as expensive as possible.

"Su!"She yelled to be heard over all the approaching screams "They've seen us!"

Su looked back at her for a second before urging Destrier faster. Lucy thought her sister would have had a fit when she told her but never had she seen her so calm and determined.

Maybe she hadn't been the only one to have grown up in this past months.

That made her feel better. Stronger. Ready to face any storm to come.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when Destrier came into a halt. Susan hastily handed her sister the reigns before she hopped down and took her bow out of her quiver.

"Whoa" Lucy exclaimed, looking at her sister as if she had grown another head "What on Earth are you doing!?"

"I'm fighting them" Susan calmly replied, as if she hadn't lost her mind. She looked up at Lucy, who could only frown, too horrified to form a coherent sentence "We only stand a chance in you finding Aslan and that's with me causing a distraction. You'll be fine, Aslan will take care of you"

"But what about you!?" Lucy hissed, flinching when the telmarines were at hearing distance again "Sis, we were gaining distance. Get your ass here before I snap"

"Oh sis, you will never have an idea of how proud I am of you" Susan chuckled "And I'm sorry i have to leave you now but it looks like you'll be going alone after all. I'm sorry, Lu"

Before Lucy could say or do anything, Susan lightly hit Destrier's buttocks. Turning around Susan grabbed an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow, staring at the trees in front of her, waiting for her enemies to arrive.

Lucy halted to a stop and looked back, smiling sadly at her sister as she looked back at her.

In that moment, she understood that her siblings and her path would not always be linked. She now had a quest, find Aslan. Susan had been part of that quest for a while but now, now a battle had arrived for her to fight in.

Queen Lucy bowed her head in respect before riding away as fast as she could, praying Beth had learned of this somehow and someone was already on their way to aid her sister.

Queen Susan hung her head for a moment before straightening herself, aiming her bow at the forest, a determined look on her face.

Tales used to speak about the Judge King Edmund, the Warrior Queen Lucy, the Leader King Peter and the Beauty Queen Susan.

The time had come to prove tales wrong.

Hell, she was beautiful.

But, most importantly, she was fierce. She was protective of her loved ones. She loved her siblings.

And she would be damned if she let anyone harm them.

The first telmarine appeared and made her way towards her, sword drawn.

She took a deep breath.

And shot.

 **Part 2 is gonna be up in a few minutes, stay tuned!**


	17. Im Made Of Titanium

**Hello my people!**

 **Let's talk about the chapter. As you know, this is the second part of the Last Battle. This chapter focuses on how everything develops, before the big finale, which is chapter 15, part c. Hope you guys will stick with me!**

 **Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

 **Guys, as always, fell free to comment any suggestions, reviews, opinions, etc; you will be doing me a favor! While you are at it, you should also favorite my story and/or follow it/me; it would be much appreciated! ;).**

 **Hope you enjoy! Cheers for reading!**

 **Chapter 15. Part b. "I'm Made Of Titanium"**

 _"Little people know, when little people fight, we may look easy pickings, but we've got some bite. So never kick a dog because it's just a pup! We'll fight like twenty armies, and we won't give up! So you better run for cover, when the pup grows..." -Gavroche, Les Miserables (film version 2012)_

 _ ***Flashback***_

Prince Thor had grown with an open mind.

Well, that wasnt a big acheivement considering the fact that he was Archeland's crown prince. The things he had seen and heard of would put anyone to shame.

But still, he could not get why on earth had a snoring girl shooed one the most dangerous witches away.

A snoring girl that had been staring at him for the last fifteen minutes without emitting a sound.

Finally, Thor couldn't take the silence any longer "What's your name?"

The girl narrowed her eyes "Why would I tell you? Why should I trust you?"

Thor blinked in surprise. If one thing was for sure, was that this girl was not from Archeland or Narnia. She would have recognized him otherwise.

He took in her appeareance. Blond, slightly dirty blonde long hair. Strikingly luminous, clever, green eyes. Nervous movements of her hands, like the tapping of her fingers against her bent legs, the playing with her hair. The ready to fight' look in her eyes as she noticed his sword.

Thor sighed. He could symphatize with all that.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously before scooting closer to the closest' tree roots, over where the girl was hunched over, trying to make herself as small as possible.

He offered her his hand "My name is Thor. I am the Crown Prince of Archenland. I swear I will not harm you"

The girl stared at his hand, thinking deeply, before slowly shaking hands with him. She carrasped, like she had dificulty talking "My name is Elizabeth. I'm...I'm not from here"

"Where are you from? Carlomen? Galma?" Thor's brow furrowed. He had a feeling that there was more to the girl's story, things he would not like. Strange, he had already gained a sense of protectivenes over her, aparently "My family and I will assure you get back safely, if you wish, My Lady"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do so, your Highness" for the first time, Elizabeth's voice seemed to gain some humour. Dark humour, but still "I'm from England, in another world I suppose since I've never heard of anywhere called 'Archenland' or 'Carlomen' before"

"Oh" Thor was equally surprised and time that had happened was when the Kings and Queens of Old arrived to Narnia to defeat the White Witch. As he glanced at the young girl, he knew her destiny, at least for now, was with his people, his family.

It seemed Anvard had gained a new guest.

"You know, My Lady, I was riding home when I saw you sleeping. If you'd like, you are more than welcome to stay with us. I'm sure my father will help us figure out why are you here"

Elizabeth's brow was furrowed for a moment before her eyes brightened and for the first time since she had arrived into that strange and magical world, she smiled.

Thor couldn't help to smile back.

"My name is Beth, your Highness, not 'My Lady'" she said as they slowly stood up and headed towards the prince's horse.

Thor chuckled "Then I must insist you call me Thor. Now, we better hurry so we make it to the castle before nightfall. We have a lot to discuss"

The girl laughed slightly as the prince helped her on the horse. As he glanced up at the girl, a question formed on his mind "How did you get here?"

It was amazing, how her gaze changed from hopeful to horrorized and shocked.

Her bottom lip trembled.

Thor's heart clenched. Poor girl.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled as he climbed on the horse before her.

The ride was quiet, the only sound being the horse's hooves againt the ground, the leaves and branches rustling with the wind and the girl's sobs as she cried for the little boy she left on the other world.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Susan had thought she was about to die countless times all along her life.

But she had never even glimpsed the idea of not saying goodbye to her siblings.

And now, well, it was to late even to mourn that.

She fired arrows as fast as she could.

One telmarine fell. Two, three, four.

But more kept coming.

More than what she could take down alone.

Suddenly, she was thrown onto the nearest tree by a horse she never saw coming, falling onto the ground with a thump. For a milisecond, she lay motionless, gasping desperately for air through her obstructed lungs.

But the enemy was approaching her, and it demanded attention.

She moved her hand to drawn her sword out but before she could, she heard a familiar voice yelling her name.

She had never loved Caspian more than in that moment.

In what seemed like a moment, he was fighting the last telmarine, finishing rather quickly.

He then turned around and smiled concernedly at her.

Her knight in a shinning armour.

She couldn't help to smile at the truth in that statement.

"You sure you don't need the horn, my love?" He teased her lightly as he offered her a hand to climb his horse.

She laughed as she took his hand and climbed behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder "Thank you, my love"

She could hear the relieved smile in his voice as he rode back towards the How "Anytime"

Susan smiled but then looked back worriedly at the path where Lucy had disappeared into.

 _Take care of my sister, Aslan._

Elizabeth was the only one still with a calm façade as the duel between two kings- one of them rightful, the other a thief- continued.

Both armies cheered on as the two kings lunged at each other with all they had, resembling two lions jumping at each others throats. Beside her, Glenstorm and Bulgy Bear both had adopted worried expressions as they glanced from the duel to the enemy army beyond them. Even Ed looked anxious now.

Don't get her wrong, Elizabeth feared for her brother, but she examined the enemy and was glad to find that he had grown old and weak. Of course, Caspian's uncle was still a tricky bastard but if he wanted to try anything against any of them, she was ready to stop them.

She glanced briefly at the woods, praying.

Her sisters, her brother.

But then, a scream made her turn her eyes back into the fight.

Pete hit Miraz in the back with his sword but Miraz quickly recovered, knocking Peter's helmet off, followed by his coif. Breathing rapidly, Pete quickly swung low and cut Miraz's leg, making the Narnians cheer for their High King. Beth and Ed exchanged a hopeful glance but then, they noticed the Usurper King glancing at Glozelle's crossbow with expectant eyes.

The bloody bastard.

Beth unsheathed her knife and held it behind her back, ready to throw it at Glozelle should the General follow his King's commands.

Miraz suddenly swung with a yell, causing Pete to fall over, quickly recovering but for the moment, Miraz had the upper hand.

The usurper made Pete trip and then stepped on his shield, twisting his arm. Peter yelled in pain, making Bulgy Bear gasp and Ed wince, reaching for Beth's hand for comfort.

Miraz swung his sword, ready for the final strike, but Pete rolled out of the way, meeting Miraz's sword with his owned everytime he faced him. He then suddenly stops and swung his legs, making Miraz trip.

Both of them got up rather quickly and faced each other with calculating gazes but then, a movement in the corner of his eye made Pete gaze at the forest.

Caspian and Susan were riding towards them.

Miraz followed his gaze and, before Pete could say anything, he sneered "does His Highness need a respite?"

Pete grimaced "five minutes?"

Miraz, startled, barked "Three!" before both kings limped to their sides, wincing along the way.

"Are you okay?" Pete asked Su as soon as he reached his family and when she nodded, he looked at the rest "Lu...where is she?"

"She got through" Su answered breathlessly and only then did Pete noticed the dirt in her dress. She did fight then. Su glanced at Caspian "With some help"

Pete nodded at the prince "Thank you"

"Well, you are busy" Caspian said and they all glanced at Miraz, just in time to see him throw his helmet to the ground.

"I am sure you won't let it get that close again, right?" He growled at Glozelle, who still held his crossbow.

"I won't allow it, Pete" Beth growled "You just focus on Miraz"

Pete nodded and glanced at the How and his people before looking at Su "Better get up there, sis, I'm certain the telmarines will not keep their word"

Su nodded and rushed to hug him, making Pete wince when she touched his injured arm.

"I'm sorry, Pete" Su winced and tried to inspect his arm but Pete stopped her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Su, but I need you to go up there, okay?" he kissed her forehead and smiled at her "Love you"

"Love you too, Pete, be careful" Su grasped his hand and after kissing Caspian's cheek and smiling at the others, she rushed towards her archers.

"Pete, keep smiling" Ed said and Pete frowned at him in confusion "Our people is starting to worry"

Pete nodded and glanced back at the concerned army, raising his sword and smiled, making the army cheer.

Across the duel' arena, Sopespian rolled his eyes at that but Miraz leaned forward on his seat, studying the Narnian High King "Sopespian, how does he look to you?"

"Young" Sopespian smirked.

Glozelle knelt before his king to tighten a bandage around his knee "But his majesty is doing extremely well" he paused to grab both extremes of the bandage and pulled as he continued, ignoring his king's wince "for his age"

Back on the Narnian side, Pete hissed as Beth took his shield, Ed immediately kneeling beside him to inspect his injury.

As Beth retreated to talk to Caspian about Glozelle and the treason they should be expecting, Pete looked down at his brother "I think it's dislocated, Ed, you will have to pull at it"

"Okay. What do you think about Miraz?" Ed asked as he inspected Pete's other arm.

"I don't know, I think I can beat him if I get him tired. He is old and it's only a matter of time before his weight plays against him...but Glozelle and his damn crossbow concerns me...what do you think happens back home if you die here?"

"No, dont worry about that, okay? Beth and I are ready to step up if he or any of the telmarines try anything and Beth is catching Caspian up with everything as we speak" Edmund went back to the injured arm and loosened the strips before looking at his big brother "We won't let anything happen to you. _I_ won't let anything happen to you"

Pete nodded and glanced at his enemy before looking again at his brother "You know...you've always been there. I never really-"

Ed pulled at his arm to get him back into place, causing Pete to forget what he was saying as he let out a strangled cry "Save it for later"

Pete stood and Beth hurried to him, handing him his sword and helmet. He grabbed the sword with a grateful nod but shook his head at the helmet. Beth nodded and winked at him "We've got your back, brother. You only worry about Miraz"

Pete nodded and after exchanging a glance with everyone, he turned around and stepped again into the arena. Miraz, who had also refused his helmet, followed and both circled eachother again.

They all knew that no matter how it ended, a kingdom was falling today.

And with it, it's King.

 _*Flashback*_

 _The sun was beginning to set when Thor and Elizabeth finally made it to Anvard. As Thor helped her down, Elizabeth glanced at the castle in awe. She still mourned her brother and if she had the choice, she would go back to him without a second thought but first with Thor and now, looking at his home, she secretly felt something she hadn't felt in a long time._

 _Hope._

 _"Well, c'mon, my lady" Thor's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He smiled at her and motioned her to walk with him. The guards at the gate bowed at them as they passed them "I reckon it's time my father heard of your story"_

 _Beth gulped. She had only gotten to that strange world that day and she already was to meet most of the royal family._

 _She wished she didn't have that many twigs in her hair._

 _As they walked down the aisle towards what Thor claimed to be his father's study, a young boy suddenly passed them, not looking up from the letter he had in his hands._

 _"Thorin!" Thor suddenly exclaimed, making the younger boy jump._

 _"Oh, brother, is you. Look, we've received a letter from our spies in Carlomen. We need to warn Father of-" Thorin's words silenced as he looked up and noticed the blonde'nervous looking young girl beside Thor "Who are you?"_

 _"Thorin, this is our new friend Elizabeth; found her on my way back" Thor said before Elizabeth could utter a word "Elizabeth, this is my brother, Prince Thorin of Archenland"_

 _"Nice to meet you, Your Highness" Elizabeth nervously courtsied. She had a feeling that, unlike his brother, Thorin loved when people treated him as their superior. That unnerved her._

 _"And you, Lady Elizabeth" Thorin nodded distractedly before glancing at his older brother "We really do need to talk to Father"_

 _Thor nodded "Come along, Elizabeth, might as well have both conversations at once"_

 _Both Elizabeth and Thor noticed Thorin's glare but neither said a thing. What they had in store was much more important than a dispute and besides, both brothers had the feeling that a new age was beginning in their lives._

 _An age in which that fair haired girl with mesmerizing green eyes was certainly going to be a part of._

 _*End Flashback*_  
 _-_

The Narnian army cheered as Peter quickly attacked Miraz but the Usurper quickly parried, using Peter's instant of shock to hit him repeatedly with his shield.

Peter fell at last and Miraz advanced towards him, ready to give the final strike. Ed, Beth and Caspian all held the breath in horror but Peter quickly blocked Miraz's sword and swung his legs, tripping Miraz in the process.

They both stood up quickly, Peter knocking Miraz's sword out of his hand in the process. Pete looked almost relieved for a second but Miraz kept attacking, only using his shield now.

Pete tried to stab him, but Miraz quickly blocked his sword with his shield, using his temporary upper hand to slam his shield in Pete's face but he quickly recovered, catching it before it could hit and twisting it behind Miraz's back, making him cry in pain.

Miraz quickly retaliated, elbowing Peter in the face and then pushing him into a pillar, intending to swing his sword at him but Pete blocked the attack with his vambraces, quickly standing up and punching Miraz on his wounded leg.

Just like that, Peter didn't have the upper hand.

He had a solid chance to win the duel.

"Respite!" Miraz wheezed as he stepped back, his face red because of the effort he had done "Respite!"

It was all so confusing.

The Narnian army cheered for their High King, not sensing his hesitation.

Ed did though "Now's not the time for chivalry, Pete!"

Beth was silent, she was probably too focused on Miraz' loyal minions.

But, clearer than anything, she could sense Susan's thoughts.

 _We are proud of you, Our Leader, and we're going to support any decision you make._

Pete's face hardened as he made his resolve. He lowered his sword, turning around from Miraz's kneeling figure, ignoring his raised, pleasing hand.

He was not the one responsible to kill Miraz.

But someone else was.

Just as he was about to reach his family, he heard Ed screaming.

"Pete, look out!"

Pete dodged just in time, grabbed Miraz sword, twisted it around, and stabbed Miraz beneath the arm.

With a gasp, his enemy fell to his knees.

Just like that, the end was reaching an Empire.

Peter stood with his sword aimed towards The Usurper's heart.

He hesitated.

Miraz should not be his kill.

Miraz noticed his hesitation and sneered "What's the matter King Boy? Too coward to take a life?"

Pete's stare hardened "It's not mine to take"

Peter turned around, pointing Caspian with Miraz's sword. Caspian took it after hesitating and Peter retreated towards his family.

Beth gripped his hand and smiled momentarily "Good job, mate"

They all looked back at the scene as a nephew, a hero, raised his sword at an uncle, a murderer.

The murderer stared at the hero with calm eyes.

"Perhaps I was wrong, Caspian" Miraz said "You may have the makings of a good Telmarine King after all"

He then bowed his head.

Caspian stared at him for a long second, horrified.

A good telmarine king.

But he didn't want to be just a telmarine king.

He also wanted to be a Narnian one.

So he raised his sword and let out an almost painful scream.

And then stuck his sword to the ground before Miraz.

Miraz looked up in shock, and met Caspian's hard gaze.

"Not one like you. Keep your worthless life for all I care, but I am giving the kingdom back to its rightful people"

And with that, the hero backed away from the murderer and towards his family as the Narnians cheered. He looked up and met Susan's gaze.

He smiled. Her proud nod was all he needed.

Meanwhile, Sopespian walked towards his defeated king, helping him up.

"My Liege" he said, mocking him not so secretly.

"I will deal with you when this is over" Miraz sneered, clutching Sopespian's shoulders with more force as not to fall.

The thing with life, is that we do have the power to make anything happen. The reason we don't use said power, is that we fear what negative causes might bring for us to bear. But the thing is that they always come anyway.

That's the thing about the ones who never hesitate. The either don't care or they are desperate to get what they need.

And I believe that that's what it makes those people the most dangerous.

"Oh, but it is over" Sopespian smiled evilly.

Susan's missing arrow was pulled from behind his back.

A sudden cry made the four royals turn around, their eyes widening as they witnessed how Miraz fell cold dead, an arrow sticking into his back.

An arrow they all knew.

"That bloody bastard" Beth growled and intended to advance, her sword already unsheathed, but Sopespian was faster, acting his part before any of them could stop him.

"Treachery! They shot him!" Sopespiam screamed as he ran towards his horse, Glozelle a few steps behind him"They've murdered our king! To the arms Telmar! To the arms!"

 _Adrien walked across the forest he knew, looking for the reason why he was there again._

 _He knew he was dreaming. He had been dreaming the last time. But this time, he knew he had a much more pressing deadline and before Trufflehunter woke him up, he wanted to know what message did His King have now._

 _Besides, Aslan's Country' sight was not a place one would want to leave at once._

 _"My Child, I'm right behind you"_

 _Smiling nervously Adrien turned around and glanced at the Great Lion before kneeling "It is an honour to see you again, Your Majesty"_

 _"As it is to see you, my child, but I'm afraid we don't have time for formalities. I have summoned you here for one reason, and one reason only: to give you a choice"_

 _"A choice, my King?"_

 _Aslan nodded and sat on his back legs "You've been told what to do. Your heart tells you to do the complete opposite. You are confused. I'm here to give you the chance to choose what to do. I assume you know what I'm talking about"_

 _Adrien nodded "The battle. The one I'm running from"_

 _"Exactly. Now, Adrien, as you know, you've been born in a family of warriors. Fighting is in your blood. On the other hand, your surrogate family's asked you to stay safe"_

 _"And I understand them, but leaving them to save myself, it feels wrong" Adrien shook his head. Wrong didn't cover it; it felt as if his heart and mind was being torn apart._

 _"Your family means well. They want you safe. You should know though, that there are different kinds of safety. Physical, emotional, and mental. You are brave, my dear, and I know you've made your choice. Don't be afraid and know that, whatever happens, you will have a home and a family"_

 _Adrien took a deep breath and stood up. He knew his time here was coming up "Thank you, my King"_

 _He could have sworn Aslan winked at him as he disappeared alongside everything else but his voice_.

 _"You know what to do. Good luck"_

"Adrien! Adrien wake up, we need to get going, child, I'm afraid break it's over"

Adrien wearily opened his eyes to see Trufflehunter hastily shaking him "What?"

"We need to keep moving boy! Before the telmarines learn we've escaped"

Al Trufflehunter's mention of the telmarines, Adrien remembered his dream.

He smiled and placed his hands on the badger's shoulder "I must follow my nature. I'm sorry, my friend"

And with that, he flew towards the battle.

"Adrien!" Trufflehunter screamed before cursing and leaving one of the fauns in charge "I'm going to kill that boy"

And with that, Centaur and Badger ran to join the battle that was about to unfold.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Ch 15 part c will be up in a few minutes. Little spoiler: I certainly cried while writting it. Stay tuned!**


	18. Home

**Hey! How is it going?**

 **This chapter represents the big finale of the battle.**

 **Now, without giving spoilers, I must say I have dared to take a risky turn with the story, beggining here. Personally, my inner fan girl is not really enthusiastic about it but I want to describe and analyze the characters from a new light and see how does it develop from there. You will see what I mean as you read on.**

 **Bt they way, the song of the end is "Never Forget You" by Zara Larsson and MNEK. If you havent heard it before, go check it out on youtube, I swear it's amazing :)**

 **As always, any suggestions or ideas for this fanfic or a potential oneshot are most certainly welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

 **Im currently working on chapter 16! Please follow this story so you receive an alert when I update :)**

 **Hope you like it! Cheers for reading, mates!.**

 **Chapter 15. Part c.**

 ** _"_ Home _"_**

 ** _"Here it's safe, here it's warm_**  
 ** _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_**  
 ** _Here is the place where I love you" -_ _Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games._**

Lucy rode on, turning her head back quickly to confirm that there's still a telmarine following her. She quickly looked forward, urging Destrier to go faster.

She was not dying that day.

And if she was, she was getting to Aslan first.

She had never been that alone until now. She knew that their success depended almost entirely on her. She felt the immense pressure her task supposed, but instead of making her want to surrend and despair, pressure cleared her head.

She was not stopping until Narnia was golden again.

Suddenly, she noticed movement from the corner of her mind.

Lucy sharply turned her gaze into that direction, fearing the worst.

But what she saw was really far from what she expected.

She smiled and urged Destrier to go faster.

Aslan was here.

Glozelle rode back towards his army, his mind stuck in hastly ecstasy. Thousands of thoughts crossed his mind but the most important, the one that seemed to shine among the rest was as simple as a fact:

One less obstacle. One step closer to the throne.

He pointed his sword towards the never enough hated How "To arms, Telmar, to arms!"

The army, _his_ army now, rose their weapons and cheered.

Glozelle smiled victoriuosly as he assumed his rightful place as the leader of the telmarine army "Cavalry, charge!"

The telmarine army advanced, rapidly yet slowly approaching his enemy.

The Battle that would decide everything had finally begun.

Peter stared at the approaching army for a second before looking back at Caspian, who nodded and raced on Destrier towards the How, where half his army was waiting.

Now that both leaders had solved their differences, they were quite the duo, somehow being able to read what the other was thinking.

In this situations alone, of course; they would always bitch eachother when it came to their daily lives.

A few meters beside him, Ed grimaced and looked at his girlfriend, who didn't tear her gaze from the approaching army "My love, you should go with the archers, Su needs you"

It was instant how her gaze fell on him with all it's determination "No"

Ed sighed and ran a hand across his face "Sweetheart, please-"

"Don't you sweetheart me, Edmund Pevensie" Beth growled as she stalked towards him before grabbing his face between her hands "Now, listen to me. We belong together, You and I, and everything that has happened in these months has proven that. I will not take a step in any direction if you are not right beside me, okay? This is bigger than us, and I'm not walking away from it or from you. Have I made myself clear?"

Ed, smiling lightly and utterly speechless, nodded and embraced her fiercely "I adore you, my sweet and stubborn warrior"

"I adore you, my silly and amazing hero" Beth pulled back to kiss him lightly before grasping his hand fiercely "We are facing this together, as it is only right"

Ed nodded and, hand in hand, they walked towards their leader who, the lovers' exchange hadn't taken more than a minute, was still watching Caspian's retreating form "Are you ready, Brother?"

Pete looked at them and smiled "Always"

He turned around and, with a sibling on each side, together faced the enemy bravely.

The battle that would decide everything had finally begun.

Caspian rode quickly into the How, where half the army was waiting to put the plan into action.

Caspian didn't stop once he reached them, but turned around towards the secret underground passage as he unsheathed his sword "Narnians, charge!"

With the telmarine prince leading way, the rightful heir to the throne for both narnians and telmarines now, hundreds of narnians charged through the secret passage beneath the battlefield.

"Now, Pete. Start counting" Beth nudged the blond king before readying her bow as she felt Caspian and the army starting towards the tunnels. It wasn't that difficult to know really; there was so many inside you could almost feel their running feet from where the three royals stood.

Peter nodded as Ed unsheathed his swords "One, two, three"

Almost below them, Caspian muttered "four, five, six"

Beth looked at Susan and the latter nodded before readying her bow "Archers to the ready!"

The narnian archers followed her lead, soon followed by the swordsmen unsheating their swords, knives or clutching their axes.

"Seven, eight, nine" Pete unsheated his sword "Get ready!"

"Take your aim!" Susan screamed  
"Beth, now" Ed said and they both ran towards a horse waiting for them, Ed climbing forward and clutching the reins while Beth stadied herself with her thighs before aiming towards the army.

Caspian knew when it was time to continue with the next step of the plan when he passed the first lit torch hanging against the columns.

"Now!"

Centaurs, fauns, even giants, begin smashing the stone pillars, tigers, wildcats, dwarves and the rest readying their weapons and getting into their places as the ran.

Behind them, for a moment the entire world seemed to crash as the ground colapsed behind them, making most of the telmarines fall into the now pit.

At the end of the tunnel, two dwarves lowered the platform. Caspian threw the torch he had carried all along before unsheating his sword and circling around the telmarine cavalry, the narnian army following.

Ed charged as well, followed by the narnians at both sides of the how's entrance, Beth firing arrow after arrow behind him.

"FIRE!" Susan screamed

And arrows poured down the sky.

Adrien stood at the end of the forest, watching in slight horror as the battle before him developed.

"You don't have to do this, Adrien" Trufflehunter panted as he stood beside the young centaur, mentally cursing his old limbs "I know you feel the obligation to fight for your family and for your honour but I will never be too tired of saying this: you are too young to give up your life for a fight that it's not yours"

Adrien didn't look at him but searched for someone among the crowd. For who? He had no idea.

But then, a horse ridden by two people caught his attention.

The green of the girl's skirt stood out among the ocean of red, brown, and black.

Adrien smiled. There was his family.

He was not too late.

"This is my fight, Trufflehunter. It is the fight of every single narnian that wants to live in freedom" Adrien turned to look at the badger accompanying him "I appreciate your concern, but one of my families is dead and the other one is over there fighting. I'm not standing aside again"

Trufflehunter weighted his words for a second before emitting a frustrated sigh "I assume that there is nothing I can say that will change your mind, right? At least, let's stay together"

Adrien nodded and smiled slightly "Of course, my friend"

And together, badger and centaur ran towards the battle.

A telmarine soldier slowly tried to climb out of the pit, grunting as he pushed himself forward resting on his elbows for a moment to regain the breath.

Bloody narnians and their stupid surprise' plans.

But then, a noise stood out from the others.

A carrasp.

The soldier gulps and slowly looked up, expecting one of the royals or any of those gigantic and monstrous creatures.

Instead, he gaped at the sight before him.

"You...you are a mouse" the soldier deadpanned, not imagining those were the last words he would ever speak in that world.

Reepicheep rolled his eyes "You people have no imagination!"

Beth shortly smirked as she and Ed galloped by that encounter but then, she turned her gaze towards her people.

"Ed, to your right!" Beth screamed as she noticed five telmarines circling an injured dwarf. Her boyfriend nodded and charged towards there.

Beth didn't lose time and shot dead two of the telmarines as they got closer, jumping down from the horse to kill the other three.

Peter, who was fighting a few meters away, witnessed that and quickly slashed his two rivals before looking up at his sister "Lucy!?"

Su looked at the verge of the forest in desperation before looking back at him, her shoulders hunched.

Her defeated face said everything.

Pete quickly assessed the situation before screaming "Back to the how!"

Ed startled at his brother's voice and looked down, where his girlfriend was finishing healing the dwarf they saved "Love, we need to go!"

Beth nodded and notched an arrow to his bow when she saw a telmarine approaching them but put it away when Ed killed him first. She lifted the dwarf up and placed him behind Ed.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ed screamed but clutched the dwarf as to prevent him from falling.

"I will get someone to take me to the How, okay? Besides, you are a much faster rider than I am" she stood on her fingertips for a moment to kiss Ed on the lips before smacking their horse's behind "Go!"

Beth looked around for a moment before cursing and running but then, a familiar horse fell to step beside her.

"Need help, little sis?" Caspian smiled slightly and Beth frowned at him playfully before jumping on his horse and notching an arrow to his bow, shooting it a second after "Huh, you are pro, mate"

"Think you may have underestimated me, bro?" Beth yelled as they fought their way towards the How.

If only it was that easy to reach safety.

Back at the other extreme of the battlefield, Sopespian frowned at the Narnians' retreat.

"Cut off their escape!" He screamed at the telmarines in charge of the trebuchets.

As they approached the How, Beth suddenly narrowed her eyes at a glimpse of a familiar childish face searching for someone, fearing the loss of her mind.

"Caspian, is that-" she screamed but she was cut off at a horrible sight.

Rocks flew towards the How, colliding against it and making debris fall towards the ground, blocking the How's entrance and crushing the Narnians to close to the stone structure.

Beth climbed down from the horse as soon as she spotted her boyfriend.

"Are you okay!?" Ed yelled to make himself be heard as they crushed each other into a hug.

"Caspian brought me here!" Beth yelled back as they pulled away and then, her gaze turned frantic as she remember what she might have seen "I think I saw Adrien!"

"What!?" Ed frowned and shook his head and grasped his girlfriend's shoulders "Love, he knows how important it was for us that he remained safe, he can't be here"

She gulped and nodded but remained worried "Yeah...I think you are right"

Meanwhile, Caspian had dismounted Destrier and was looking for Peter when a familiar voice startled him.

"BRACE YOURSELVES" Susan screamed to her fellow archers as rocks fell around them.

He finally found Peter staring up at his sister with an expression similar to his. They exchanged a glance full of despair before looking up again.

Susan glanced quickly around, desperately trying to find a way to get them all to safety.

She glanced down, looking for her family. Beth and Ed were running among their army, reagruping them and getting them into formation.

She smiled slightly but then, her eyes encountered Pete's and Caspian's.

She gulped.

She didn't want them to see her death.

In that moment, the ground below her shook.

Shit.

She pushed Trumpkin and the other two dwarves beside her towards the rest but before she could follow, the ground behind her crumbled and she fell.

She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth as she felt herself falling.

And then a hand caught her left wrist.

She looked up startled, finding Trumpkin's slightly panicked gaze "Hold on, Susan!"

Pete and Caspian released a breath they hadn't realized they were holding before looking at any possible way they could save her.

Trumpkin had bought them all time, but he wouldn't be able to keep her from falling forever.

Susan smiled gratefully before glancing down for a moment.

She grew hopeful as she formed a plan in her head.

"Trumpkin!" She screamed to make herself heard "Let me go!"

Trumpkin hesitated for a moment.

"Now!" The gentle queen screamed.

Grunting from the effort, he slowly released Susan's hand, anxiously looking down to see the outcome.

Susan landed on the next level with a grunt. She quickly stood up and checked her limbs to see if she was injured.

When she confirmed she wasn't, she smiled.

Pete, now utterly relieved turned around and glanced at the telmarine army approaching them, his now reagruped army behind him and Caspian.

Ed stood on Pete's left, throwing away the spear he had been fighting with before unsheating his two swords again. Beth stood on Caspian's right, putting her bow away before unsheating two long knives, her sword lost long ago. Su approached them, standing between Beth and Caspian and readying her bow.

They exchanged glances and nodded. In respect. In love.

In goodbye.

"Crush them all" Sopespian smiled darkly from the otherside of the battlefield.

Pete took a deep breath and charged, the army following him.

As they slashed their way through the battlefield, Ed quickly having moved to fight with his girlfriend-Su, Caspian and Pete a few meters away from them-, Trumpkin drew his sword out.

"WITH OUR KINGS AND QUEENS" he screamed.

And like that, the archers joined forces with the rest of the army.

 _*flashback*_

 _The sun finally rose in Archenland, tainting everything in gold. Anvard, in particular, looked as if it was made of gold as its brownish walls glowed and its glass reflected the light._

 _On one of the highest balconies, a young girl stood, dressed for the first time in royal clothes._

 _It had been exactly an year since she stepped into that crazy and amazing world. Under King Ersan's and Crown Prince Thor of Archenland's protection, she had developed natural leadership and democratic' skills, the people in Archenland soon speaking of her as if she was another princess._

 _It was only a matter of time before Ersan agreed._

 _And that's how they had reached this day. The day she was being crowned as Princess Elizabeth of Archenland._

 _She was about to piss herself from the nervousness she was feeling._

 _She hoped the sun made her feel better but, as it bathed her face with its light, she scowled._

 _She felt worse._

 _"Why the scowl, dear?" Suddenly two hands rested on her shoulders._

 _She looked back and smiled at the King, the man she had come to see as her father "I'm nervous, Papa"_

 _"That's understandable, sweetheart" Ersan smiled at the girl she had come love as his daughter and cocked an eyebrow "But that's not the only thing, right?"_

 _Beth sighed and closed her eyes. He had gotten to know her far too well "I worry about Robin" she finally mumbled._

 _She was really happy for the honour they had given her because it meant that everyone in Archenland trusted her._

 _But, on the other hand, she had never given up on the little brother she had left behind and if she was sure of something, it was that now it was much less likely that she was going back to Robin._

 _Ersan sighed and hugged his daughter._

 _"Beth, I know and encourage your love for your little brother but, I do know that worrying about him is not going to get you back to him. If it was, then you could have gone back thousands of times" Ersan pulled back from their embrace before kissing Beth's forehead "Make him proud by living your life like a warrior, a leader, and a good woman. Do know this, if fate wants you two to meet again, I assure you you will"_

 _Beth smiled tearfully "I promise to you both. Love you, Papa"_

 _"Love you, little one. Now get ready, the coronation starts in three hours"_

 _Beth nodded and, as her surrogate father exited her room she smiled slightly and went inside to finish getting ready._

 _She was going to make Robin proud._

 _*End Flashback*_

Lucy urged Destrier faster as they galloped through the woods. She worried for a moment that she might be exhausting Destrier but the alternative was them both dying and she was not going to let that happen.

Besides, Aslan was close.

Suddenly, a lion appeared before them and, before Lucy could form any thought, Destrier lifted his front legs in fright, making them both fall.

The lion growled and jumped over the telmarine, knocking him down from his horse.

Lucy, who had landed on the ground with a thud, lay still for a moment as she recovered her breath.

Eventually, she slowly stood up and headed towards the lion, her right hand near her knife in case it was not Aslan.

She had learned a lot from the bear' incident.

Distractedly ackedknowling that the Telmarine ran away, Lucy titled her head, trying to see the lion's bent head with a better perspective.

In that moment, He looked up directly into her eyes.

She could recognize that gaze anywhere.

"Aslan!" She exclaimed in glee, smiling brightly as she ran forward, crushing her dear froend into a hug "I've missed you so much!"

Aslan chuckled "And I've missed you, dear one. Yet, I've always been with you"

Lucy smiled as they sat in front of the other "I knew it was you. The whole time. But the others wouldn't believe me. Well, Ed and Beth did but" she trailed off at her King's glance "not the others"

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked gently.

Lucy lowered her head guiltily "I'm sorry. I was too afraid to come in my own...but why haven't you shown yourself? I thought you'd come roaring to save us like last time...and Beth, she knows she is your daughter now. She won't admit it outloud but she needs you"

"Things never happen the same way twice" Lucy could swear the Great Lion smiled sadly "And about my daughter, it will all be solved soon enough"

Lu nodded and titled her head, afraid to ask the next question "If I had come here earlier...everyone who died, could they have still been here?"

"We can never know what could have happened, Lucy" Aslan eyes definitely looked sad now but then, his gaze and tone brightened "What will happen, however, is an entirely different matter"

Lucy smiled "Are you going to help?"

"Of course, just like you" was the Great Lion's reply.

Lu's gaze immediately dropped with nervousness "Oh! Well...I wish I was braver"

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness" Aslan laughed and raised "Now, I reckon our friends have been sleeping for far too long, wouldn't you agree?"

Lucy laughed in delight as Aslan lifted his head and roared.

Caspian gazed around as the battle developed around him. It was an strange thing, all what you could perceive in one moment. The noise. All the desperate movements to keep one's life. The telmarine's silver armours rapidly approaching them, circling them into their deaths.

The fear that threatened to choke you if you focused on it for a moment too long.

Then, a movement on the corner of his eye made Caspian turn, momentarily taking his attention from Susan.

Two telmarines were encircling Trumpkin, who was desperately trying to gather his dagger. By the time the first telmarine had punched the dwarf, Caspian's dagger was out of his hand and flying towards the telmarine's throat. He fell down with a thud and after killing the second, Trumpkin nodded at Caspian before running towards his next rival, swinging a fallen short sword.

A few meters apart, Susan noticed three telmarines running towards her. She shoot the first before quickly turning and hitting the second with her bow, effectively knocking him down. She didn't stop there, for the third telmarine was coming her way still but if there was one thing essential for battles- one she had gotten really good at- was using all your senses to the extreme.

So when she heard her enemy's feet hitting heavily the ground as he ran towards her, she pushed the knocked out telmarine away from her, turned, and threw her knife at her enemy's heart.

She didn't even glimpsed at the now corpse as she looked around, looking for her next enemy as she lifted her hand to notch another arrow into her bow.

Her hand hesitated as it touched the now empty quiver.

Shit.

Before she could curse aloud or unsheathe her sword, a quiver full of blue arrows was shoved into her arms.

"You need them far more than I do, Su!" Beth cried as she ran past her and towards her boyfriend "Have fun, Archer Queen!"

Su smiled as she put her sister's arrows inside her quiver, grabbed one, notched it in her bow and shot, all in one moment.

Thank Aslan for helps like that.

Meanwhile, Beth reached Ed and quickly squeezed his hand before turning around and facing the approaching enemy.

"Lost you for a second, love" Ed said as he threw Beth behind him to stab a telmarine that had ran towards them almost at Beth's heels "Let's stay together, okay?"

"Always!" Beth almost laughed and like that, the Just King and the Wise High Lady fought with their backs towards eachother, not letting anyone even attempt to harm either of them.

But then, Reepicheep ran past them towards the upcoming army.

"Move forward!" he screamed before running in between the telmarines' feet, completely disappearing into the enemy' crowd.

Beth and Ed exchanged an upset' glance before resuming their fight, not being able to do anything else in the moment.

Susan had finally find her prince.

"Caspian!" she screamed as he fell into the pit, cornered completely by three telmarines.

She tried to ran towards them, but telmarines were rapidly advancing towards them all, succesfully preventing them from advancing.

"Pete!" the Gentle Queen screamed before pausing as she shot a telmarine before taking another arrow from her quiver and stabbing yet another eenemy with it "We are being surrounded!"

Peter quickly slashed his rival before looking around. Everywhere he looked, narnians were being slaughtered and oceans of silver enemy were cornering them.

For the first time he felt actually scared.

"Aslan will help us, Su! We need to keep fighting!" he paused to swung his sword at the telmarine he was fighting against "Let's try to make our way towards the pit so we can help Caspian!"

Susan nodded and together, the High King and the Archer Queen fought their way into their fallen family.

Caspian layed motionless for a second, as he tried to desperately grasp any little air he could take. He knew he had to move, he knew he was risking his life right now, but he just couldn't move and that's what made him desperate the most.

Then, he heard a yell.

It was awesome, how quickly he recovered his senses the enough to lift his head and look for his sword when he noticed the threat.

Glozelle was running towards him with a pike but then, he lifted his head and realized his next possible victim was the rightful heir to the throne.

And in that moment, he did the strangest thing; and both Caspian and Glozelle could have agreed on that.

He hesitated.

Why did Caspian have ot die?

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, trying to figure out the next move but suddenly, a tree root grabbed Glozelle and threw him onto the pit's wall, knocking him unconscious.

Caspian eyes' widened but then, a shocked smile appeared on his face.

They were saved.

"Alright?" Pete laughed as he helped Caspian out of the pit. Su quickly pushed Pete aside to embrace her boyfriend.

Caspian's bewildered gaze fell on Su, then on Peter when he saw she was too busy checking that he was okay.

"Lucy" Pete smiled in relief "She made it"

"Hey, don't forget my father" Beth exclaimed as she and Ed stood with their family. She smiled, proud for the first time "This was his doing"

The Narnian army looked up as the trees continued advancing, throwing telmarines aside or crushing them as they advanced towards the trebutches and the telmarine cavalry that still hadn't joined the battle.

Meanwhile, the treebutches hadn't stopped throwing rocks, knocking over one of the trees but the tree beside only had to stick a root onto the ground and pull it out among to the telmarine's army, to effectively take down the telmarine's army most dangerous weapon.

As the Narnians cheered, Beth smiled brightly at Ed "I think it's time I turned, love"

She didn't turn into a lion though. She knew Aslan was waiting for them.

So she turned into the animal that had given the Narnians hope back when they fought against the White Witch.

She turned into a phoenix.

And drew a line of fire between her army and the enemy approaching them, intending to do one last and desperate attack.

As the enemy army retreated, presumably to Beruna, Peter pointed his sword forward.

"For Aslan!" he yelled.

And the Narnian army chased his enemy into the final battlefield.

Sopespian felt a glimmer of hope as his horse, the first in his army, reached Beruna and stepped into the bridge. If they could cross the bridge before the bloody Narnians got there and destroy it, they would have the chance to win this thing...

But then, something so strange happened that he had to halt into a stop, forcing his army to do so as well.

A little girl stood on the other side of the bridge, apparently alone.

She unsheathed a little dagger and smiled sweetly at the enemy' army right int front of her.

Behind the telmarine army, the Narnian royal family readied their weapons, ready to attack any telmarine who lay a hand on their youngest queen.

But then, someone else walked until He stood on the girl's left side.

Aslan.

Glozelle was perplexed.

He looked back towards the enemy army behind him, the creepy trees and the weird phoenix above them all.

He then looked forward towards the little girl and the lion.

He smirked.

"Charge!" He yelled and the army continued galloping towards the obviously weaker enemy.

At least for them.

Aslan suddenly roared, making the river right beside Him tremble.

The phoenix flying above them all descended towards her family and turned back into Beth, who never took her gaze out of her father and out of the river.

Sopespian stopped abruptly, now more alarmed.

He looked down, towards the bridge, gripping his horse's reins with force.

He could swear it was shaking.

In that moment, the water shoot up, forming a masculine, mature sillhouette.

"The River God" Ed whispered in awe as they looked up.

The River God gripped the bridge and with extreme force, lifted up, causing telmarine soldiers to fall off it, until only Sopespian stood facing the God.

He gulped beofre swinging his sword widly as the water surrounded him. With a thud, the water fell back into the river, splashing them all in the process.

The five royals stood side by side as the Narnians began taking the surrenders from the fallen telmarines that were slowly getting out of the water.

"It's over" Ed managed to say at last.

Su and Caspian smiled but Pete and Beth weren't listening, prefering to gaze at the Great Lion in apprehension.

"Guys, let's go" Pete finally said at last and the five royals, now deadly serious, crossed the river to stand before their King. Lucy smiled at them, half in happiness and relief, half in smugness at being right all along.

Beth, in particular, felt about to die from nervousness as she stood beside Ed, Susan and Caspian on the other extreme and the High King in the middle.

After a moment of dead silence, they knelt before their King, lowering their gazes to the ground.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia" Aslan spoke.

With a smile, Pete, Su and Ed all rose. At both extremes, both Caspian and Beth remained motionless.

"All of you" said Aslan and the Prince and High Lady of Narnia looked at the Great Lion in surprise.

"I do not think I am ready, my Liege" Caspian said, shaking his head in remorse at what he had done.

"And I'm most certain I'm not...My King" Beth hesitated, not knowing what to call the Great Lion.

"It is for that very reason that I know you are ready" is Aslan's reply.

They slowly rise meeting their fellow royals' smiles.

Before any of them could say anything, music was heard among them as a group of mice walked towards Lucy, carrying Reepicheep in a little stretcher.

Lu gasped and quickly ran towards the valiant mouse, taking her cordial out of its sheath in the proocess.

Beth glanced distractedly at Ed before furrowing her brows. This reminded her of something else that happened in the battle, something she had told Edmund...

She lowered her gaze onto the ground, trying to concentrate and remember but then, a gasp made her look back towards the lying mouse. Reepicheep breathed deeply and sit up, looking at Lucy with something close to admiration.

"Thank you so much, your Majesty-" he trailed off when he noticed who was behind the little queen. He quickly stood up, walking towards the Great Lion in order to bow properly "Hail Aslan! It is my greatest honour to-"

As he stumbled he turned around in shock. He hadn't stumbled since he was a baby!

But then, he noticed that his tail, his best ally, was gone.

He looked back at the King of Kings, completely and utterly embarrassed "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion" He paused to look at the now standing little Queen "Perhaps a drop more?"

Lu smiled somewhat sadly. Behind her, her family exchanged half amused, half sorry glances "I don't think it does that"

Reepicheep didn't look the least worried "You could have a go"

Aslan chuckled behind them, making them turn their gaze to the Lion. Aslan spoke warmly at Reepicheep "It becomes you well, Small One"

Reepicheep shook his head. Mice depended on their tails for everything. And if he was to live without his greatest help from now on, he was not going to live an honourable life, therefore he did not deserve the honour of having the position he had in his community.

He unbuckled his sword and rested it flat on his opened hands, offering it to Aslan "All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse"

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend" Aslan spoke warmly as he exchanged a knowing glance with Lucy.

"Well, it's not just the honour. It's also great for balance... and climbing... and grabbing things"

Reepicheep was now blatantly trying to convince the Great King.

Behind the mice, Ed, Caspian and Pete all covered their smiles with their hands while Su and Beth looked positively moved.

Aslan smiled and exchanged another glance with Lucy as Reepicheep second in command, Peepiceek, approached the exchange.

"May it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief" the mouse spoke as he and the rest of the mice unsheathed their swords and lifted them to their tails.

Reepicheep looked at hiis fellow mouse and then back at Aslan, almost pleadingly.

Aslan laughed "Not for your honour, but for the love of your people"

Reepicheep's face was priceless as he grasped his new tail "Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility"

Reepicheep bowed and, as they all laughed, Aslan bowed his head as well and looked around "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

They all looked towards the shore, where Trumpkin was supervising the telmarines' surrender. As he fell various gazes upon him, he turned around and when he noticed the much real lion staring right into his eyes, he gulped and knelt.

Aslan roared and Trumpkin shuddered.

The rest laughed.

"Do you see him now?" Lu couldn't help to ask, earning a nervous smile from the dwarf.

As they all laughed, Beth suddenly noticed movement from the corner of her eye. She turned as she noticed that it was the group that had left the How before the battle, who were now reuniting with them.

Her eyes widened as she finally remembered.

Adrien.

Her smile wavered and before she knew it, she was running towards the group, half aware of Ed calling her name but not caring in that moment.

She walked through the different groups celebrating their victory and wellbeing.

He had to be there! There was no other case scenario!

"My Queen"

She closed her eyes at Trufflehunter's guilty' voice.

No. This was not hapenning.

She slowly turned around, not really noticing the lonely tear falling down her cheek.

Trufflehunter knelt before her "I could not stop him, Your Majesty. Then I lost him in the battle...I'm so sorry, my Queen, I take all the responsability"

Sniffling, Beth knelt before Trufflehunter and embraced him "Whatever's happened to him, it is not your fault, you hear me? I do not blame you for any of this"

She then stood up, ran towards the first horse she could find and gallopped back towards the battlefield.

And with each step closer, her heart was heavier and her hope threatened to crumble, leaving her in a world of pure darkness.

The battlefield was dead silent. No more feet running, no more swords clashing, no more rocks destroying everything. No animals dared to get close to the scene.

They all felt Death was the main character there.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted as a young girl arrived on a horse, looking around desperately.

"ADRIEN!" She screamed as she hopped down of the horse. She took in everything: the hundreds of bodies lying everywhere, the smell of blood.

Death breathing down her neck, waiting to fuck up her life.

The high lady shook her head and unsheathed her knives in case any foe was lurking around. She could not think like that.

She moved silently through the battlefield, carefully stepping around the corpses, the falling swords, the blood that stained her view wherever she looked.

She didn't want to recognize anyone but her brother so she only shoot small glances, enough not to recognize her brother anywhere she looked.

As she neared the How's entrance, she was barely holding down her desperation. Where the hell was him!?

She was so deep in thought that when a small hand grasped the skirt of her battle dress, she gasped and immediately raised her knives to attack, only to drop them when she recognized the innocent face of her brother.

Beth dropped on her knees, gathering her brother's face in her hands "Sweetheart, you are here. Oh Aslan, I was so worried-"  
As she spoke, she examined his brother's body and took notice of the rock crushing his brother's body to the ground. In that moment, she stopped talking, she stopped breathing, nothing else seemed to exist but this horror she was witnessing.

She could hear her heart cracking in a million pieces.

"Don't bother healing me, sis" Adrien's voice whispered. Beth glanced back at his face, his blue eyes, glimmering with tears, eyes that were about to close unless a miracle ocurred "It's too late for me. The rock-the rock has crushed my legs"

Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't even try to fool herself. She knew it was too late for her little brother.

So right now, the only thing she could do was stop her tears until he...he was gone.

She could only say goodbye.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie" Beth's voice was rough, choked up as she brushed Adrien's bloody hair out of his face "I was supposed to protect you and I failed. I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, sis" Adrien whispered and, with great effort, reached out to take Beth's other hand between his. They clung to eachother desperately, trying to make eachother's pain their own "When I open my eyes in Aslan's Country, my other family is going to be there, waiting for me. But, I will always thank the fact that you accepted me into your family and loved me like your brother. Without you and the others, this last months would have been torture. Be calm, sis, for I now die happy, happy that I always had a family to love me and take care of me"

"I love you, little brother" Beth kissed her forehead, her voice shaking when she noticed how pale Adrien was, the pain in his eyes. It was time to let go "Close your eyes, baby bro, it will all be over soon"

Adrien nodded and clutched Beth's hand to his chest "Will you sing to me, sis?"

Beth nodded and smiled weakly, finally letting silent tears fall as he, her little brother, closed his eyes. She leaned down, kissing both his cheeks and forehead "I love you so much, Adrien. Thank you for being in my life. I will meet you again on the other side"

It was now time to stop talking so, as she sang, she looked up at the sky, trying to find any comfort in the deep blue, in anything she could think of.

 _I will never forget you_  
 _You'll always be by my side_  
 _From the day that I met you_  
 _I knew that I'd love you 'till the day I die_

She knew when she didn't have to sing anymore. She felt when her brother's grasp slipped through her fingers. She felt when he was not there with her anymore.

But the alternative was to cry, so she continued singing softly until a pair of so familiar arms wrapped gently around her.

"I'm so sorry, my love" Ed's voice was thick with tears.

Her song halted to an end as she let out a sob.

Then another.

And another.

And then, she turned around and launched herself into her boyfriend's arms, both of them seeking comfort, both of them granting it.

Her hand never leaving her brother's.

After the last telmarine had surrended, it was time to follow to the next task: burying the fallen, healing the wounded.

The task took the rest of the day, everybody but the children helping in order to get done with it that day.

No one touched Adrien's body but Beth. She turned into an elephant to lift the large rock that had crushed her brother's little body. Then she buried him near the river, hidden by a group of thick trees.

She then turned into an elephant again to take the rocks out of the How's entrance.

The sun had set hours ago when Ed and Lu approached the various groups sitting around a great fire. They had been inspecting the states of the caves with a pair of dwarves. Eventhough, the interior passages and rooms hadn't suffered much from the collapse, the entrance had so, until they could build a structure to prevent it from falling, they decided to spend the night outside, a few hundred miles from the river.

By the time Ed had finally finished his job for they day, Pete, Su and Caspian had organized the watches, and made sure the food was fairly distributed among the survivors.

Ed glanced at his sibling's grieving and exhausted faces. Adrien had been Beth's brother, but they had all found a friend in him, a person they trusted and loved.

Now they had to go through war's hardest part: the afternath.

"Where's Beth?" He asked when he didn't saw his girl anywhere around him.

"By the river. She said she was not tired so she took Glenstorm's watch" Su said as she rested in Caspian's comforting arms. She sighed sadly "I wasn't sure whether she wanted company"

He nodded and adjusted his swords better around his waist before grabbing Beth's knives, just in case. He knew she had her bow with her "Well, she is gonna have company anyways"

He knew exactly where she was.

When he got to Adrien's grave (he had helped Beth dig it), Beth was silent, sitting on the grass directly beside it, staring into the space.

She didn't utter a word nor looked in his direction. In fact, if her shallow, quick breaths weren't that obvious, he wouldn't be sure she was breathing at all.

He didn't speak either, he only sat against the nearest oak to the grave, a couple of meters from his girlfriend.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"Why are you still with me?" She whispered without looking at him.

"Because I love you. Because we are a team, we always have eachother's back. Because you didn't leave me when I needed you and I sure as hell ain't leaving you now" He spoke calmly without missing a beat "This is not your fault"

"How are you so sure?" Beth finally turned around, her eyes still red and swollen from crying. Ed didn't allow himself to show any pity. He knew that was the least she needed right now "Because I happen to be able to think in a thousand things I could have done to prevent this"

"No, you don't, because we never know what would have happened" Ed answered and hesitated before offering her his hand "Come love, let me take care of you"

Beth almost looked like a small child as she nodded and took Ed's hand. He lifted them up and smiled before wrapping an arm around Beth's waist and guiding them to the river.

Later that night, they sat against a maple by the river, their eyes on the other side of the river, Beth comfy in Ed's embrace.

"While my father was fighting WWI, he once went MIA" Ed suddenly whispered. Beth didn't say anything but tightened her hold on Ed's arms and hands before titling her face up to kiss his cheek "They found him weeks after but in the meantime, it destroyed my mom. She tried to be strong for us but, we all heard she cry when she thought no one was hearing. Pete and Su, they abandoned their childhood to take care of Lu and I as if they were adults. Lu forgot all cheerfulness and I...I didn't want to feel anything anymore so I...I trained myself to stop hurting, to control what to feel"

"But you feel now" Beth whispered when Ed didn't continue with the story. He glanced down at his love and smiled.

"I do. Narnia made me realize the mistake I was making and you...well, you made me happy again. But the first day I changed my life for the better was a year ago for me, 1300+ for Narnia. A week before Aslan crowned my siblings and I, I rode towards the lampost, when it had all started. I sat there, with my back against the cold metal, and I thought about every moment of my life. And I cried, for every bad thing I had done, for everything I had gone through, for every person I had lost. Then, I thought of my father and slowly, I said goodbye. I never forgot him but that afternoon, I let him go. It was as if a tremendous weight had lifted off my shoulders. Slowly, I felt again"

"You think I should let Adrien go" Beth looked back at the river but Ed titled her head towards him again.

"No, you are allowed to grief. What I'm saying is that it's not your fault. Any of what happened to you. It is not fair for yourself to think it is. I don't want you to be like I was"

To Ed's surprise, the girl in his arms laughed slightly as she reached up to rest a hand on Ed's cheek "I wouldn't be able to stop feeling, even if I wanted to, silly. I got you"

Ed's gaze brightened. God, he loved her.

But she knew that already so he reached down to kiss her forehead before tightening his arms around her "Go to sleep, my love, maybe you'll see them there, in your dreams"

"But what about you? You don't have to take the watch, I'm seriously not tired" she said but a huge yawn betrayed her.

Ed chuckled "Let me take care of you, sweetheart. Go to sleep, I can sleep tomorrow"

Beth hesitated before kissing Ed on the lips and whispering "Thank you"

She then fell asleep with a small smile on her face. It was good to know someone had your back.

 **Hardest chapter I wrote ever.**

 **So...how did you like it? Try not to kill me.**

 **Cheers for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 16!**


	19. Crossroads

**Hi! I'm back!**

 **I know it's been a long time but this is one of my longest chapters yet so I hope you'll forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters and plots I've invented. The rest belongs to its respective owners.**

 **All followers and comments are extremely appreciated!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 17. "Crossroads".**_

 _My dearest brother:_

 _I don't know where to begin._

 _Even as I seat in my study in the telmarine castle, writting to you, it feels surreal to say that we won the war. Caspian is to become a king and, surprise surprise, I have been given an invitation to be a Queen of Narnia and rule beside the rest._

 _So, in a whole other world from England, you are nobility. If you are anything like me, I am not sure about how this would make you feel._

 _It's been a whole two weeks since we won the battle and arrived to the castle and it finally seems like everyone, including ourselves, is accepting it._

 _Peace is now ruling in Narnia, but it is a fragile one so the Kings and Queens of Old, Caspian, Aslan and myself have spent all this time trying to do everything possible to keep this peace intact._

 _It is so strange, getting to call the king of kings "Dad"; but then again, I suppose everything about this is weird._

 _The worst event of this war, without any doubt, is Adrien's death. I can't even begin to explain how it destroyed all of us. We all loved him so much. He was so young. That's what hurts me the most._

 _However, I made him a promise, so I'm trying to let him go and move on with my life. I refuse to forget about him but I'm proud to admit that I haven't let myself go numb. It would be hard to do so, anyways, having so much to do as a possible queen-to-be._

 _As the next King of Narnia, Caspian has filled his schedules with meetings of all types, from international updates to counselings from Aslan, Peter and Professor Cornelius. Most of the time he tries to drag me with him, in hopes I will accept the offer to be a Queen of Narnia. I'm still not sure of whether I will accept but I try to go, if anything to get him to stop pestering me._

 _The Pevensie are now a blessing to Narnia, more than they were during the war._

 _Lucy has always been the best with the people, so now, she is the one to organize the tour through the Narnian cities for them to meet their royals, and for us to take note of their situation. She is quite excited about it but then again, she is our personal sunshine. She is always excited._

 _Susan was always the greatest host. She's been in charge of arranging the castle' staff along with organizing the coronation, the ball after it, and the invitations. She has also been annoying me about taking a decision on the queen thing, partly because she can't finalize the coronation' arrangements without knowing whether they're going to be for one or two people; and partly because, as Caspian's girlfriend, I feel like she has the need to agree to everything he thinks or says._

 _Ed has always been the diplomatic expert. He's been the one in charge of arranging meeting with ambassadors from all over the world, to establish peace treaties and commercial contracts. He's spent a lot of time at the castle' library and with Professor Cornelius, learning what happened in the world during the last 1300 years as to be ready for the upcoming meetings, which I consider very thoughtful and clever. You would think I'm as bad as Susan when it comes to my own boyfriend but his it's quite the job, as we can't afford to have any ill relationships with anyone at this moment._

 _When it came to laws, Pete was the best. He has been studying the Telmarines laws this past few weeks and trying to unite them with the Narnians, as to make them all equal. Right now, it's essential to unite Narnians and Telmarines not as two groups with an affinity towards each other, but as a unique group, equal under the law and in their own eyes. That's another reason why everyone agrees on me being crowned, being Caspian a born Telmarine prince and myself a born Narnian princess, if we ruled together, it would be the perfect example that Narnians and Telmarines can work together._

 _We've spent the last two weeks getting to know Narnia's laws, economy, international' relationship and making plans for Caspian's (and possibly mine) reign. Today, we're letting them be known._

 _The invitations for a meeting to the ambassadors are leaving the castle as I write this. Later, my family and I will be opening the castle' gates for people who wish audiences with us, we will be naming the new lords and ladies of the Counsel, naming our new generals, releasing the new laws and Lu will talk with Trumpkin and Trufflehunter about the tour through Narnia._

 _Apart from that, I am in desperate need to talk to both my Archenlandian father and Aslan. I sent the invitation to King Ersan myself and, hopefully, we will receive an affirmative reply by nightfall. I need to tell him about Thor being a prisoner._

 _Will all that's been going on these past few weeks, I haven't been able to talk to Aslan about my past. Also, I want to ask him about the poison I took from Ed and what's the cure; and I wanted to know how could I rescue Thor as well._

 _Also, I want to know what he thinks of me becoming a queen. I would really love for you to be here to ask you this; I want to talk to someone who doesn't know me as a princess, but simply as Beth._

 _Right now, as the sun raises in the clear Narnian sky, it's easy to pretend you are here with me, ready to support me with any decision I take._

 _I must finish this letter, but I'll tell you all about my adventures in the Narnian court soon enough. If I am crowned Queen, I'll be sure to make you and mom proud._

 _Love,_

 _Beth._

"Fancy meeting you here"

Caspian looked up from his papers to smile at Susan "Well, it is my office"

Susan smiled and sat in front of him on the other side of the desk "You know you are going to do fine"

"We've kept the castle' doors closed for the last two weeks. I have the right to be nervous" Caspian sighed and smiled as Susan took his hands in her.

"The telmarine people have loved you ever since you were born, and you saved the Narnians. You are going to be an excellent ruler, today and everyday of your reign"

"It would be better if Beth caved already and agreed to be Queen" Caspian rolled his eyes "I had forgotten how stubborn she was"

"She is not stubborn. She is taking the necessary time to be sure she makes the right choice" Su replied before standing up to stand beside him "But right now, I want you to take your mind off serious business. We're going down to the kitchens, we're going to grab breakfast, and we're going to eat at the garden, alright?"

Caspian chuckled and stood up to kiss his girlfriend softly on the lips "My Queen, I don't know what I would do without you and your bossy attitude"

"You're welcome, love" Susan smirked and grabbed his hand "Now come, I'm hungry"

"Lead the way" Caspian smiled, his worries temporarely forgotten.

"I wanted to review the merchant treaty between Narnia and Galma but I can find you after and we can go for a walk, if you want?" Ed asked as he and Beth left the dining room.

"I'd love to but there's something I need to do now. If I get out of it early though, I can join you and we can review it together?" Beth replied with a nervous twinkle in her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan" Ed smiled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead "Don't take too long, and tell me all about what you were up to when you come back"

"You got it" Beth winked at him and left towards the garden, hoping her instincts were right.

As she arrived, she went towards the big oak at the center of the garden and sat among its roots.

"You better answer me, Father"she spoke to herself before closing her eyes, concentrating on her need of her father's guidance.

"I'll always be here when you need me, dear child, you should know that by now"

Beth opened her eyes and smiled at the Great Lion sitting on His back legs in front of her "Well, you could have been in the midst of a war in another world, for all I know"

"And miss my daughter's first council meeting?" Aslan replied warmly "What's wrong?"

"Well..I have been wanting to talk to someone who met me when I was a normal teenage girl, when I wasn't in Archenland of Narnia. My first choice was my English mom or my brother Robin but then, I remembered you told me you watched over me when I was in England" Beth started, slightly hesitant, but gained confidence as Aslan's warmth never wavered "Scratch the part in which I'm already a princess, or in which I helped save the Narnians. Stay with the facts that I'm 13 years old, that I escaped my home and my responsabilities as a princess to come to help a friend who until now, couldn't offer anything to Archenland, and that most of the time, I don't have any idea of what I'm doing. Do you think I would be a good Queen?"

"Do you think those things you said against you are bad things?"

Beth snorted "Well, not bad per se, but they don't exactly make me fit to be a Queen!"

"I noticed a lot of things about you while you were growing up, but one it called my attention is that you're very autocritic. That, and that you have a greatly developed conscience" Aslan spoke "Those both things will prevent you from making big mistakes. You are young, that's true, but that doesn't exactly mean you're not ready. You asked for King Ersan's aid and when he denied it, you came to Narnia to help your best friend. You sacrificed your health for your boyfriend. You helped save Narnia. There's a reason why you are called the Wise one. You are ready, and you know it"

"Thanks for the praising, Dad" Beth laughed somewhat embarrasely "I just can't help to have my doubts about this, especially considering that I have a lot to live up to. My father is the King of Kings of Narnia, my boyfriend is one of the Kings of Old and my mother...well, you haven't told who is she yet but something tells she is pretty powerful as well"

"You are your own person, sweetheart" Aslan replied with a chuckle "You're not 'Aslan's daughter', or 'Edmund's girlfriend', or 'Lady of Narnia'. You're Beth. As simple as that. Everything else are titles, relationships, parentages. The only thing you have to live up to, are your expectations of what you can do and be as a Queen, and as a person"

Beth let out a laughed as she shook her head "I can see where I got my silvertongue from. I will be Queen. But only if you crown me"

"It would be my honour" Aslan bowed his head slightly "Now, I believe we have other things to talk about"

"Yes, we do" Beth sobered up "I wanted to know whether I can save Thor...and where can I find the cure for my poisoning"

"Walk with me" Aslan replied.

Beth raised and eyebrow but complied and so, father and daughter walked through the gardens until they were out of earshot from any other passerby.

"Jack wasn't accurate when he told you where Thor was. More precisely, he is under a mountain, which contains a portal between Tash's world and ours. This place also happens to be where the cure you need is" Aslan spoke lowly and glanced at his daughter's concerned face.

"Well, that is oddly convenient" Beth muttered "Do you think it might be a trap? Why aren't Thor and the cure inside Tash's world? Where is this mountain?"

"I will give you maps and everything you might need after the coronation; you are going to be busy enough as it is" Aslan replied as they continued walking. Beth realized they were making their way back to the castle. "What you need to know now is that they are there because the cure is too pure to be in Tash's world, and I claimed Thor to the good side. They can't go inside Tash's world, but that doesn't mean they had to put both things in the same place. Please be careful when you and the aid I bring to Narnia go there."

Beth halted in her steps, almost tripping in the process. They were again stepping inside the castle "Aid? What aid?"

"How do you feel about me bringing someone from England to help you?" Aslan's eyes shone in a way that made Beth sure of what he was implying.

She covered her mouth with her hands as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

And, at last, a name came from her lips, muffled by her hands.

"Robin?"

Ed was finding himself extremely annoyed by a telmarine prince who _just wouldn't shut up._

"Where on Earth do you think she is?" Caspian asked as he examinated the library's history section.

Ed silently fumed as he _tried_ to study Galma's and Narnia's commercial treaty and Narnia's latest economic' update, trying to adjust it to Narnia's benefit so it was ready for negotiation by the time Galma's prince came to Narnia, in time for the coronation.

Five minutes later however, Caspian wasn't giving up.

"I really need to convince her to be queen. Or you could convince her. You would have a much better shot at it than me" Caspian mused and Ed glared at him.

"She is my girlfriend, Caspian, not my property" He replied "Now, will you please shut up so I can-"

"ED!"

Both Ed and Caspian looked up in alarm as Beth entered the library, looking radiant for the first time since Adrien died.

"What happened, love?" Ed asked cautiosly as he rounded the table, in time to catch his girlfriend as she jumped into his arms "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry I'm _this_ cheerful. It must be frightening" Beth laughed as she looked up to her boyfriend. She had tears in her eyes "I'm just so damn happy"

"Did you talk to Aslan? Did he convince you to accept to be a queen?" Caspian hesitantly asked from behind Beth, making Ed glare at hin.

"Father practically admitted that Robin is going to be coming to Narnia" Beth beamed at Ed before turning inside his arms to smile nervously at Caspian "I'm going to be a Narnian queen, and father is going to crown us"

Prunaprisma stared thoughtfully at the only window in her room. She knew he was going to come to talk to her. She knew him.

And because of that, she was trying to come up with anything to say. Because now that everything was over, now that her husband was dead and her son fatherless, she just didn't know why she had approved of this war.

The new royals had been considerably kind to her. She was held in a room as a prisoner until her trial but it was a fairly comfortable room, she wasn't being starved and most importantly, she had been able to keep her son.

A knock resonated against the door and she closed her eyes. Here we go.

"...Queen Prunaprisma, are you available?"

Reluctantly, she sat next to her son's crib and folded her hands on her lap "C'mon in"

Caspian entered slowly, attempting to contain a straight face but not quite managing it. Or at least, Prunaprisma didn't see the young King he was to be in a couple of weeks- she saw the little boy who had been left to take care of himself when his parents died so many years ago.

"Your trial is going to be in 3 days" Caspian said, his face numb "You shall stay here until then. Of course, should you or your son need anything, do not hesitate to let your guards know"

"Thank you, Caspian" Prunaprisma replied, taking her son in her arms when he started fuzzing "Who is going to be the judge? You?"

"Well, that would hardly be appropiate, considering I'm your nephew" Caspian replied, his eyes on his cousin "Aslan and King Edmund are going to be the judges"

"The Narnian king of Kings and the Just King. At least, I am being assured a fair trial" Prunaprisma shrugged, trying to ignore the fear she felt at her proxim fate. Then, she realized her nephew was still looking at her son "Caspian...do you want to hold him?"

Caspian frowned for a second before smiling hesitantly "Yes, if you don't mind"

After hesitating for a second, Pruna prisma handed the baby to Caspian. He cradled his cousin's head carefully and for a long moment, aunt and nephew stared at this little innocent boy who had arrived in the midst of such a nasty affair.

"It is sad" Caspian began "that we met in such delicate times"

"I often think that" Prunaprisma replied and Caspian finally diverted her attention to her "Everything seemed so meaningful before...our cause seemed like the only option; we were so sure everything was going to get better once we won, but now...looking at my fatherless son, looking at how many lives both sides lost, how it left both communities torn apart...I believe that even if we had won it wouldn't be a better Narnia, it wouldn't have been the best path to follow"

"We telmarines are taught that the only way to get things is by stealing and killing" Caspian admitted "I suppose I would have turned out quite different if it wasn't for Professor Cornelius. But the truth is that our usual way of living- it is wrong to kill innocents. As simple as that"

"I loved your uncle. I think that a part of me will always love him. He gave me my son and that is just priceless" Prunaprisma smiled ang reached over to touch Caspian's hand "But I have the feeling that you will be a far better King than him and those who have preceded you"

Caspian smiled and gave his cousin back to his mother "I appreciate your words. I vow to live up to your expectations"

"Dont live up to mine" Prunaprisma stood, giving an end to the conversation "Live up to your people's expectations"

After debating, the monarchs had decided to have their last reunion before they opened the gates in the common' study.

The room in itself wasn't remarkably large or opulent. One of its walls was completely covered by bookshelves, filled with books of everykind. There was a fireplace on the oposite wall, which was surrounded by two couches, while an enormous, comfy rug adorned the floor.

But what had made them choose this place as their meeting room was the circular table by the northern wall, which was made of glass. Only three chairs , supposedly for Miraz, Sopespian and Glozelle had previously surrounded it.

Now there were three more and it was where four Kings and Queens of Narnia and a Prince of Telmar were waiting for the last monarch to show up.

Susan stood by the window, staring at the midday sun, mentally going over her pending tasks for the day. Behind her, Caspian sat on his chair making the final edits to his next speech.

On the floor by the off fireplace, Lucy and Edmund were in the midst of a chess' game, while Peter stood over his seat next to Caspian, muttering to himself as he reviewed their final plans regarding the counsel and army.

"Sorry I'm late" Beth said as she rushed into the room. Ed and Lu left their game and sat on their seats while Susan left her place by the window to sit by Caspian's other side "Aslan wasn't able to stay, but He promised to be here in time for Queen Prunaprisma's trial"

"In that case, we can begin" Peter announced "Who is writting everything down this time?"

"Maybe we girls should be in charge of that" Susan smirked as she grabbed an empty notebook "You boys have impossible handwriting"

"It's because we think too quickly!" Ed retorted and Beth laughed as she sat between him and Lu.

"No sweetheart; I rather think it's because you can't do more than one thing at once"

"While I'm sure you're more than happy to continue teasing us" Caspian said as the rest laughed "We must begin if we want to make it in time for our first' audiences"

"Remind me again why we must all be at the audiences?" Ed nearly whined and Beth rolled her eyes before grasping his hand.

"Because it is our first audience since we claimed power. We can take turns later but it is important that we seem united- narnians and telmarines" Caspian replied boredly. It wasn't the first time that question was asked "Speaking of which, have we decided who the members of the council are going to be?"

"I still think Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and Glenstorm should be the Narnian ones" Lu said "They have aided us the most"

"Still, if we name them three it could look as if we are just rewarding our favorite narnians" Pete replied as he leaned forward on his chair "We aren't being varying enough"

"We would be choosing a dwarf, a cantaur and a badger as members of the council, doesnt it look varied enough to you?"

"Guys, the thing is not to choose them objectively, but to choose those who would actually provide an useful input into our future decisions" Su interceded "I agree with Lucy"

"That's true but we have to take into account that if I am Queen, there would be six monarchs and six council members" Beth retorted "Should we have any votation, we could end up with half of us voting one thing and half of us voting the opposite, and how would we reach an agreement?"

"We could always involve the rest of the court" Lucy intervened "Or give the people the chance to voice their opinions. In England there is a royal family, and we still have the right to vote. It should be the same in Narnia"

"I completely agree with that" Ed exclaimed, grinning widely at his sister "we can cross that bridge when we come to it anyways. Another thing to take into count anyways, is that Beth has already been named High Lady of the Council. There's one spot occupied there"

"Well, that's easy. I resign to my spot as High Lady" Beth shrugged and Susan smiled as she wrote down the changes.

"Very well. To resume this, Trumpkin, Glenstorm and Trufflehunter are going to be named council members on the Narnian side" Peter resumed "Does everyone agree?"

After everyone nodded their agreement, Lucy turned to Caspian "What about the Telmarine side"

"Well, I thought lords Robertson could occupy two spots. They have kept the telmarine people safe from Miraz's wrath and have always been close to my father" Caspian stood up as he continued "About the other spot...I've been cleaning Miraz's study this past few weeks, trying to find every information I could about his schemes and the people damaged by them. There were this seven lords, the last who openly attacked Miraz when my father died and he began behaving like the King of Narnia. He sent them to a trip and none of them have been found again. There's proof that one of them, Lord Bern has settled in the Lone Islands. I wanted to offer the last seat to him"

"A quest to...what?" Ed asked slowly and Caspian turned his gaze from the window to the Just King.

"To find the end of the world" Caspian shrugged "Of course there's no actual evidence of where our world ends or how. But Miraz didn't care about that; he only wanted to get rid of my father's followers"

"Well, it could be like our world" Su started, her logical tone resurging for the first time in months "And be oblate spheroidal; it doesn't have to be water pouring out of the edge continously and monsters waiting from below to devour anyone who dares to go near"

"Well, this isn't the Earth" Lucy retorted in the irritated tone she wore everytime Su went all know-it-all "It doesn't have to be like Earth just because it is the only thing we know"

"Okay, that's enough" Pete stepped in, as he saw his sisters were about to get into a fight "We can't deal with that right now. Does anyone have any inconvenient with the lords Caspian has named to the council"

When no one replied, Peter smiled and clasped his hands together "Excellent, should we discuss anything else?"

"How is the planning of the tour going, Lu?" Beth asked

"Very well. Professor Cornelius and I have ordered the cities by the amount of damage they have because of the war and Miraz's reign. I will present it to you once I know when can we set a date to part"

"Well, there's still the issue of what are we going to do with the telmarines who don't want to stay in Narnia" Caspian added "Maybe we should wait for Aslan to decide what are we going to do before we make any travels"

"Aslan said he would discuss that with us once we are crowned" Beth intervened "I agree with you, Caspian, perhaps we should wait. Are you ok with it Lu?"

"Of course. I will ultimate details meanwhile" Lu smiled "How is the plans for the coronation going by the way?"

"Very well" Su smiled before looking at Beth "One of the things I wanted to discuss with you six is the colors of the crowns. Gold or silver?"

"Well, If I use the one my father wore, I guess I'm wearing gold. Does it really matter what does Beth wear?" Caspiam replied, ignorant to Su and Beth's irritated faces "What difference does it make?"

"Why don't you let us decide those things?" Beth retorted as she threw a crumpled paper at Caspian's head "It is my crown after all, and clearly you know nothing about anything"

"It is important" Ed intervened, silently laughing at Beth's outburst and Caspian's shocked face "Because the Narnian tradition dictates that when there is more than one ruler, there must be equal number of golden and silver crowns"

"We don't really know why that is" Peter intervened as well "But Su and I have golden crowns while Ed and Lu have silver"

"In that case, I want a silver crown as well" Beth said and rolled her eyes at her family's faces "And it has nothing to do with the fact that my boyfriend has a silver crown. If you guys stay, and Caspian wears his father's crown, as his tradition dictates, I will wear silver, so that there are equal numbers of golden and silver crowns, just like my tradition says"

Everyone, especially the Pevensie siblings, sobered up at that. None of them had forgotten that last time, they left once their job in Narnia was done. With the war being over, they couldn't help to be somewhat alert at any indication, any word that they would be leaving soon.

"Well, since we are already in the mood" Caspian said and everyone laughed somewhat nervously "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with all of you"

Caspian raised from his chair to retrieve a blueprint from one of the adjacent desks. He sprawled it over the table before taking a seat again.

"I've been thinking a lot about our living arragements. My family's castle is the only one we have standing in Narnia right now. However it is not your home and after everything that has happened, it certainly isn't mine"

Ed and Su, who had recognized certain parts of the plans were grinning brightly at Caspian. Beth, who Caspian has discussed this with was nodding approvingly, watching the Pevensie's reaction.

"This are the plans of Cair Paravel. One of the dwarves back in the Golden Age draw them after your disappearance and it has been passed generation down to generation until it was given to Professor Cornelius" Caspian smiled at the rest "I was wondering, if you could help qith the details of the castle that aren't mentioned here, whether we could build ourselves a new home, as similar as the one you had 1300 years ago"

"Lets have a votation" Beth spoke softly when she noticed the Kings and Queens of Old were to emotional to talk "Those in favor of building Cair Paravel..."

Five hands sprang back into the air and Beth smiled as Su jumped to hug Caspian, while Lu dried her tears and Peter clasped Ed on the back in delight "We shall have a new home for ourselves then"

Ed rose and walked towards Caspian. Offering him his hand to shake, he said "I now forgive you for everything, including forcing me to stay through an entire audience"

For the first time since the war ended, the new Narnian court was gathered in the throne room. The enourmous telmarine throne was being left unused for the time being and instead, five chairs had been placed beside eachother at the bottom step, their crowns on the cushions.

They entered at the same time- the Kings and Queens placing their crowns on their heads befire they took their seat. Lady Elizabeth stood before them before turning around and smiling at the court.

"It is our objective to build a new Narnia, one in which Narnians and telmarines stand united as one group, indistinctive by laws, rights, and obligations. For that, we thank your support by joining us today" Beth started "Before we receive the first audiences, my family and I would like to announce a few things"

With that, she walked to stand by the sideline, leaving place for Edmund to take her place "Equality must exist in every aspect of the law and the goverment. Morover, we would like to announce the new lords of the Narnian Counsel"

"Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Glenstorm" Peter said as he stood before unsheating his sword "You have proven to be loyal, wise and honorable Narnian knights. You have saved our lives several times and have been essential in our defeating of Miraz's realm. We would like you to join our counsel as narnian representatives"

As the three of them bowed in gratitude, Caspian stood beside Peter "Lords Robertson, your loyalty to my father and defiance of my uncle's doings were paramount in assuring the telmarine people safety as my uncle took the throne and the war developed. On the other hand, as a representative of the seven lords who, because of their loyalty to my father, were sent on a suicide mission by Miraz, I would like to offer the remaining seat to Lord Bern, who is rumoured to have settled in the Lone Islands. We would like you to join our counsel as the telmarine representatives"

As the twin lords bowed and the rest clapped, a telmarine officer walked forward, as he pointed in Beth's direction "It has been rumoured that Lady Elizabeth was named first lady of the council while we were still at war. In that case, there are now 4 narnians and 3 telmarines in the council. How is that for equality?"

Peter and Caspian opened their mouths to retaliate while Edmund gripped the armrests of his chair so tightly his knuckles turned white but before any could speak, Beth raised her hand to hush them.

"If you don't mind, I reckon I should answer his question" Beth smiled as she climbed the steps to stand beside Peter and Caspian, who reluctantly turned to sit again "You've made an excellent point, which leads us to the last point we wanted to announce. Under the consult of my father Aslan and with the approval of the Kings and Queens of Old and Prince Caspian, I have decided to assume my responsabilities and rightful place as Queen of Narnia. Because of that, I resign to my position as First Lady and will be crowned in two weeks time with Prince Caspian"

At everyone stunned silence, Beth allowed herself a smug smile as she glanced back at her family before looking again at the crowd "If there are no objections, please do bring the first citizen"

As the doors opened and Beth walked down the stairs, Caspian turned to look at Peter "I half expected the telmarines to shout in protest"

Peter glanced at Aslan's daughter before smiling "She is destined to be queen, more than any of us; even the telmarines had to see that"

"This doesn't seem right"

Lucy rolled her eyes from where she stood comparing the seats with the confirmations to the coronation, which had already started arriving "It does make perfect sense. If you weren't so humble you would see it as well"

It was the first time Beth stood on the room where she would become queen. Rather than the grim throne room, they had chosen an old banquet room for the coronation. Six thrones stood on the _**stage**_ , a wall made of glass on their backs, hundreds of chairs facing them.

"You and Su are older than me, you are the Queens of Old" Beth retorted and Lu turned to send her an exasperated glance "I shouldn't be in the middle. That's the place for the High Queen"

"Which you will be!" Lu exclaimed and almost laughed at how comically Beth's eyes widened "Pete, Su, Ed and I, we've ruled already. Once a King or Queen, always a King or Queen...but our time has passed. If we stay this time then we will be blessed, but it is your turn to make a new Narnia, not ours"

Beth stood in silence, unable to form coherent words. It terrified her, the possibility of disappointing her people, her family. Perhaps with time, all this faith in her would give her confidence but for now, it just made her wish she was an ordinary girl.

She squared her shoulders. She didn't have time to be a crybaby now.

"Very well, then" she smiled nervously "Is there anything else I should decide regarding my coronation?"

"Well, now that you mention it" Lu smiled back, clearly satisfied that the discussion was over "When my siblings and I were crowned, Aslan was the one to crown us but we chose to place the crowns in our heads, in honor to everything he had done for us"

"And that's a tradition" Beth stated quickly, noticing how Lu's gaze darkened at the mention of her dearest friend "I have to choose someone as well? And it can't be neither of you?"

"It can't be a King or Queen" Lu replied both of them moving from their spots as a group of dryads started decorating the wall beside them "My siblings and I will be already on our thrones, to receive you as you walk down the aisle"

"You make it sound as if it was a wedding, not a coronation" both girls laughed as they resumed checking the guest' list. Suddenly, Beth placed a hand on Lu's shoulder, her eyes bright "I think I know who to choose"

"Look at him, Pete, he doesn't believe you" Ed said, clearly amused as he gazed at his older brother.

"It does sound as a joke I would do" Pete sighed and Ed barked a laugh "But I swear on Aslan, I'm saying the truth"

Prince Caspian stared dumbly at them, and it wasn't until the Just King snapped his finger right before his face that he didn't wake from the haze "You want me to take over as High King"

"Yes"

"Me who you hate"

"I don't hate you...not anymore, anyways"

"Me, who is dating your sister"

Peter turned red, but at Ed's glare, he forced himself to breathe as to calm down "I...I don't what any of that has anything to do with this"

The three of them plus Glenstorm and Reepicheep had been supervising the army's training. It was the first time Narnians and Telmarines trained together, so they wanted to see how did they work and beside a few scraped between both groups, they were turning out to be an excellent team.

Glenstorm and a handful of soldiers were the only ones remaining in the training grounds. The young monarchs a little apart from them.

"Look Caspian" Ed interfered before Caspian could stammer some more and either of the brothers snapped "We might stay here, we might leave once you guys get the hang of things. Regardless of that, we have ruled already. Our time has passed. In Narnia, we will always be Kings and Queens, but it is your turn to rule"

"Su has decided that Beth should officially be High Queen" Pete added "If Aslan's daughter is High Queen, then I don't think there is anyone who deserves the title of High King more than telmarine who escaped everything he knew, united Narnians and Telmarines and won the war"

"I didn't do that on my own" Caspian retorted, hating himself for not just shutting up and saying thanks but not helping but to feel incredibly humbled by the honour "You all helped"

"But we all received our rewards. It's time you get yours" Pete answered, nudging Ed as he noticed Beth approaching them "Alright, Beth?"

"Hey, guys" Beth smiled as Ed pecked her cheek "I came to talk to Glenstorm. I want him to place the corwn on my head in the coronation. What do you think?"

"I like it" Peter smiled as Ed nodded his approval "Why him though? I imagined you were going to choose Professor Cornelius"

"Well, he would have been a noble choice, of course" Beth afirmed "But Glenstorm and his people were the ones who found when I sneaked into Narnia looking for Caspian. He could have killed me but instead, he chose to believe my story and took me to my friend. I owe him my life"

"That does make him honourable" Ed replied "I think he is about to finish talking with the army' generals, why don't you tell him now?"

"I think I will" Beth smiled brightly "See you all later"

"Question, why did she have to pick someone to put the crown on her head?" Caspian asked slowly as Beth walked away.

"It is part of the Narnian tradition" Ed explained "As Aslan crowns you as King or Queen, someone of your trust and choice puts the crown on your head"

"That's the other thing we need to discuss" Pete said "Since we are planning a hybrid sort of coronation, we need you tell us what us the telmarine tradition"

Caspian paled. Everything had been going so well until now.

"Well, that's where it gets tricky" Caspian slowly said and both Pevensie brothers raised their eyebriws at the prince' tone "Because while Aslan is perfectly able to crown me, the who places my crown on my head has to be a former telmarine king or queen"

"And the only living queen is pending trial for high treason" Ed finished, his eyes full with exasperance "And I actually thought things were going to be easy for once"

Beth stood on her balcony after dinner.

The preparations for the coronation were developing flawlessly, everyone had agreed with her intention of becoming queen and the people has seemed to love them already.

Everything that had happened in her life had taught her to always expect the ither shoe to drop, to be prepared because inevitably, there would always be problems.

She suspected those would come from Archenland. Ersan was still a father figure to her and she knew he was kind, but she feared she had betrayed his trust by coming to Narnia and she didn't want to lose him.

Suddenly, a pair of arms circled around her waist, effectively snapping her out of her musings.

"Hey" Ed mumbled as he kissed her cheek "You okay?"

"Perfect" Beth laughed before turning in his arms to kiss him "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was thinking about what you said about there being a lot of things normal couples knew about eachother that we didn't" Ed looked back to smile at the basket and the blanket he had left on her bed "So I thought that since today went so well and with you having the best balcony in the castle, we could have a little celebration"

Beth beamed "And when I thought I couldn't be more in love with you, you go and pull off this"

Ed beamed back at her as he sat on the blankets "As long as you leave me the chocolate covered' strawberries we're even, love"

Prince Thorin of Archenland arrived Anvard really late that night.

He had met in secret with an informant and the news were joyous. That bitch Elizabeth, who dared to steal his right to the throne was involved with a Narnian king and was going to be a Queen of Narnia.

If he also took into account that his father had turned weak and old, especially with the grief of a dead son and a missing adoptive daughter, it wouldn't be surprising to Thorin if one year from now he was King of Archenland.

As he opened the door to his quarters, however, he froze.

Behind his desk, his father sat on his chair, his two most trusted advisors on either side.

"To what do I owe the honour, father?" Thorin asked as he removed his cloak, pretending to be calm.

"A letter arrived from Beth. She had helped the Narnians to win the war and now, she is readying herself to be a Narnian Queen" King Ersan spoke and Thorin smirked as he sat on the chair in front of the King.

"Well, I suppose we should be happy for her but it's kind of selfish to resign at her place as crown princess, don't you think? Especially as you didn't have to name her so, considering you still have a biological son"

"I suppose you are right" Ersan replied, his hands fiddling with a folded letter "But she has turned out to be a narnian princess by blood. Her father is Aslan, the King of Kings"

Thorin looked at his father with widened eyes, noticing with apprehension the four guards who entered his room and stood blocking all doors.

"She has told me she has learned a lot about the past and that there was one thing she especially wanted to discuss with me" Ersan continued and before Thorin could move, grabbed his hand as he glared at his son "You are going to tell me everything about the day Thor died. And this time, you are going to tell the truth"

"Do we have any idea of what time it is?" Ed asked as he tried to raise from where he was lying. It either was the amount of food he ate or the girl who was curled beside him, but he never wanted to move again.

"...really, really late?" Beth replied with a small laugh, closing her eyes as Ed tightened his arms around her "I don't think I can move, I'm too tired"

They had stayed talking for hours about all kinds of topics. They avoided touching sad subjects but they were fine with it. They had forever to talk about that stuff.

Beth turned her head to look at Ed, playing with his hair "We should do this again. We weren't royals or anything...we were just us"

"It was nice" Ed smiled before reaching up to kiss her slowly. Then reluctantly he sighed and sat up, bringing Beth with him "It is getting late"

He stood up and began clearing everything but, as he lifted the basket to take it with him, she spoke.

"You can stay, you know"

Ed slowly turned around, noticing how the girl he loved nervously gripped the blanket as she stood in the middle of the balcony "I don't know whether is wise"

Beth blushed but walked towards him nonetheless "We've slept in the same bed before. I trust you...and I sleep better when you're with me, which somehow gives me the suspition that it happens that way with you too"

Ed gazed at her for a moment with a nervous smile before leaving the basket on the desk. Then, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.

Maybe they were no longer in the edilic bubble they had created when they were in the cave and that's why they were nervous but she was right. She was his best friend, she knew him more than anyone and she had saved his life.

To hell with anyone who wasn't okay with them.

"Then, I stay" Ed smiled softly before kissing her deeply, grinning into the kiss when she reached to wrap her arms around his neck.

Before the kiss could develop, though, a knock came from the window. As they turned to look, completely gazed, they noticed it was an eagle.

"Who would be writting you at this time?" Ed asked in confusion but Beth was smiling as she went to open the window.

"It's King Ersan's sigil" Beth said as she ushered the eagle in so it could rest before it left with her reply "Archenland is answering our invitation"

 **Cheers for reading!**


End file.
